


Catch Me, I'm Falling

by ninjamazing



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 87,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamazing/pseuds/ninjamazing
Summary: A chaebol's daughter who came back home after eight years of exile, and a dedicated secretary who's never been in love.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Cars honking, bustling streets, people heading off to their respective destinations - it was a typical day in The City That Never Sleeps.

The skies were a clear, forget-me-not blue, and people were enjoying the crisp autumn air. It was one of those days where you could leisurely take a walk in the park without worrying about losing a certain body part due to the frigid temperature.

And for that, without a doubt, was why autumn was the most loved season. The way everything bursts into colours. The way the golden leaves fall, and how they make a satisfying crunching sound underneath everyone's feet. The way the flamboyant colours of summer flowers look, echoed by the foliage above. The gentlest of rains that caresses anyone who loves to play under it, the breeze, and the rich aroma of the Earth.

 

 

   
***

 

 

One of the prominent buildings in Lower Manhattan was the towering 64-story luxury condominium complex that seemed to dominate those buildings around it. It was considered as one of the most famous buildings in the city. And that being said, it could only be afforded by the rich. 

Sunlight filtered through the huge penthouse floor to ceiling windows, hitting the sleeping figure on the Queen-sized bed right in the face - making her pale skin glow. It was ethereal. She resembled an angel, if an angel had a mop of tangled silver hair and an excessive amount of charisma; even when fast asleep.

 

The magical moment was short-lived, though.

 

The wireless telephone on her bedside table started ringing, disrupting the silence of the vast room.

Perhaps it was because of the sunlight on her face, or perhaps it was because of the shrill ringing of the telephone - the sleeping figure stirred under the cocoon of blankets.

 

Groaning, she tossed aside the duvet wrapped around her body. Scrunching up her face in annoyance, Moon Byulyi cracked her eyes open. She was clearly disoriented by the brightness, causing her to avert her eyes from the massive glass windows, making her blink rapidly.

She turned to the side to check the time - the digital clock from her bedside table displayed  _8:07 a.m._  on a Monday. She groaned again. She only had 5 hours of sleep, and she had some things to attend to later into the day.

 

Left with no choice, Byul sat up from her bed and picked up the annoying telephone. "What is it?!" She half-yelled to the receiver, her voice still thick with sleep.

 

" _Good morning!_ " Greeted the person from the other line. Byulyi grunted, rubbing her face absentmindedly.

 

_What the hell's good in the morning when you've been woken from your fitful sleep?_ Byul thought wryly.

 

" _Miss Moon, I'm calling you because there was a phone call from the main company earlier. It was urgent, but since I knew you were still asleep, I told them to call back later,_ " came the clipped explanation of her secretary.

 

Byul groaned inwardly, accompanied with an eye roll. "Please, don't tell me it's my mother again."

 

Her secretary sighed. " _It was Mr. Kim who called. He said he has some important matters to discuss with you,_ " the other woman answered patiently.

 

"Minhyuk- _oppa_?" Byul asked, surprise evident on her face.

 

" _Yes. He wants you to call him back immediately._ "

 

"I'll call him later. I have important matters to attend to. Please cancel my appointments today."

 

" _But Miss Moon, you have a business luncheon with the President of Hotel Grande and Casinos,_ " her secretary sounded stern, " _We can't cancel that, you know how he is. He will take it as an insult,_ " she added.

 

"Fine. What time am I supposed to be there?" Byul conceded. She knew better than to argue with her secretary.

 

" _12:00 p.m. is good. I've already booked a table in a 5-star restaurant somewhere in Lower Manhattan. I'll send you the details later._ "

 

"Okay. I have to go," Byul muttered quietly.

 

" _Okay,_ " the other woman affirmed, " _and Byul? Don't be late._ "

 

Then she hung up.  _What?!_  Byulyi stared incredulously at the device in her hand.  _That little...._

 

 

She let out a defeated sigh and put the phone back on its cradle. Her mother had been pestering her from the past week, and now her brother wants to talk about something important. She needs a fucking break.

 

Byulyi stood up from her bed, and did a bit of stretching. She was only wearing a pair of black panty shorts; her long creamy legs on full display, and an oversized white shirt that hung loosely on her thin frame.

She was a petite woman. She had a long, slightly wavy hair that she dyed silver, a pointy nose that crinkled whenever she smiled or grin widely, a rocking bod, and a pair of beautiful black eyes that you could get lost into if you happen to stare long enough.

After stretching out her cramping muscles, Byulyi took a few tentative steps in front of the huge floor to ceiling windows and stared at the breath-taking view in front of her. And without meaning to, she got lost in her thoughts.

 

 

_Byulyi got promoted as a Managing Director a few months back, and she was now in charge of the chain of hotels their company had expanded in New York. She was a chaebol's daughter, or at least, that's what her family wanted the public to believe, anyway._

 

_Her family owned a conglomerate empire. It ranged from schools, hospitals, hotels and restaurants, malls, resorts, industrial works and supplies, electronic appliances and media. Through the years of consistency and hard work, they've managed to expand their domain into other Asian countries. Royale Group of Companies was one of the fastest growing and competent conglomerate empires all over the world._

 

_Despite all of that, Byulyi couldn't find it in herself to be happy. Even if she came from an extremely wealthy and influential family, she gladly turned her back on all of that. Or at least, she tried so hard to._

 

_After she found out the truth about herself, she tried to flee from Korea. At the age of 17, she ran away from home and attempted to go to the States. She was furious and she felt betrayed - to the point that she couldn't stand the thought of being with her so-called "family" anymore._

 

_It was a total fiasco - her mother found out, managed to stop the plane before it took off by using her connections, and gave her an earful when they went home. Her mother was livid, her brothers couldn't believe what just happened. But their disappointment could never have compared to the man she had believed to be her father for 17 long years._

 

_After what happened, things were never the same. Her relationship with her family became too strained._

 

_Her father had tried, and failed - to talk to her so many times. And she always found an excuse to wriggle free whenever he tried to, that he eventually got tired of reaching out and gave up._

 

_Her old man gave her the space she wanted - and before she graduated in high school, she told her mother again about her plans of living alone. Byul wanted to go somewhere far from home; one where her troubles could never follow her. It took a lot of arguments, persuasion, begging, and finally: a compromise._

 

_Her mother only gave her consent when she offered a compromise. Her mother set her conditions - she will have to finish her education in one of the Ivy-League Universities in the States, she will have a personal secretary/babysitter for legal matters, she will never shun her social status, and she will eventually work for their company when the time comes, and in exchange - she would leave Korea._

 

_After graduating with the highest honors, at 18, she flew to America - where she left everything she came to despise - behind._

 

_Her mother insisted on her application into those famous Ivy-Leagues. Wanting to avoid further arguments, Byul did what she wanted and sent her applications. Thankfully, three of the universities she had applied to had accepted her. She received her acceptance letters from Dartmouth, Harvard, and Brown - but she chose the latter, and spent a couple of years studying something she wasn't interested in, still managed to graduate with flying colors, and started her MBA while working for the company at the same time without telling her mother._

 

 

_Anything. Byul would've done almost anything that would enable her to buy more time and make her stay a little while longer in that foreign country, and forestall the thing she had been dreading the most; going home._

 

 

_At 24, Byul graduated from her MBA courses, was promoted into Managing Director for her work etiquette and hardwork, and was recognized as one of the most respected female hoteliers in New York._

 

_Byulyi may never admit it, but in the years that she had stayed in the city, it had started to grow on her. Byul loved her life there, no doubts about that. No family issues to haunt her, she lived alone peacefully, and she was free to do whatever she wanted. Heck, she was even free to love whoever she loved. Nobody would bat an eye whether she was a chaebol's daughter or not._

 

_It was one of the perks of living in a liberated country. The mere thought of returning to Korea for good, suffocated her. She felt like she would be deprived of her freedom. And it was something she couldn't afford to lose._

 

_Byul would have to hide herself in a closet again, because unlike America where such practices are accepted, Korea seemed to be still stuck in the Joseon Era where it was considered sacrilegious to be with a woman._

_In America, no one would give two shits even if she made out with her girlfriend in the middle of Times Square. No one would bother to spare them a second glance. If she did that in Korea, everyone would lose their minds. And that's an understatement._

_Byul was well-aware that New York City weren't all sunshines and rainbows, either. But at least, people get to choose what they want, love who they want - without the fear of being shunned from their family registry and the society._

_In here, she doesn't feel the need to hide. In here, she's free to express herself. In New York City, she can be her true self._

 

 

Byulyi came out of her reverie when she heard the familiar tone of her mobile phone. She turned away and crossed the distance with quick strides to approach her bedside table - while doing so, she saw the digital clock and it now displayed  _8:47 a.m._  She realized she had been spacing out for a good 30 minutes.  _Shit._

She picked up her phone and answered the call when she saw the name of her girlfriend flash on the screen. Byul sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her windows. "Hey, baby," Byul greeted.

 

" _Good morning! Have you had enough sleep?_ "

 

"Ugh, not really. I had to finish some paperworks last night, and I ended up sleeping really late. I think I only had 5 hours of sleep," she explained with a frown, "how 'bout you?"

 

" _Oh, I slept really well. I fell asleep 20 minutes after you took me home,_ " her girlfriend giggled adorably from the other line.

 

"Are you free again tonight? Wanna come over?" Byul asked, sounding hopeful. Byul thought of spending the night with her busy girlfriend, with some dinner and perhaps watch a good movie afterwards.

 

All hopes she had of spending the night with the love of her life flew out the window when she heard her answer.

 

" _I'll have to check my schedule, babe. But I promise I'll try. Have you eaten?_ "

 

Byul ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "No, I've woken up almost an hour ago, but I spent a great deal of it staring at the panoramic view of my flat," Byulyi admitted, a little embarrassed. Her girlfriend merely chuckled.

 

" _Babe I gotta go, I have a meeting in 20. I only called to check on you. I love you._ "

 

"I love you too," Byul answered sincerely.

 

" _Eat some breakfast, okay? Bye._ "

 

"Sure, Mom. Bye, take care," Byul teased before the line went dead.

 

Byul laid her phone back on the table and proceeded to her spacious kitchen.

She managed to make two poached eggs, a black coffee, and some toast. All in her preoccupied state.

She then sat on one of the leather chairs from her dining set, and ate her breakfast distractedly. Byul couldn't keep her eyes off her large windows. After staying in a dorm for the past 4 years in college and staying at a modest apartment in the Upper East Side after graduating, the view from her penthouse suite was something she had yet to get used to. It has already been six months since she moved here, but the view never failed to take her breath away.

 

After what felt like hours, she finally finished munching on her toast. She collected the plate and the mug and left it on the kitchen sink to be cleaned later.

 

She took a quick shower because she knew she was running late, and after hastily wrapping herself in a freshly laundered robe, went to her huge walk-in closet to select her outfit. After another 30 minutes, she was good to go. She wore a neatly pressed grey slacks, a black dress shirt in which she tucked into her trousers, a matching grey blazer and a pair of black pumps. She also put on a light make-up, in order to cover up the exhaustion of the previous night.

 

And with that, she left her condo to conquer the world. Or at least,  _some of it._

 

 

   
***

 

 

She arrived an hour late, and to be quite honest, it was starting to become a habit. But on the bright side, she still managed to do her duties fairly well. Byul had already visited two of their hotels, conducting her weekly inspections. She checked the kitchen activities and made sure their stocks weren't depleted yet. She also observed and talked to some of their employees while they were working, before she left and headed to her office.

Byul went to their main hotel, call it  _headquarters_  if you will - where her office was located. She found her secretary's working space empty when she arrived, so she made the necessary phone calls to the other hotels she couldn't visit personally and asked for each of the manager's reports to be sent to her immediately.

 

After receiving it on her laptop computer, she began to read them.

 

Byul sat behind a handsome mahogany desk and was slumped unceremoniously on her leather swivel chair, scrolling through the files. She was so engrossed reading some of the reports and signing some papers simultaneously, that the loud knock on her office door took her off-guard, startling her in the process. Byul accidentally dropped the pen she was holding.

After hastily picking up the pen, she sat up stiffly and composed herself, before answering with a brief but audible, "come in", and glued her eyes back on her laptop.

 

Byulyi only looked up from the current report she was reading when the door opened, revealing a beautiful woman wearing a red off-shoulder pencil dress. Byul eyed her when she walked in, eyebrows raised curiously.

 

" _Miss Moon,_ " her secretary greeted with a smile.

 

Byul's face went blank and she clenched her jaw. She lowered her eyes and stared at the laptop screen without really seeing anything.

 

"Yes, Miss  _Jung_?" Byul answered after a few beats, emphasizing the last word, her tone icy. She closed her laptop and clasped her hands on top of the table before she looked up at the other woman.

 

The change of demeanor didn't go unnoticed. _Uh oh._

 

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Her secretary asked, confused.

 

"Haven't I told you a thousand times already that I don't want you to be so formal when we're alone?" Byul asked through gritted teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my given name? It's a 4-letter word, I'm sure it's not that hard." She fumed, nose flaring.

 

"Oh,"  _THAT._  Miss Jung breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry,  _Byul._  Old habits die hard, I guess. And besides, you are still my boss, I can't be too confident with you. At least, not in here," the lady in red pointed out, indicating their workplace.

 

"For fuck's sake! You've been my friend and companion for almost a decade now, Jessica! And besides, even if I'm the boss, I doubt that it would stop you from kicking my ass if I fucked up," Byul stated, her anger already ebbing away.

 

Her secretary chuckled good-naturedly whilst Byul threw her a playful glare.

 

"True enough," Jessica agreed, "By the way, I came here to give you the details of your appointment this noon," she said, still looking amused.

 

Byul studied the look on Jessica's face. There was a triumphant glint in her eyes, and the way the corner of her mouth tugged upwards. A smirk.  _Oh, I know that smug ass look._

 

" _No way,_ " Byul breathed, widening her eyes dramatically and looking quite horrified. "Don't tell me you got laid with this pretty little dress when you booked my reservation?"

 

"Fuck you," Jessica answered, voice dripping with venom. Her eyes were narrowed into slits.

 

Byul flashed her a cocky grin. A day without teasing Sica is considered a very dull and boring day.

 

"Oh, you would rather fuck  _me_?" She leaned back on her chair, "I'm honored and all, but you know I already have a girlfriend," Byul said while showing her most innocent-looking smile.

 

Jessica only scowled at her. She looked like she was mentally drilling holes into Byul's forehead.

 

"God, you're fun to tease," Byul said before she burst out laughing.

 

Jessica's scowl deepened, making her look like she had constipation. Byul had a hard time keeping a straight face.

 

"Okay, back to business," Byul said seriously.

 

The other woman only crossed her arms, and continued to glare at her boss.

 

"Okay, I'm sorry Sica. I was being a jerk. Please tell me the details," Byul said, trying to appease her secretary.

 

Despite being pissed, Jessica still obliged. "I managed to book a table in Gramercy Tavern," she said, smirking at Byul, "despite the fact that they were already  _full_ , and there were a bunch of people who were  _dying_  to get a reservation," she added cockily.

 

"I knew I could count on you. Good job," Byul complimented, grinning genuinely.

 

"Well, I happen to know that you love it there. And I chose Gramercy because apparently, your current lunch buddy is just as picky as you are," Jessica said bluntly.

 

"Hey!" Byul shouted indignantly.

 

"What?" Sica asked, batting her eyelashes innocently, "I'm merely stating facts."

 

"I'm not picky," Byul defended herself while pouting.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Jessica raised one perfect heavily-pencilled brow. "Do you want me to list down all of your picky moments?"

 

Byul crossed her arms and scowled. The battle's lost and won, but she felt the need to explain.

 

"You just have to ruin everything. I was just about to thank you for being so awesome, and you chose that moment to open your mouth."

 

"Well, you don't have to tell me something I already know," Jessica answered haughtily, giving her an exaggerated wink.

 

Byul gasped, her jaw dropping to the floor. She stared at the woman in front of her, and couldn't think of a good comeback. She was rendered speechless.

 

Her reaction made Jessica laugh out loud.  _Bitch._

 

 

   
***

 

 

  
Whenthe clock on her office wall struck 11:30 a.m., Byul neatly stacked the signed files on her table and told Jessica to take care of it. Sica reminded her that the reservation was under her name and that it was a table for two. She also wished her good luck before she left the office.

 

Byul went out of the hotel and waited for the valet to get her car.

 

After a few heartbeats, a Matte Black BMW M3 stopped in front of her. The valet got out and handed her the key with a huge grin plastered on his face. Byul flashed him a smile and muttered a quick "thank you" before getting in the car and driving away.

 

She managed to get to the said restaurant on time, and went to park her car in the designated customer parking lot.

 

Upon entering the place, a staff of the restaurant greeted her and asked if she had a reservation. Byul said yes, and that it was a table for two under the name of Jessica Jung. The staff checked her list, confirmed it, and gave Byul a pleasant smile. She led her to a more private table - perfect for business discussions, and asked what she would like to have. Byul told her that she would have to wait for her companion first, so as not to be rude. The staff understood and told her to enjoy her lunch, despite the lack of food.

Byul waited for another 10 minutes, before a good-looking guy in his late 40's approached the table. He was carrying a wine bottle bag. She stood up and smiled politely at the newcomer.

 

"I'm sorry for being late, I got held up back at the office," he said in deep voice, that sounded not sorry at all.

 

"It's okay. I know how demanding our jobs can get," Byul appeased, the man raised one thick eyebrow and asked, "Do you?"

 

_Wow. What a dick. Okay, two can play this game._

 

She smiled again and answered in a clear and ringing voice.

 

"Of course. I also happen to supervise a couple of 5-star hotels here in New York, afterall."

 

Byul knew he was appraising her. Gauging her capabilities with a look Byul knew all too well. She had met plenty of guys like him before. Bunch of misogynistic assholes, underestimating her just because she was born a woman. They had a staring contest; he was a head taller than Byul, even in her killer heels, but she never backed down. She only broke the ice by speaking first.

 

"I'm Moon Byulyi, by the way," she introduced herself, bowing a little.

 

In return, the man offered his free hand. "Alejandro Grande III. It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Moon."

 

Byul accepted his hand, her grip firm, just like his. They shook hands, and only then he sat down. She followed suit and called for a waiter.

 

After perusing the menu, Mr. Grande ordered Duck and Breast Confit; while Byul ordered Smoked Arctic Char and a plate of Cauliflower & Burrata. He refused to order wine, pointing at the wine bottle he placed on their table.

After giving their orders to the waiter, they lapsed into silence. To have something to do, he opened the wine he brought, poured each of their glasses a healthy amount, and took a sip.

She muttered a "thank you" before she took a sip on hers. It was so  _good_. Byul didn't have to be a wine nerd - since she grew up in a well-off family - to know when something reeks special. She eyed the bottle out of curiosity, and her jaw almost dropped, for the second time that day. The wine was a vintage - a  _Cheval Blanc 1947_. She was literally drinking a thousand grand worth of wine right now, and she almost spluttered it out of surprise.

 

Byul was shaken. If he was this extravagant with just a simple lunch with a possible business partner, then she can't begin to imagine how he'll be in a formal party.

 

30 minutes later, the same waiter approached the table. He laid out their orders in front of them and asked if they would like to have something else. Byul shook her head, and Mr. Doucheface dismissed the waiter entirely.

 

They started eating, with Mr. Grande occasionally asking something in between bites.

 

Questions like: How she was related to the Kims since she was allowed to do huge business transactions such as this one, where she graduated, if she has an MBA, how it was like being a hotelier in a big city like New York, and all sorts of questions.

 

Byul managed to answer all of them. Almost overconfidently.

 

For instance, he was so shocked, he almost choked on his duck, when she answered his question about her relationship with the Kims. Byul told him that she was one of their children. He hastily took a huge gulp of his overly expensive wine before he managed to form a coherent sentence. It was almost funny.

 

Byul told him she graduated in Brown, and told him that she had her MBA shortly after getting employed. She told him that being a hotelier in such a big city like New York was tough, but also great. Because the opportunities and possibilities are endless. And he agreed with what she said.

He seemed satisfied enough with her answers. And after finishing their meal, he stopped being hostile altogether.

They immediately discussed business. He wanted to invest in their company, and Byul was lowkey pleased about his admission because her brother wanted him so badly. Mr. Grande owns the largest casinos in Las Vegas and he also has a chain of hotels and restaurants. Naturally, Byul did everything she could to make him theirs. 

 

After a long discussion, he agreed to set the date for the signing of contracts. Mr. Grande insisted on paying their lunch. He said it was a little compensation for how he acted earlier. He wouldn't take no for an answer, so Byul let him, and he called out the waiter to pay the bills.

 

After settling everything, they both stood up, shook hands, and left their table. They went out of the restaurant and he waited for his driver to pick him up. After 5 minutes, a sleek black limousine stopped in front of them. The chauffeur got out and opened the door in the backseat.

He turned to look at her, gave her a genuine smile for the first time, and said goodbye in Spanish before getting in the car. Byul waved her hand in return, she watched as the limo drove away before she went to get her own car.

 

_It was a success._  She managed to pull it off. She smiled to herself. Her brother would lose it if he finds out.

 

Byul flipped her wrist to check the time, which displayed  _2:36 p.m._  She still had time so she decided to drive back to her office to share the good news.

 

Byul couldn't help but laugh whenever she remembered Jessica's reaction when she dropped the bomb.

 

 

_She returned to her office acting all gloomy, and like she expected, Jessica instantly fussed over her. Asking all sorts of questions like how the lunch went, was Mr. Grande a nice guy, did she manage to get the contract and what-not._

 

_Byul did not answer any of her questions. Instead, she laid on her office couch, shielding her eyes with her forearm from the bright office lights. She was looking extremely defeated._

 

_"Yah! Moon Byulyi! Answer me, okay?!" Jessica sat down on her right side and shook her shoulders._

 

_Byul took her forearm and looked her in the eyes, almost in tears. She could see her panicking. Byul wanted to burst out laughing right then and there, but she held it back. She bit her tongue, hard enough to taste blood._ _Then she sat up abruptly and hugged Jessica. The latter was a little surprised but she went on patting her back, as if to comfort her. Byul faked a sniffle, and said in a thick voice, "October 25."_

 

_Sica pulled away and looked at her like she finally lost it. Her brows were furrowed, a look of concern on her face._ _"What do you mean, Byul?"_

 

_Byul only repeated what she said._

 

_"What's October 25?"_

 

_Byul rolled her eyes. "It's a date, obviously," she answered sarcastically._

 

_Jessica scowled at her. "Seriously, you're not making any sense right now. What's on October 25?"_

 

_Byul stalled for a few seconds before spilling the beans, "The 25th of October. The official signing of contracts."_

 

_It took Jessica a few seconds to understand what she said. Comprehension dawned on her face - and before Byul could prepare herself for an attack, Jessica was hitting every inch of her body she could reach. The laugh that she tried so hard to hold back now came bursting out of her lips._

 

_"I hate you, Byul!" Jessica yelled while still hitting her. Byul caught her hand, and grinned sheepishly._

 

_"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let the opportunity pass," Byul leaned in and kissed Sica's cheek. The latter pouted like a little child, which only made her laugh again._

 

 

 

_No matter how much they keep pissing each other off, no matter how much they bickered like a married couple, Byul would always love Jessica indefinitely. To her, she was not just a secretary; or a friend. To her, Jessica was her sanity and safe haven._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Before leaving the office, Byul had promised to take Jessica out for dinner, as a token of gratitude for helping her with the whole Grande thing, for her everyday hardwork, and of course - so they could hang out.

 

But in order to do that, she had to deal with something else first. Well, no. Not something - but  _someone._  This was the highlight of her day, to say the least.

 

Byul drove to her favorite café to meet with an old friend. She entered the half-empty establishment, and chose to occupy her favorite table - the one beside the glass windows. Byul sat on the puffy armchair behind the table, and stared outside.

The café was located near a small park. There were some families having picnics, some people playing frisbees, bunch of kids running around, older people taking long walks hand in hand underneath the shade of trees, and some even playing with their pets - just enjoying the day, the normality of it all. Unbeknownst to herself, Byul had been watching all those strangers with a look of longing on her face.

She only looked away when a waitress came up to her table. Byul looked up, and was a little disappointed to see that it was not her favorite waitress, Allison.

Byul had never seen this woman before. The waitress was tall and pretty; with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman smiled sweetly at her, and asked what her orders would be.

Byul sighed, looking away. Had it been Allison, she wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Ally knew her usual, and Byul needn't have to ask for it.

Ally knew that Byul was a regular customer of the shop, hence the reason why she knew everyone, even the café owner - and vice versa. But due to the present situation, Byul was left with no choice but to answer the other woman who has been patiently waiting for her - with her sweet smile unwavering.

 

"I'd like to have a slice of blueberry cheesecake, and a cup of black coffee. No sugar."

 

It had always been blueberry cheesecake and black coffee. Easy enough to remember.

 

The other woman wrote it on her notepad - recited her order quickly, before leaving Byul to her thoughts.

Byul leaned on the table with her right elbow, and rested her chin on her hand before she resumed staring outside like a creep.

She kept glancing at her wristwatch to check the time. Byul and her friend agreed to meet here at half past 4 and her time's almost up. Byul was starting to worry. Partly because her friend was a tourist, and partly because her friend had never been a big fan of punctuality. Byul seriously hoped that her friend had changed through the years, because God only knows how she had always been the opposite of Byul. In all the aspects that mattered.

 

After a couple of minutes, the same waitress came back, now carrying a black tray with her orders on it. She laid the steaming black coffee in front of Byul and placed the cheesecake beside it.

 

"Enjoy," the waitress said in a sultry voice.

 

"Thanks," Byul muttered, glancing up.

 

The other woman winked before turning to leave. Byul rolled her eyes to the high heavens. _God, give me a break._

 

Byul picked up the steaming cup of magic beans and took a cautious sip. The coffee was so strong - the bitterness of it put all of her bitterness in life to shame. But she loved it nonetheless. Byul placed the cup back on its saucer. She picked up the fork, and fiddled with her cheesecake. Just to kill time. She stopped staring at the strangers in the park and stared down at her coffee instead, fascinated by the wafting steam and the intoxicating smell.

 

She ought to call her brother, she thought before sighing.

 

Byul took a small part of the cheesecake and ate it, the fork lingering on her lips.

She heard the familiar chime of the door in the background, mixed with the chatter of people from the café - indicating that someone had entered the shop. She paid it no mind, for she was busy contemplating about what her conversation with her brother would be.

Byul heard a faint clicking of stiletto heels against the hardwood floor, before it came to a halt - in front of her.

She frowned when she noticed a fancy pair of stilettos; probably a Jimmy Choo.

Byul skimmed her eyes upwards - and made a strangled sound. Her fork clattered down on the table, when it slipped out of her limp fingers.

 

The woman in front of her was wearing a peach sleeveless dress with a bodice that hugged all the right places. Her dress was a little too low cut for Byul's liking, and a little too short. The raven-haired beauty crossed her arms, her dark eyes piercing Byul's.

 

" _Hyejin-ah,_ " Byul whispered, still taking in the sight of the woman in front of her. Byul was too stunned to say something rational other than the newcomer's name.

 

The woman placed her designer bag on the table before proceeding to give Byulyi an earful.

 

"Yah!" Hyejin half-shouted with her raspy voice, causing the other customers to look at them curiously, "Moon Byulyi! I've been calling and texting you for almost an hour asking for directions, and you never answered any of them! Do you know how hard it is to commute like a fucking commoner?!" She rambled on, her chest heaving slightly.

 

_Calls_? She never received any calls today. She would have known, she usually never put her mobile on silent - not unless she had to.

 

Byul instinctively fished for her mobile phone inside her blazer pockets, then to her trousers... and found nothing.

For a moment she panicked - thinking that somehow it got stolen, or perhaps she accidentally dropped it somewhere.

She thought hard, ignoring the raging woman in front of her. Then her bickering with Jessica came unbidden into her mind. Byul only remembered now. Sica told her through the phone call earlier that day that she would send her the details of her appointment. But somehow, Jessica ended up barging into Byul's office and had personally told her about the details of her business luncheon.

 

 

A pin dropped somewhere.

 

 

She smacked her forehead, startling Hyejin.

 

"What's wrong now?!" Hyejin asked, looking at her like she had a screw loose.

 

"I'm sorry, Hyejinie. I think I left my phone back home," Byul said while scratching her nape, "I kind of left in a hurry because I was already late. Mianhae." She thought about all the calls she missed. And also her girlfriend. Her girlfriend's going to flay her alive.  _Shit._

 

"Really bright of you to give me the shop's name, but not its address. I went all the way from Seoul to New York just to see you, I can't believe you just did that. I'm so upset, Moon Byulyi," Hyejin said with a pout.

 

Byul gulped. She hadn't envisioned their meet up to be like this. She stood up, and approached the other woman. "Hyejin-ah, calm down. You're making a scene, and I'm a regular here. This is hella embarrassing," Byul tried to say it in a soothing voice as much as possible, determined not to anger her further, before placing a placating hand over her bare shoulders and pushing her slightly to the armchair opposite hers.

 

Hyejin sat down unwillingly before crossing her legs while Byul resumed on her seat. She called the waitress again, so that Hyejin could have her orders. The latter asked for a latte macchiato and a slice of red velvet cake.

 

For a few minutes none of them spoke. Hyejin's orders arrived and were carefully placed before her.

 

"Come on, now. Are you going to spend the whole day sulking?" Byul asked, breaking the ice.

 

"What is it to you if I want to sulk the whole day?!" Hyejin snapped, looking anywhere but her. "There were a lot of coffee shops near where I'm staying, and you chose to meet here," she murmured under her breath.

 

"Well, you could've told me! I manage hotels, Hyejin. We have a hotel nearby, you could've stayed there," Byul argued.

 

The other woman sneered at her. "Right.. because you really bothered to tell me the name of your damned hotel," Hyejin retorted sarcastically.

 

"Well, we never really tell each other anything, so I guess it's only fair," Byul shot back.

 

Hyejin's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean I don't tell you anything?" The younger woman demanded.

 

Her other hand, the one resting on top of the table, curled into a fist. Just when Byul thought she'd be going home sporting a black eye, Hyejin started ticking off her fingers. "I told you before that my family ran a huge car company. I told you about my boyfriend. And now I'm going to tell you something more important," she said importantly. She stalled for a few heartbeats.

 

Byul frowned. "What is it?"

 

" _I'M GETTING MARRIED!!_ " Hyejin shouted excitedly, flashing her huge fancy diamond ring, apparently unabashed. Byul had to cover her precious ears.

 

The remaining customers of the shop looked in their direction again. Byul offered them a forced smile that looked more like a grimace. She mouthed a quick apology to the strangers before facing her friend, who was patiently waiting for her reaction, grinning like an idiot.

 

_Well, at least she forgot that she was supposed to be mad at me._

 

Byul leaned back on her chair before crossing her arms. "Who's the unlucky guy?"

 

"You really do have a knack of pissing people off, don't you?" Hyejin asked, her face looking like she wanted nothing but to murder Byul using her fork.

 

Byul gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, Jessica reminds me almost everyday," Byul said, remembering all the times she pissed Sica to no end.

 

"Ooooh. Who's Jessica, your girlfriend?" Hyejin asked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

 

Byul snorted so hard, Hyejin was certain some boogers came out. She instinctively pulled her cake and coffee closer to her.

 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Hyejin asked, "What's so funny?"

 

"Jessica is not my girlfriend, she's more like the bane of my existence," Byul answered without elaborating further.

 

"Wow. Good talk," Hyejin huffed.

 

" _What?_ " Byul eyed her skeptically. "You were never the one to pry. Wasn't that the sole foundation of this so-called "friendship" that we have?"

 

"You already know some things about me. We've been "friends" for almost 11 years, and yet, I barely know you," Hyejin complained.

 

"Well, you do know some things about me. You know that I have a long-time girlfriend, you know that I manage hotels for a living, you know that I'm too gay to function, you even knew firsthand that I changed my surname. What else do you want to know? You never really elaborated about the things you told me, either. You're being unfair."

 

"You reap what you sow, babe," Hyejin said with a sly smile. "I never elaborated because you never bothered to tell me much about yourself. It didn't matter anyway since we were living million miles apart, but still... it would be fun to know some things about you, Byul. You should open up sometimes," Hyejin said softly.

 

Byul sat in silence and resumed playing with the blueberry cheesecake she hardly touched.

 

"I'd never even know you were rich, had you not attended the same exclusive school with me in highschool. You are so mysterious, Moon Byulyi."

 

"Enough about me, Hyejin-ah. Tell me more about your fiancé. Was he the same guy you told me about when we saw each other two years ago?" Byul asked, trying to change the topic.

 

Thankfully, it worked.

 

"Yes. We've been dating for 5 years now... so, when he asked me to marry him, I said yes immediately. His parents and mine get along really well, too. So you know, no problem getting along with the in-laws. He also has two younger siblings - I've already met their youngest, who was a real charmer, might I add," Hyejin said with a giggle, before rambling on, "but the other one wasn't around,  _oppa_  said she's been living in the States. And apparently, he did not elaborate about her whereabouts. He even told me that he wasn't sure if  _that_  sibling is going to show up at our wedding," Hyejin said with a frown.

 

"Oh. His family sounds interesting. What does he do? And what's up with that sibling?" Byul asked, before sipping her coffee.

 

"Well, technically he's a conglomerate heir. And as of the moment, he works as the CEO of their company. As for the sibling, I don't really know what's wrong with her," Hyejin answered happily.

 

"Wow. That's so great to hear. So, when are you guys going tie the knot?" Byul asked.

 

"About that... he wants to get married before the end of the year. It's probably going to be in late November or early December. As for the venue, our parents insisted that we marry in Korea."

 

Byul digested this before frowning. "So soon?"

 

"Yes. He's actually really excited about it. He's been going on about it before I left for New York. He was actually the one who contacted the wedding planner, and all. He's so involved with the planning that it's actually really cute. He even wanted to come with me so that he could help me choose the wedding dress. It's a shame, really. He's currently in Thailand to meet with an investor. He really is every woman's dream, Byul. I'm so lucky I found him," she stated with a dreamy look on her face.

 

"So, you never really came to see me. You came for your wedding dress," Byul said in an accusatory tone, earning an eye roll from Hyejin.

 

"Oh, don't start. I came to New York to buy myself a wedding dress, and to personally invite your sorry ass."

 

"I'm honored," Byul retorted sarcastically. "Where's the invitation card?"

 

"I forgot to bring one. My bad." Hyejin muttered before attacking her red velvet cake.

 

" _What?!_  I'm not going without an invitation," Byul grumbled, crossing her arms.

 

"I'll send you one through express mail, stop making a fuss," Hyejin said, pointing her fork at Byul. "What about you?" Hyejin shot back.

 

"What about me?" Byul asked innocently.

 

Hyejin rolled her eyes. " _Marriage._  Duh?"

 

Byul chuckled. It was funny of Hyejin to ask, because she certainly had plans on getting married.

 

"I did not ask you so you could laugh at me. Answer the damn question, Byul."

 

Byul sighed before answering. "I do have plans, but I'm afraid my girlfriend's not ready yet. We've talked about it a hundred times, with always the same response:  _soon._  How soon is soon, I have no idea," Byul shook her head slightly.

 

"What's with the hesitation?"

 

"She's a career woman, Hyejin. And it'll be selfish of me if I forced her to marry me when she's not even emotionally, mentally and physically prepared. Marriage is a lifetime commitment, after all." Byul answered tiredly.

 

_And we're still waging war against her father,_ Byul almost added as an afterthought.

 

"I'm also a career woman. And I am still going to marry the man of my dreams."

 

"Our situations are different, Hyejinie. You guys are a heterosexual couple - whereas the both of us were a part of a community that the society deemed as the scum of the Earth."

 

"Don't say that, Byul. Love is love, after all - even I know that. You don't get to choose who you love, at least not in the rational sense. Your heart chose her, and if you think she's worth all the trouble, then who are we hetero people to judge?! Screw everyone who thinks otherwise,  _Moonstar._  If she makes you happy, and vice versa - then go for it." Hyejin smiled at her warmly.

 

Byul was lost for words. But she was grateful for what Hyejin had said. Sometimes it's nice to know that you have someone on your side. To let Hyejin know that she appreciated the support, she returned the smile with a grudging one of her own.

 

After spending the rest of her afternoon catching up with Hyejin, they went their separate ways. Hyejin asked for a lift back to her hotel, and promised to hang out with Byul before leaving for Korea.

 

 

***

 

 

After dropping Hyejin off, Byul blasted her car speakers with some Machine Gun Kelly songs while driving the familiar road on the way to her condominium complex. She was too engrossed rapping alongside MGK, feeling the emotion behind the lyrics. Byul loved how MGK delivered his pain into his music. He is no doubt, one of the best American rappers to have walked off the Earth.

Byul sang and rapped along with him the whole drive. When she finished singing and rapping along to the sixth MGK song, she finally arrived in her condominium building. She went to park her car on her usual parking spot and got out.

She proceeded to the lift, and rode it alone. The silence was almost eerie.

Byul pressed the button to her floor before leaning back against the cold metal; closing her eyes. She was really exhausted.

Finally arriving at her floor, she went out of the lift and walked down the tiled hallway, before stopping short in front of her penthouse suite's door. She inserted her key card, and entered the condo.

 

Byul frowned when she noticed that the light in the foyer was on, and she could hear the faint sound of the television.

 

 

This only meant one thing -  _Alex._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

One of the main reasons of her hesitation of going back to Korea, was her long-time girlfriend, Alex.

 

Byulyi would never admit it to anyone, but the thought of coming home and having someone waiting for her, has been one of her dreams in life. The thought of Alex waiting for her, no matter how angry, was enough to make her feel a little better. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

 

Byul slowly crept inside after locking the door. She took off her heels, relieved to be finally rid of it, because her feet was really starting to hurt. After gently placing it on her shoe rack, she changed into a comfortable pair of house slippers.

She went to check her living room, but found it empty. The television was on, filling the silence of her place. A rerun of some cliché show was playing on the huge screen, but she went on and ignored it.

 

She then decided to check the master's bedroom to look for her girlfriend.

 

A barely lit corridor led to her huge kitchen - and at the end of it, was the handsome wooden door of the master suite.

 

Byul could barely contain her excitement like a kid on Christmas. She almost ran to her room, but afraid that the sound of her approaching footsteps would ruin the surprise, she resorted to the long strides. She hastily passed the kitchen entrance, quite eager to get to her room, but stopped in her tracks when she caught a whiff of something from the kitchen...

 

One of her favorite dishes was being cooked. Her mouth watered at the amazing smell.

 

Byul took a few steps backwards before poking her head in the kitchen doorway. There stood her girlfriend, wearing one of her oversized shirts - minus the pants, barefooted. Her long brown hair was tied into a messy bun. She was standing in front of the stove and was stirring something from a pan.

Byul smiled and leaned into the doorframe, arms crossed. Alex was so focused on what she was doing she didn't notice Byul standing there, watching her silently.

 

Byul had to resist the urge to wrap her arms around Alex, afraid of being hit with her wooden spatula. Alex brought the said spatula to her mouth - before she clucked, unsatisfied with the taste. Byul could only imagine the face she made, and it made her grin widely.

Alex tried to open one of the cabinets above her. Standing on the tip of her toes, she somehow managed to open one of the massive kitchen cabinets, her hand groping for something. In her effort, the hem of her shirt accidentally rode up - revealing a pair of red, very flimsy, lacy panties.

 

Byul swallowed,  _hard_.

 

Alex succeeded on her task: getting a jar of something from the cabinet. She gently placed it on the counter before closing the cabinet. Without meaning to, something snapped within her, and Byul lost her restraint.

She crossed the short distance between them, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's small waist from behind. Alex stiffened. Byul kissed her exposed nape, and she pressed herself against Alex before burying her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

 

"What are you doing here, Miss Beaumont?" Her voice came out a little muffled. Alex visibly relaxed, and leaned back on Byul.

 

"I was so mad at you because you never answered any of my calls, so I decided to come here," Alex answered, her hands resting atop Byul's.

 

Byul pulled away slightly, giving enough space for Alex to face her. Alex turned around, her back now pressed against the kitchen counter, and observed her girlfriend. There were some lose strands from her messy bun, and Byul, almost automatically, tucked some of the stray hairs behind her girlfriend's ear.

 

"I meant, what are you doing here in the kitchen... you're in the wrong part of the house."

 

Alex raised a perfect brow, before crossing her arms. "And what does that mean exactly?"

 

Byul studied her girlfriend's face, before smirking. She leaned in sideways, her lips brushing along Alex's earlobe.

 

"You're supposed to be in my bedroom," Byul whispered seductively in a low husky voice, teasing.

 

Alex let out an audible gasp. Byul was half-way through pulling away when Alex cupped her face, stopping her immediately from moving. Alex looked her in the eyes - stormy grey eyes found the black ones - and before Byul knew it, the softest pair of lips were kissing her with so much fervor, it was almost suffocating. Alex wrapped her arms around Byul's neck, and Byul's hands roamed around her girlfriend's body. Byul groaned when she found out Alex was devoid of her upper undergarment. Her hands slid from her shoulder, to the side of her breasts, down to her ribcage, to her waist, before halting in her ass. Alex moaned into her mouth when she squeezed it.  _Fuck_. Byul lifted her up, and without further ado, Alex wrapped her legs around Byul's waist.

 

Almost reluctantly, Byul withdrew, gasping for air. Alex buried her face in Byul's neck, giving wet, open-mouthed kisses down to her collarbone, before gently sucking and nipping on her sensitive flesh, creating a couple of hickeys on the smooth skin.

 

"I'm hungry," Byul heard Alex whisper in her neck, while her other hand was desperately trying to open Byul's dress shirt.

 

After she heard the mention of being hungry, Byul came back to her senses and remembered the dish Alex was supposed to be cooking before they started eating each other's faces.

Lifting her girlfriend in one hand, Byul reached out behind Alex, and turned off the stove. It would be embarrassing if they manage to burn the whole building down amidst their heated session.

 

"The food can wait, I think," Byul answered with a slight pant. She kissed Alex again, sucking on her lower lip, before her tongue glided inside her girlfriend's mouth. They kissed with enthusiasm, tongues fighting for dominance.

 

Just when the kiss was starting to get deeper, Alex withdrew, savoring the tortured look on Byul's face, before smirking.

 

"Who said anything about food?" Alex asked, her voice dropping into a more seductive pitch, before biting her already swollen lip.

 

Byul's mouth dropped for a moment, before she collected herself and grinning wickedly.

 

"Wanna make love here in the kitchen island? It's pretty wide and spacious," Byul asked playfully, finally placing Alex down on the kitchen counter.

 

As a response, Alex pulled down her blazer aggressively. It landed in a heap on the tiled kitchen floor. Wasting no time, she hastily unbuttoned Byul's dress shirt, kissing every inch of skin she exposed.

 

"Why here, when you have a very comfortable Queen-sized bed?" Alex replied, before letting the dress shirt drop to the floor, joining the expensive blazer. Byul was now standing topless, in her lacy black brassiere. Alex stared hungrily before looking up at her face.

 

"Ah, you're no fun," Byul said, poking Alex in her stomach. The latter squirmed at the gesture but never let go, "I suppose we could christen it? We've done it on the couch, the dining table, in the bathroom, in the movie room, in my study, atop the piano. So, why not in the kitchen?" Byul continued, her tone amused, eyebrows wiggling. Alex laughed.

 

"Why don't we just put that mouth to good use? Shut up and kiss me, Byul," Alex commanded, she hooked a finger in the strap of Byul's bra, before pulling her in and crashing their lips again.

 

 

   
***

 

 

 

A trail of discarded clothing could be seen from the kitchen floor, all the way to the master's bedroom, where a tangle of limbs and naked bodies were sleeping soundly. They never bothered to cover up after their steamy session, their body heat was enough to keep the cold temperature at bay anyway. The duvet lay on the bedroom floor, unwanted and ignored.

Alex was sleeping on top of Byul, her head resting on the latter's chest. Her arms were wrapped around Byul's body almost possesively, their legs interlaced.

 

A phone started ringing somewhere - Byul being a light sleeper, stirred. She opened her eyes, and checked the time.  _04:28 a.m._

 

_What the hell?_

 

Byul managed to gently roll Alex off her and into her side of the bed without waking her up. She stared at the naked sleeping figure for a moment, ignoring the demanding tone of the phone. She tried to collect her thoughts and failed. With the insistent sound of the phone, she decided that she'd wallow in self-pity later, when she's had enough sleep.

 

She climbed out of bed, picked up the fallen duvet, and covered Alex with it.

 

Byul picked up her phone from the bedside. And checked who was calling that early...

 

The screen displayed a picture of a handsome young man in a grey suit, smiling mischievously at the camera.  _Minhyuk-oppa._

 

Byul answered the phone immediately. A deep, but pleasant voice greeted her.

 

" _Good morning,_   _Princess_."

 

She smiled at his greeting.

 

"Minhyuk- _oppa_. Hi," She greeted back, padding inside her walk-in closet, rummaging for something to wear. She found a black silk nighties, put the call on speakers, while she slipped into it.

 

" _I'm sorry to be calling this early, but this is my only available time and I've been meaning to talk to you about something,_ " He sounded hesistant. Almost unsure.

 

"I've been extremely busy too,  _oppa_. I'm sorry. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Byul asked, her curiosity getting the best out of her.

 

She went out of the bedroom, in order not to wake her girlfriend up. She went to her living room, and sat on the couch.

 

" _What I'm going to ask of you is not easy. I'm afraid I'll be asking too much from you_ _,_ " he sounded upset.

 

"What is it?" Byul asked, concerned.

 

" _Well... you see--,_ " he let out a heavy sigh before continuing, " _I've proposed to my girlfriend. You already missed the engagement party, but I don't want you to miss the wedding._ "

 

Byul didn't expect him to drop something like that on her. She was dumbstruck. She fell silent for a moment, digesting the news.

 

" _Byul?_ "

 

"Y-yes?" She answered in a hushed tone.

 

" _I'm sorry. I was only afraid you'll be mad at me. You probably didn't even know that I have a girlfriend, let alone a fiancée,_ " he sounded so upset, Byul actually felt bad despite of being kept in the dark.

 

" _You're our princess, you always have been. I want you to be with us on that special day - despite the fact that I'm only your step-brother, you know I've always treated and loved you as my own sister. I want you to be there as a part of this family, Byul. I'm only asking this one favor from you. I know how much you hate the prospect of going home, but I hope you change your mind and come home and attend my wedding. I would really love to see you there._ "

 

Byul sniffled. She hadn't realized her tears started falling. How could she say no? Minhyuk had always been a great brother to her and Minseok. He was a thoughtful and loving brother. He protected Byul at all costs despite being aware that they were never even related. He's only asking one thing - and this was the first time he asked something from Byul. She didn't have the heart to say no, even if it meant going back to Korea.

 

 

"I'll come,  _oppa_. Don't worry."

 

 

   
***

 

 

  
Due to the cold temperature of their room, and the lack of body heat from a certain someone, Alex woke up from her slumber. She shivered despite the duvet covering her naked body, and immediately searched for warmth.

In her half-asleep state, Alex shifted to Byul's side. Her hand searched for the familiar warmth of her girlfriend, but found the other side of the bed empty.

 

Alex opened her eyes, confused. No naked, freshly fucked Byul to wake up to? That was a first. In the course of their 5-year relationship, Byul had never left the bed on purpose, not while Alex was still sleeping on it.

She sat up, trying to clear her mind.

The blinds were drawn, so that the room was engulfed into a complete darkness, save for the bedside clock. It displayed  _05:57 a.m_.

 

_Where the heck is Byul?_

 

She left the bed, and went to Byul's walk-in closet. She slipped into a fresh pair of panties, and one of Byul's shirt before going out of the bedroom to search for her missing girlfriend.

 

She checked the kitchen, the light was still on and the mess of the previous night still littered the floor. Still no sign of Byulyi. She's not cooking breakfast, either.

 

Alex thought of her habit of staying in her study, or in the living room after waking up. "Byul?' She called out, hoping to get an answer right back.

 

They slept around midnight, Alex couldn't believe Byul woke up so early.

 

Byul's condo had three bedrooms - the master suite, one guest room, and another one Byul had converted into her own study. She checked the latter, but found it empty. She then decided to go to the living room and found what she was looking for.

Byul was sleeping on her back on the huge leather couch, apparently only wearing thin silk nighties. The temperature of the condo was cold, due to the AC they had forgotten to turn off the previous night. Alex simply couldn't grasp the fact that Byul slept alone in the cold living room couch only in her nighties.

 

_Had she fallen asleep accidentally?_

 

Her hair was disheveled, her mouth was slightly open, her other arm shielding her eyes, while the other arm was slung carelessly on the side of the couch, her fingers brushing the lush carpet. Alex sat on the empty space on Byul's side. She stared for awhile, marveling at the beauty beside her. She caressed her face, and was a little alarmed when she felt Byul's skin. It was freezing.

Deciding that it would be better to wake her up, and bring her back to the comfort of her bed, Alex straddled Byul before she bent down - placing feathery light kisses from the latter's face, to her jawline, her neck, before stopping and resting her chin in the exposed part of her chest, looking up at her face.

Alex waited for her girlfriend's reaction, and smirked when Byul's even breathing turned a little ragged. Alex took it as an indication to continue what she was doing.

Alex used her other hand to support her weight while her other hand travelled from Byul's thigh, to her hip, her stomach, and finally cupping one of her perfect mounds, kneading it. Alex felt Byul's nipple harden underneath the thin fabric.

 

"You have the softest skin," Alex whispered before replacing her hand with her mouth, her tongue flicking through the clothed nipple.

 

"Fuck," Byul growled. She finally took off the arm covering her eyes and looked down. Their eyes met, and Alex felt a little cocky when she noticed that Byul's black orbs were clouded with desire.

 

Byul fisted her girlfriend's hair before pulling her down and melding her mouth to hers.

 

After a few seconds of kissing Alex hungrily, Byul pulled away and hid her face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the familiar scent. She placed her hands on either side of Alex's waist, while Alex collapsed on top of her, grinning triumphantly.

 

"That's the best wake up call I've had in a while," Byul whispered, her voice a little hoarse, grinning into Alex's skin. Alex laughed before pinching Byul on the arm.

 

"It wasn't a wake up call," Alex used her arms as leverage to look down at Byul, her lower lip jutting out into an adorable pout. Byul pecked her on the lips before smiling, her right hand resting on Alex's hip. "I wanted another round, but it seems to me that you're too exhausted."

 

"Greedy, aren't you?" Byul quipped, chuckling throatily, a sound Alex always found so sexy. "Who wouldn't be? 5 rounds in row? Do you plan on killing me with mindblowing orgasms?"

 

Alex smirked. "I would if I could," she answered playfully, causing Byul to swallow.

 

Before things could escalate further, and as if on cue - Byul's stomach grumbled. Alex threw her head back, laughing herself silly.

 

Byul chuckled. She sat up, Alex still on her lap. "I'm hungry," Byul admitted. Their faces so close, Byul could count Alex's lashes if she tried.

 

Alex raised her eyebrows, giving Byul a knowing look.

 

"For food, Al. Food," Byul stated firmly, making herself clear. "Sometimes I can't help but think that you're just a horny teenage boy inside my girlfriend's body," Byul muttered, her tone teasing. It earned her a loud smack on her arm.

 

In retaliation, Byul held Alex's face delicately and gave her a swift, chaste kiss on the lips. "Let's have breakfast, shall we?" Byul said when she pulled away. Alex nodded. Her arms wrapped tightly around Byul's neck.

 

"What do you want to eat?"

 

Alex pretended to ponder for a moment - before answering in all seriousness, " _YOU_."

 

Byul smacked her ass before yelling in her face, her expression murderous, " _ALEXANDRA_!"

 

Alex laughed heartily before disentangling herself from her annoyed girlfriend. She stood up, pulling Byul with her.

 

 

 

They had a quiet breakfast, despite their little teasing game on the living room couch.

 

Byul kept stealing glances at Alex, not really eating her breakfast. Alex took notice and she grabbed one of Byul's hands, interlacing their fingers before giving her full attention to her girlfriend.

 

"You said you were hungry. Why are you playing with your breakfast?"

 

"You haven't given me an answer, yet," Byul muttered, her gaze so intense, Alex was tempted to look away.

 

"What answer?" Alex asked, genuinely puzzled, staring back at the woman in front of her.

 

"The M-thing, Al." Byul answered, eyes still not leaving her girlfriend's face.

 

Alex realized what Byul was implying, and her face fell.  _Oh._  She set down her half-eaten toast.

 

"Baby, we've talked about this before," Alex reasoned, not wanting to talk about it again. The last time Byul brought it up, they ended up shouting profanities in each other's faces and her leaving the country for a couple of days. It was probably their worst argument.

 

"I know," Byul sounded so depressed, "but you usually say soon. Why didn't you answer me last night? Don't you want to marry me?" Byul asked, her voice laced with pain.

 

"I do," Alex consoled the woman before her, her thumb rubbing along Byul's forefinger, "I want to marry you. Just... not now. You know how much my father is relying on me, Byul. Unlike you, I am an only child, and a woman at that. I had to work my way up to the top, in order to gain my father's respect and approval. He's counting on me, and I'm so afraid I'd disappoint him," Alex answered, her expression mirroring Byul's.

 

Byul hung her head, gently pulled her hand back, and her tears started falling, splattering the breakfast table. Alex mentally cursed herself for making her girlfriend cry. She stood up and was about to put her arms around Byul, when the latter stood abruptly and left the kitchen.

 

Alex was left there, in the confines of her girlfriend's overly expensive kitchen - hanging - her hand suspended in midair. Alex let it fall back on her side. She didn't even noticed that her own tears started to fall as well.

 

 

   
***

 

 

  
Byul went to the bathroom. She locked the door, making sure that Alex would never be able to barge inside, before stripping down her nighties. She opened the shower and stood there, grateful for the warm water cascading through her body, while she cried her eyes out.

She took her time inside, hoping that Alex would take a hint and leave. She wanted to avoid an argument, even though she was really upset and hurt of being rejected for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

She needed her alone time. To think.

 

Byul went out after what felt like hours, her eyes puffy from crying. Thankfully, her flat was awfully quiet - indicating that she was finally alone.

 

Byul went to her closet and hastily dressed into a pair of black ripped jeans and plain white tee. She was simply not in the mood to dress up nicely. She also decided to ditch the make up and opted to put on her RayBans instead, to cover her eyes' puffiness.

This time, she made sure to bring her wallet, keys, phone, and leather jacket before slipping into her favorite pair of rugged black Chucks.

She left her condo in a hurry. When she was in the building's parking lot, she took out her keys and went to her 1997 Harley-Davidson motorbike, put on her jet-black helmet and left that damned place. She noticed her girlfriend's red Saab convertible, parked in the corner, but she chose to ignore it.

 

 

 

 ***  


 

 

Byul arrived at the hotel, late again, parked her bike in front of the building, before going inside.

She was greeted by her staffs, but she ignored all of them. She refrained from shouting at anyone, but it was apparent that something was wrong. She usually greeted back their cheery "good mornings", so her stony silence didn't go unnoticed. Byul entered the elevator and sensing her bad mood, no one dared to ride with her.

 

She found Sica's working space empty yet again, but she was too tired to care.

 

Byul entered her office, thanking all the Gods that it was empty. She shrugged off her jacket, placed it on top of her desk, and took a seat on her swivel chair, ignoring the neatly stacked files waiting for her attention.

 

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

 

Byul was about to take a nap, when she heard a few knocks and the door opened. She opened her eyes, just in time for Jessica to enter - wearing a pencil skirt and a white blouse. Looking her pretty self as usual, holding two cups of coffee.

 

 _Just in time_ , Byul thought. She badly needed her caffeine fix.

 

"Hey loser, where's the sun?" Jessica greeted, handing the cup of coffee with her name on it. Byul groaned inwardly, she was not in the mood to banter.

 

"Fuck off, Sica," Byul answered coldly, accepting the cup of coffee.

 

"Ooh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Sica teased. She placed her own daily dose of caffeine on the desk before sitting on the chair in front of it.

 

Byul grunted, her eyes shutting again.

 

"What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?" Jessica persisted. Byul opened her eyes and regarded her annoying secretary.

 

"It's none of your business, go back to work," Byul answered with a hint of irritation.

 

"Well, since you turned back on your promise about taking me to dinner last night, it does make it my business," the other woman pointed out.

 

 _Fuck. The dinner._ She had totally forgotten about it. She should feel guilty, but it was quickly being replaced by annoyance. Byul took off her glasses, wanting to show Jessica that she was not amused.

 

The latter gasped, her hand on her mouth.

 

Okay, that's definitely not the reaction she wanted to receive. She needs to get rid of Sica soon, or else she would completely lost it here. She doesn't want Sica to see her in that state.

 

"Fuck, Byul. You look like  _shit_."

 

Byul rolled her eyes. She lifted her cup to her lips and sipped cautiously, since it was scalding hot. She decided that the only way to be rid of Sica, is to piss her off - it should be easy, since she's a natural.

 

"Thanks for pointing that out, I feel a lot better," Byul answered sarcastically.

 

Jessica gave her a stern look. It was half-motherly, and half-accusatory. "What did I told you before? You don't date career women. They're the worst."

 

"Speaking from experience, are we?" Byul scoffed, and took another sip of her coffee.

 

Jessica looked revolted, and a little flustered. "I'm straight as a ruler, Byul! How dare you suggest that I swing that way?!"

 

"Really? The plastic one, I hope. So that I could bend you out a little," Byul responded, smirking.

 

"W-what now?! You wish!" Jessica stuttered before turning a bright scarlet. The red spectrum would be proud.

 

"I'm like the King Midas of the LGBT community. Everything I touch turns into a lesbian. Wanna try?" Byul leaned into the desk, holding out her hand.

 

Jessica smacked it away. Byul laughed.

 

"In all seriousness though, what happened? Did little Miss Perfect hurt your precious little heart again?" Jessica asked, not even bothering to hide her distaste, staring down at her own cup.

 

Byul sighed. "Why do you hate Alex?"

 

Jessica shifted her gaze to Byul. Her face deadly serious.

 

"She doesn't deserve you."

 

Byul was taken aback. She frowned. "How so? I'm just an absurdly expensive trash with a messy family background. I don't see why you think I'm special," Byul answered, "and besides, I love her like crazy."

 

Jessica almost smacked her with the stack of files in front of them.

 

"You're not a trash. Stop belittling yourself, otherwise I won't hesitate to smack you with these, to knock some sense into that extra thick skull of yours," Jessica threatened, indicating the files she lifted a few moments ago. "And really, Byul? After all the bullshit  she put you through? I swear to God, love is so overrated."

 

They lapsed into silence. Byul watched Jessica for a few minutes before speaking.

 

"You're like my coffee," Byul commented. That got Jessica's attention again, who was sulking in her seat.

 

Jessica smiled sweetly at her. "Why? Because I'm hot, I make you palpitate, and keep you awake at night?" She asked, with her honey-laced voice.

 

"No. Because you're scalding, bitter, and no one really enjoys being with you without changing some aspect of yourself," Byul answered bluntly.

 

Jessica's smile vanished instantly. "You're really campaining for the Asshole of The Year, aren't you?"

 

Byul smirked. "As the Defending Champion, do you feel threatened?"

 

"Fuck off, Byulyi." Sica answered, before bolting out of the door, cup of coffee in hand.

 

After Jessica left, the despair and hopelessness she felt came crashing down. All the mixed emotions that she managed to keep at bay, finally burst. It was like a dam broke, and there was nothing she could do to stop the water from spilling out.

Her chest constricted, making it hard to breathe. She took in painful gasps of air into her lungs. There was the familiar stinging in her eyes again, blurring her eyesight, and before she knew it, hot tears started rolling down her cheeks. She wiped it angrily, cursing herself for being such a crybaby.

 

And cursing Alex for being such an insensitive bitch.

 

_Fuck it. Love is so overrated indeed._

 

Her phone chimed - indicating that she received a text message. She checked it, hoping that it was Alex, finally apologizing. She was a little disappointed when she found out that it was Hyejin.

 

_Are you free tonight? Wanna hang one last time? SHOW ME AROUND NEW YORK AND LET'S PARTY!!_

 

She contemplated for a bit, sighed _,_  before replying with a short, "Okay, see ya."

 

Partying with a wild beast like Hyejin was definitely what she needed right now. A little distraction won't hurt, right?

Heaving another heavy sigh for the umpteenth time, she finally decided to set aside her personal problems and went to work, starting with the waiting files in front of her.

 

 

 ***

 

  


_Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea_

 

 

  
A tall, broad-shouldered, well built man wearing an immaculate white suit and trousers, was standing in a rigidly manner in front the floor to ceiling windows of his office. He was gazing outside, deep in thought.

 

" _Mr. Chairman, CEO Kim wants to see you._ "

 

The familiar voice of his assistant blared through the intercom - startling him. Her magnified voice reverberated through the empty office. He remained where he was standing, but he listened intently as the sound of his office doors opened and closed.

 

"Father," Greeted the deep voice of his first-born son, Minhyuk.

 

The man turned, finally acknowledging the presence of his son. Minhyuk stood in the middle of his office, clearly waiting for his invitation. His son wore a pinstriped navy blue suit and trousers, with a silk tie to match. His hair was neatly combed.

His son loves his rules, and he had always been prim and proper. As he should be, for he was the eldest and must set an example to his siblings.

After appraising his son, the man motioned for him to take a seat, before walking around his oak desk and taking a seat on his own recliner.

He watched as his son took a seat on the straightback chair beside his desk, before the older man clasped his hands on his lap, his face composed. He was curious, but he willed his face to give nothing away.

 

"What brings you to my office?" The Chairman asked, his voice firm but gentle.

 

His son beamed, eyes gleaming with delight. It was a rare sight, since Minhyuk was pretty much like him when it comes to business discussions. He almost smiled. Almost.

 

"Father, I came to see you because I wanted to tell you this personally. I received the good news from Miss Jung's phone call when I was meeting an investor overseas two days ago," he said excitedly, and was practically bouncing on his seat like he used to do when he was little.

 

"And what did Miss Jung told you that makes you so giddy with happiness?" The older man asked seriously, his son stopped his happy antics, looking embarrassed.

 

"Father, our dear Byulyi managed to struck a deal with Mr. Grande!" He burst out, apparently couldn't contain the excitement of breaking the good news to his old man anymore. His son's face broke into an ear-splitting grin.

 

"Miss Jung said that the signing of contracts will be on the 25th of October. I have to fly to New York, in order to seal the deal," he added.

 

Minho nodded his approval. Quite frankly, the news made him happy. He was beyond proud of his children and their abilities.

 

His son's grin was contagious, that the corners of his own mouth tugged upwards, almost involuntarily. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he did so, his face lighting up, making him look a decade younger than his 59 years, despite his slightly ashen hair.

 

"Good job. I always knew I could count on my children," he said with a smile.

 

Minhyuk laughed. "Including Minseok?"

 

"Including your brother, of course," Minho affirmed. Knowing full well what his first-born meant. Apparently, his second son could be a pain sometimes.

 

"I've been thinking about it - before you came here and interrupted me, that is," he paused, throwing his son a stern look before continuing, "Mr. Choi will be retiring next month, leaving the position of COO unoccupied," he pointed out, letting his son catch his drift.

 

The atmosphere of the room changed drastically. His son wore a puzzled look, before asking apprehensively, "Father, what do you mean exactly?"

 

The Chairman leaned back on his recliner, gazing at the horrified look on his son's face before answering with a clear, firm voice, "I think it's time for our little Princess to come home."

 

 

   
***

 

 

  
Minhyuk's heart was beating hard against his sternum. He gaped at his old man. "Father," he hesitated, swallowed before asking, "F-Father, does that mean you want Byulyi? Here in Korea?"

 

"Yes. I want her to take the position of the COO. Minseok is good where he's at. Being the CFO is exactly where his talents belong. Your brother is so brilliant when it comes to numbers, but a little clueless when it comes to other things. As much as I want him to succeed Mr. Choi's position, I think Byul would be more of a better candidate."

 

"But Father, you know Byul will never stay in Korea. Asking her to attend my wedding was one thing; asking her to stay for good and take that position is another. She will never consent to this," Minhyuk argued, brows furrowed.

 

"I think 8 years is long enough. She's 26, I'm sure she has matured through the years. Minhyuk, we can't leave this position vacated for a long time. As the CEO, it's your job to ensure that the company is running smoothly. Without the presence of the COO, do you think things will run the way you want it? I know that we have a lot of candidates to choose from, but I'd rather have your sister secure that position than someone else. You've got to make her see sense," The Chairman stated gravely.

 

Minhyuk chuckled humorlessly. "Father, make Byulie see sense?" Minhyuk asked, incredulity written all over his face. "Have you seen how stubborn she can get?"

 

"Convince her. You're the only person she listens to. She doesn't heed your mother's wishes, and I think we both know that she will never heed mine. As the future successors of this company, I think it will be good if you all work together," he stated, before heaving a sigh, "I'm not getting any younger. I want to see all my children living harmoniously in one place before I die."

 

All possible arguments Minhyuk had been planning to say died in his throat, when he heard his old man's sentiments. For a fleeting moment, their eyes met. His father's piercing dark orbs bore into his, before he looked away and answered with a defeated "yes, father".

 

"You've never disappointed me yet, Minhyuk. I have complete faith that you can convince your sister to take the position," His tone was final, brooking no argument. "Alright, if that is all, you can get back to work." He dismissed. Minhyuk stood up, bowed, and left his office.

 

When his son left, he massaged his temples absent-mindedly. His eyes fell accidentally on a framed ancient photograph - its edges yellowing with time - standing beside the family portrait they had taken when Byul was still in Korea.

 

It showed a picture of three highschoolers - two tall teenage boys and a very pretty girl in between them - arms slung carelessly around each other, laughing at the camera, apparently without a care in the world.

 

His eyes were glued to the handsome teenage boy on the left, grinning from ear to ear. His face showed pure, unadulterated happiness. No doubt happy to be around the girl he loved, and his best friend.

 

 

_I'm sorry if I couldn't take care of your daughter, the way you want me to. She's quite stubborn, sometimes she reminds me of how you've been in our youth._

 

 

Minho smiled a little at the memory. He sighed before looking out the windows, melancholic.

 

 

_I'm sorry, Woo Bin._

 

   
***

 

 

_New York City, New York_

 

 

  
At 6:30 in the evening, after staring into the void for the rest of her working hours and realizing how much her life sucked - Byul decided to leave her office, with a grumpy-looking Jessica in tow.

 

Byul used Sica's car, since they will be having company, and her motorbike could only accommodate the rider.

They bantered through the whole ride, like they always do. Byul explained that Hyejin, her friend from Korea, was in the city and wanted to hang out before she flies back home. Jessica complained as to why she needed to be there, and Byul pointed out that she still owed her dinner.

 

They were able to pick Hyejin up by 7:00 p.m. at the hotel where she was staying.

 

Byul and Jessica's jaw dropped to the floor when Hyejin emerged from the hotel entrance. The little hellion wore a snug, knee-length red dress with a lowcut neckline, and a pair of fancy red pumps to match, with her LV purse in hand.

 

"Nice dress," Byul commented with a smirk when Hyejin climbed into the backseat. Jessica turned from her seat to get a good look on Hyejin. She was gorgeous, but Sica couldn't help but think that Hyejin was a little overdressed, since her and Byul were still on their work clothes - or she was, since Byul wore casual clothes to work that day. She refrained from voicing it out, though.

 

"I know," Hyejin answered confidently.

 

Byul decided to introduce them to each other, "Jessica, this is my friend Hyejin," she beckoned to the girl in the backseat, "and Hyejin this is Jessica."

 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," greeted Sica with a smile. She offered her hand, which Hyejin took, an impish grin plastered on her face.

 

"The pleasure's mine," the latter answered, amused.

 

Jessica found it weird, but decided to let it go.

 

Since it was too early to go clubbing, Byul showed Hyejin around instead. They strolled through the city for a few hours. On Jessica's insistence, they ate dinner at one of their favorite Korean restaurants in New York, in honor of Hyejin, before they headed out to go clubbing.

 

The went to a club called Pandemonium where they had been long time regulars. The said club was famous for its wet and wild parties, and the presence of celebrities and elite people of the society. Of course, Jessica and Byul being VIPs, they had no problem getting Hyejin inside, which made the latter ecstatic because she won't have to wait in line like the other party-goers.

 

One of the perks of being a VIP, is the club's  massive balcony, where the VIPs are situated. It also had a glass separator, to dull the loud noises of the dance floor below.

The club was way too crowded, making it difficult to navigate. Thankfully, since they were VIPs, they had a special place upstairs, where they have their own bar and booths, for privacy.

They met a few of their fellow regulars along the way, exchanged pleasantries before they headed to the bar where a handsome youth was manning it behind the counter.

 

The young man looked up from the glass he was cleaning, and flashed a dazzling smile at the newcomers. He was wearing a black Metallica shirt and a black bandana around his head. An earring was dangling from one of his stick out ears.

 

"Hey guys, long time no see," the handsome bartender greeted in his deep voice.

 

"Yeah, been a long time, Tae," Byul answered, returning the smile.

 

"What can I do for you, lovely ladies?" He asked in his usual cheery tone, his eyes lingering on Hyejin. He placed the glass he was cleaning on the counter.

 

Byul had to clear her throat to get his attention back. His gaze shifted from Hyejin to Byul, before he laughed nervously. Seeing the fascination in Taehyung's eyes, Byul took the initiative and introduced them to each other. Taehyung complimented Hyejin about having nice eyes, but his own eyes were glued on Hyejin's way too revealing neckline.

 

"Hey, my eyes are up here!" Hyejin slammed her palm on the counter, in order to get his attention. He looked up, flushed, stuttered an apology before finally taking their orders.

 

Byul chuckled, Jessica almost stuck her eyes upwards from too much eye-rolling, and Hyejin smirked.

 

Jessica ordered her usual, which was a margarita. Hyejin scoffed at Sica, before she ordered her preferred drink which happens to be vodka, while Byul ordered bourbon. While Taehyung worked on their orders, oblivious, the other two stared at her in disbelief.

When Byul noticed the staring, she snapped at them. Hyejin arched her eyebrow but didn't say anything, Sica on the other hand, was another story.

 

"Hey! Are you out of your mind?! Go for something lighter, I'm not driving any of your sorry asses if you face-planted in here!"

 

Byul only stuck her tongue out, downright ignoring Jessica's warning.

 

"Here you go," Taehyung announced enthusiastically before placing their orders in front of them. They all muttered "thank you" before sipping on their respective drinks.

 

Byul downed hers in one go, and asked for another. She turned back on her present company and watched the jam-packed dance floor instead. Byul was grateful for the thick glasses, because it really helped muffle the extremely loud noise of the dance floor below.

 

Tae handed her glass back, with another shot of bourbon. Byul drank it swiftly, ignoring the burning sensation from her throat down to her stomach, before placing the empty glass on top of the counter and asking for another.

 

Jessica wasn't even halfway with her margarita and Byul had three glasses of bourbon already. Hyejin kept glancing at her friend, but she remained silent. As the night went on, Jessica and Hyejin started talking about random things, but Byul never joined in.

She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to pay attention to anything else.

The alcohol was finally taking its toll, and she was starting to feel miserable. She pulled out her phone in the hopes that she would find something, but found it devoid of calls and messages. Her heart sank a little bit more.

 

 

After downing too many shots, Byul stood up and dragged Hyejin along to the dance floor.

 

Loud techno music was playing, making it almost impossible to converse with each other.

They went to the center of the floor and danced to their heart's content. Hyejin was grinding her ass on Byul and the latter put her arms around Hyejin's waist, feeling the rythm of the music. Sweat-soaked bodies kept bumping around them - the smell of sweat, expensive perfumes, and the intoxicating smell of liquor lingered in the air.

Jessica was watching from her seat upstairs. She followed the two trouble-makers as they made their way to the dance floor with her eyes, before they got lost in the sea of dancing bodies.

Sica and Taehyung made small talk in the absence of the other two, until the topic went too personal for their liking.

 

"So, no plans on going back?" Taehyung asked, resuming on his interrupted task.

 

Jessica sipped on her drink, delaying her response.

 

"No," she answered shortly. Taehyung merely gave her a calculating look.

 

"What about you?" She shot back, watching his reaction.

 

Taehyung smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

 

"You and I both know that I have nothing to return to," he muttered, staring at the glass in his hand.

 

Jessica sighed. Taehyung looked up and stared at her for a moment.

 

"Yuri- _noona_  loved you, you know," he said softly, almost a whisper. Jessica stared at him, a look of utter shock flitted across her beautiful features.

 

"I told you not to say her name in my presence, Tae."

 

Taehyung had the decency to look ashamed. He apologized, and excused himself to tend to the other customers.

 

Jessica stared down at her margarita, trying so hard not to think of a certain someone. She was saved by the bell when Byul and Hyejin finally returned. She turned on her seat - and to her surprise, she saw a sweaty, disgruntled, Hyejin and a panting and sweaty, but looking very smug, Byul.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked, her question was directed at Byul, but it was Hyejin who answered.

 

"Some asshole groped my ass when we were dancing," the younger woman explained, clearly annoyed.

 

Sica gasped before asking, "What?!"

 

"Yes. Thankfully, Byul saw who did it and punched him into oblivion," Hyejin threw Byul a proud look.

 

"WHAT?" Sica practically shouted. Byul lifted her bloodied fist as a confirmation. Taehyung glided back to them after serving the other customers and inquired about what happened, his face a little worried.

 

"BYUL, WHAT THE HELL?!! WHERE IS HE? DO WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL?! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!" Sica shouted hysterically, and was about to leave her seat to check on the asshole, but Byul held her arm back.

 

"He was unconscious, but the bouncers took care of him. I already explained what happened, and they said that it wasn't the first time he did something like that," Byul rubbed Sica's back in such a comforting way, she almost forgot that she was angry at the other woman.

 

Hyejin laughed when Jessica smacked Byul on the back of her head.

 

"Hey!" Byul complained, rubbing the back of her head.

 

"We came here to have fun, not to beat people into a pulp!" Jessica scolded.

 

"But it was fun!" Byul countered, earning another smack.

 

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to report a domestic abuse," Byul muttered under her breath, before resuming on her seat.

 

"Serves you right for being such a pain in the ass." Jessica replied with a glare.

 

Byul put up her hands in surrender, saying nothing. Jessica grabbed her smarting hand and inspected it, clucking menacingly. Byul winced when Jessica ran her thumb over her knuckles. She tried to pull her hand away but Jessica's viselike grip prevented her from doing so.

 

"Tae, do you have a first-aid kit around here?" She asked, her tone a little angry. Taehyung shook his head.

 

Jessica let go of Byul's hand, with a promise of retribution later.

 

When everyone fell silent, Hyejin took it as a cue and ordered another drink from Taehyung. The latter complied happily.

 

"Gwaenchanha?" He asked, eyeing the very upset woman in front of him.

 

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Hyejin answered moodily, "If my boyfriend were here, I bet he'd kill that bastard," she muttered to herself.

 

Taehyung accidentally spilled her drink. "Y-You have a boyfriend?!"

 

Hyejin flashed the engagement ring sitting atop her ring finger, causing the diamond to wink in the light.

 

Taehyung gaped. Hyejin felt a twinge of guilt for leading him on.

 

"I'm sorry, Taehyung-ah. You're cute and all, but I'm engaged to be married and I love my fiancé like crazy," she explained at the young man in front of her.

 

Taehyung closed his mouth, opened them again, tried to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. He grimaced before hastily excusing himself to do something.

 

"Wow. Smooth," Jessica commented sarcastically. "Did you know that no one ever made the Kim Taehyung speechless and flustered like you did earlier?" Sica added with another roll of her eyes.

 

Hyejin turned to look at her. "What?"

 

"God, you're so clueless. He likes you," Byul muttered quietly.

 

"Every damn girl in this damned club tried and failed to get his attention, but you did so effortlessly," Byul pointed out.

 

Jessica glanced at Byul. "Are you kidding?" She asked, incredulous, "He was almost drooling," Sica added.

 

Hyejin had nothing to say to that. She just sighed.

 

Taehyung left the bottle of vodka on the counter, and since he never came back from his hideout, they ended up serving themselves. When the two were too drunk for Jessica's liking, she decided that it was their cue to leave.

 

Byul was slumped on the counter, her smooth cheek pressed against the cold marble, eyes closed - Hyejin was nodding off at no one in particular.

 

_Why do I feel like I'm babysitting these losers?_

 

Jessica tried to wake Byul, but her only response was a grunt. She tried talking to Hyejin, but she was no better either.

 

Jessica sighed exasperatedly. "Taehyung, help me out with these two!"

 

"Kim Taehyung! Don't make me come and get you, you won't like it if I do!" She threatened.

 

A very sullen Kim Taehyung emerged from the door behind the counter and glared at Sica.

 

"I really hate it when you do that," he said.

 

"And I really hate it when you're being a little bitch," she replied dryly.

 

Taehyung only scoffed. Jessica assisted the tipsy Hyejin, while Taehyung carried Byul bridal-style. After settling the two in the backseat, Taehyung took one long look on Hyejin's sleeping face, before saying his farewells and going back to his workplace, of course, not before accepting Jessica's payment for their drinks.

 

She stared at the sleeping bodies on the backseat. _So much for not wanting to drive their sorry asses,_ Jessica thought, sighing.

 

Jessica had a hard time obtaining the key from Byul, but when she finally did, she started the car immediately and left the premises. Sica stopped in one of the 7-Eleven stores she had come to pass, and bought two slurpees.

 

She gave the other one to Hyejin - who woke up when the car stopped - and the other one for herself.

 

"Byul mentioned that you'll be leaving tomorrow. What time is your flight?"

 

"6:30 p.m.," came the raspy reply.

 

"Would you mind staying with us?" She asked, "I'll have to stay with Byul tonight anyway," Sica added, looking at the other girl in the rearview mirror. Hyejin shook her head.

 

That's settled then.

 

"What do you think is wrong with Byul?" Hyejin asked, finally addressing the elephant in room, in their case, the _car_.

 

Sica glanced at Hyejin from the rearview mirror again, she saw genuine concern written on the latter's face.

 

"'Guess she had a row with her girlfriend," Jessica answered, trying to sound nonchalant, returning her gaze on the road.

 

Hyejin whipped her head so fast, she cricked her neck. She let out an audible "ouch" before rubbing her neck. After she recovered, she stared at the mirror and waited for Jessica's eyes to flit back to her.

 

Realizing that Jessica was purposely ignoring her, she voiced out her curiosity.

 

"What do you mean 'had a row with her girlfriend'? I thought you're her girlfriend?"

 

Jessica almost choked on her slurpee. She suddenly stepped on the brake and Hyejin catapulted on the back of the driver's seat.

 

"Hey! Watch it!" Hyejin complained.

 

Jessica swore loudly. "I'm not her girlfriend!"

 

"What do you mean?!" Hyejin demanded, "I mean I know you look like you would kill her every three seconds, but you look really cute together and I know you guys hardly ever show affection to each other but oh my god I ship," she added, sounding desperate.

 

"I am not her girlfriend, Hyejin, I swear. I'm her secretary, friend, exile buddy, babysitter - everything but her girlfriend!"

 

Hyejin leaned back on the leather seat and crossed her arms. "Right."

 

"Our relationship is purely platonic. Like, I'm 3 years her senior! And she loves her girlfriend like mad," Jessica continued explaining with a sour look on her pretty face.

 

Hyejin held back a retort. Sulking in her seat, she resumed sipping her slurpee instead.

 

When they arrived at their destination, which was Byul's condo, Jessica and Hyejin had to hoist the drunken Byul on their shoulders before riding the lift, grunting from Byul's weight from time to time.

 

When they arrived on their designated floor, Jessica supported Byul's weight before pulling out her keycard and asking for Hyejin to open the unit. When the light was turned on, Hyejin was astounded. Jessica entered with Byul on her shoulder, her face buried in the crook of the former's neck.

 

"Help me out with her to the bedroom," Jessica panted after closing the door. Hyejin took Byul's another arm and they marched off to the direction of the master suite.

 

When they finally suceeded on their task, Hyejin left Sica to deal with Byul, since she knew her best.

 

Hyejin went out and explored Byul's abode.

 

Hyejin recognized her unit as a penthouse suite, judging by the luxury and the size of the place - but she couldn't fathom why Byul chose it, since it was quite huge for someone who lived alone.

 

She started from the kitchen, and was surprised to find it so spacious.

 

The countertops were shiny, the kitchen island was huge, there was a 6-burner stove, a wine chiller, massive freezers and a tall refrigerator.

While she was in the kitchen, she decided to have a cold glass of water since her throat was parched. She opened the fridge and found it loaded with everyday essentials and food that she bet was Byul's favorites.

She spied some chocolates, canned drinks, and some leftovers. She took the pitcher of water and poured herself a glass. She returned the pitcher to the fridge and closed it. Her tipsiness somehow vanished, thanks to the slurpee earlier.

 

After finishing her glass of water, she left it on the sink and went out of the kitchen to explore the other part of the pad.

 

Hyejin noticed that everything in Byul's place was modernized. There were the constant hues of black and white mixing with the paneled oakwood. A couple of oil paintings were adorning the whitewashed walls. A sleek, black piano could be seen in the far corner of the living room, near the floor to ceiling windows. The black leather couch was so long, it could probably seat 8 people. An expensive looking coffee table was situated in front of it. The lush carpet had a mixture of black and white patterns. There was a huge plasma screen television, a pair of speakers on either side, a CD player, and below, a collection of CDs ranging from movies, music albums, and games. But the best part of her pad - is the _view_.

 

Byul's curved floor to ceiling windows bragged the views of the East River, NY Harbor, Statue of Liberty, World Trade Center and the Manhattan Skyline.

 

It took her breath away.

 

She didn't even noticed that Jessica finally went out of the bedroom.

 

"Hyejin, if you're tired you can sleep on the guest room," a voice interrupted her thoughts, somewhere from behind.

 

Hyejin looked away from the panoramic view, turned around and found Jessica standing in the doorway, dressed in Byul's matching royal blue pj's, her hair tied into a bun, barefaced.

 

"I can? But what about you? I hope you're not planning on sleeping on the couch," Hyejin asked with a frown, glancing at the couch.

 

Jessica chuckled lightly. "No, I'll sleep beside Byul. Her bed is quite huge, and I'm used to that idiot, anyway," she stated, "Do you want to change for the meantime?" When Hyejin nodded, she added, "Come with me."

 

Hyejin followed Jessica back to the bedroom. She was shocked when she entered the room and found Byul sleeping with her back on them, topless. Hyejin glared at Jessica accusingly.

 

"Hey. I'm not doing anything to your friend. I only treated her hand, and wiped the sweat off her body since she's too wasted to take a shower for herself," Sica explained defensively.

 

"And you're still not her girlfriend?" Hyejin asked, still sounding unconvinced.

 

"I told you, I'm no-" Jessica was about to protest again but Hyejin held up her hand. Sica stopped midsentence.

 

"Whatever. Give me my damn clothes and I'll sleep," Hyejin stated.

 

Sica sighed and went inside Byul's closet. When she came out, she was holding a silk nightdress and fresh pair of panties.

 

"Whose--?" Hyejin started, eyeing the expensive undergarments.

 

"Byul's. Don't worry, the panties are new. She has a stock, I swear this woman is a hoarder," Jessica said with distaste, glancing at the sleeping girl on the bed.

 

Hyejin accepted the clothes and after Jessica's instruction on where she'll find her room, she turned to leave.

 

But she remembered the half-naked Byul, so before she could go out of the room, Hyejin reminded Jessica not to do anything funny while Byul was drunk - earning her a feather pillow in the face.

 

 

   
***

 

 

_Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea (01:30 p.m.)_

 

 

  
Yongsun was sifting through the files Wheein handed her that morning, when the phone on her desk started ringing. She put the files down, sighed, before picking up the phone. " _Yoboseyo?_ "

 

" _Yong, Mr. Kim wants your presence in his office after the executive conference_ ," came the all too familiar voice of her friend, and their CEO's very own assistant, Jung Wheein.

 

" _Wae_ _?_ What does he want?" She asked curiously.

 

" _Seriously, Yong?! You think just because I'm his assistant he confides everything to me?!_ " Wheein half-shouted to the receiver. Yongsun had to move the telephone away from her ear.

 

" _He wants you to accompany him later to conduct some apartment hunting_ ," Wheein added after a few beats. Yongsun rolled her eyes.

 

"Right. Okay, bye Wheepup! I'm so busy right now, I still have some papers to finish for the presentation later, I'll see you in a bit," she said as a way of explanation, "I'm hanging up," she added, before placing the handset back on its cradle.

 

She wondered why Minhyuk suddenly wanted to go apartment hunting, since he basically lived in a mansion.

 

 

Shaking her head at the absurdity of it all, she picked up the files she laid on her desk and continued what she was doing before Wheein's call interrupted her.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea_

 

 

 

After finishing the presentation and receiving some positive feedbacks from the Chief Officers and Senior Executives, Yongsun was finally free to do her neglected paperworks and answer her e-mails. Yongsun was gathering all her things, when she felt a light pat on her shoulder.

She started, because she thought she was finally alone in the conference room. The other executives had filed out long after the conference ended, but she remained to clear up. When she turned, she was greeted by the grinning face of Jung Wheein.

 

_How come she didn't hear the click clack of heels?_

 

Wheein wore a knee-length black sleeveless dress, unlike her who wore a pantsuit. Her new blonde hair was done in a fancy bob.

 

Yongsun smiled. "What are you doing here, gorgeous?"

 

"Need some help?" The younger woman asked enthusiastically.

 

"Oh," Yongsun frowned, glancing at the long conference table, where stacks of proposals were scattered. "You won't mind?"

 

Wheein smacked her forehead playfully. Yongsun flinched.

 

"You're kidding, right?" The other woman asked, before starting to pick up the scattered files.

 

"You need to finish this quick, our boss is getting impatient," Wheein stated.

 

Yongsun smacked her forehead. She totally forgot about her appointment with Minhyuk.

 

"Wheein, I'm sorry. I forgot, you know with the presentation and all," Yongsun checked her watch. It was quarter to 5:00.

 

"It's okay, Yong. Chill. Minhyuk loves you too much to get mad at you," Wheein said with a laugh.

 

Yongsun only rolled her eyes in response. She helped Wheein gather everything, and they left the conference room together, talking mainly about work. Yongsun deposited the files in her office before they headed to their CEO's.

 

Wheein announced Yongsun's presence through the intercom and Minhyuk told her to let Yong in. Yongsun opened and closed the polished double doors and waited in the foyer, hands clasped behind her back. Minhyuk was typing something on his laptop, but he looked up after he finished what he was doing, and closed it.

 

Minhyuk smiled at her. "Yongddonie," he said as a form of greeting. Yong inclined her head, brow raised.

 

"Take a seat," He said, and Yongsun sat on one of the chairs placed in front of his desk.

 

"Wheein told me that you wanted to check out some apartments?"

 

"Yes," Minhyuk responded, his expression turned a little pensive.

 

_What's wrong with this guy?_

 

"I'm sure you heard it earlier when I officially announced that Mr. Choi will be retiring," he continued. Yongsun nodded solemnly.

 

"Mr. Chairman told me that Mr. Choi will be resigning, but will continue to be a part of the company as a shareholder. Of course, the said position shall be filled with a competent individual - and you and I both know that we have plenty of those. However, my father had a different idea in mind. He wanted my sister to take up the post of the COO."

 

Yongsun gasped. "Your  _sister?_ "

 

Minhyuk smiled. "She's bloody brilliant."

 

"Why are you telling me this, though?" Yongsun asked, curious.

 

"Well, since you will also be working for her, if I manage to convince her and if the Board of Directors approves," he paused, took a deep breath before continuing, "also because the apartment hunting is going to be done in her honor," he stated simply.

 

"But you have a massive house," Yongsun pointed out.

 

Minhyuk's expression turned sad. "She will never want to live there again," he muttered quietly.

 

Yong pretended not to hear what he said, and kept silent.

 

Yongsun and Minhyuk had been friends since college. Minhyuk was two years ahead of her, but they instantly became friends when Yongsun joined the performing arts where he was already a member, despite the fact that they were both Business Administration students.

Yongsun ended up working for his father as an intern, so she grew close to his family, who were a big fan of hers - as Minhyuk always liked to exaggerate. All in all, she's been working for their company for almost 7 years. But she's never seen the second child of the Kim family.  _Ever_. Not in person, not even in pictures. It piques her interest.

 

"You moved here in Gangnam, right?" Minhyuk asked. Yongsun nodded.

 

"Do you have a particular place in mind? My sister loved modern places, if I remember correctly."

 

"Oh, there are plenty of top of the line apartments in Gangnam. I'm pretty sure we won't have a hard time finding one that would suit her taste," Yongsun assured her boss and friend.

 

"I need your help, since you are a woman, and I trust your impeccable tastes." He said, wiggling his brows.

 

Yongsun blushed. Minhyuk laughed.

 

"You're so cute when you're flustered," he commented.

 

Yongsun glared at him. "Stop flirting with me! Your fiancée's going to put my head on a spike!" Yongsun shouted, prompting Minhyuk to laugh again.

 

"My girlfriend can be jealous and a little scary, but she's really a sweetheart," Minhyuk defended.

 

"A little scary? Are you serious?" Yongsun asked incredulously, remembering the time his girlfriend pulled the hair of his ex-assistant for flirting with him.

 

"I am." He answered. Yongsun rolled her eyes, for the umpteenth time that day. "So, when do we leave?" She asked.

 

"We could go now, if you want," Minhyuk said, hesitant.

 

"Okay. I'll just grab my purse and I'll be back," Yongsun said before quickly leaving his office.

 

Wheein raised her eyebrows when Yongsun went out of the office, alone. "I'm just gonna do a quick retouch and grab my purse," she explained, "Aren't you leaving? It's already 5:00," Yongsun asked after checking her watch.

 

"I'm still finishing something. For his meeting tomorrow."

 

"Oh, okay. I'm going, he's waiting up for me," Yongsun took her leave with a wave of her hand. Wheein nodded, smiling.

 

Yongsun returned to her office. She grabbed her purse and headed to the comfort room, where she found it empty. She did a quick retouch, finger-combed her auburn hair and after appraising herself in the mirror, left in a hurry. She made her way to his office again, but met a colleague along the hallway.

 

"Yongsun- _ssi_ , are you finally going home?" Asked the Head of Human Resources, Eric Nam.

 

"Ugh, no. The CEO wants me to accompany him somewhere," Yongsun answered politely. " _Wae_? Do you need something?"

 

Eric smiled, his eyes turning into crescent moons. "Ah, no. Just wondering," he said, scratching his head.

 

"I gotta go, Eric- _ssi_. The Boss is waiting for me," she said, before bowing. Eric bowed too and mumbled something she couldn't decipher, because she started walking away.

 

When Yongsun came back, Wheein was nowhere to be seen. She entered the office and found Minhyuk talking to someone on the phone, his back to her.

 

"...want me to pick you up, baby?"

 

Yongsun faked gagging motions behind him.  _God, Minhyuk. Cringey._

 

"Call me when your plane is about to land, okay? I'll come pick you up," Minhyuk said before stopping to listen to the person on the other line, "Okay, take care my Queen. I love you," he said before hanging up.

 

When he turned, he was surprised to find Yongsun standing behind him, arms crossed with a disgusted look on her face. Minhyuk chuckled at the expression she wore. "Sorry about that," He apologized. He took his coat and shrugged into it before he pulled Yongsun out of his office, since she looked like she wanted to be rooted to that particular spot.

 

"Stop manhandling me!" Yongsun pulled her arm back.

 

"I'm not manhandling you! You were drilling holes into my skull, and you look like you had no plans to move," Minhyuk argued.

 

"Are you jealous?" He asked, stopping short to face Yongsun.

 

Yongsun scoffed before aiming a kick on his shin. Minhyuk howled in pain.

 

"Yong!" He complained, standing on one leg.

 

"I'm your best friend! Why would I be jealous? I was glaring at you because you sound absolutely cringeworthy!" Yongsun shouted, walking briskly, determined to put a distance between them.

 

Some employees of the company who were still in their respective cubicles, stared at them curiously as they passed.

 

"Yong, wait up!" Minhyuk shouted, running after her.

 

Yongsun ignored him and proceeded to the elevator. After she entered, she immediately pressed the G button from the panel, but before the elevator doors could close, a hand shot out to prevent it from doing so. Yongsun huffed when Minhyuk joined her inside the lift.

 

"Why are you mad at me?"

 

" _Shut up._ "

 

"Shutting up," Minhyuk said, sounding resigned.

 

They were silent the whole ride. When the elevator doors finally opened at the groundfloor, Yongsun went out quickly. Some employees from the frontdesk greeted them when they passed. Yong nodded, but continued walking as if she was alone.

 

The automatic doors opened and she was finally out of the company building. A sleek black company car was waiting, for whom, she didn't know.

 

Yongsun waited for Minhyuk to get his car. "That's ours," he muttered somewhere from behind.

 

"Who's driving?" Yongsun asked, a little confused, turning to look at the man standing a good distance from her.

 

"My driver, of course," Minhyuk stated with a quirk of his brow.

 

" _Right._ "

 

"What? I'm too tired to drive," he said defensively.

 

His driver went out of the car, and opened the door for them.

 

"Did you hear me complaining?" Yongsun asked before climbing into the backseat. Minhyuk sighed audibly before following suit, closing the door after him.

 

"Where to, sir?"

 

Minhyuk contemplated for a moment before nudging the woman beside him. Yongsun was checking something from her mobile phone, lost in thought.

 

She whipped her head, brow arched. "What?"

 

"Where should we go first?"

 

"How about we go to Apgujeong first?" She suggested.

 

"You heard the lady," Minhyuk said to his driver, who nodded and started the car.

 

"Where did you move in, anyway? You never told me," Minhyuk asked his grumpy best friend casually.

 

"Why would I tell you? I don't want you to pay a visit, your girlfriend might storm the place and kill me in my sleep if she finds out," Yongsun snapped.

 

Minhyuk laughed. "Why? Are you living in the slums now? Poor security much?"

 

Yongsun was shooting daggers at him. "I live in Cheongdam-dong, you idiot! What do you mean "slums"?"

 

Instead of cowering away from her stare, he flashed her a triumphant grin. Yongsun realized that he only wanted to extract information from her. She scoffed and elbowed him in the stomach.

 

Minhyuk groaned, face scrunching up. "Why are you so violent?"

 

"Stop complaining, you deserve it."

 

They stopped their childish antics when they heard a chuckle from their driver.

 

"What's so funny, Mr. Lee?" Minhyuk asked, sounding offended.

 

"If I didn't know better, sir, I would think that you guys are actually dating," Mr. Lee answered honestly.

 

Yongsun choked on her own saliva, while Minhyuk burst into a fit of loud guffaws.

 

"Nice joke," he said, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

"I've never been more offended," Yongsun said to their driver, who refused to say anything else after speaking his mind.

 

Minhyuk turned from his seat to face his best friend. " _What?!_  I'm handsome, wealthy, wholesome, successful and talented! What more could you ask for?"

 

"You're hopeless!" Yongsun shouted in his face. Minhyuk pinched her cheeks in retaliation.

 

"Let my face go," Yongsun ordered while hitting every inch of his body she could reach.

 

"No," Minhyuk answered, dodging her attacks while still pinching her cheeks, "Mochi face," he added before chuckling.

 

When he finally let go, Yongsun's cheeks were tinted red.

 

"I hate you!"

 

"I love you, too," Minhyuk answered playfully, poking her cheek.

 

Mr. Lee chuckled again, before announcing that they were finally in Apgujeong.

 

"Mr. Lee, Yong and I will check some high-end apartments around here," Minhyuk told his driver, "I hope you could help us out," he added.

 

"No problem, sir," assured the older man.

 

 

  
***

 

 

The apartment hunting took most of the evening. By 08:30 p.m., they finally decided to stop.

 

It was a nightmare, because their opinions of the apartment were often contradictory.

 

Minhyuk had always been opinionated, and Yongsun was well-known to be headstrong when in comes to her own decision-making. In short, these particular attributes they possessed were a recipe for disaster.

 

"I'm  _so_  done with you," Yong muttered, once they were inside the car.

 

"I'm sorry, you know how opinionated I can get," he said, before sighing. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

 

"You trust my impeccable tastes.  _Right!_ " Yongsun exclaimed sarcastically.

 

"Maybe I should just ask her," Minhyuk muttered, staring outside.

 

"Maybe you should let her decide!"

 

" _Maybe_ ," another voice chimed in, "you should eat something first, before you continue this discussion," Mr. Lee intervened, stopping in front of a fancy Korean restaurant.

 

They both stared at the man.

 

"You're paying!" Yongsun snapped at Minhyuk before opening the door and going out.

 

"My, what a lovely, good-tempered woman," Minhyuk muttered to himself before going out of the car.

 

Minhyuk followed Yongsun inside, where the latter occupied a table in the far corner of the room, typing something on her phone. He took a seat in front of her.

 

"What are you having?" Minhyuk asked. Yongsun looked up, eyes narrowing.

 

"Tteokbokki," she answered defiantly, challenging him to comment something irrelevant.

 

"I'm craving Bulgogi," he said with a pout.

 

"Why are you telling me this? Do I look like a waitress to you?!"

 

"I'm just telling you, why are you always mad at me?" Minhyuk asked, his brows furrowing.

 

"You wasted three and a half hours of my time! I could've done something productive!"

 

"Why? You don't like hanging out with me anymore?" Minhyuk asked, a little hurt.

 

Yongsun laid her phone on the table before meeting his gaze.

 

"Minhyuk," Yongsun started, "we're adults. We're not the same college students who could hang out anytime they want. We have responsibilities now. You are the CEO of your family's company, and I am your secretary. You are now my boss. And to complicate things more, you are engaged. I also happen to have a lot of paperworks to finish, but I chose to accompany you here instead because it's my job," Yongsun finished.

 

His face fell. Yongsun smiled sadly.

 

"Why can't two adult people with responsibilies hang out?"

 

"Just because," Yongsun answered. A waitress approached their table and laid the side dishes she asked for.

 

Minhyuk told the waitress what he wanted, before staring moodily at Yongsun who had her phone again.

 

"Why are you on your phone, anyway? Are you texting someone?"

 

"I'm answering some e-mails." Yongsun muttered, her eyes glued to her phone screen.

 

"You never tell me anything anymore," Minhyuk complained with a pout.

 

Yongsun shut the screen off. "What do you want to know?"

 

Minhyuk pondered for a moment before voicing out his question. "Are you dating someone?"

 

Yongsun sighed. "No, I'm too busy."

 

"But you have plans?" He persisted.

 

"No one has caught my eyes yet," she answered truthfully. "When's your wedding again?" Yongsun asked.

 

"We don't have an official date yet," Minhyuk answered seriously, "but it will be this year."

 

"Am I invited?" Yongsun asked playfully.

 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Minhyuk asked with a frown. "Of course you are! I'll fire you if you miss my wedding," he said threateningly.

 

Yongsun laughed. "Like hell you will."

 

Minhyuk smirked. After a few minutes, the waitress came back with Yongsun and Minhyuk's orders. They thanked the lady and bowed politely. They ate their dinner and talked in between bites about random things. Things they were missing out due to their hectic schedules.

After the dinner and their heart-to-heart conversation, they finally decided to call it a night.

 

While they were on their way to Yongsun's new place, she remembered about her curiosity of Minhyuk's sister. Yongsun had been itching to ask him, but was afraid that it will be too personal. Deciding that it would be better if she gets it out of her system, she finally asked the question.

 

"Your sister," Yongsun started. Minhyuk's eyes bore into her profile, but she refused to meet his gaze.

 

"What about her?"

 

"I've always wondered what she looked like," she said, "I've been to your house a couple of times already, but I've never seen any portraits of her."

 

Minhyuk shifted his gaze outside. "Mother had them taken down after she left Korea."

 

"Why?" Yongsun asked, baffled.

 

"You're treading on dangerous waters, Yong."

 

It was Yongsun's turn to stare at him. When she remained silent, he turned to look at her with a reassuring smile, letting her know that she's not being snubbed. "I'm sure you'll recognize her if you met her," Minhyuk said confidently.

 

Yongsun felt a little disappointed, but she didn't press the matter. Minhyuk had always told her everything she asked before, so there might be a bigger reason as to why he was withholding information from her now. Yongsun nodded. Minhyuk patted her hand in a comforting way.

When they arrived at the address she had given, she thanked his driver for the lift and placed a swift kiss on Minhyuk's cheek as she bid him farewell before waving them off and heading to her apartment.

 

 

  
***

 

_New York City, New York_

 

 

 

_(In the middle of the night)_

 

Jessica was enjoying the warmth of the duvet, and the softness of the bed when a certain body pressed into hers.

Byul had rolled off from her side, in search of warmth. Her arm wrapped subconsciously around Jessica's waist and she buried her face into her neck, sighing contentedly. After a while, Byul's breathing evened out.

Jessica woke up because of this gesture and tried to pry herself out of Byul's embrace, to no avail. Finally admitting that it was a lost cause, she gave up and just enjoyed Byul's warmth. It wasn't long until sleep overtook her. After 5 minutes, both of them were snoring softly.

 

By 6:30 a.m., Jessica's phone alarm started blaring through the silent room.

 

She immediately scrambled out of bed to turn it off, and to get ready for the day. She sat on the edge of the bed trying to gather her bearings.

However, this woke up the other sleeping figure on the bed. Groaning before cracking one of her eyes open, Byul mumbled something unintelligible.

 

She reached out. "Warmth."

 

Jessica turned to look at her, and saw that Byul had her eyes closed again. Just when she thought the other girl had fallen back to sleep, Byul pulled her into the bed again.

 

" _Hey!_ " Sica shouted in surprise.

 

Byul snuggled closer. She wrapped her arm around Jessica and entangled their legs, making it difficult for the latter to escape.

 

"Byul! I have to get ready for work!" Sica complained to the other woman.

 

Jessica hit her arm multiple times but Byul never let go. "I hate it when you get drunk," Sica stated, annoyed.

 

"Why?" Byul muttered sleepily.

 

"Because you turn into a clingy sloth!"

 

"I've always been clingy," Byul whispered somewhere close to Jessica's ear.

 

Jessica wiggled to get a good look at Byul, but was startled to find Byul's face so close to hers, their noses were almost touching. Thankfully, the latter had her eyes closed, so she didn't notice Jessica's flushed face. She pulled back a little, before staring at Byul's peaceful visage.

 

"I know I'm good-looking and all, but please quit staring," Byul muttered in a voice thick with sleep, before opening her eyes.

 

"My, so conceited."

 

Byul smirked, before wincing.

 

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, genuinely concerned.

 

"My head is pounding," Byul admitted, a little sheepish.

 

"Do you want some meds?"

 

"Maybe later," she said dismissively, before adding as an afterthought, "Let's skip work today."

 

Jessica widened her eyes in surprise. "Who are you and what did you do to my Byulyi?" She asked, bewildered.

 

Byul smiled, but Jessica knew her long enough to know that it was a fake one.

 

"She's in deep shit right now," Byul muttered quietly.

 

Jessica's hand subconsciously moved to tuck some stray hairs covering Byul's face into her ear. "Tell me what's bothering you," Sica whispered.

 

Byul looked away before playing with the hem of her shirt. "It's nothing," she said, refusing to meet Sica's penetrating gaze.

 

"Okay, I call that bullshit."

 

When Byul refused to say anything, Sica pulled her chin up, urging Byul to look her in the eyes.

 

"Tell me it's not Alex," Sica said reproachfully.

 

Byul frowned. "Of course, it's Alex."

 

"My god! How long are you going to put up with that bitch?" Jessica exclaimed angrily.

 

Byul huffed, finally letting go of Sica. "Don't call her a bitch."

 

Byul laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

 

"God, Byul! I hate seeing you like this everytime you guys have a fight! If you're not working out, let each other go and be done with it," Jessica pointed out.

 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her!" Byul shouted angrily. "Can't you see how it pains me everytime she rejects my proposal?"

 

"So, you proposed again," It was a statement, not a question.

 

Byul sat up abruptly, and instantly regretted it. Her head swam.  _Fucking alcohol_.

 

"Yes, I did," she answered thru gritted teeth.

 

"And let me guess," Jessica started, "She rejected your proposal again that's why you're being like this." Jessica finished, sitting up.

 

" _Congrats_ ," Byul snarled at Jessica, before looking away.

 

Jessica was halfway through retaliating when the bedroom door opened, revealing a grumpy-looking Hyejin.

 

They both stared at the lady leaning on the doorframe.

 

"It's fucking 7 in the morning, God hasn't even woken up yet and here you are shouting into each other's faces," Hyejin said, arms crossed. "Where do you get the energy to be mean? I want to sign up."

 

Byul kept quiet, it was Jessica who answered. "It's nothing. Why are you up so early?"

 

"I was thirsty and my head felt like it was being cleaved into two," Hyejin answered, unconsciously massaging her temples. "And I heard you guys shouting. If it's trouble in paradise, I could help you out," she suggested to Jessica.

 

"Now is not the time to be funny, Hyejin." Byul said, annoyed.

 

"Just trying to lighten up the mood," Hyejin replied with a shrug. "If you don't want me to burn the whole building down, you better get your sorry asses in the kitchen, because breakfast is not gonna cook itself," Hyejin announced before walking away, leaving the door hanging open.

 

Jessica rolled her eyes before standing up. She glanced at Byul, who was spacing out again. "If you're not going to work, I will."

 

Sica doubted that Byul heard her in her current state, but it was worth a try.

 

Jessica opened the blinds of the bedroom windows, letting the soft rays stream in. Byul blinked rapidly, disoriented.

 

"Close them," she commanded, shielding her eyes with her palm.

 

"You will eat your breakfast and take some medicines first, before you wallow in self-pity."

 

Realizing that it was no good to keep arguing with Jessica, she conceded. "Fine."

 

 

 

Jessica cooked breakfast, while Hyejin watched her move around the kitchen.

 

"Who's the lady in the living room portrait, the one beside Byul?"

 

Sica pried her eyes from what she was doing, before answering in a grave tone. "Alex."

 

"The girlfriend?" Hyejin asked skeptically.

 

Jessica nodded and resumed what she was doing.

 

"Holy hell. She's beautiful," Hyejin muttered under her breath.

 

"She's a pain in the ass," Jessica said loudly.

 

"I hope you're not talking about  _me_ ," Byul said as she entered the kitchen, freshly showered. She was wearing a black muscle tee, and a grey sweatpants, and a round-rimmed glasses were sitting atop the bridge of her nose.

 

"Woah. I never knew you wore glasses," Hyejin commented, surprised.

 

"I don't use it often, just when I'm at home, or doing some reports on my computer," Byul said nonchalantly.

 

Jessica turned off the burner and served each of their plates bacon, omelets with cheese, and slices of French bread. Hyejin made her own tea, Byul brewed her own coffee, and Jessica resorted to an orange juice from the fridge.

 

They all marched off into the dining room, where a separate table for breakfast was situated, overlooking the city skyline.

 

Byul sat opposite Hyejin, while Jessica sat beside the latter.

 

"Where did you get the French bread?" Byul asked curiously.

 

"Magic," Jessica answered sarcastically. "From your pantry, you idiot."

 

"Are you sure you're not going to work today?" Jessica inquired.

 

"My head is still pounding, Sica," Byul answered grudgingly.

 

"Can I stay for the rest of the morning?" Hyejin asked after sipping her tea.

 

"Sure, Hyejinie. By the way, how's the wedding dress coming on?"

 

"It's done. I'm going to get it before I fly back home."

 

"When I get married, I won't wear a wedding dress. I'd probably wear a suit," Byul said with a laugh. "But it looks like I'm not walking down the aisle anytime soon," She muttered sadly, poking down her omelet.

 

"Hey. Cheer up! She'll say yes one of these days," Hyejin said, trying to cheer her friend up.

 

"I feel like I'm being dumped."

 

"Why?" Hyejin asked seriously.

 

"She's not returning my texts and calls," Byul answered lifelessly.

 

"Give her space," Hyejin suggested.

 

"I'd give her the whole damn universe if I can," Byul responded, looking miserable.

 

Jessica ate her breakfast in silence trying so hard to avoid another shouting match. After their breakfast ended, Jessica showered and borrowed a pantsuit from Byul. Hyejin dressed casually after showering and stayed in the living room with Byul. They watched a film while Jessica was busy preparing herself for work.

 

After Sica finished her morning rituals, she went to the living room to say goodbye to the two trouble-makers. Byul's eyes skimmed her outfit, before nodding in approval.

 

"I have to go. I'll call you later, I'm running late."

 

"Sure, take care." Byul answered with a poker face.

 

Hyejin stood up, and went to hug Jessica. "It was nice knowing you," Hyejin muttered before kissing her cheek. Jessica smiled at her.

 

"Good luck on the wedding," she said.

 

"I'll send you guys an invitation," Hyejin promised.

 

"Oh, yeah? I'll wait for it, then." Sica said with a smile, before walking away, her heels clicking noisily on the hardwood floor.

 

Hyejin and Byul spent the rest of the morning catching up about their works, experiences, and other things. They gave up watching the films, despite of Byul's wide collection, since they were busy talking anyway.

 

Byul fell asleep on the couch, and if it wasn't for Hyejin, she could've slept for the rest of the day. After she woke up from her nap, she felt loads better.

 

"Can you give me a lift back to my hotel? I have to pack my things," Hyejin asked Byul in her half-asleep state, her glasses askew. She mumbled something incoherent before sitting up on the couch.

 

"What time is it?" Byul asked, taking off her glasses. The rims left an indentation on her nose.

 

"Half past twelve. I gotta go, Byulie. I have to pick up my wedding dress on the way."

 

Byul nodded before standing up and stretching her arms. "I'll get my car keys first," Byul said as she squeezed past Hyejin.

 

When Byul came back, Hyejin was ready to go. She noticed that Hyejin changed into one of her dresses and was carrying a paperbag on her left hand, her purse on the other.

 

"What's that?" Byul asked, staring at the bag.

 

"My dress from last night," Hyejin answered, "I hope you don't mind if I don't give these back," she said, indicating the yellow dress and undergarments she was wearing.

 

"Those are designer clothes," Byul commented, but she shrugged and went to her foyer and slipped into a pair of comfy sandals.

 

Hyejin followed her into the foyer before asking, "I can keep them?"

 

"It's not like you're gonna give them back if I say no," Byul answered indifferently.

 

Hyejin thrusted her fist into the air in triumph. She kissed Byul on the cheek before sashaying out of the condo. Byul only shook her head.

 

 

They drove to Hyejin's chosen bridal shop to retrieve her tailored wedding dress. When they entered the shop, Byul felt extremely underdressed. Every person who were inside the shop were dressed formally, including her present company.

A smiling staff came up to them and Hyejin told her that she came to pick up her wedding dress. The woman nodded and told them to follow her - she led them in front of one of their large fitting rooms, with floor to ceiling mirrors. She told Hyejin that she will assist her with the final fitting.

 

After giving her name to one of the staffs, Hyejin and Byul waited for the wedding dress, standing patiently.

 

Another lady came over carrying Hyejin's wedding dress and beckoned her to step into the fitting room.

Byul had no choice but to wait patiently for her friend. She sat on one of the expensive-looking couches in the shop, after the curtains of the fitting room closed.

 

Byul checked her phone, but it was still empty of texts and calls from Alex. She ought to visit and check on her later.

She lost her train of thought when the curtain of the fitting room in front of her finally opened - revealing a grinning Hyejin appraising herself in the mirror. Byul gasped and stood up unconsciously. Hyejin simply looked stunning.

 

The wedding dress fitted her perfectly. The sequined bodice was shimmering slightly under the fitting room lights.

 

Hyejin had it made to be off-shoulder, and of course, since the wedding will take place in a conservative country like Korea, Hyejin had to lay off with the all too revealing neckline. The dress barely showed her cleavage, but it emphasized her perfect babies. The edges of the dress were accentuated with intricate golden spiraling threads, making it more beautiful.

 

Hyejin stepped out, and the room was filled with "oohs" and "awws". She walked towards Byul, careful not to step on her train, before taking a slow spin.

 

" _Wow_ ," Byul breathed, looking dazed.

 

Hyejin grinned at her reaction.

 

"You look beautiful, Hyejinie." Byul complimented sincerely.

 

"Thanks," she responded happily. "What time is it?" Hyejin asked suddenly, sounding a little worried.

 

"You have about three hours and a half to prepare for your flight," Byul answered after checking the time.

 

Hyejin panicked. "Oh my God! We have to go!" She scrambled back to the fitting room to change back to her casual clothes.

 

When the dress was finally packed into a huge box, and Hyejin was about to pay for it, the woman from the counter told her that it was already taken care of. Hyejin was taken aback, because she never told her boyfriend where she had her dress tailored. The dress was also rushed, so it costed quite a fortune.

 

"Are you sure someone already paid for it?" Hyejin asked, disbelieving.

 

"Yes, ma'am. You are Ahn Hyejin, right? You already showed me your identification card, and I already confirmed the package."

 

"It's good to go," the other woman said, "Now, I believe I heard you said to your companion that you have a schedule to keep," she added, reminding Hyejin that her time was running out. Hyejin cussed before thanking the woman, whom she realized was the Manager of the shop.

Someone from the shop carried the package into Byul's car, with the two of them trailing behind. After it was settled in the backseat, they left the premises in a hurry. Byul drove to Hyejin's hotel, and helped her pack her things. It was tough work, because Hyejin had plenty of things scattered across her hotel room.

 

After checking everything and making sure she left nothing behind, Hyejin called the frontdesk and asked for help from some bellboy to take her huge suitcases into the car. When it was finally taken care of, she returned her room key to the frontdesk and paid her bills.

 

By 3:00 p.m., Hyejin was already fidgeting on her seat. Byul told her to calm down, despite the fact that they were stuck in a heavy traffic.

 

"Plane ticket? Passport?" Byul asked as a form of distraction.

 

"It's in my purse," Hyejin answered, rummaging her purse. She let out a sigh of relief when she found it.

 

"Good," Byul commented. "Calm down, I'll get you there on time. I can't afford to let you have an anxiety attack inside my car," Byul warned the younger woman.

 

When Hyejin calmed down a bit, and the traffic eased, Byul floored the accelerator without further ado.

 

They managed to arrive at the airport by 4:00 p.m. and after getting all her baggages out of the car, Byul urged Hyejin to go.

"Remember, Byul - Give her time. Give her space. If you think it's a lost cause, don't beg her to stay. Let her roam. What's meant for you will always be yours."

 

_Wow. Some words of wisdom from Ahn Hyejin._

 

"I'll keep that in mind. Good luck on your wedding!"

 

Hyejin pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, and Byul kissed her on the cheek in return. "Have a safe flight," Byul muttered.

 

Hyejin smiled, pushing her trolley into the waiting area with a wave of her hand.  


" _Au revoir_ , Hyejin-ah."

 

Byul waited until Hyejin's departure time before she left the airport. She tried calling Alex but her calls didn't went through. She left a message in her voice mail instead.

 

Byul headed to Alex's apartment in the Upper East Side. She opened her stereo and some Korean song started blaring from her speakers. She listened to it for a while before switching to her MGK playlist.

 

Byul arrived in Alex's apartment complex, but the doorman stopped her when she entered the building. The man knew her - so she was surprised at the interruption.

 

"What's wrong, James?"

 

"Miss Beaumont is not around," James said with a scratch of his head. Byul frowned.

 

"What do you mean she's not around?"

 

"She never came back, after I saw her leave a few nights ago. I thought she was with you," he said with a frown of his own.

 

"She was with me, but we had a row, and I've never seen her again after she left my place. She's not answering her phone, either," Byul said, a little worried.

 

"Maybe you should check her workplace, ma'am. I'll call you when she comes back." He said, showing his list of phone numbers.

 

Byul nodded before turning to leave, but she stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with her girlfriend's best friend, who happens to be living in the same building.

 

"Byul!" She exclaimed when she saw it was her.

 

" _Stacie_ ," Byul greeted back and smiled politely at the woman.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I was hoping to see and talk to Alex, but the doorman said she's not around," Byul explained, her expression a little lost. She was hoping Stacie could enlighten her.

 

"She never told you?" Stacie asked, a little shocked.

 

"What do I need to know?" Byul asked, brows knitting in confusion.

 

"Byul, Alex flew to France. Uncle Albert had a heart attack and had to undergo surgery," Stacie explained, her face grim.

 

" _What?!_ "

 

"Yes. She left two days ago."

 

Pain flitted across her features. "How come she never told me?"

 

"Maybe she had her reasons," Stacie pointed out.

 

Byul ran her hand through her hair. She was seriously itching to pull it out of frustration.

 

Stacie squeezed her arm. "It's okay. I bet she'll call you when Uncle Al's condition get a little better."

 

Byul nodded, her eyes a little glazed.

 

"I have to go, Byul. I'm bone-tired, I need to rest, too. Drive safely, okay?" She said, smiling sadly at the defeated-looking woman in front of her, before walking towards the elevator.

 

Byul remained rooted to the spot.  _No. This can't be happening._

 

Alex is in France?  _Not again._

 

Her father had a heart attack?  _Not again._

 

Byul felt like her world was slowly crumbling to pieces. And she was left with nothing to anchor herself into.

 

 

***

 

 

A month had passed since Byul found out about Alex's whereabouts. And that was exactly how long she was patiently waiting for Alex to contact her, but alas, she never did. The only thing that's holding Byul back aside from work, is her girlfriend's exact location.

Alex never told her anything when she came back from France - after she left for a couple of days to unwind without Byul's consent, the first time they had their disastrous fight.

 

Byul was getting restless. She wanted to fix her relationship with Alex, but she couldn't, because the latter was making it so hard on her part.

She did everything she could - she tried to hire some private investigators, harrassed Stacie into spilling Alex's location in France, and made a scene at her girlfriend's company. With no such luck.

 

Jessica took most of her responsibilities because she could hardly function when she was at work. If it weren't for Jessica's insistence, Byul would've stayed at home. She sensed that Jessica did it to keep an eye on her and her mental well-being. She appreciated the gesture, but it was quite suffocating. Due to her frustration, she became irritable and snapped at anyone who came too close to her personal space, and even Jessica was not an exception.

 

When September ended and October dawned, Byul looked like she was going to lose it.

 

Alex remained unreachable and to make the matters worse, the 25th of October kept drawing closer, much to Byul's distaste.

 

Jessica told her that her brother had plans on flying to New York weeks ago, to seal the deal with Grande. It sparked off an argument between them, because Byul had been so pissed for being kept in the dark. She could not afford to let her brother see her in her current state. They exchanged some hurtful words and Jessica took offense, causing her to ignore Byul for almost a week.

Byul swallowed her pride and was the first one to apologize. She vowed to never lose Jessica the way she had lost Alex. After so many verbal abuse from the latter, which she accepted in silence, Jessica finally saw her sincerity and accepted her apology.

 

Jessica told her to get a grip on the situation, because her current state was affecting the management of their hotels.

 

In the course of those four hell weeks, Byul struggled everyday. She cried herself to sleep and she hardly ever ate. She wanted to give up, but when she thought about everything they had been through as a couple, all the challenges they've faced together, she regained her will to keep surviving and tried to pull her shit together.

 

Three days before the signing of contracts, Byul had decided on spending the day outside, mainly to distract herself from her own thoughts. Being alone in her empty condo unit, which screamed of Alex everywhere, suffocated her beyond imagination.

 

Byul drove around the city, trying to distract her chaotic mind. She decided to spend her time at her favorite cafe instead.

It had been so long since her last visit. The smell of coffee greeted her when she entered the busy coffee shop. Byul inhaled the intoxicating scent and smiled a little. Thank God her favorite spot wasn't taken yet. She proceeded there and sat on one of the puffy armchairs.

 

Byul gazed outside, a million thoughts running through her mind.

 

" _A penny for your thoughts?_ "

 

Byul shifted her gaze upwards, and found Allison staring down at her with a bemused look on her face.

 

"You won't be getting it, hun. Not even for a million bucks," she deadpanned.

 

Ally laughed. "I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?"

 

"I'll talk to to you later when your shift ends, Ally," Byul said sternly.

 

Ally grinned. "Fine. The usual?"

 

"You already know the answer to that."

 

Ally winked and left. Byul returned her gaze outside again. A few minutes later, and Ally returned with her orders.

 

"Here you go, gorgeous," she said as she placed the steaming cup and the cheesecake in front of Byul.

 

Ally sat opposite her, and stared. Byul arched her brow in question.

 

"Aren't you going back to your station?"

 

"Jane's arrived early, she'll cover for me," Ally answered, still eyeing Byul.

 

"Jane? Oh, you mean the bombshell blonde?"

 

"You've met her?" The brunette asked, surprised.

 

Byul sipped her coffee, before answering in a monotonous tone, "About a month ago."

 

Ally frowned. "But I haven't seen you in a month."

 

"You were not here when I visited. I met a long-time friend here," Byul answered in the same dead voice.

 

"Is something the matter?"

 

Byul shrugged, and looked out the window, her face unreadable.

 

"You look worn out," the other woman noted. Byul had dark bags under her eyes, like she hardly ever slept. She was not her usual lively and greasy self, which Ally found odd.

 

Byul's eyes were glazed over. Ally doubted that Byul heard what she said. She tapped her on the arm.

 

"Hey, Earth to Byul," she said, waving her hand in front of Byul's face.

 

Byul blinked, before frowning at the other woman. "Sorry. What did you say?"

 

"You look like you're ready to join the army of the undead," Ally said seriously.

 

Byul rolled her eyes but did not bother to tell Ally what was actually bothering her.

 

"Seriously, Byul, what's wrong?" Ally tried again, her voice laced with concern.

 

"It's nothing, Allison. Don't mind me," Byul said dismissively, proceeding to eat her favourite cake halfheartedly.

 

"How's your boyfriend?" Byul asked, trying to distract Ally from her prying questions.

 

Allison huffed. "I dumped his sorry ass. I found out that he was cheating on me with his colleague."

 

"What an asshole," Byul commented.

 

"You liked him," Ally said, surprised.

 

Byul glanced at her and answered seriously, "For the record, I like you better, and he chose to hurt you. That makes him an asshole in my book."

 

Ally was touched, but she didn't say anything. They were both silent for a few heartbeats before Ally dared to ask another question. "How's Alex?"

 

Byul stopped her ministrations and let her fork clatter noisily on the table before leaning back on her armchair, arms crossed. Her expression eerily calm.

 

"Did you guys fought again?"

 

Byul sighed before answering her in the same monotonous voice. "I think that everyone who's in a relationship goes through their own ups and downs."

 

Ally rolled her eyes. "That doesn't really answer my question, you know."

 

"Alex has been ignoring me for a month now. I don't even know if she's still my girlfriend or what."

 

Allison gaped at Byul. "What do you mean? You guys can't break up! I've been rooting for you guys for years," she said, disbelief written all over her face.

 

Byul laughed bitterly. "It feels like it, Al. I think I lost her with my constant pestilence and constant bringing up the prospect of marriage. I fucked it all up," her voice cracked at the last three words, eyes cast down.

 

There was a sound of the scraping of a chair being pushed back against the wooden floor, and before she knew it, she was being pulled into a bone-crushing sideway hug by Allison.

 

"Everything's going to be fine," Ally muttered quietly, rubbing Byul's back slowly. Byul leaned on Allison's chest, grateful for the comfort hug. When Allison pulled away, Byul was slightly feeling better, and slightly ashamed for admitting her problem to someone else other than Jessica or Hyejin.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. They talked about their messy relationships, works, and just about everything. The skies were turning indigo when they parted.

 

 

***

 

 

Feeling exhausted, Byul drove back home. After parking her car in her designated spot, she quirked her brow when she noticed Jessica's white Rolls Royce sedan parked in the usually empty parking spot beside hers. The ride through the lift went torturously slow. Byul was mentally cursing some higher being when it finally came to a halt on her floor. The elevator doors flew open, and she went out immediately.

Byul entered the passcode, since she forgot to bring her keycard, and went inside her unit.

 

The lights were already on, and the smell of her favorite food was wafting through the air, filling the confines of her pad.

 

Byul took off her loafers and slipped into her house slippers before venturing down to the kitchen.

 

When she was in the doorway, she expected to see Jessica cooking dinner. Contrary to everything she expected, a tall man in a white dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up, was manning the stove, humming tunelessly. Jessica was sitting on the island, in a very unladylike manner, her back to the doorway.

 

The man was still busy stirring the pan. "What time do you think Byul's going to come home?" He suddenly asked in his deep voice.

 

"I don't really know. Lately, she's been spending a lot of time outside than at home," Came Jessica's uncertain reply.

 

He turned to look at Jessica, brows furrowed. "Why? Is something wrong?"

 

But before Jessica could sell her out to her brother, Byul cleared her throat rather loudly, getting both of their attention. Both of them whipped their heads into the direction of the doorway. "Byul!" Jessica exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

 

"Not long," Byul answered shortly, stepping inside the brightly lit kitchen.

 

Minhyuk laid down the spatula, before crossing the space between them and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. " _Princess!_ "

 

"C-can't b-breathe," Byul muttered hoarsely.  _What's wrong with these people?_  Her ribs are crushed.

 

" _Oh._ " Minhyuk let her go and flashed her an apologetic smile. "It's nice to see you, Byul."

 

"Can't say the same. What are you doing here,  _oppa_?"

 

"No need to be hostile," Minhyuk said, putting up his hands in surrender, "I just wanted to surprise you. And besides, you know why I'm here."

 

"I did not expect you to be here tonight. I thought you'd be here on the 25th."

 

"Ah, where's the fun in that? I was dying to see you," Minhyuk announced with a grin, ruffling Byul's silver locks.

 

Byul pouted, forehead creasing. Minhyuk pinched her cheek before laughing and pulling her into another hug. Byul melted into his embrace, and wrapped her arms around her older brother. The familiarity of his strong arms, and the scent she always loved as a child was enough to make her feel better. She buried her face in his chest, and almost bawled her eyes out.  _Almost_.

 

Byul pulled back a little and stole a glance over Minhyuk's shoulder, and saw Jessica looking at them with a gross expression on her face.

 

"You're making me cry, you rascals!" Sica sniffed, dabbing a hanky at the corners of her eyes.

 

Byul rolled her eyes before pulling away from her brother's embrace.

 

"What's this burning smell?" Byul asked, sniffing the air, nose crinkling.

 

Minhyuk cursed loudly and ran to the stove. He shut it off and cursed some more. Jessica and Byul laughed themselves silly at the disbelieving expression he wore on his face.

 

"Don't get caught up in a moment next time,  _oppa._ "

 

"Damn, I spent a lot of time preparing for that," Minhyuk said with a frown, running a hand through his well-kept hair, eyeing the ruined dinner.

 

"It's okay, we can always eat outside," Sica said in a placating way.

 

Minhyuk glanced at Byul, before answering Sica in a whiny voice. "It was her favorite," he reasoned, indicating his sister.

 

Byul patted his back consolingly. "It's fine,  _oppa_. Come on, let's head out and have some fun!"

 

"I'm tired,  _Princess_." He said, leaning on the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Take-out then," Jessica suggested and fished for her phone out of her pockets. When she found it, she stared at Minhyuk questioningly, brow arched.

 

"Take-out it is," Minhyuk answered. Jessica grinned, before looking up for their favorite take-out numbers on her contact list.

 

"Chinese, Korean, or American?" She asked, still looking down on her phone.

 

"How about a combination of the three?" Minhyuk suggested, looking at his sister for confirmation. Byul nodded.

 

"On it," Jessica answered, before dialing the number of their favorite Chinese restaurant.

 

"Call Domino's, Sica. I want their cheesiest pizza, a large one," Byul ordered to Jessica after the latter finished her call.

 

"What's the password?" Jessica asked playfully, smirking at Byul.

 

"What, you a wifi now?" Byul asked, incredulous. Jessica's smirk vanished and she almost threw her phone at Byul.

 

Minhyuk chuckled. "You guys remind me of someone."

 

Byul raised her eyebrows, curious. "Who?"

 

" _Yongsun_ ," he answered with a smile.

 

Jessica looked up, her mouth agape. "Yongsun?  _Kim Yongsun_?"

 

Minhyuk nodded. "You remember her from college, right?"

 

"Yes. She's the one who graduated as the Summa Cum Laude of her batch, didn't she? And wasn't she your friend?"

 

"Friend? Are you kidding? That little brat is my best friend, Sica."

 

Byul looked lost. "Who is this Yongsun person?"

 

"Oh. She's a lot like Sica. So your relationship sort of reminded me of ours," Minhyuk explained, grinning.

 

"So, to put it simply," a pregnant pause, while two pairs of eyes were trained on her, "she's a  _psychopath_?"

 

Jessica hopped down from the island with a promise of reprisal and chased Byul out of the kitchen, the latter sprinting for her life, laughing. Minhyuk shook his head with a smile.

 

He remained in the kitchen to clean up. He gathered every kitchen paraphernalia he used over his failure of a dinner, put them in the kitchen sink and washed them, before chucking the burnt food into the kitchen bin. He wiped the countertops and the island, and finally satisfied with his work, he left the kitchen premises.

 

He headed to the living room, where she found the two women sitting in close proximity on the couch. Byul had washed up and changed into her pajamas, but Jessica was still in her work clothes. They were watching a TV show, too engrossed to notice him enter and take a seat on one of the living room armchairs.

 

"Was this the reprisal you were talking about?" Minhyuk asked Sica, after the show ended.

 

Sica looked in his direction, confused. Byul had her head on her shoulder, eyes closed.

 

"Don't be fooled by our sweet façade. I'm sure as hell I'm going to wake up tomorrow with a lot of bruises all over my body," Byul told him without bothering to open her eyes.

 

Comprehension dawned on Jessica's face. "Oh. About that... yeah, I sneaked up on her while she was in the shower."

 

Minhyuk coughed, not sure if he heard it right. " _What?!_ "

 

"Hey, you pervert! It wasn't like that. And I'm used to seeing her naked! Besides, we're both women!"

 

Byul cracked her eyes open and winked at her brother. Minhyuk laughed. "I didn't say anything, no need to get defensive."

 

"She loves seeing me naked," Byul said matter-of-factly. Jessica pushed her away and was about to hit her again when the doorbell rang. Sica stood up and went to the foyer instead to open the door and receive their order, whatever it was.

 

"About time," Byul muttered, resting her head on the couch.

 

"Are you alright? You seem tired." Minhyuk asked, a little worried.

 

Byul shrugged. "I'm fine."

 

Minhyuk didn't buy it, but he chose not to press the matter. He only nodded. Jessica came back with a huge box of Domino's, and laid it on the coffee table. Byul sat abruptly and opened the box with a grin. She let out a huge whoop when she saw that the pizza was everything she hoped for.

 

"Gosh, what a dork," Jessica muttered under her breath.

 

"I heard that," Byul said with a mouthful of pizza. Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

 

When all of their orders had finally arrived, they all ate in silence. Byul took out some beers from her fridge and a tall can of her favorite beverage - a Coke. Some sappy movie was playing, courtesy of Jessica. It was late when the movie finished. Byul noticed that her brother was still in her condo.

 

"Are you staying?" Byul asked.

 

"Well, where else would I stay?" Minhyuk asked, brows furrowed.

 

"Uh, we have like  _10_  hotels in NYC?"

 

"I'm staying. I took it upon myself to tidy up the spare room."

 

Byul sighed. "What about you?" Her question was directed at the woman with her head on her lap.

 

"It's been a while since I slept here. Don't you miss sleeping beside me at all?" Sica asked with a pout, looking up at Byul.

 

Byul scoffed. "I'm going to sleep. Good night, suckers."

 

She stood up unexpectedly, causing Sica to fall off of the couch. " _Hey!_ "

 

Byul strutted off to her bedroom. She went to her bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and do all her nightly rituals. After she finished, she plopped down on the bed with a sigh. Jessica entered her bedroom shortly after she laid on the bed. Byul had her eyes closed, but she heard the opening and closing of doors.

 

After a few minutes, she heard the blinds being drawn, the click of the light switch and the other side of the bed dipped under her secretary's weight. Byul opened her eyes, and was greeted by darkness. She shifted, facing the side of Jessica.

 

"Open the lamp," Byul said softly. Jessica complied. Byul stared at the woman in front of her. She was wearing one of her La Perla nighties.

 

Byul wrapped an arm around Sica and snuggled closer. The other woman didn't seem to mind. "Why are you wearing this?" Byul asked, feeling the silk on Sica's back.

 

"Stop asking questions and go to sleep," Sica commanded.

 

Byul sighed and closed her eyes again. "Good night, Jessica."

 

Jessica's lips brushed over her forehead. "Good night, Byulyi."

 

 

When morning came, Byul woke up alone on the bed. But when she came to her senses, she heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. She sat up groggily, eyes fluttering. She checked the bedside clock, it was quarter to 8:00.

 

There was a knock on her bedroom door, followed by the muffled voice of her brother. He opened the door a crack, "You decent?"

 

When Byul told him to enter, he poked his head first before opening the door widely and proceeding to enter the room. He was wearing a pair of black firetruck pj's, his usually slicked back hair in disarray.

 

Byul chuckled throatily at the sight before her. Minhyuk smirked.

 

"You can laugh all you want. But this is only one of the many stupid things you'd be willing to do for love," he said, his tone amused.

 

"What do you mean?" Byul asked with a laugh.

 

Minhyuk scratched his head. "My girlfriend may have packed my things, and included these," he said, indicating his pj's.

 

"You look cute in those, no one's judging you," Byul said jokingly.

 

Minhyuk sat down on the bed, facing her. "You're going to work?"

 

Byul fumbled through the drawers, looking for a hair tie. When she found one, she pulled her hair into a bun before facing her brother.

 

"I don't know," she said honestly, "do you want me to skip work?"

 

"Only if you're willing," Minhyuk said sheepishly. "I mean, it's not like I'm always here everyday," he pointed out.

 

Byul was about to answer when the bathroom door opened, revealing a fully-dressed Jessica. She was wearing a black off-shoulder dress, and a towel was wrapped around her wet hair. Sica froze when she saw Minhyuk sitting on the bed.

 

"Nice pj's," she commented before sitting in front of Byul's vanity mirror to do her make up.

 

Minhyuk pouted. "Bullies," he muttered, making Byul laugh again.

 

Byul told Jessica over breakfast that she was skipping work for the day.

 

"Remind me again why we're having  _ramyeon_  at breakfast?" Byul asked, eyeing her bowl with distaste.

 

Minhyuk snorted. "Because it's yummy?" He answered dumbly.

 

"Because your brother's an idiot," answered Sica, who took a bite on her apple, instead of eating the noodles.

 

"And here I thought you were going to compensate for last night," Byul said, disbelieving. Minhyuk only laughed at them.

 

"I'm not in the mood to cook anything else," Minhyuk admitted.

 

"Right," muttered Sica with a roll of her eyes. She laid down her apple on the table, before she stood up and grabbed her bag.

 

"Where are you going?" Minhyuk asked incredulously, eyeing the food she barely touched.

 

"I'm off to work," Sica answered curtly, kissing the top of Byul's head on her way to the door.

 

"Take care, babe," Byul shouted.

 

"Fuck off, Byul," Jessica shouted back before going out of the door.

 

Byul chuckled before starting to eat her ramyeon, which was starting to cool off and get soggy.

 

" _Oppa_ , next time you pull a stunt like this I'm gonna kick you out of my pad," Byul said, glaring beadily at her brother.

 

Minhyuk only winked. And for a split second, Byul was tempted to poke his eyes with her chopsticks.

 

 

***

 

 

They left the condo around noon, heading out to grab lunch.

They went to a fancy burger house. The ambience, the food, and the location were all superb - but Minhyuk still found something to complain about. Typical him. Guess being picky runs in the family.

 

They had a pretty serious conversation while having their lunch, which was a first.

 

"...and remember Seokjin? He's now back in Korea," Her brother informed her, before sipping on his milkshake.

 

"Jinie? But I thought he was in Germany?" Byul asked, eyes widening.

 

"Yes. He came back about two weeks ago. He's recently taken up the position of a resident doctor at our main hospital," Minhyuk said with a smile.

 

"Do you have his number,  _oppa_? Can I have it?" Byul asked, her eyes sparkling with the excitement.

 

His bright smile faltered. "I forgot to ask his number,  _Princess_. I'm sorry."

 

Her face fell. Minhyuk poked her cheek. "It's okay. I'll get his number as soon as I get home. I'll send it to you so that you guys can catch up," her brother assured her.

 

"We haven't seen each other in ages. I wonder what he looks like now," Byul muttered to herself, staring outside.

 

Minhyuk laughed. "He's dashing."

 

"He had always been," Byul agreed with a thoughtful smile.

 

Seokjin and Heeyeon were her childhood best friends. Jin, being born into a family of medical practitioners, followed his parents' footsteps and studied Medicine abroad. Heeyeon, on the other hand, went to Paris to pursue what she loved -  _cooking_.

 

They never had the chance to see each other again after she left Korea. And she missed them dearly.

 

"His father is now the Director of the Royale Medical Center in Seoul."

 

"Really? That's great," Byul said politely, "What about Heeyeon, though? Is she in Seoul?"

 

"What, you think I had her microchipped or something?"

 

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Byul said, rolling her eyes.

 

"No. I haven't seen her yet."

 

They both fell silent. Byul took the opportunity to eat her burger.

 

"You're coming to my wedding, right?" Minhyuk asked, gazing at his sister intently.

 

Byul took her time chewing, delaying the inevitable. "I don't really have a choice, do I? If I choose not to go, you'll hate me. If I go, you won't hate me - but I'll hate myself and everybody else."

 

Minhyuk frowned. "I will never hate you. I could never do that."

 

Byul smiled bitterly. "Do you have any plans on showing me what your fiancée looks like?"

 

"I think it would be better if you meet her personally," Minhyuk said, playing with his fries.

 

"Wow. No pressure, right?"

 

Minhyuk smiled apologetically. "I know I'm somewhat forcing you to go. But at least give it a try, what's there to lose?"

 

 

 _Everything_ , she thought.

 

 

After their lunch, they decided to pay a visit to Jessica. And Byul took it as an opportunity to introduce her brother to their American employees. Everyone was thrilled to meet the Big Boss, especially the new ones, who haven't met him before.

 

Jessica's reaction when they entered Byul's office was priceless.

 

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, mouth hanging open.

 

"Paying you a visit," Minhyuk answered with a smirk.

 

They ended up bothering Sica for the rest of the afternoon. They only stopped their antics when Jessica lost her temper and shouted at both of them, kicking them out of Byul's very own office.

 

"That was  _fun_ ," Minhyuk stated with a laugh when they were finally settled in the car. "If it were Yong, I'd probably be dead by now."

 

Byul raised her eyebrows. "How come I never heard of her?"

 

Minhyuk glanced at her. "Slipped my mind, most likely. We've known each other since college. Everybody thought we were an item back then," he smiled, reminiscing.

 

"What, you never tried to hit on her?"

 

"What?! No! It would've been incest," Minhyuk exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

 

" _Right_ ," Byul scoffed, staring ahead.

 

"Hey, you little... a guy and a girl can be best of friends too, you know? You of all people should know, you were friends with Jin for a long time."

 

Byul frowned. "But I never looked at him in that light," she defended herself.

 

"Exactly. Nor did I. Besides, she seems to be not interested in dating anyone. In fact, seeing all her defeated suitors was my form of entertainment back in college," Minhyuk said with a grin, remembering their faces whenever Yongsun rejected their advances.

 

"Maybe she's gay?" Byul suggested.

 

"What?" Her brother's gaze shifted to her.

 

"Nothing," Byul said quietly.

 

"Who's the lovely lady in the living room portrait, by the way?" Minhyuk asked, his gaze so intense, Byul had to look away.

 

She didn't answer for a few minutes, and Minhyuk never pressed her.

 

"Alex." Byul murmured.

 

"And am I right to assume that this Alex person is--" Byul didn't even let him finish, she answered his question immediately.

 

"Yes," Her knuckles were turning white, because she was gripping the steering wheel too tightly. She refused to look at her brother, and kept her eyes glued on the road. Minhyuk chuckled and ruffled her hair. Byul stole a glance at her brother, surprised.

 

"What are you so uptight about? It's okay, Byul. I will love you regardless of who you are," Minhyuk said with a genuine smile.

 

Byul opened her mouth, trying to say something, but no words came out. Minhyuk patted her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

 

The whole ride became awkward. Minhyuk never said anything else, and she was too preoccupied to start a conversation. Byul only sighed with relief when they were finally home.

 

Byul retired to her bedroom, while Minhyuk went to the building's fitness center to work out. She changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and an oversized shirt before plopping down into her bed. She took her phone and typed a message to Jessica, telling her to drop by for dinner.

 

Byul stared at her wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Alex, when they went on an adventure in Bali. They looked so happy and carefree, if someone told her this is how they'd end up after a few years, she would never have believed it.

 

A problematic couple. If they could still call themselves one.

 

Byul shut her phone down, and closed her eyes. Someone shook her awake. When she opened her eyes, the room was dark and someone was sitting beside her on the bed. "You told me to drop by, and here you are sleeping. Such a terrible hostess," Sica teased, clucking her tongue.

 

Byul closed her eyes again. "What time is it?"

 

"06:00 p.m. Minhyuk asked me to wake you, he's cooking dinner."

 

Byul groaned, sitting up. Jessica turned the lamp on, causing Byul to avert her gaze at the sudden brightness.

 

"You okay?" Jessica asked, rubbing Byul's forearm. The latter nodded before hopping down the bed and going to her bathroom to wash up.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair. Nobody talked much. And after they ate, Minhyuk told them he was heading off to sleep. Apparently, he was exhausted from working out and he also had to prepare himself for the next day - the 25th of October, a.k.a D-Day.

 

Byul and Jessica stayed up late, spooning on the couch, while The Notebook was playing on the TV. Jessica knew something was bothering her little spoon, but she refrained herself from asking. It was 20 minutes to midnight when she finished watching the movie. Sica checked the woman in front of her, and found out that she had fallen asleep.

 

"Byul.." She tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Byul grunted. "Byul, wake up." Byul stirred, and turned to look at her, eyes fluttering cutely. Jessica smiled, "Let's get you to bed, it's cold out here."

 

They shared the bed, like they always do. Byul fell back asleep and was snoring softly when Jessica joined her on the bed, long after she took a shower. She stared at the sleeping figure beside her for a while before finally succumbing to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

The day that all of them had been dreading finally came. Byul woke up really early, Jessica was still sleeping on the bed, her hair covering her pretty face. She checked the time, and it displayed quarter to 06:00. She went out of the bed and showered hastily. When she was done, Jessica had finally woken up, and was surprised to see her ready for the day.

 

"I'm cooking breakfast," Byul said before leaving the bedroom. When Byul entered the kitchen, her brother already beat her to it, and he was already preparing everything he would need for breakfast. He only wore pajama bottoms and his hair was disheveled, with his washboard abs on full display.

 

"Good morning," Minhyuk greeted with a smile, "You're up early. Did you sleep well?"

 

Byul nodded, before sitting on the counter. "I hope you're not up for anything weird today," Byul muttered hoarsely.

 

Minhyuk laughed. "Don't worry, I'm up for a dash of normalcy today. We're having a typical English breakfast," he assured his sister.

 

"I hope everything go as planned later," Byul said, staring at her brother. Minhyuk looked up from what he was doing and gave her a wink. "Don't worry, we'll get that deal, no matter what happens."

 

After he finished cooking their breakfast, Byul went to set up the table. Minhyuk was serving each of their plates food when Jessica entered the kitchen.

 

" _Holy fucking_ \-- Minhyuk! Put on some damn clothes!" Sica shouted, fanning her face and averting her eyes. Minhyuk laughed loudly. Jessica took out the carton of juice from the fridge before marching out of the kitchen, muttering something about a kitchen porn show, her face beet red. It made him crack up again.

 

Minhyuk shrugged into a muscle tee before heading to the breakfast table to join the ladies. Jessica was still giving him the stink eye.

 

"Thank God, you finally figured out how to put on a damn shirt," she said with a bite.

 

"Sorry about that, Sica. I didn't know you were such a prude, considering that you barge into bathrooms while someone's taking a shower," Minhyuk teased, making Byul laugh.

 

"I forgot to tell you,  _oppa_. She plans on running for sainthood," Byul said while taking a bite of her sausage. Jessica's hand twitched to her glass of orange juice.

 

"Fuck off," Jessica said, stabbing her sausages with so much fervor, one of them flew off accidentally. Minhyuk and Byul almost choked on their food, laughing.

 

After their breakfast ended, where they conversed a little, and teased Jessica nonstop, Minhyuk finally decided to prepare for the day.

 

He chose to wear one of his favorite suits for the occasion - a Desmond Merrion Supreme Bespoke suit.

 

"You look  _debonair_ ," Jessica complimented. Minhyuk flashed her a smile. "Thanks."

 

"Wow," Byul gaped at him, eyes wide. "Sica, take a picture. He looks human." Minhyuk pushed her playfully and Byul laughed. Jessica ran to the bedroom to take out Byul's professional camera. When she came back, Minhyuk handed her his phone and asked for his own copy.

Byul walked up to him and they stood side-by-side. Minhyuk slung his arm around Byul's shoulder and grinned - Byul smiled at the camera, before the blinding flash emitted without warning. She blinked rapidly, before posing for another picture - this time, for her brother's phone.

 

 

Jessica and Minhyuk left together. Byul was left alone in her condo, anxious about how the meeting will unfold.

 

She kept herself busy the whole time. She watched some films she never got to watch before, played some games on her Wii, cooked her own lunch, cleaned her bedroom - just to have something to do. By  _04:00 p.m_., she decided to go visit the building's fitness center and conduct some exercises.

When she came back to her unit, the lights were still off and it was eerily silent. Byul was about to head off to her room to change, when the lights on her living room were turned on and a chorus of " _SURPRISE!_ " and the sound of a party popper going off filled her condo. Next thing she knew, she was being pulled into a bone-crushing hug and being peppered with kisses by Jessica.

 

" _WE GOT THE DEAL!_ " Sica shouted to her ear, but Byul grinned nonetheless.

 

When Jessica finally let her go, Minhyuk hugged her and lifted her off the floor. " _WE GOT THE DEAL, BYUL! I'M SO HAPPY!_ " He shouted before letting out a loud whoop. Byul only laughed.

 

They ended up partying until dawn, despite the fact that her brother will have his flight early in the morning. It was worth it, after all.

 

 

The next morning was a frenzy. Minhyuk almost missed his flight, and Byul almost got into an accident on the way to the airport.

 

He told her he would call after he landed in Korea, and told her to take good care of herself. She melted into his embrace one last time and Minhyuk kissed her goodbye. Her brother reminded her some last minute things, before catching his flight.

The last few days with her brother's company had been a bliss. She hardly ever thought of Alex the whole time he was there. She should've known better that it was bound to end. All the good things usually did.

 

It was like the calm before the storm.

 

Three days later, she received the most shocking news while she was at work. The whole world did. It was on the national television, New York Times, internet blogs, etcetera.

 

 

 

> _BEAUMONT INDUSTRIES TO GO BANKRUPT?_
> 
>  
> 
> _"A part-time model and a business tycoon - Alexandra Beaumont, 26, the only daughter of the one of the most influential men in New York, Albert Beaumont, is set to marry a French man. She was promised to the son of the wealthiest businessman in France, who also happens to be a long-time friend of Mr. Beaumont. Rumor has it that the said marriage was only due to the impending doom of their company, and that Alex denied it to the French media._
> 
> _However, there were some leaked photos of Alex and her rumored boyfriend, Henri, which showed both of them having a good time and enjoying each other's company..."_

 

 

Byul stopped reading the article. She couldn't even find it in herself to cry. She was beyond shocked, her mind had turned blank.

 

Jessica entered her office, holding a cup of coffee and a parcel. "Here's your coffee. And this came today," she said, placing both of the things she was carrying on her desk, oblivious to the turmoil Byul's currently feeling inside.

 

Byul ignored her coffee and stood up. "I'm heading out," she told Sica. Her own voice surprised her. It was not quivering, if anything, it sounded deadly calm.

 

"Where are you going? It's way too early to take a break."

 

Byul didn't answer and left the office without uttering another word. Jessica was dumbstruck. She decided to check Byul's laptop, which the latter left open on her desk, and there she found the answer to Byul's sudden indifference.

 

Her hand flew up to her mouth, eyes bulging as she took in every word of the said article. 

 

  
  


" _Alex, what the hell?!_ "

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_New York City, New York_

 

 

 

Byul found herself driving aimlessly on her motorbike, until she ended up at one of her favorite spots around the city, after storming out of her office. She stopped by at a nearby cafe and ordered a cup of her favorite coffee, to calm her nerves and to seek comfort from it.

 

The weather was nice. The skies were clear, and she found the slightly chilly wind caressing her face oddly comforting.  
The weather was a contradiction to the inner turmoil she was feeling inside. The whirlwind of emotions that was threatening to burst out, but she was trying so hard to cage in.

 

Byul sat on one of the unoccupied benches around the park, and gazed into the distance. She took a sip on her coffee cup, and tasted something else after swallowing. _Dread_. The bitter taste of it lingered at the back of her throat, and she swallowed hard again, hoping to be rid of it.

 

Her whole world seemed to have stopped turning on its axis when she saw the news. She expected Alex to call her by then, but her phone lay motionless inside her jacket pocket, empty and waiting to be used.

 

The bitterness that has nothing to do with the beverage in her hand intensifies.

 

She felt like her insides were turning to lead by the second, her chest felt like it was going to cave in at any given moment. Her world was crumbling before her eyes, and all she could do was stare.

 

 

***

 

 

The temperature outside was chilly, but it was bearable. She sat on that bench for a long time gazing at the people milling about and watched the sun slowly fade into the horizon, painting the skies with hues of bright orange, red and indigo.

 

It was a beautiful sight to behold. One she hoped to commit into memory.

 

Just like she hoped to commit everything about Alex into memory.

 

Byul didn't want to believe what the article had said, but she saw how Alex looked through the pictures with her own eyes.

 

 _Alex was happy._ Genuinely happy.

 

Byul swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and tried to blink back the tears.

 

"What did I do to deserve this kind of pain?" Byul found herself murmuring to the wind, eyes screwed shut.

 

 

Apparently, neither Byul nor the wind hold the answer to that question.

 

 

***

 

 

Darkness had settled when she decided to leave. Not to go home, but to go to the nearest bar she could find.

 

Byul drowned her sorrows with alcohol, and she didn't budge on her seat until it was time for the establishment to close. She could barely stand. She could barely see the path she was walking on, let alone drive to her condo, but being the stubborn person that she was, she tried nonetheless.

 

She wasn't even aware that she was crying, had she not felt the trickling of tears and the familiar stinging in her eyes, making her vision blurry.

 

Byul hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and kept driving.

 

 

***

 

 

_Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea_

 

 

Yongsun found the silence of the man beside her unnerving. Minhyuk had been preoccupied for the past week, what was bothering him, nobody knew.

 

The whole company was filled with some kind of a buzz. The President had already retired, and the motion for the new President had passed from the close scrutiny of the Board of Directors. The Executives and the casual employees alike were anticipating the arrival of the new successor of the position.

 

They were currently inside the conference room attending an executive meeting in preparation for the new COO, when Yongsun noticed that Minhyuk wasn't paying any attention to the presenters. She nudged the man sitting beside her, "Hey, you okay?"

 

Minhyuk started, dropping the pen he was twirling with his fingers. "W-what?" He stammered, before shifting his gaze to Yongsun, who was frowning at him.

 

"You've been spacing out, what's wrong?"

 

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine, Yong."

 

Yongsun narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. She listened to the droning speech of the current presenter, stealing furtive glances at Minhyuk from time to time. He pretended to listen for a minute, before his eyes glazed over again.

 

Yongsun waited for the meeting to end before she confronted her best friend. Everyone had started to file out, except for the both of them. Their colleagues eyed them as they passed, but either Minhyuk didn't noticed - or he didn't care. Yongsun, on the other hand, acknowledged everyone with a bow.

 

When they were finally alone, she turned to face Minhyuk.

 

"I'm gonna ask you one last time, and this time, I want an honest answer. Are you okay? Spill the damn beans or else there will be hell to pay," Yongsun threatened.

 

Minhyuk grimaced before finally looking at her. "I . . ." He hesitated for a beat, looking defeated, "I'm not okay. I'm actually worried about the President's well-being."

 

"Mr. Choi?" Yongsun asked, confused. Minhyuk shook his head before looking away.

 

"You mean, the new President? Why? What's wrong with your sister?"

 

Minhyuk heaved a sigh. "It's kind of hard to explain, Yong," he admitted.

 

"Then make it simple. Tell me what's bothering you, I'm all ears," Yongsun persuaded.

 

Minhyuk heaved another sigh, leaning back on his chair.

 

"I read an article that somewhat involved my sister," he muttered quietly, finally giving in.

 

Yongsun frowned. "Involved in what way?"

 

"Involved in a way that her partner is going to get married to someone else," Minhyuk answered in a strained voice. Yongsun gasped.

 

"Yes. I'm actually really worried, because she was quite dejected and definitely was not her usual self when I went to see her almost a week ago," He ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "I ought to call her secretary, to check on her."

 

"It's ok--" Yongsun started to say, but his phone rang, stopping short her words of comfort.

 

Minhyuk fished his phone out of his coat pocket, and Yongsun briefly caught a glimpse of the screen flashing a picture of a pretty woman in a red dress smiling sweetly at the camera. He answered the call, "Miss Jung. You called?"

 

He listened intently for a moment, and Yongsun watched as his facial expression morphed into something else. His face turned ashen, his mouth hung open.

 

After a beat he started bellowing to his phone, looking panic-stricken.

 

"What do you mean?! Involved in a vehicular accident?!" Whoever the caller was, Yongsun felt sorry for her eardrum, "Jessica, please tell me that my sister is fine," Minhyuk pleaded in a faint voice, his voice cracking at the last word.

 

"Do I have to fly back to New York? Tell me ASAP, so that I can arrange my flight!" Minhyuk was standing now, pacing through the huge room, clearly agitated.

 

"Update me from time to time with her condition, okay? I have to keep this to myself. My parents would freak if they find out."

 

The call ended and he remained standing in the middle of the conference room, looking lost.

 

Yongsun stood up and went to hug him. He gratefully melted into her embrace. "Yong, she's in the hospital. Something's happened," Minhyuk whispered, tucking his chin on Yongsun's shoulder.

 

Yongsun patted his back gently. "What happened?"

 

"She got involved in an accident and is currently unconscious."

 

"What? Is she going to be alright?" Yongsun knew it was a stupid question, but she had to try and offer him some kind of comfort.

 

"I dunno," Minhyuk admitted, "Jessica said she's still under observation. She's in the ICU."

 

 

They broke away when they heard someone cleared their throat. Yongsun blushed when she saw it was Minhyuk's assistant. She shied away from Wheein's penetrating glare.

 

"Wheein," Minhyuk muttered, getting his assistant's attention.

 

"Sir, your father called. He wants you home for lunch," Wheein announced with a stoic expression.

 

Minhyuk looked annoyed. "Why?"

 

"I don't know, he didn't elaborate."

 

"Okay, you can go. Yongsun and I have something to discuss first," Minhyuk said dismissing his assistant. Wheein shot one last inquisitive look at Yongsun before she bowed and left the conference room.

 

Yongsun finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

 

"Have you seen the way she was looking at me?" She demanded at Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk sighed. "I did." He sat on top of the conference table.

 

"That's it. I've lived a long life," Yongsun muttered under her breath.

 

"What do you mean? She's your friend, she's not going to tell anyone about what she saw. Besides, it's not like we were doing anything bad," Minhyuk reasoned, forehead creasing.

 

"She's going to tell your girlfriend, I can feel it in my weary bones," Yongsun argued, resuming on her seat.

 

"Oh, shut up. We have more pressing matters to attend to," Minhyuk snapped.

 

"Why are you suddenly mad at me? I'm just concerned about our reputations! I don't want some rumors circulating about an engaged man and his secretary slash best friend dating behind everyone's back!"

 

"That's a ridiculous claim," Minhyuk replied, unbothered.

 

"Nothing's ever ridiculous anymore!" Yongsun shot back. Minhyuk ran a hand through his hair again, making it more messier.

 

Yongsun checked her wristwatch, "You should go, it's already 11:30. I think it would be better if your brother tagged along."

 

"This is going to be a long day."

 

"Go. We'll talk later," Yongsun insisted, glaring at Minhyuk who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but home.

 

With a resigned sigh, he stood up and tidied himself up. "Catch ya later, Yongddonie," he said with a wave of his hand before exiting.

 

 

Yongsun followed after gathering her files and minutes of the meeting. She was about to leave her office and have lunch on their company cafeteria when Wheein barged inside, startling her.

 

"Wheein! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Yongsun scolded, clutching her chest. Wheein glared at her, ignoring what she just said.

 

"Yong, you have some explaining to do. I just walked in on you hugging the CEO," Wheein stated, her tone accusatory.

 

Yongsun scoffed. "It's not what you think, Wheein. I was merely comforting him," she reasoned, trying not to look guilty.

 

"Yong, please be reminded that Minhyuk is engaged. I know he's your best friend, and I know up to this point that neither of you feels that way, but you have to be discreet about displaying affection with him. He's the CEO, afterall."

 

Yongsun sighed. "I know. It's just... he looked so lost. He has a lot on his plate right now and it's really taking a toll on his well-being. He's hardly ever himself."

 

"I understand. But had it been someone else who found you in that room, hell would've broken loose," Wheein pointed out, looking less angry than the minute before.

 

Yongsun let out a puff of air, before tucking a hair behind her ear, nodding.

 

"Come on. Let's have lunch, I'm starving." Wheein suddenly mumbled, before hooking an arm on Yongsun's and dragging her out of her office.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Minhyuk drove the familiar road home while his brother was sitting in the backseat taking a "power nap" as he likes to call it, his head lolling and mouth hanging open. When Minhyuk passed a particular bump on the road, he jolted awake. Minhyuk eyed him through the rearview mirror.

 

" _Hyung_ , I was having the nicest dream," Minseok complained, lips puckering.

 

Minhyuk chose to ignore him and darted his eyes back on the road.

 

"Why do you think Dad wanted us home? D'you think Byulie- _noona_ is finally here?" His brother asked, looking outside.

 

"I don't really know, Minseok. Now shut up, because I'm not in the mood for talk."

 

Minseok's gaze shifted into the rearview mirror, waiting for his _hyung_ 's eyes to look at him through it.

 

"Why are you so grumpy this past week, _hyung_? Are you alright?"

 

"It's nothing," Minhyuk muttered quietly, purposefully avoided looking at his youngest sibling's way.

 

Minseok didn't answer, but trained his eyes on the back of the head of his older brother, lost in thought.

 

 

They drove the familiar road inside their property before stopping at the huge wrought-iron gates. He honked once, and the gates were opened by the security guards on duty. Minhyuk parked his car in the parking garage before going out, ignoring his brother who shouted for him to wait up.

 

He entered the mansion and was greeted by a maid in the foyer. " _Ahjumma_ , where are my parents?"

 

"Mr. Chairman is in the drawing room and Madame is in the kitchen," the older woman answered politely. Minhyuk thanked her before strutting off into the direction of the kitchen. His brother's footsteps following shortly behind him.

 

When Minhyuk stood in the huge kitchen doorway, he found his mother moving around the kitchen, preparing their lunch.

 

"Mom," his brother called. She looked up and smiled warmly at them.

 

"Thank God you're finally here. You boys wait in the drawing room with your father, I'm almost done with these."

 

"Are you sure you don't need help, Mother?" Minhyuk asked before walking up to her and kissing her cheek. Minseok did the same on the other cheek.

 

"Oh, no. I'm almost done anyway. Go on," she said with a wave of her hand, shooing them away.

 

 

They both left and went to the drawing room, where their father was reading a newspaper, legs crossed.

 

"Father," Minhyuk greeted politely. His old man looked up and appraised him while Minseok went to kiss his cheek and sat beside him on the long couch. "Dad, is _noona_ finally going home?"

 

Their father eyed Minseok before gazing back on his paper. "No."

 

"Not yet," Minhyuk corrected unconsciously. He remained standing.

 

"Take a seat, Minhyuk," His father ordered.

 

Minhyuk had no choice but to obey. He sat on the armchair and closed his eyes, while his father glanced at him, putting down the paper he was reading and taking a sip on his chamomile tea.

 

"You look tired," his father commented, noting his eldest son's appearance.

 

"Dead beat," Minhyuk admitted, eyes still closed.

 

"Any updates on your sister?"

 

Minhyuk opened his eyes before answering. It took all of his willpower not to say anything about her current condition. But knowing what his father meant, he chose to answer, "No. But give her time to think about it, Father. Byul has the right to decline her promotion, if she wants to."

 

"I know that. But it seems to me that you're already having a hard time shouldering her responsibilities," Minho pointed out, looking at his son's tired eyes.

 

Minhyuk sighed. "I can handle it," he assured his father. Minseok eyed them curiously, but didn't comment anything.

 

After a while, their mother called them to the back porch, where they were apparently going to have their lunch. Minhyuk sighed with relief, mentally thanking his mother for saving him from his father's inquisition.

 

They ate lunch and talked mainly about work. Thankfully, there wasn't any catch to the said lunch, just his mother's whim to eat with them.

 

After the stifling lunch ended, both siblings went back to work. Except for their parents who decided to call it a day and ended up having a date instead.

 

 

 

***

 

 

_New York City, New York_

 

 

 

When Byul drifted back to consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the rigidness of the bed and the faint beeping of a machine.

 

She slowly opened her sleep-laden eyes, and was greeted by the glaring lights above her. It temporarily blinded her, and she had to blink a few times before taking in her surroundings.

 

She was inside a huge unfamiliar room. She roamed her eyes and noticed that despite the size, the room had bare, whitewashed walls, save for the lone abstract painting hanging above the couch. And aside from herself, it was empty.

 

She then noticed that she was breathing through an oxygen mask, an IV was connected to her arm, her head was wrapped in a bandage, and countless wires were connected from her body to the machine beeping faintly beside her.

 

Her head and her ribcage hurt like hell, her body was aching all over, and she was feeling extremely thirsty and hungry.

 

She realized after awhile that the unfamiliar room she was in was a hospital room.

 

Byul took off the mask and was about to rip off the IV too, when the door to her hospital room swung open.

 

"Byul!" Jessica shouted with relief before hurrying off to her bed. "What are you doing? Are you okay? Do you need anything? I'm sorry I left you, I bought some food and water, just in case you woke up," Jessica rambled on before pulling Byul into a hug.

 

"W-water," she rasped. Sica pulled away and hastily opened the water bottle and handed it to Byul, her hand shaking. She helped the latter into a sitting position. Byul downed the whole bottle in one go, water trickling down her chin.

 

"Careful," Sica cooed, rubbing her back slowly. Byul handed the empty bottle back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Byul felt her head, and stared curiously at Sica.

 

"Why am I in a bandage?" Byul asked.

 

"You don't remember? You were involved in a minor vehicular accident," Sica explained. "You had me so worried, Byul. I thought you were dead. There was so much blood! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Sica scolded, tears flowing and choking back a sob.

 

Byul smiled a little before wiping Jessica's tears with her fingers, "Crybaby."

 

She took one of Jessica's hands and played with her fingers for awhile before voicing out her concern. "How long was I unconcious?"

 

"Today marks your 15th day at the hospital," Byul gaped at her, but Sica ignored her mortified expression. "I should get your doctor, to check your vital signs and whatnot," Sica mumbled hastily before standing up. Byul reluctantly let go of her hand.

 

"Don't do anything funny, I'll be back," the older woman warned seriously. Byul nodded.

 

She eyed the wall clock after Jessica left, its hands pointing to the number 9 and 12. She wasn't sure if it was night or day though, since her room, much to her disappointment was windowless.

 

It took her awhile to figure out why she was in a hospital. Then she remembered being dumped by the love of her life, and the endless ocean of grief that waited stretched out before her. Her insides twisted painfully. She almost succumbed to the pain, but then the door of her room opened again, and an elderly man in a blue scrubs and white lab coat walked in, with Jessica trailing behind him.

 

"Miss Moon," The doctor greeted with a smile, before turning his gaze to the monitor beside her bed. He checked Byul's vital signs and only when he was satisfied, took out a penlight and checked Byul's pupils.

 

"Are you feeling alright? Dizziness? Headaches?"

 

"Yeah, I feel alright. My head is a bit painful, and I'm a little hungry," Byul mumbled hoarsely.

 

"And the ribs?" The doctor asked her casually, gauging her reaction.

 

Byul felt her ribcage under the hospital gown, and winced. "How many?"

 

Her doctor offered her a strained smile. "Three. But don't worry, it could've been worse. It's taped up nice and tight."

 

Byul nodded distractedly.

 

"According to the team of paramedics who rescued you from the scene and brought you here, you were involved in a vehicular accident. Am I right?" There was no judgment in his tone, but he didn't have to voice out the rest. _DUI_. Byul nodded, looking down at her fingers guiltily. "I will have to run some scans, to make sure there are no permanent damages. Aside from the stitch, that is." He added, and gave her a wink.

 

"I will be back later. For now, eat," he ordered in a fatherly manner.

 

"You heard the doctor," Jessica chimed in. "Thanks, doc." She said before the man left the room.

 

"I bought porridge, and I bought something more solid. Which one would you wanna eat?" Sica asked, opening the food she brought in earlier.

 

"The porridge, I think," Byul answered weakly.

 

"Good choice," Sica agreed. She opened it and the delicious smell wafted through the air, making Byul's stomach growl.

 

Jessica fed her patiently. She was actually embarrassed about it and tried to feed herself, but Sica got angry.

 

"Do you want me to smack you unconscious again?" The older woman threatened, brandishing her plastic spoon.

 

Byul could only sigh. "I called your brother while you were unconscious, by the way," Sica informed her. She choked on her porridge. "What?!"

 

"Did you tell him anything?"

 

"Of course, I told him _everything_!"

 

"What? Why?!" Her voice rose a couple octaves higher in distress.

 

"Because he's your brother and he deserves to know the truth? Byul, he could've seen one of the articles. There's no hiding it from him. And then your accident happened. I couldn't have hidden something that crucial from him, Byul," Jessica reasoned, eyes begging for her to understand. "I told him I took care of everything and he has nothing to worry about and I kept him updated the whole time. Except now. I haven't told him yet that you've woken up."

 

Byul glared at her. Jessica met Byul's glare, her face unreasonably calm.

 

As if on cue, Jessica's phone started ringing. She accepted the call after she saw that it was Minhyuk. "Hey. Aren't you busy?"

 

" _No, I'm good, actually. I just finished my meeting,_ " came the exhausted reply.

 

"I've got some good news," Jessica whispered excitedly looking at Byul.

 

" _What?_ "

 

"Byul's awake! She just woke up, do you want to talk to her?"

 

" _Put her on the phone_ ," Minhyuk urged.

 

Jessica handed the phone and Byul took it reluctantly.

 

" _Oppa_ ," Byul greeted, her voice still husky from the lack of use.

 

" _Thank God you're awake! Baby, how are you? Does your head hurt? Tell me, I've been worried sick_."

 

 _Choked up. Desperate for reassurance._ "I'm fine, _oppa_ ," Byul answered, "You don't have to worry. My head's just hurting a bit and I'm just a little disoriented, but I'll be fine."

 

He sighed with relief. " _Thank God. Now I can finally sleep in peace_ ," he joked while Byul frowned.

 

"Have you been losing sleep while I was here?"

 

He chuckled. " _Just being silly_."

 

"You're such a worrywart."

 

" _So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it_?" Minhyuk asked aggressively. Byul had to smile.

 

"Nothing," Byul finally relents.

 

" _Give the phone back to Jessica, I have something to discuss with her._ "

 

Byul handed the phone back and after listening intently, Jessica excused herself and went out of the room.

 

She stared blankly at her hands, her mind was filled with a buzzing like a swarm of bees. But she realized that bees die after one sting, and the same thoughts kept stinging her over and over. _Must be hornets_ , she shought. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, fighting so hard not to succumb to the pain.

 

It took Jessica a long time to come back. Byul found a distraction in the form of her IV fluid, counting each drop, feeling miserable in each passing minute.

 

 

At half past 10, Jessica came back with a huge traveling bag, a bag of food, and a parcel - the same parcel that arrived on the day she read that damned article. Byul arched her brow. Jessica merely gave a noncommital shrug.

 

"I brought a change of clothes for you. You have to shower, you stink," Sica teased, nose wrinkling for good measure, "and some food, in case you have the appetite to eat again."

 

"And what's that?" Byul asked, eyeing the parcel.

 

"Oh," Jessica handed it to her.

 

She accepted it and ripped it open. There were three separate envelopes inside. The first one had the logo of their company, the other two were identical fancy envelopes. She opened the first one and read it. Her eyes flit back and forth, narrowing as she took in what was written on that piece of paper. After she finished reading the paper, she handed it to Sica without saying another word. Jessica accepted it and swore loudly.

 

Byul ignored her and opened one of the identical envelopes. It was an invitation card. A wedding invitation card.

 

It was done in a fancy black background accentuated with gold, emblazoned in fancy letters were:

 

 

TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES

 

**KIM MIN-HYUK**

and

**AHN HYE-JIN**

 

INVITE YOU TO JOIN THEM AS THEY HAPPILY

UNITE THEIR HEARTS AND LIVES THROUGH

 

**MARRIAGE**

 

FRIDAY, THE THIRTIETH OF NOVEMBER

FROM THREE THIRTY UNTIL SIX P.M.

 

MYEONGDONG CATHEDRAL

 

 

 

Byul made a strangled sound as she stared at the letter in her hand, making Sica look up and stare at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

 

She silently handed her the invitation card. "Holy mother of God," Sica murmured under her breath, eyes popping out of its sockets.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Two days after she gained her conciousness, she came face to face with an unexpected visitor.

 

 

The person she'd been dying to see, and the same person she wished she'd never see again.

 

 

 _The love of her life_. Alex flew back to New York as soon as she heard the news from one of their friends.

 

Byul didn't know what to make of it. She was having an out of body experience as she stared at the woman in the doorway of her hospital room, carrying a fruit basket in one hand. To Byul, the other woman looked achingly familiar and a stranger at the same time. The woman she had wholeheartedly given her everything, and the same woman who left her despite _everything_.

 

Alex stared at her for a long time, and Byul stared back.

 

After what felt like an eternity, she took a tentative step forward, her eyes never leaving Byul's. When she was a meter away from the bed, she called out her name, and it was full of regret and longing.

 

 

" _Byul..._ "

 

 

Byul merely stared, her face devoid of any expression while Alex's tears started falling without her noticing.

 

 

"Byul, I'm so sorry."

 

 

***

 

 

 A week after being released from the hospital, and after making sure that her injuries were healing well, Byul left New York. She asked Sica to handle everything while she was away. She asked Sica to clean her condo unit of everything that reminds her of Alex. Byul never told anyone where she's planning to go, but everybody knew it was for the betterment of herself. Because like it or not, she had to fix herself before she could face everyone.

When her brother called and asked her about the promotion, Byul didn't turn him down. Instead, she asked for a time to think and contemplate about everything.

 

 

When she came back from her little trip, another week later, there was no trace of the Moon Byulyi who left New York City.

 

 

Byul immediately went to her office after dropping her suitcase at her condo. Jessica was sitting behind her desk reading some files when she entered unceremoniously. Jessica looked up, her hand dropped the file she was holding, her mouth hanging open in shock.

 

 

" _Byul, what the fuck?_ "

 

 

Byul smirked at her before sitting atop her desk. Jessica was completely dumbstruck by her appearance.

 

" _YOU CUT YOUR HAIR_!" Jessica exploded, stating the obvious.

 

Byul smiled. "I did," she agreed lazily.

 

" _YOU DYED YOUR HAIR ORANGE!"_ Jessica pointed out, indignant. " _WHAT THE HELL? AND IS THAT A FUCKING TATTOO?!_ " She stared at Byul's inner forearm, her eyes big as saucers.

 

 

Byul grinned cheekily. " _It is_."

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Three days after Byul's arrival from her unknown destination, another parcel came from the express mail.

 

This time, it was from Hyejin.

 

They were the same identical envelopes Byul received from her brother, but Hyejin's were accompanied with another envelope, a large one - containing her prenup photos and bridal shower. There was a side note attached to it, " _Wish you were here. But I'd appreciate it more if you came to my wedding instead. Here are some of my bridal shower and prenup photos btw - and that's my fiancé. Isn't he a dream?_ "

 

Byul snorted so hard at the last sentence. And a small smile tugged at the corner of her secretary's lips when she read the note.

 

"Looks like she doesn't know she's marrying your brother," Jessica commented.

 

"Yeah, looks like it." Byul replied with a shrug.

 

Jessica had calmed down a little with her sudden change of appearance, and stopped giving her the stink eye.

 

 

Byul had finally came to a decision. As much as she hates going back, she feels that the best option for her to lick her wounds would be back home - far away from her memories of Alex.

 

Who would've thought that her safe haven would turn out to be hell?

 

Byul took out her phone from her pocket and texted her brother her long-awaited response. "I accept."

 

A few seconds later, her phone started ringing. It rang for a few minutes, before she plucked up the courage to answer the call.

 

" _You're accepting the promotion? You're coming home?_ " Her brother inquired, his voice laced with excitement.

 

"Yes," she answered curtly.

 

" _Thank you so much_ , Princess." Byul could feel his grin through the phone.

 

"Sure," she answered shortly, "I gotta go, _oppa_." Byul didn't wait for an answer, she ended the call immediately, leaning back on her chair. Sica raised her eyebrows in question.

 

"I accepted the promotion," Byul muttered casually. Like being the President of a billion-dollar company wasn't a big deal.

 

" _What?_ Am I hearing things?"

 

Byul smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "Maybe?"

 

"Why did you accepted the promotion without consulting me?" Sica asked, disbelief etched on her pretty face.

 

"I can't stay here. It will drive me insane. I have to fix myself, Sica."

 

Jessica looked crestfallen, but didn't say anything else.

 

 

They say love changes people. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse.

 

Byul never approved of the idea of getting inked, and here she was with two tattoos in just the course of a night.

She remembered when Alex had something tattooed on her ribcage - a tiny star with her name in Hangul. She got angry with that, and Alex made up with her by taking her to dinner and making love with her in her condo afterwards.

 

Byul find the idea of kissing strangers in a party absolutely horrendous, but she kissed a random girl in her drunken stupor in her one-way-ticket-to-forgetting-Alex somewhere in the secluded part of the world.

 

 

Jessica noticed the change, and it was painful to watch. Gone was the playful Byul she had come to love, even though it annoyed her sometimes. They never bickered like they used to anymore. Byul had found some new hobbies, she either spent her time sulking or being angry at everyone. There was no in between.

 

 

By 5:00 p.m., Byul left without saying goodbye. Jessica was getting used to this new antic of hers - of course, she knew why Byul was being like that. And she of all people understands - because once upon a time, she felt like that too.

 

Byul had an early dinner at one of her favorite restaurants, and dropped by at Starbucks to order an iced Americano.

 

She was wearing a green bomber jacket, a white turtleneck sweater underneath to fight off the chilly weather, and skinny jeans paired with her favorite combat boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

 

Byul parked at the curb of a nearby park and decided to take a walk, coffee in hand. She tried to ease her mind off the prospect of going home, sitting on one of the benches and gazing into the distance - lost in her train of thoughts.

 

Byul stayed there for awhile. When it became too cold for her liking, she walked back to her car and went clubbing.

 

Byul came too early, but the club was packed nonetheless. She immediately headed upstairs, trying to avoid anyone who would recognize her. Byul hated seeing the pity in their eyes, it made her feel like someone died.

 

Byul went to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, facing the young man behind the counter. Taehyung was surprised to see her there, especially with her sporting new look. He stared openly and Byul had to clear her throat, for him to close his mouth and come back to his senses. He blinked once before uttering her name.

 

"'Sup, Tae?"

 

"I . . . You look... _different_."

 

"Yeah, I've been told. That makes two of us, though," Byul pointed out, eyeing Taehyung's jet-black hair. There was no bandana to cover it up this time. He smiled a little.

 

"Can I have my usual?" Byul asked politely. Taehyung nodded before working on her order.

 

He placed the glass in front of her a minute later. "Don't you think it's a little early to drown yourself in alcohol?" He asked, impassive.

 

Byul laughed. "Who says I'll drown myself in alcohol?" She asked, before downing her glass and asking for another one.

 

On her fourth glass, Taehyung said something that took her off-guard. "I'm sorry about what happened, Byul. Really. But as your friend, I feel the need to remind you that no amount of alcohol will make her come back," he said seriously.

 

Byul looked him in the eyes. They stared at each other, before Byul looked away, afraid that he would see through her own personal hell.

 

"It helps numb the pain," she said quietly, face contorting in pain.

 

"Yeah, it does," Taehyung agreed. "But it's just temporary relief. Once you sober up, the pain always returns. Sometimes we have to let go of what's killing us, even if it's killing us to let go, Byul," he said in a voice that mirrors her own.

 

"7 years down the drain," Byul choked out, her eyes staring at the melting ice in her glass, voice laced with pain. "7 fucking years, Tae. How could she be so fucking cruel? I thought we were gonna end up in a 'happily ever after', turns out it was just one of those 'once upon a times'."

 

"It never stops hurting, does it?" He said after a while.

 

"What?" Byul asked, looking up.

 

"Giving someone the best of you, and watching them choose someone else."

 

Byul smiled bitterly. "Yeah."

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

 

Byul snorted. "You know what's funny? The fact that she declined my proposals, the woman she claimed to love, and will end up marrying someone else instead." She let out a derisive laugh, Taehyung looked at her with with something akin to pity in his eyes.

 

Realizing why she was there in the first place, she pulled out the invitation card from one of her pockets and placed it on the counter. "A little something for you."

 

Taehyung eyed the fancy envelope warily. "What's that?"

 

"An invitation card. My brother's going to lose his shit if you gatecrash their wedding," Byul said with a hint of a slur.

 

"Your _brother_?" Taehyung asked, disbelieving. He contemplated for a moment before picking it up and pulling out the card.

 

He pursed his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

"Go with me," Byul offered. Taehyung stared at her like she sprouted an extra head.

 

"W-what?" He managed to choke out.

 

"Go back to Seoul with me. Don't you want to see her one last time?"

 

"I . . . I'm not sure that's a good idea."

 

"Give it a thought, and call me once you made up your mind," Byul said before downing her last shot of alcohol for the night. She took out her wallet and pulled out a healthy amount of bills. "Keep the change," she said with a wink before standing up and turning to leave.

 

Taehyung watched her go. He stared at the invitation card - his mind blank. He heaved out a sigh, picked it up, stared at the fancy words that seemed to taunt him, before he decided to dump it on the bin in his station and went back to work.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jessica was lounging on her couch and watching TV when she heard knocks on her apartment door. Her eyes shifted to her wall clock and sighed audibly. It was quarter to 10. Who the hell would visit her this time of the night?

 

Despite of her annoyance, she stood up and went to open the door anyway. What she saw took her by surprise. Byul was leaning on the wall in front of her door with her eyes closed.

 

"Byul..." Jessica called out at the other woman.

 

Byul opened her eyes. Jessica didn't fail to notice that they were lidded. Byul closed the distance between them and went in for a hug, hiding her face in Jessica's soft tresses.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sica asked, and she knew it was a stupid question. Byul reeked of alcohol, and she fought the urge to wrinkle her nose.

 

"Can I stay the night?" Byul mumbled through a mouthful of hair.

 

"Of course," Jessica answered softly. Byul pulled away and dragged her inside after she locked the door.

 

 

After handing her a change of clothes, Byul went to take a quick shower while Jessica changed the sheets. They ended up sharing her way too small bed huddled close to each other, because Byul refused to sleep in her spare room.

 

When morning came, Byul woke up with a pounding in her head. And she was alone on the bed. Byul stood up and washed up before going out of the bedroom. She went to the tiny kitchen, where she found Jessica preparing breakfast.

 

"Morning," Byul greeted, still groggy. She took out a glass from the cupboard before pulling out the pitcher of water from the fridge.

 

"Morning," Sica greeted back, refusing to look away from what she was doing.

 

"Feeling alright?" Jessica inquired. Something tells Byul that she didn't mean her hungover.

 

Byul leaned on the kitchen counter, glass of water still in hand. "Yeah."

 

Jessica turned to look at her, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Byul willed her face to become unreadable, refusing to answer Jessica's provocation. Taking a hint that she wasn't up for talk, Jessica turned her attention back to what she was doing. They had breakfast on Jessica's dining table. Both of them were silent, too caught up with their own thoughts to struck up a conversation.

 

After finishing her toast, Byul decided to break the ice. "Will you go back to Seoul with me as my secretary?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

 

Jessica stopped, her fork hovering over her mouth. Her eyes flickered to the hopeful face of her boss. Sica laid her fork down on her plate before answering in a tense whisper, "No. I'm afraid I can't."

 

Byul yelped. " _What_? Why?"

 

"I have my reasons, Byul. Besides, Minhyuk offered me your former position, and I ought to take it." Sica answered before sighing.

 

Byul looked like she was carrying the weight of the world with her current expression, Jessica had to look away.

 

 

"I'm sorry, Byul. You're on your own."

 

 

Byul refused to talk to Jessica after that.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

A week before the wedding, Byul was all packed and ready to go. It felt strange looking at her empty condo, which held too many memories despite her short stay, and the thought of leaving it to rot away.

 

Byul also did some last minute goodbyes from her New York circle of friends, including Allison. Her last stop was Jessica. She received her promotion three days after their talk, but Byul was too bitter and pissed to congratulate her.

 

When Byul arrived in front of her office, she hesitated at the door, torn between wanting to knock and barging in. Then she suddenly remembered that it wasn't her office anymore. It was Jessica's. So, to keep her manners, which she surprisingly have, apparently, she knocked on the door and waited.

 

A muffled voice told her to come in, and so she did.

 

Jessica was surprised to see Byul, and it showed on her face. With good reason, of course, considering the fact that the latter had been cold-shouldering her from their last talk.

 

Byul smiled anxiously. "Hey."

 

"Hey," Jessica shot back, face unreadable.

 

"I'm sorry," Byul started apologizing, "I know I've been a bitch, and you probably hate me for that, but I just want you to know that I didn't mean it. I was just upset, and a wee bit angry, and also congrats on your promotion, you deserve it," she babbled.

 

Jessica's face remained impassive. Byul was secretly shitting her pants.

 

"You see this cute little plant?" Jessica suddenly asked, indicating the small pot of cactus on her desk. She didn't wait for Byul to answer, and continued on the same breath. "I named it after you because you're a prick!"

 

The corners of Byul's mouth twitched, fighting a smile. "Guess I deserved that," she allowed.

 

Jessica was still glaring at her, arms crossed, looking determined not to forgive her.

 

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Byul mumbled looking at every corner of her office but Jessica. "I just wanted to say my farewells, and to tell you how grateful I am for the years you have stuck up with me, and cared for me. I couldn't have asked for a better secretary," she gazed back at Sica, and found that she was not glaring anymore, her eyes turned soft.

 

Jessica stood up from her chair and Byul eyed her warily. "Come here you little rascal," she ordered as she squeezed Byul with a hug.

 

Byul buried her face in the crook of Jessica's neck, inhaling the scent she had come to get used to. "Am I forgiven?" Byul asked, tucking her chin on Sica's shoulder.

 

Jessica pulled back a little and kissed her temple, "Yes."

 

"I think it's safe to say that I will miss you once you're finally away," the older woman murmured, still hugging Byul.

 

"Me, too," Byul whispered, already dreading the separation.

 

When Jessica pulled away, Byul was startled to find her tear-streaked face. Byul wiped her tears away gently with her thumb. "Still a crybaby," Byul teased before chuckling. "I will definitely miss this."

 

Sica pouted. "I'm sure you will find a better secretary. Someone more efficient than I am."

 

"And someone more beautiful, too?" Byul teased, poking her stomach.

 

Sica had to smile. She's slowly getting her playful Byul back. It's a shame she had to go home.

 

"Will you accompany me to the airport tomorrow?"

 

Sica smiled. "Of course." Byul grinned. "Should I stay with you tonight? One last sleepover before I can finally get rid of your ass?"

 

Byul shook her head. "Actually, I was thinking along the lines of crashing at your apartment. Your place is closer to the airport, and my things are already loaded in my car so there's really no point of going back."

 

"You just hate your place at the moment because of a certain someone," Jessica teased, and laughed, when Byul scowled.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jessica and Byul went out by 5:00 p.m. and spent their last night together driving around the city. They visited their favorite places to hangout, eat, and chill.

 

Byul drove to Jessica's place by 11:00 p.m., listening to some extremely loud music, when MGK's 'Home' started blaring through the speakers. Byul couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh while listening to the lyrics. Jessica looked at her curiously.

 

Byul shrugged. "Just the lyrics," she said as a way of explanation, eyes glued on the road.

 

Jessica smiled sadly. She laid her head on Byul's shoulder, as much as the seatbelt would allow. "Everything will turn out fine. I know it will."

 

Byul only rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut.

 

They arrived at Sica's place by midnight and Byul headed to the bedroom immediately. Her flight will be by 7:30 in the morning, and she needed to get some sleep.

 

When Jessica finally came to the bedroom, Byul was almost drifting off to sleep. Sica turned the bedroom lights off and scooted over to the empty space beside Byul. "You're going to sleep already?"

 

"I'm tired," came the sleepy reply.

 

"Hold me, then," Sica whispered quietly.

 

"Come here," Byul replied, opening her arms. Jessica went in without another word. It became silent for a few minutes.

 

"I want you to keep in mind that just because she rejected you, doesn't mean everyone will," Sica felt Byul stiffen, but remained where she was, "you are lovable, Byul. You don't have to feel miserable because of her. Remember that one bad chapter doesn't mean your whole story is over. Just because she didn't see your worth, doesn't mean no one will. Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone back in Seoul, then you won't have to hurt over her anymore."

 

"It's easier said than done, Sica. And I don't think I'll be up for another relationship, either."

 

"You're just saying that now, but once you find the right one, everything will come into place and you'll finally be happy," Sica stated confidently.

 

Byul snorted. "Fat chance."

 

Jessica huffed at her tone. "Or maybe you should date my sister."

 

Byul chuckled. "Nice offer, but I think I'll pass."

 

"What? She's also working for the company. You should at least meet her before you say no."

 

"You never told me," Byul said in an accusing tone, eyes narrowed even though she couldn't see Jessica's face in the dark.

 

"You never asked," Sica chirped.

 

"What's her position?" Byul asked sharply.

 

"A junior executive," was Jessica's immediate response.

 

Byul huffed, unimpressed. Jessica slapped her ass in annoyance.

 

"Krystal is prettier than me," Jessica whispered, still determined to make her say yes.

 

"I'm done with pretty girls," Byul answered, closing her eyes.

 

"What a pity."

 

"Shut up and go to sleep," Byul shot back.

 

 

***

 

 

Around 3:00 in the morning, Byul's phone alarm started blaring through the silent room. She woke up after the first two rings, and turned it off. Extracting herself from Sica's viselike embrace was the toughest part - the more Byul struggled to get free, the more she clung to Byul. It was annoying, and endearing at the same time.

 

Byul ended up carrying Sica to the bathroom with her. There, she tried to reason with the half-asleep woman in her arms. "Let go, or you will end up in the shower stall with me," Byul threatened, placing her on the counter beside the bathroom sink.

 

"Five minutes," she murmured, hiding her face in the crook of Byul's neck.

 

"God! Crashing at your place was definitely not a good idea," Byul shouted angrily.

 

Sica let her go with a pout and hopped down from the counter to wash her face. Byul watched in the mirror as she toweled her face and got out without another word. Byul let out an exasperated sigh before stripping down and taking a quick shower. After she was dressed, she went out of the bedroom and headed straight to the kitchen.

 

Sica was sitting on the kitchen counter, an overflowing bowl of cereal beside her, munching on her breakfast moodily.

 

"Morning," Byul greeted. Sica ignored her. "I'm sorry, okay? I know this is hard, but I'm going to miss my flight if you don't let me go. My brother's going to flay us both alive."

 

Jessica ate her cereal in silence. It was like Byul never said anything. Byul decided to raid the fridge, and cook them some decent breakfast.

 

She made 4 poached eggs, toasts, her coffee, a glass of orange juice from the fridge for Sica, and went to set up the table.

 

Jessica was now spacing out - staring at her bowl of cereal. Byul approached her cautiously, afraid she'd throw the bowl at her. She went inside Sica's open legs and wrapped her arms around her. Sica looked down at her, eyes tearing up.

 

"It's okay. Come on, don't be such a patsy." Byul teased, giving Sica a lopsided grin. The latter pushed her face away, making her laugh.

 

Without warning, she lifted Sica off the counter and deposited her in one of the dining chairs.

 

"That was uncalled for," Sica scolded.

 

Byul winked. "Eat breakfast with me? This is the last time I'll be making them for you."

 

Jessica scowled at her plate, but ate the breakfast Byul prepared anyway. "You're wearing something of mine," Jessica commented, eyeing Byul's black cashmere sweater underneath the bomber jacket. Byul matched it with one of her ripped skinny jeans that Sica borrowed before.

 

"Yeah. Feel free to raid my closet to anything you'd like," Byul said with a smile. "Before I forget, I just wanna tell you that I'm gonna leave you the responsibility of the condo. It may take me a while to come back, so please take care of it. I may hate it at the moment, but it still costed me millions of dollars."

 

Jessica frowned but nodded.

 

"And please do me one last favor - ship my other bike to Seoul. The car can stay here, I already asked my brother to buy me a Wrangler."

 

"You love fancy and fast cars."

 

"A Wrangler is pretty fancy," Byul defended her choice, "and besides, it'd be nice to have a change."

 

"Right," Sica answered with a roll of her eyes. "To be fair, the Jeep will allow you more room than your BMW. More leverage, and plenty of room to fuck."

 

Byul laughed. "Shut your hole and go take a shower. I'm going to be late."

 

Jessica smiled grudgingly before heading off to her bedroom.

 

 

After Sica finished showering, she came out of the bedroom wearing a simple attire: A plain black longsleeve shirt and jeans, with a light makeup on, her soft waves cascading down over her shoulders.

 

Byul was also done doing her makeup, and she decided to let her hair down this time. As a finishing touch, she took a black Yankee baseball cap from Jessica's wide collection and put it over her head.

 

They trudged down towards the building parking lot, basking through the weak morning sunlight hand-in-hand. The sun was finally starting to rise, but the air was cold. November was drawing to a close, and it had taken the warmth with it.

 

Jessica was sulking again when they left the parking lot. Thankfully, there weren't much traffic, so Byul floored the gas pedal and drove them to the airport as fast as she can.

 

Byul managed to get to the airport in plenty of time, she parked the car at the airport parking lot and stayed inside the car contemplating about her life choices. Hesitation must have shown on her face, because Jessica gripped her arm and whispered, "You should go. It's alright."

 

Byul turned to look at her, frowning. Jessica reached over to smooth down the worry lines on her forehead, smiling sadly.

 

"Don't worry. New York will be fine without you," Sica teased before pulling Byul into a hug. "Not sure if I'm going to be fine, though."

 

Byul frowned again. "I told you to come with me. Why did you have to accept the promotion and stay here?"

 

Jessica pulled away and leaned back on her seat, looking outside. Byul stared at her, still waiting for an answer.

 

"You're not the only one who's running away from the ghost of the past, Byul," Sica muttered quietly, before turning to meet Byul's gaze. She offered the latter a halfhearted smile, and looked away again.

 

"Was that the reason why you agreed to be my secretary?"

 

Jessica nodded.

 

"Why am I hearing this for the first time?" Byul asked incredulously.

 

"Because you never asked, and it never came up. I also don't fancy talking about it."

 

"Just when I thought I had you figured out, you pull that shit on me," Byul muttered, shaking her head. Jessica smiled a little.

 

"You should go, it's already 6:00." Sica said, after checking the time on her phone.

 

Byul gazed at Jessica, her eyes soft. "Thank you for everything, Miss Jung. I love you." She pulled Sica into another hug and pressed her lips on her left cheek for a whole minute before pulling away and going out of the car. Byul opened the trunk and hauled out her huge suitcase.

 

Jessica refused to see her off inside the airport, she only rolled down the car window and said goodbye, her eyes full of tears, while Byul started walking away.

 

"Goodbye! Take care, you idiot. I love you, too," Sica called out.

 

Byul didn't dare turn to look, but she called back, "See you at the wedding!" and proceeded inside the airport with a heavy heart.

 

 

***

 

 

_Seoul, South Korea_

 

 

"Father, I don't think it's a good idea to have Byul stay in the mansion," Minhyuk argued, pacing around his father's study trying to reason out with him.

 

"This is her home. Your mother will want her to stay here."

 

"Flying back here is already painful for her, we don't have to make it worse by forcing our company on her," Minhyuk said to his old man, trying so hard not to get the frustration of the conversation get to him. Otherwise, he'll be shouting his head off, and that would be disrespectful, not to mention scandalous.

 

"We are her family, whether she likes it or not. I may have hidden the truth about her father, but she is mine as much as she is his. I only want to spend some time with her, Minhyuk. To get to know her better. And it'd be nice to see all of you in this mansion for once."

 

"Father, at least let Byul have her say in this. She is finally within our reach, isn't that enough?"

 

"Minhyuk, I get that you love her. But for once, will you stop contradicting my decisions? This conversation is over. You may go," Minho said with a wave of his hand, dismissing his son. Minhyuk was about to open his mouth, but thought better of it, bowed stiffly instead before going out of his study.

 

He heaved a huge sigh when his son left his study.

 

He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed his assistant's home number.

 

" _Yoboseyo?_ " A voice answered after the first ring.

 

"Mr. Han," he greeted.

 

" _Mr. Chairman?_ "

 

"I would like you to pick up my daughter from the airport tomorrow evening and bring her to the mansion. Beat my son to it, if you can. I'm not taking any chances."

 

" _Understood, sir_ ," the man affirmed.

 

"Okay," he said before hanging up.

 

He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, already dreading what tomorrow will bring.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yongsun was lying on her bed, reading a book, when her phone buzzed. She checked her phone and found out that the text was from Minhyuk.

 

Yongsun knew that his sister finally said yes to the promotion and was going to fly to Korea tomorrow evening. Minhyuk was tensed, with the wedding just days away, and his sister's appointment as the company's new COO.

 

 

**Minhyukie:**

_Father insists on having her at the mansion._

 

 

Yongsun bookmarked the page she was reading and gently placed the book on her bedside table. She frowned at the text, and thought hard for a moment before replying.

 

 

**Yongddonie:**

_So, does that mean that your so-called_

_"apartment hunting" really was_

_futile and a waste of time?_

 

 

Her phone buzzed again.

 

 

**Minhyukie:**

_Be serious, Yong_. -_-

 

 

She smiled before replying.

 

 

**Yongddonie:**

_Well then, I guess you should let her decide whether she_

_wants to stay at the mansion or rent an apartment._

 

 

It took Minhyuk a long time to reply. Yongsun resumed reading for a few minutes before her phone buzzed yet again. She bookmarked the page, got out of bed and put the book on her bookshelf for good.

 

Yongsun took her phone and checked the message. It was from an unknown number, greeting her a 'good night' with a smile emoticon.

 

She frowned before typing, " _Do I know you?_ "

 

After a few seconds, her phone buzzed. Yongsun opened the message and swore loudly when she saw the name on her phone screen.

 

 

**Unregistered number:**

_It's Eric. I hope I'm not being a nuisance. :)_

 

 

Yongsun was done being polite. With a huff, she replied, " _Where did you get my number?_ "

 

A moment later, she felt the familiar buzz of her phone.

 

 

**Unregistered number:**

_Are you mad? I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to_

_make you mad._ _And to answer your question, I think you're_

_forgetting that I'm the Head of the HR Department. :)_

 

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes before typing her response.

" _So you took it upon yourself to bully your staffs and ask for my number? Real neat, Eric. I'm going to bed, stop texting me._ "

 

 

A few seconds later and her phone started ringing. Due to her annoyance, she didn't even check who it was and answered the call.

 

"What?" Yongsun snarled. "I just told you that I'm going to bed! Stop bothering me," she snapped.

 

" _Wow_ ," came the all too familiar voice. It took her off-guard for a moment. She pulled her phone away from her ear and looked down to check the name on her phone screen. The name Minhyukie glared back at her. She blushed before putting it back on her ear.

 

"I . . . Sorry about that. I didn't check who was calling, I assumed it was someone else," she said with distaste, thinking of the HR Director.

 

" _Yeah, looks like it. I was just about to ask what I did wrong for you to start shouting like that_."

 

"Sorry. So, to what do I owe you the pleasure?"

 

" _We're going to have a family dinner at home on my birthday. And your presence is duly requested. My parents just told me._ "

 

"Why would I need to be there? You said it's a family dinner." Yongsun asked with a frown.

 

" _Are you kidding? You_ ARE _family, Yong. When are you going to start considering yourself as one?_ "

 

Yongsun sighed. "Whatever. So, about your sister... what exactly did your father say?"

 

It was his turn to sigh. " _He said he wants her at the mansion. He said that mother would want her to be there. They're so clueless about what they're going to put her through_." He sighed again.

 

Yongsun could almost see his frown through the phone. "It'll be alright. I guess all we could do right now is to wait for her and see how she'll take in the news."

 

There was a sudden noise on his line before it went dead. Yongsun scoffed and glared at the phone in her hand.

 

A minute later and her phone buzzed. Thankfully, it was Minhyuk and not Eric. The text message contained one word, six letters, two syllables: " _Hyejin._ "

 

 

Yongsun refrained from rolling her eyes too much, afraid that they might get stuck someday. She tossed her phone on her bed and went out of the bedroom, wanting to avoid the impending drama.

 

She headed out to her living room and sat on the couch, torn between wanting to eat and wanting to watch a movie. In the end, her hunger won over and she raided her fridge to anything edible.

 

Yongsun found the box of pizza from the previous night. She took the remaining slices and heated them up in the microwave, took a can of juice, and beelined for the living room again. She munched on her dinner while watching a Korean movie on her huge flatscreen TV. After she finished eating, she cleaned up, turned the TV off and headed back to her bedroom where she took a quick shower before settling in for the night.

 

 

The next morning, she woke up to the vibration of her phone pressing somewhere against her torso. She groped for it underneath the sheets, cracked her eye open when she found it, and groaned loudly when she saw it was Minhyuk who was calling.

 

"What's wrong? It's the crack of dawn... I think." Yongsun asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

 

" _Yong, it's almost 7:00 in the morning. Come quick, we'll be having a meeting by 8:00._ "

 

"WHAT?!" She shouted, suddenly wide awake. "But we didn't have a meeting this early! I checked my sched last night," she sounded a little hysterical, even to her own ears.

 

" _This is an urgent meeting. Father is gathering all the Senior and Junior Executives and the BOD to this meeting. Come quick, I'm shitting my pants,_ " Minhyuk said with a slight whimper before hanging up.

 

"Goodness," Yongsun muttered before scrambling out of bed to her bathroom.

 

 

By 7:20 she was good and ready to go. Yongsun wore a red pantsuit, a red pumps to match, decided to let her hair down, and put on some light makeup. Thank God she lived closer, if she lived outside of Gangnam, times like these would have been a disaster.

 

Yongsun ran to the lift of the company building after she parked her car in the underground parking lot.

 

She fidgeted inside the empty lift and only let out a sigh of relief when it came to stop on her floor. She got out when the elevator doors opened and walked briskly to her office, where she deposited her bag, took the memo of the day that some staff left on her desk, and went out again after reading it to drop by at the CEO's office.

 

Wheein greeted her when she entered their joint office.

 

"Morning, Yong. You look like you've been through hell," the younger woman commented with a wry grin.

 

"Oh, yeah. Make fun of me," Yongsun answered, her eyes narrowed playfully.

 

Wheein smiled, flashing her dimple. "Just wanted to cheer you up."

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes, unconsciously. "Can I come in?"

 

Wheein's bright smile faltered. "Not sure if that's a good idea. Miss Ahn is inside."

 

"What is she doing here this early?" Yongsun asked thru gritted teeth.

 

Wheein laughed. "She's nice, I don't get why you hate her."

 

Yongsun sat down on the couch inside their office. "I don't hate her."

 

"Yeah? You always make a face when she's being brought up to the conversation."

 

To prove her point, Yongsun made a face, and Wheein laughed again.

 

"You only like her because she's nice to you," she said with a pout.

 

"Whatever, Yong."

 

 

After a few minutes, the double doors of his office opened and closed, revealing a raven-haired beauty wearing a black pencil dress and heels. She smiled at them, particularly at Yongsun. "Yongsun, it's been a while."

 

Yongsun returned the smile grudgingly. "Yeah."

 

"I gotta go. I have an appointment with my father, I only dropped by to check on him. Bye." Hyejin said as a way of explanation. She waved before going out of the office, still smiling.

 

"That was odd," Yongsun muttered under her breath. She stood up and knocked on his door.

 

A muffled 'come in' came as a reply and Yongsun opened the double doors and went inside.

 

He was reading a file, but looked up when he heard the sound of the doors closing. "Yongddonie," Minhyuk greeted, relief evident on his face. "Thank God you made it on time."

 

"Nice of you to call me," Yongsun said sarcastically.

 

He frowned. "I only received the memo when I called, Yong."

 

"Right," she grunted. "Do you have anything in your fridge? I skipped breakfast."

 

"Help yourself," Minhyuk said before standing up and going to his coffee maker. He made two cups of cappuccino and placed it on his coffee table while Yongsun raided his personal fridge and complained at the lack of healthy and nutritious food.

 

"You call these food?" Yongsun stepped aside and opened the fridge widely, indicating the varieties of sweets and energy bars on his fridge, looking over her shoulder to shot her best friend a disgusted look.

 

"No, more like power snacks. I sometimes need to run on sugar to get through the day." Minhyuk replied with a cheeky grin.

 

"You know what? Someday you'll end up with an amputated leg and that fiancée of yours will surely dump you," Yongsun chastised before taking an energy bar and closing his fridge. Minhyuk merely laughed at what she said and sipped on his coffee.

 

Yongsun opened the packet and took a bite on her energy bar, and sat down next to him on the couch. She stole a glance at Minhyuk and couldn't help but laugh when she saw that he had froth above his upper lip, like a mustache.

 

"Hold on, don't move." Minhyuk took her at her word and didn't move a muscle, confusion written all over his face. Yongsun took out her phone and took a picture of him, and laughed herself silly at the bemused expression he wore in the picture.

 

"What was that for?"

 

Yongsun reached out to wipe the froth with her thumb. Minhyuk stiffened, and realized what just happened.

 

"You sneaky little mochi face," he grumbled. Yongsun grinned up at him and stuck her tongue out.

 

Minhyuk smiled and finished his coffee. Yongsun finished her bar and took a sip on her coffee. This time, it was Minhyuk's turn to laugh. Yongsun smacked his arm before wiping her mouth, laughing.

 

A knock interrupted their childish antics, and Wheein poked her head in.

 

"Sir, it's time," she said, pertaining to the meeting. Minhyuk glanced down at his own watch and sighed.

 

"Come on, Yong," Minhyuk beckoned to his best friend as he stood up, straightening his tie.

 

Yongsun stood up and grabbed his arm. "I don't have something stuck on my teeth, do I?" She showed him her teeth, and Minhyuk chuckled.

 

"No, you're still beautiful as ever," he said with a wink. Yongsun aimed a kick at him but he dodged and ran out of the door, laughing.

 

They all headed to the largest conference room of their company. It could seat 50 people, and was especially made for meetings such as this one. Yongsun and Minhyuk bickered through the elevator ride with Wheein occasionally laughing behind them.

They were the first ones to the conference room and they had taken their respective seats. Minhyuk sat at the head of the table, facing his father's seat opposite his, with Yongsun to his left, Wheein next to her, and when Minseok entered, he occupied the seat next to Wheein. The other executives and BODs started filing in in twos and threes.

 

Eric smiled at Yongsun when he entered, and Yongsun fought the urge to throw something at him.

 

The last to enter the conference room was the Chairman. He took a seat at the head of the table opposite Minhyuk's and everybody fell silent. All eyes were trained on him expectantly.

 

He cleared his throat and spoke to his mic. "Good morning, everyone."

 

Everbody murmured their 'good mornings' before silence overtook the room again.

 

"Let us begin this meeting," he started, "I gathered you here today, because I want to hear your thoughts regarding the appointment of the new COO," He paused, looking at each and everyone of their faces.

 

"I want you to speak your concerns and disagreements before she takes the post tomorrow," he continued. Nobody spoke for a moment.

 

One of the BODs raised his hand before speaking to his mic. "I don't think there will be a problem, Mr. Chairman. We've all seen her record, and I think she's up to the job."

 

"Hear, hear," said Minseok to his mic, grinning stupidly.

 

"Mr. Chairman, I think that Miss Kim will do great, afterall, she is your daughter," said one of the Executive Directors with a smile.

 

Minho smiled a little, and Minhyuk had to stifle a cough.

 

"I think that we have to see her performance first, before we give our initial judgment," chimed the Head of Human Resources.

 

Before she could stop herself, Yongsun spoke to her mic, forgetting for a moment that they were currently in a formal discussion. "I don't know about you, but no one's a judgmental prick around here, Mr. Nam."

 

Minhyuk and Minseok guffawed, with Wheein's funny laugh joining in.

 

"Right you are, Miss Kim," agreed Minhyuk through his mic, a playful smile on his lips. Yongsun smiled and gave him a wink. Eric leaned back on his chair in embarrassment, because some of the BODs also laughed at their banter.

 

 

The meeting ended after an hour, and the four of them went out together. Yongsun and Minhyuk talked about the wedding, while Wheein and Minseok talked behind them about random things.

 

"There will be a rehearsal, to make sure that everything will go as planned. It will happen two days before the wedding. You all have to go, especially the bridesmaids," Minhyuk announced with a grin, poking Yongsun's cheek.

 

"Are you mocking me?" Yongsun asked bitingly. Minhyuk only chuckled.

 

 

"Will your sister be there?" Wheein asked curiously, looking up at Minseok. They fell into step behind the older duo who were busy talking to each other to pay much attention to them.

 

"Well," Minseok hesitated, scratching his nape, "I'm not sure. I don't even know if hyung gave her a particular task for the wedding."

 

 

Minhyuk and Yongsun were talking animatedly when he felt someone rap him on the back. He turned around so suddenly, Yongsun was taken aback by the sudden movement.

 

"Minseok," he growled, eyeing his little brother.

 

Minseok grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, _hyung_. Didn't mean to startle you."

 

"What is it?" Minhyuk asked softly as they entered the elevator. The women were watching their exchange silently.

 

"I was just going to ask, since Wheein here is curious as well," he smiled at Wheein before continuing, "is _noona_ going to be a bridesmaid or something?"

 

Minhyuk leaned back on the cold elevator wall, and faced his brother. "I think it would be insensitive of me if I ask her to walk down the aisle, with her current situation and all," Minhyuk said quietly, looking Minseok in the eyes, "I will ask her to do something else. Maybe play the piano at the reception, since she's exceptionally good at it - only next to me, of course," He added, his tone teasing.

 

Minseok laughed, while Yongsun rolled her eyes, again.

 

They went their separate ways after the elevator stopped on their floor. Wheein and Minhyuk walked back to their office, while Minseok and Yongsun went to their respective offices.

 

The rest of the day went by like a blur. Yongsun, Wheein, and Minhyuk ate lunch together in a nearby restaurant and went back to work immediately.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

By 6:00 p.m., Minhyuk left his office. He texted Yongsun that he won't be able to hang out with her because he promised to have dinner with Hyejin's parents. As usual, she didn't reply, but he knew the message went through.

 

Minhyuk dropped by to a fancy flower shop and ordered two bouquets of long-stemmed red roses on his way to his fiancée's company. He parked in the parking lot and went inside the building. He rode the elevator with some staffs of the company - and some even greeted him when they recognized him as their CFO's fiancé. He proceeded to Hyejin's office with long strides.

 

Minhyuk knocked a few times on her polished oak door, struggling with the bunch of roses in his arms, before the door opened.

 

He smiled when he saw that it was Hyejin. "For you," he gave her the other bouquet and kept holding the other bouquet with his other hand.

 

Hyejin smiled sweetly at him after accepting the flowers. "Thank you," she muttered shyly, hiding behind the roses. Minhyuk grinned.

 

"Anything for my Queen," he said, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

 

Hyejin grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind her. She eyed the other bouquet and raised her eyebrows.

 

"They're for your mother, no need to be jealous," Minhyuk teased, pulling Hyejin into a one-armed bear hug.

 

Hyejin melted into his embrace. "You smell so good," she whispered, playing with his tie. Minhyuk swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. Hyejin smiled impishly but pulled away. She took the flowers he was holding and went to her desk, gently placing the bouquets.

 

Minhyuk remained standing in the middle of the office, watching his fiancée.

 

"Make yourself comfortable, baby."

 

He took a seat on his girlfriend's office chaise, quite nervous for her next move. Hyejin came sashaying towards him, and Minhyuk couldn't help but admire her beauty and her wonderful curves.

 

"I'm glad I locked the door, because I don't wish to be interrupted," Hyejin said with a seductive smile. She sat on his lap, facing him. Minhyuk automatically wrapped his arms around her.

 

"What do you mean, baby?" He asked innocently, ignoring the heat in his groin.

 

"Care for a quickie?" Hyejin asked huskily, leaning down to bite his earlobe. She pulled away and bent down, her lips brushing against his. Minhyuk's calm was on the verge of breaking.

 

"But we're going to meet your parents for dinner, I don't want you to be uncomfortable," he said as a last attempt on rationality.

 

Hyejin captured his mouth, and he lost all restraint. He kissed her back with so much enthusiasm, ignoring the fact that her blood-red lipstick were being ruined because of him.

 

Hyejin pulled away from the kiss, her lips a mess, but still looking beautiful, grinning down at him. "Don't worry about the ruined panties, I have a stock around here somewhere."

 

Minhyuk swallowed again. "But baby, I think we should just wait a little bit more till the wedding. It's only days away."

 

Hyejin pouted. "But I feel like disappointing Jesus today," she complained and smacked Minhyuk lightly on the arm.

 

Minhyuk laughed. "Fuck it, we've disappointed Jesus way too many times, anyway," he said before kissing Hyejin again.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Byul woke up from her 5-hour nap when the plane hit quite a bit of turbulence. She checked her phone, and figured that it was 8:30 p.m. in Seoul. Another hour and she will finally land.

 

Byul was thankful at least that she was in the first class, because aside from the decent food, there was enough legroom and she could sleep soundly without being interrupted or being watched.

 

She scrolled through her conversations and found what she was looking for.

 

 

 

**Byulie:**

_I will be in Korea in an hour._

_Would you like to meet?_

 

 

 

Byul turned off the screen, not really waiting for an answer. She knew he would be busy, like always. She was gazing through the window when her phone chimed. Byul smiled when she saw the reply.

 

 

 **Jinie:**  
_Really?! Thank God it's my day off. :D_

_Where should we meet? Shall I meet you at the airport?_

 

 

 

Byul frowned before typing her response. 

 

 

**Byulie:**

_We can meet at our usual spot. I think oppa_

_will fetch me from the airport, or some stooges of my father._

 

 

For a few minutes he didn't reply. A flight attendant approached her and asked if she would like to have her dinner. She smiled politely and told her that she was not hungry. When the attendant left, the familiar tone of her phone sounded again, her screen flashing.

 

 

**Jinie:**

_I understand. Call me once you're free, okay?_

_Have a safe landing. xx_

 

 

 

She replied, "Okay," before turning off her phone. Byul decided to read a book she brought and got lost through the pages. She only stopped when the announcement blared through the intercom. She closed the book and heaved out a long sigh, looking out the window again. She could see the city lights below, and for once, she wondered if accepting the promotion had been a good idea.

 

When the plane finally landed, she stood up from her seat, adjusted her cap, gathered her leather purse, shoved her book and phone inside it, before exiting with her fellow first-class passengers.

 

Byul waited for her suitcase at the baggage carousel, and proceeded to go outside after she found it. When she was finally outside, she stopped and scanned for any familiar faces - and she was not disappointed.

 

Her father's assistant greeted her with a smile. Looking out of place with his fancy suit, in the horde of waiting people.

 

"Miss Kim," Mr. Han greeted with a bow. He took the suitcase she was holding and beckoned her to follow outside.

 

Byul followed and found out that their family chauffeur was waiting outside with a sleek white limousine. He was waiting, leaning against the car, and offered Byul a smile when he saw her approaching.

 

"Good evening, Miss Kim."

 

Byul bowed and greeted him back. He opened the door for her and went to settle her suitcase in the car trunk. Byul climbed into the backseat, and Mr. Han followed suit.

 

"Where's my brother?"

 

"I'm afraid your brother is unavailable at the moment, ma'am. Your father instructed me to fetch you instead."

 

Their chauffeur started the car and peeled away from the curb. Byul looked outside.

 

"Drop me at one of our hotels. I'm tired," she ordered, still staring outside.

 

"Miss Kim, your father specifically ordered me to take you to the mansion. I can't disobey him."

 

Byul turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

 

"Mr. Chairman wants you at the mansion."

 

" _You gotta be fucking kidding me_ ," Byul muttered under her breath before slumping on her seat. She opened her phone again. She waited for a minute, before she dialed her brother's number.

 

The number was fucking _unattended_.

 

Byul was mentally cursing everyone. Including herself, for agreeing to this nonsense.

 

The silence stretched painfully - until they were driving through the familiar road on the way to the mansion.

 

Byul texted Jin to cancel their meet up, that she was deeply sorry but something came up and she couldn't make it. She promised to make it up to him next time, and after a few minutes, he assured her that it was okay and he understands.

 

Byul was beyond pissed when the car parked inside the massive parking garage. She didn't wait for someone to open the door this time and went out of the car immediately.

 

Byul barged inside the mansion, ignoring the surprised look of the maids who met her on her way to her old bedroom on the second floor. She was halfway through the grand staircase, when a familiar voice interrupted her ascent.

 

"You're not even going to say your proper greetings?"

 

Byul's face hardened as she turned to look down from where she was standing. There stood at the bottom stair, a beautiful, elegant woman in her late 50's. She wore a black sequined dress, her hair was done in a perfect bun. Jewels were adorning her neck and her hands, glittering through the chandelier light.

 

" _Mother_ ," Byul greeted, bowing stiffly.

 

"Come down, I want to look at you properly."

 

Byul stayed rooted to the spot. Her mother's eyes narrowed.

 

She was saved when her brother entered the house. Her mother turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, and smiled when she saw that it was Minhyuk.

 

"Minhyuk," she went down to meet him and greeted him with a hug.

 

"Good evening, Mother," Minhyuk greeted and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He looked up and stared at Byul.

 

"Byul," he said, his voice a little surprised. "Come down, please."

 

Byul contemplated for a moment, before descending the steps.

 

"Where's father?" Minhyuk asked his mother, still staring at Byul coming down the stairs.

 

"In his study. He'll be out in a moment. Where's Minseok?"

 

He looked at his mother. "I don't know. I left early, I had dinner with Hyejin's parents."

 

Byul was now standing at the bottom stair, glaring at them. Her mother turned to look at her and motioned for her to come forward.

 

"Take off that ridiculous cap, Byul." She commanded, Byul obliged with a roll of her eyes and took off Sica's cap.

 

"Now, that's better," her mother approved with a smile. "You look beautiful, but a little peaky. Were you starving yourself when you were in New York, Byul?"

 

Realizing that their mother was hitting too close to home, Minhyuk cleared his throat and tried to steer them off the prospect of Byul losing her temper, and an attempt to end the inquisition.

 

"It's probably just from the flight, Mother. Why don't we just let Byul rest for a moment, maybe let her change into some comfortable clothes, before we start questioning her?" He suggested with a smile. That irresistable smile. Their mother gave in.

 

"Fine," she relented. But before Byul could head back upstairs, she grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

 

"I'm happy that you're finally here," her mother whispered softly. Byul stood rigidly in her arms, saying nothing. To make it less awkward, Minhyuk joined them.

 

"The two beautiful, most important women of my life are finally here," he said, earning a laugh from their mother. He kissed both of their heads and pulled away, taking Byul with him. He slung his arm around her shoulder.

 

"We're heading up, Mother. Kindly tell one of the maids to bring her suitcase upstairs," Minhyuk said with smile.

 

"Okay, I will. Go on ahead," she said, her eyes flickered to Byul, "And I had your old room cleaned yesterday. You can use it, if you want," she said, letting the words hang in the air, giving her the benefit of the doubt. Letting her know she had the right to choose, since there were a lot of rooms in the mansion, and she could use any of them. Byul nodded, and Minhyuk steered her to the direction of the stairs.

 

They went up quietly. Minhyuk thinking of something to appease his sister, and Byul who was too pissed at everything to say something.

 

There were 8 bedrooms on the second floor. A long carpeted corridor led to the set of rooms. The master suite was located at the end of the hallway, and was by far the largest bedroom in the mansion. Next was Minhyuk's, which was twice the size of Byul and Minseok's bedrooms combined, which happens to have identical floor plans.

 

Her room was the one next to the guest room closest to the landing, Minseok's was the one in front of hers, and Minhyuk's were next to their parents. A large winding wooden staircase located at the west wing of the 2nd floor, led to the third and last floor of the mansion. There were six set of identical bedrooms upstairs, and a hallway that led to the veranda overlooking the back porch and the rest of their property.

 

Byul noticed the light from the gap through the door, indicating that someone had been to her room. She twisted the doorknob, wondering for a moment what she'll find inside. Her brother hovered behind her, watching anxiously.

 

When the door finally opened, she let out an audible gasp. Minhyuk put his hand over her shoulder, trying to comfort her or something. Byul stepped inside and roamed her eyes around the room.

 

The room looked exactly as she left it. Her teenage obssessions were still pretty much apparent - plastered to the walls were her favorite Korean idols, American bands and various artists she admired as a teen, framed pictures of her friends from high school, pictures of her, childhood pictures of her and her siblings, framed pictures of Jin and Heeyeon in middle school, her neglected vanity mirror, her favorite armchair, the collection of books she had on her bookshelves, her action figure collections, her CD collections of movies and albums alike, her old TV set and CD player, her old speakers, her old computer - although she doubt that it would still function due to the lack of use - the black and white theme of her room was still very much the same, even the sheets on her bed - it was like she never left.

 

Byul turned to face her brother, eyes wide in wonder.

 

"Our parents forbade anyone to touch anything from your room. Although the maids would clean it from time to time, and I pretty much spent my summer vacations locked up in here instead in my own room," Minhyuk said with a sad smile.

 

"You spent your time in my room?" Byul asked, bewildered.

 

"I've missed you, and I wasn't allowed to visit you in New York because I was busy being trained at the company. It was the least I could do."

 

Byul walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Minhyuk chuckled, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

 

"Of course, it helps that your room looks a lot like a boy's room than mine ever did," Minhyuk teased, and laughed when Byul pinched him, "and not to mention that you have an awesome collection of albums and books. I was never bored inside your room, and it made me feel like you were here," he continued, kissing the top of her head.

 

"Thank you, _oppa_. For being the best big brother ever," Byul whispered, smiling ever so slightly.

 

Minhyuk laughed and patted her head. Byul pulled away, pouting. "What am I, a dog?"

 

Minhyuk grinned. "No, you're a ginger hamster."

 

 

They both shared a laugh.

 

 

 

 

After spending some time reminiscing with her brother, and her suitcase was finally brought up into her room, Minhyuk excused himself and left for his room to change. Byul took a quick shower and changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a black cashmere sweater before plopping down on her bed.

 

Byul rested her wet hair on the bedframe, and took her phone from the bedside table. She dialed Sica's number, and after a few rings she picked up.

 

 

"Touchdown, Korea," she told the woman on the other line.

 

" _That's good. I'm glad you called, I was just about to call you - to check if you're still alive or something,_ " Sica said jokingly. " _I miss you already,_ " she added in a more serious tone.

 

Byul sighed. "Yeah, I miss you too."

 

"So is New York still fine without me?"

 

" _Surprisingly, yes,_ " Jessica answered with a laugh.

 

"Good. I'm glad that you're doing fine. Me on the other hand, I don't know what will happen tomorrow on my first day," Byul admitted, staring at the ceiling.

 

" _You'll do fine. I have complete faith in you. And besides, it's your home turf, you have an advantage,_ " Sica said in a cheerful tone, trying to boost her confidence.

 

Byul clucked her tongue, disbelieving.

 

" _It's late, Byul. You should rest. You have a big day tomorrow,_ " Jessica murmured softly.

 

"Okay. I'll call you again tomorrow."

 

" _Good night, Byulie._ "

 

The line went dead, and Byul stared at her phone screen. She didn't have the heart to change her wallpaper just yet.

 

Since her body was still adjusting from the sudden time change, sleep evaded her. It was quarter to 2:00 when sleep finally came knocking at her door. Byul turned off the lights and faceplanted on her bed. 5 minutes later, she was snoring softly.

 

 

 

She overslept, to put it lightly, and had to do everything in a haste the next morning. _So much for first impressions._

 

Byul opted to go casual and wore a black turtleneck, tucked into a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, paired with the only shoes she had at the moment; her combat boots. She slipped into a black suede jacket after doing her make up.

 

She went out of her room, after making sure she had everything - her new set of keys, phone, and wallet - before descending down the steps in a hurry. It was almost 9:00 a.m. and she was sure everyone already left.

 

Byul almost ran to the garage, she pulled out her keys as she did so and clicked the button to unlock her new car.

Her brother never disappoints. Of course, it didn't compare to Minhyuk's Lamborghini or Minseok's Ferrari or the other fancy cars parked inside their massive garage. But Byul had to admit that her new Jeep Wrangler was still beautiful in its own way.

 

She never liked shiny things - she preferred matte, and that's exactly what she got. Her eyes raked the contours of the car, and she smiled to herself. She texted her brother to say thank you and to tell him that she was on her way.

 

Byul opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat, checking the interior of the car. After checking everything, she put on the seatbelt, started the engine and pulled out of the garage.

 

Byul arrived at the company by 10:00 a.m., parked her car in the parking lot, and went inside the building.

 

Some employees stared curiously as she passed. No doubt wondering if she was an idol or something, with her look and all, but she ignored them. Byul waited for the elevator, tapping her boots on the tiled floor impatiently.

 

The elevator doors flew open and before she could take another step forward, a body hurled at her, making her lost her balance - thank the heavens she had fast reflexes, otherwise she would have fallen on her ass.

 

It was a woman. Maybe about her age - with long, slightly wavy auburn hair, and the fluffiest cheeks Byul had ever seen - looking harassed.

 

Everything the woman was carrying flew into all directions and to make the matters worse, she was also holding a cup of coffee. And it spilled on her pretty white dress when she bumped into Byul, leaving a huge stain on her chest, emphasizing her you-know-whats.

 

 _What a klutz,_ she thought. _A pretty klutz._

 

Byul heard the woman curse under her breath before collecting the mass of fallen papers, leaving the mess of her coffee on the tiled floor. She stood up, scowling. She checked the damage of her dress, before training her narrowed hazel eyes at Byul. The latter resisted the urge to whimper under her glower.

 

Their eyes met, and something unexplainable passed between them. The woman gaped at her. The seconds ticked by and they stood there, staring at each other.

 

Realizing that she was wasting her time staring at a stranger, Byul broke the contact by looking away and stepping around her, pressing the button of the elevator.

 

The woman whipped around, but Byul decided to ignore her.

 

"Hey! Aren't you going to apologize?"

 

The stranger had a beautiful voice too even though her tone sounded a little bit angry, she thought to herself. Byul shook her head as she entered the elevator and turned to look at the angry woman. She pressed the number to her floor before answering.

 

"Why should I?"

 

Before the woman could respond, the elevator doors closed and began its ascent to her chosen floor.

 

Byul couldn't help but smile, remembering her cute mochi face, flushed and angry.

 

 

When Byul arrived at her designated floor, she immediately headed to her brother's office. Byul entered without knocking, startling her brother's assistant. The woman behind the desk composed herself and offered Byul a dimpled smile. "Do you have an appointment with the CEO?" She asked politely.

 

"Do I need an appointment to see my brother?" Byul asked coldly.

 

The woman gasped, Byul pretended not to see her reaction and walked up to open her brother's double office doors.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Maybe it was from the pressure, or maybe it was from the fact that she hadn't eaten anything that morning, or perhaps it was because of the papers she had to present to the new COO - but to say that Yongsun was on the edge, would be an understatement. She was like a cord, pulled too tight, ready to snap.

 

She had forgotten her phone inside her car, and that's what she was taking the trip 48 floors down. Minhyuk was being a pain too, asking her to buy him coffee because his stupid coffee maker broke. And not to mention that his sister was on her way to the company, too.

 

The elevator halted at the ground floor, and after the elevator doors opened, Yongsun bolted out. Realizing too late that someone had been waiting for the elevator, she collided with the body, the cold half-consumed coffee she was holding spilled in front of her new dress, the papers she was holding flying everywhere.

 

" _Shit_ ," she cursed under her breath, collecting the scattered papers, leaving the puddle of coffee on the tiled floor.

 

Yongsun stood up, scowling. She fumbled with her dress, mentally cursing herself for wearing white, because her undergarments were now see-through, thanks to the map-like coffee stain on her chest. She shifted her eyes to the person she bumped into, ready to shout her head off. Yongsun glowered, skimming her eyes upwards. She realized it was a woman. She was clad in black; from her boots to her ripped jeans, to her turtleneck, and her suede jacket. Yongsun had the mistake of looking at her face. She was beautiful, and extremely familiar. Her hair was dyed a fiery orange, and was pulled back in a ponytail.

 

The stranger had a sharp nose, full kissable lips, and chinky eyes. They were about the same height, on her heels at least. Their eyes met, baby blue and hazel. For a moment they stared at each other. Maybe it was due to the contacts she was wearing, but Yongsun thought the other woman's stare was cold and calculating.

 

Yongsun raked her mind as to why the woman in front of her looked familiar. _An idol?_ No. _Someone from Uni?_ Yongsun was still contemplating when the woman looked away, breaking their eye contact, and stepped around her to press the button of the elevator.

 

Yongsun turned around, but the woman pointedly ignored her.

 

"Hey! Aren't you going to apologize?"

 

The woman entered when the elevator doors opened and turned to face her.

 

"Why should I?" She asked coldly. Yongsun was surprised when she heard her voice. She expected her voice to be feminine, like her appearance. But her voice was deep, and it resonated through her body.

 

 

Before Yongsun could say something, the elevator doors closed and she was left there staring at her own bemused expression in front of the shiny elevator doors.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

"Here's your order ma'am," Seulgi smiled politely at the woman on the counter as she accepted her receipt and the beverage she bought.

 

"Thanks," Seulgi murmured before exiting the café.

 

She made her way to her car where a certain beauty was riding shotgun.

 

"Strawberry acai, for the lovely lady," she chirped as she took her place behind the steering wheel.

 

Irene accepted her drink with a grin, eyes sparkling. "Thanks, Seulgom. You're the best."

 

"Anything for you, Hyun," Seulgi replied with a bright smile only reserved for the woman beside her. She steered away from the parking lot and they made their way to the company in silence. The new COO will be arriving that very morning, and they were supposed to welcome her into the company, alongside their colleagues.

 

"I heard Tiffany and Taeyeon- _unnie_ finally made it official," Seulgi subtly murmured, eyes staring blankly ahead.

 

Irene looked at her, eyebrows quirking. "Really?"

 

Seulgi nodded before glancing at Irene, and was surprised to find the latter already staring at her, her face unreadable.

 

"That's great, then," Irene said quietly, before looking away.

 

Seulgi clenched her jaw, and gripped the steering wheel tightly, before staring back ahead. "Yeah."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Minhyuk was on the phone when Byul entered his office. He signaled for her to wait, and so she did.

 

Byul sat on the couch, and crossed her legs. She watched her brother for a couple of minutes, talking animatedly on the phone.

 

After Minhyuk finished talking to whoever it was, he appraised his sister's appearance with a thoughtful look.

"Thank God, you're finally here. I was starting to think you have lost your way," Minhyuk told her, twirling a pen between his fingers. Apparently an acquired habit of his.

 

"Slept through my alarm. My bad," Byul answered with a shrug.

 

"First impressions are everything, and second impressions are nothing. Always remember that, Byul," Minhyuk said seriously, and for the first time, he sounded very much like their father. Byul nodded stiffly.

 

"I'm still adjusting to the change of time zone, _oppa_. It's not easy being whisked away from one place to another, you know?" Byul said as she stood up, and went to sit over his desk. She stared outside, while her brother stared at her, his back pressed against his leather recliner.

 

"Are you ready, Byul?" Minhyuk suddenly asked. Byul looked down on him, face unreadable.

 

"I was born ready," Byul muttered before staring again at the beautiful Seoul skyline. The view reminded her of her New York penthouse. With a pang of sadness, she forced it out of her mind and focused on the pressing matters at hand.

 

"Good. Because we'll be having a meeting in 20," Minhyuk said after a beat. Byul flipped her wrist to check the time, and mentally cursed herself for staying up too late. Byul tended to space out whenever she's sleep deprived, and her brother knows it.

 

"I'm starving, though," Byul murmured, glancing down on her brother. Minhyuk  only smiled mysteriously.

 

"I have something stored up in my fridge. You're welcome to any of it, if you want," Minhyuk offered with an impish grin Byul immediately distrusted.

 

"This better be good," Byul threatened with a glare. She stood up and went to check his personal fridge.

 

A minute later, Byul let out a string of profanities, that Minhyuk threatened to wash her mouth with lye soap.

 

Byul turned to look at him with a dumbstruck expression on her face. She swung the fridge open, showing her brother what was inside - which, of course, he was aware of because it was his. "You call these food? What are you, like 10?" Byul asked, shaking her head in mock disbelief.

 

Minhyuk laughed. "God, you guys literally had the same reaction."

 

Byul scowled at him, but took a chocolate bar and a bottled water anyway, before closing the fridge door with her foot.

 

She opened the chocolate bar and took a huge bite, feeling utterly ridiculous.

 

"I would've made you coffee, but my coffee maker broke this morning," Minhyuk explained sadly. Byul sat on his desk again, chewing her chocolate silently.

 

"I suppose I could grab some lunch later," she mumbled to herself.

 

"I'll take you out," Minhyuk promised, before glancing at his wristwatch.

 

Byul finished her chocolate bar in two huge bites, before she opened the bottle of water and took a long swig. When she was done, she chucked the almost empty bottle into a bin in the corner, and let out a loud whoop when it hit its mark with a loud thud.

 

Byul pumped her fist in the air, causing Minhyuk to snort in amusement.

 

"Beat that, _oppa_ ," Byul goaded her brother with a smirk.

 

"Please. That was a lucky shot, no need to be so cocky," Minhyuk said smugly. That wiped the smirk off Byul's face.

 

"Hey! Prove it to me first before you act all superior," Byul complained with an adorable pout.

 

Minhyuk chose to ignore her and glanced down on his watch instead. "We better go, there's only 10 minutes left," he said before standing up and straightening his charcoal suit and his black silk tie.

 

Byul scoffed. "Fine. What's the meeting gonna be about, anyway?"

 

"Well, it's a meeting. Quite literally. I'm going to introduce you to everyone- the Junior and Senior executives, that is. Father will be the one to introduce you to the BOD."

 

"Right. Should be fun," Byul murmured with a grimace.

 

"Shut up and come with me," Minhyuk said as he started walking towards the door. Byul grumbled to herself and followed her brother sullenly.

 

 

When they were finally outside, Minhyuk turned to face Byul, brows furrowed. He was clearly contemplating about something.

 

"What is it?" Byul asked curiously, staring at her brother.

 

 

Coming to a decision, he turned to face his assistant. The woman behind the desk peered up at both of them through her eyelashes, a curious expression on her face.

 

"Come, Miss Jung," Minhyuk motioned for her to follow them. Minhyuk went out of the door first with Byul close on his heels. They could hear the click-clack of heels from behind them, indicating that Miss Jung had indeed followed them out.

 

Minhyuk and Byul were silent as they walked to the direction of the conference room.

 

Minhyuk stopped in front of a handsome double doors, opened them, and ushered Byul inside.

 

Byul took a deep, calming breath, before she took in the room before her. Some people were already seated on their respective chairs and were talking to one another. The room only fell silent when they noticed the newcomers.

 

Minhyuk sat at the head of the table and beckoned Byul to sit on the chair at his right side- the traditional way. Miss Jung occupied the seat next to Byul.

 

"Where's Miss Kim?" Minhyuk asked to no one in particular.

 

"Not here, yet," A beautiful woman in a blue dress answered his query.

 

Minhyuk groaned inwardly. Byul roamed her eyes at the other people inside the room, and found them staring back at her.

 

Staring is considered rude. _Doesn't that apply to me anymore?_

 

"Minseok isn't here, too," Minhyuk grumbled as he scanned every faces.

 

The door opened and a few more stragglers for the meeting walked in. They stared curiously at Byul as they passed and took their respective seats.

 

 

Minhyuk was getting impatient. He was drumming his fingers on the table, when the door opened yet again, and the last of the Kim siblings strolled inside, looking sharp in a red suit.

 

Minseok grinned at their direction when he saw that both of his siblings were already present. He walked up to them and tapped Minhyuk lightly on the shoulder, before bending down to kiss Byul on the cheek.

 

" _Noona._ It's good to see you," Minseok said with a warm smile.

 

"Where were you last night? I never saw you at home," Byul inquired with a quirk of her brow, unsmiling.

 

Minseok took the second seat from Minhyuk's left side, leaving the seat between them empty- like it was being saved for someone else.

"Sorry. I was wasted, so I had to crash at Chanyeol's place," Minseok explained sheepishly.

 

"Chanyeol? _Park_ _Chanyeol_?" Byul asked sharply, leaning back on her chair.

 

"Yes. You know, one of my friends back in high school?"

 

Minhyuk and the rest of the people inside the room listened to their conversation silently.

 

"So, you're still friends with them?" Byul crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her little brother.

 

"Yes. Although, we hardly ever see each other anymore. Everyone's busy with their own lives, we barely have the time. We had a little get together last night, that's why I ended up at Chanyeol's," Minseok explained, before offering Byul his signature boyish smile.

 

Completely unmoved by her brother's attempt to console her, "They're _bullies_ ," Byul stated bluntly, remembering the times his little gang of friends had beaten up some kids who had the guts to defy their so-called authority.

 

Minseok grimaced. "They've changed through the years, _noona_. They're not the same bastards they used to be in high school."

 

"They better be. I don't want you hanging around with the same lot. High school jerks tend to become full-fledged assholes once they turn into adults."

 

Minseok was just about to open his mouth to defend his friends when the door opened again, stopping short his retort and prompting him to look behind his shoulder and check who it was.

 

A tall, beautiful woman wearing a red dress walked in, holding a cup of coffee. There were only three available seats, and she took the empty seat on Minseok's left.

 

The two exchanged pleasantries for a whole minute before the said woman glanced at Byul and offered her a sweet smile, after she noticed that the latter was looking at her.

 

"Has anyone seen Miss Kim on their way here?" Minhyuk addressed everyone inside the room, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

Everybody shook their heads. Minhyuk sighed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He hit the speed dial, and put his phone over his ear. Yongsun's phone was ringing, but she's not picking up. With a resigned sigh, he ended the call and laid his phone on the table.

 

Five minutes later, the door swung open and a woman stepped in. A very familiar woman, indeed. She was now wearing a peach blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, not the same ruined dress she wore earlier. She was holding two cups of coffee, a bag of Subway sandwiches, and a stack of papers on her other hand.

 

She mumbled a quick apology, before she sat on the empty seat between the Kim brothers. She laid everything she was holding on the table, before looking up to address everyone.

 

"Sorry I'm late, guys," she said with an apologetic smile. "I had to go home and change my dress. Some idiot bumped into me earlier, spilling the coffee I was holding on my dress," she said with distaste, taking the cup of coffee labeled with her name on it and placing the other one in front of Minhyuk.

 

Byul cleared her throat loudly, causing everyone's head to turn to look at her. Even her own brothers.

 

The woman whipped her head towards the sound, and her eyes fell on Byul. Recognition dawned on her face, and she took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes shifted from Minhyuk then back to Byul, no doubt noting that the latter had taken up the seat of the right-hand man. She looked appalled as she slowly fitted the pieces of the puzzle together.

 

"Yong, what's wrong?" Minhyuk asked, worried about her initial reaction of finally seeing his sister.

 

"No, it can't be," Yongsun muttered to herself, eyes wide in shock. A cold chill tickled up her spine. She rounded on Minhyuk. "What is _she_ doing here?" Her hand motioning towards Byul.

 

Minhyuk frowned. "She's my sister, Yong. Why? What's wrong?" Minhyuk rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

 

At the word _'sister'_ , Yongsun looked like she was about to faint.

 

"Yongsun- _noona_ , you okay?" Minseok asked, facing her. Every eyes in the room were darting back and forth between the four of them.

 

 _Yongsun?_ _The Kim Yongsun?_ Byul looked at her with renewed interest.

 

Yongsun's eyes were so ferocious, but Byul held her ground and met her glower.

 

"I-I'm fine," Yongsun reassured them when she looked away and noticed their worried looks, forcing out a smile.

 

The door opened again and the last man needed for the meeting walked in. 

Byul eyed the newcomer from head to toe. From his annoyingly handsome face, to his pinstriped suit, to his slicked back hair, and the overconfident smile he wore that did nothing to warm up to her.

 

"Sorry, I'm late," he said to everyone, bowing his head a little. "Got held up back at the office," he explained as he closed the doors and proceeded to sit on the only available seat in the room.

 

"Shall we start, then?" Minhyuk asked in a strained voice, standing up. As he talked, Byul caught him glancing at Yongsun from time to time.

 

After his pep talk, he decided that it was the time to introduce their new COO.

"So, as you all know, we have a new COO, since Mr. Choi had deemed fit that he should retire after his 25 years of service to the company," he paused, looking up at everyone's faces.

 

"I would like you to meet our new COO, and my very own sister, Kim Byulyi," Minhyuk said dramatically, that Byul was almost tempted to roll her eyes.

 

Byul took it as a cue, and stood up. All eyes were trained on her, and murmurs filled the room. She met their stares confidently, her eyes lingering on Yongsun's a tad too long. After the noise died down, she started her speech.

 

"Hi, my name's Byul," she started, looking away from Yongsun's penetrating stare. "As you all know by now, I grew up in a liberated country- well, technically, I did not grew up in America. I was born and raised in South Korea, before I had to leave home for college. But living there for the most part of my adulthood, I did grew up in the sense that it developed my whole perspective and sense of understanding of everything. I matured while I lived there on my own," she paused, scanning every faces before continuing, "I've had the privilege of studying in one of the most prestigious Universities in the world, and I ran a chain of five star hotels in New York with the mere help of my secretary, Miss Jung, after graduating from my MBA. You may wonder what I'm doing here, suddenly back in Korea to take up a position that some of you might have been dying to have, worked your asses for years, even. Well, to be honest, I hated being here. If it weren't for my brother, I wouldn't have accepted the position," her expression turned wistful, "I had my whole life figured out back at the Big Apple, but I chose to accept the promotion and work here instead. I know you might be doubting my capabilities now, but I do hope you give me a chance to prove myself first before you judge me. I promise to give you my best, and I hope you do the same as well. That's all. Thank you."

 

With a curt smile, Byul resumed on her seat and claps erupted from the people inside the conference room.

 

Minhyuk clapped her on the back, grinning widely. He stood up again and started introducing her to everyone.

 

"Okay, so since you are new, and these people will be working under you, I will introduce you to everyone. Let's start with my very own best friend - Kim Yongsun. Byul, she's my secretary and Dad loves her like crazy, so you better behave," Minhyuk stated, looking at his sister sternly, earning a few laughs from the people inside the room. Yongsun and Byul both stared at him incredulously.

 

"Of course, my very own assistant, Jung Wheein," he motioned to the woman next to Byul. Wheein flashed Byul a dimpled smile.

 

"We've met," they answered in unison. Minhyuk nodded in approval before continuing.

 

"The Chief Financial Officer, of course, our very own Minseok," Her little brother grinned at her from his seat, their argument seemingly forgotten.

 

"The department manager of Public Relations, Krystal Jung," he motioned to the beautiful woman beside Minseok who smiled at her earlier.

 

" _Krystal Jung?_ " Byul asked curiously.

 

"Yes, ma'am," came the polite reply. Krystal smiled at her.

 

"So, you're Sica's sister, then?"

 

"Oh, she's told you about me? That unnie is such a dork," Krystal stated exasperatedly, rolling her eyes, before smiling again at Byul.

 

Byul grinned. "You bet," she agreed.

 

Everyone stared at Byul, perplexed. Byul was either oblivious, or unconcerned.

 

"Okay, moving on," Minhyuk interrupted. "Next to Miss Jung is Park Jimin, Minseok's assistant," Minhyuk motioned to the comely young man next to Krystal who grinned up at her before bowing his head a little.

 

"The Chief Administrative Officer, Bae Joohyun, who prefers to be called Irene," Minhyuk addressed the beautiful woman in the blue dress earlier sitting opposite Park Jimin, who inclined her head politely. "And next to her is her assistant, Kang Seulgi," he referred to the woman next to Irene, who grinned at Byul and gave her a thumbs up.

 

"The executive Director of Human Resources, Eric Nam," Minhyuk pointed to the man wearing a pinstriped suit next to Seulgi. He flashed Byul a cheeky grin, which the latter didn't return.

 

"Head of Marketing Department, Stephanie or Tiffany Hwang," Minhyuk addressed the woman in a grey pantsuit, "And next to her is her Department Manager, Kim Taeyeon."

 

"Of course, our youngest Head of Department - Jeon Jungkook from IT."

 

Minhyuk introduced Byul to six more people from different departments.

 

"It's nice to meet all of you," Byul said with a smile, bowing down her head.

 

Everyone gave her an encouraging smile - except for one. _Kim Yongsun._

 

 _That woman sure is something_ , Byul thought wryly.

 

 

After another 30 minutes, the meeting finally ended and she was finally free to eat her lunch.

 

Byul was almost out of the conference room when Krystal called out her name, making her stop and look back with an inquisitive brow.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Wait up, I have something to tell you," Krystal said with a smile.

 

Minhyuk and Yongsun were still inside, and they seemed to be having a heated argument about something. Byul was too hungry to pay much attention to them, so she chose to ignore their bickering and strode instead to where Krystal was.

 

Yongsun flitted her eyes between Byul and Krystal with an utter disbelief etched on her face.

 

"Are you seeing this?" Yongsun asked Minhyuk, elbowing him hard on the ribs. The latter groaned and clutched the table for support, his other hand on his ribcage.

 

Krystal went up to Byul and talked to her like they were best buddies or something. The latter's face lit up with mirth when Krystal said something amusing, and Yongsun watched their exchange with a sour look on her face.

 

"Yes," Minhyuk groaned, glaring at Yongsun. "Your bones are sticking out, Yong. You might as well just stab me with a knife with the way your elbow dug up into my ribcage," his tone was teasing, but still he grimaced.

 

"Say that again, and maybe I'll grant you your wish," Yongsun threatened with narrowed eyes.

 

Yongsun returned her gaze to where the two women stood and watched them converse, before Krystal bid goodbye to all of them with that annoyingly confident smile of hers and went out of the conference room first.

 

Byul followed out after saying a quick farewell, grinning like an idiot, waving her hand as she passed the two of them.

 

"She's only nice to pretty women," Yongsun murmured under her breath, sneering.

 

"What was that?" Minhyuk asked curiously.

 

"What? Did I say something?" Yongsun asked innocently, blinking up at her best friend.

 

Minhyuk crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Yongsun.

 

"Fine. Let's head out for a quick bite, I'm hungry," Minhyuk announced, taking ahold of Yongsun's arm.

 

"You already ate the sandwiches I brought!" Yongsun complained at Minhyuk while the latter ignored her and continued dragging her away.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Byul went out of the company to have her lunch at one of her favorite restaurants in Gangnam. She decided to take a walk than take her car, since it was only a walking distance from their building anyway.

 

Byul had her hands inside her pockets, trying to keep them warm. Her eyes swept along the people milling around the streets and gazed thoughtfully at the old and new establishments around her.

 

"So much has changed, yet it feels vaguely familiar," Byul muttered to herself, suddenly stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. She took a shaky breath, before continuing down the familiar cobbled path to her favorite restaurant.

 

Byul occupied a seat at the farthest table of the establishment. The place was cozy and warm. Plus, the food - if her memory served her right - was superb.

 

Byul ordered jajangmyeon, and of course a series of other side dishes, including her favorite: kimchi. While she patiently waited for her order, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jin.

 

 

**Byulie:**

_Are you free for lunch? I'm at one of our favorite places to hangout._

_The one where they serve the best jajangmyeon in Gangnam?_

 

 

 

The reply was fast and short.

 

 

**Jinie:**

_Yes._

 

 

Byul laid down her phone on the table and observed the people eating inside the said restaurant for a couple of minutes. The place was crawling with customers - proof that they were excellent - and majority of them were men in suits who probably work nearby, and college kids enjoying their meals over clipped conversations.

 

Byul shifted her gaze towards the direction of the door when it opened, revealing a handsome broad-shouldered man wearing a pair of black pants and a crisp white dress shirt; the sleeves carefully rolled up into his arms. He was tall and lean, and had a mop of dark hair. 

  
Some of the female kids who noticed him enter nudged each other and started whispering amongst themselves. The man swept his eyes around the establishment, looking for a familiar face.

  
His gaze fell on Byul, and his face split into a wide grin. Byul grinned back, patting the chair next to her.

 

Jin started walking towards her direction, ignoring the kids who kept squealing excitedly like pigs for slaughter, before stopping short in front of her table.

 

"Wow. You've changed a lot, Byulie. You look beautiful," Jin commented in awe, before taking the seat opposite Byul's - successfully blocking her view of the door.

 

"You flatter me too much, Doc. And you look more handsome than I remember, too," Byul shot back with a mischievous grin.

 

Jin laughed. "How have you been? It's been too long."

 

Byul shrugged. "Same old, same old."

 

"Oh, come on, Byulyi. I know you long enough to know that there is more than meets the eye to that 'same old'," Jin said wryly. Byul leaned back on her chair in defeat. She could lie to almost anyone - but not to Jin. Nor Heeyeon.

 

"Well, given that I'm here instead of New York, you of all people must know how I feel at the moment," Byul pointed out, meeting Jin's gaze.

 

"Yeah, I suppose," Jin conceded. "But it's nice seeing you here. And to think that you had agreed upon the promotion. Guess that makes you my boss now," he added jokingly.

 

Byul rolled her eyes. A waitress approached their table and started placing her ordered side dishes on the table, Jin eyeing them skeptically. Byul muttered her thanks and bowed, before Jin placed his own orders. Byul watched as the waitress went back to her station.

 

"Would've been nice if Heeyeon was here," Byul murmured, while Jin nodded distractedly.

 

"Are you still waiting for her?" Byul suddenly asked, causing Jin to choke on his own saliva. He coughed, and sat straighter on his chair - no doubt his attempt on collecting himself.

 

"O-of course, I am. W-what kind of a question is that?" Jin stammered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Byul started eating some of the kimchi, just for something to do.

 

"You loved her for a long time, Jin. And she wasn't even aware of it."

 

Jin narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands on the table. "I heard your girlfriend dumped you, and is going to marry someone else," he said in a mock serious tone, looking at Byul intensely.

 

It was Byul's turn to choke - she started laughing halfway through her choking that Jin started panicking. He shouted for a glass of water, and a waitress came rushing to their table.

 

Byul drank a whole glass of water, apparently unabashed by the scandalized and curious stares from the other diners. She gently placed the glass on the table after she was done and glared at Jin.

 

" _You don't play_ _fair_ ," Byul complained, shaking her head.

 

"You started it," Jin said, looking at Byul weirdly. "You okay?"

 

Byul grimaced. "Yeah." Jin probably thought she had a screw loose for laughing like that. She started playing with the side dishes with her chopsticks, avoiding Jin's eyes, feeling pathetic.

 

"I'm sorry. Wait - _was it true?_ " Jin asked, sounding a little horrified, looking at her face expectantly.

 

Byul looked up and faked a smile. "Of course not. Unlike you, I'm quite a catch," she deadpanned.

 

Jin was silent for a few beats, studying Byul intently.

 

"You're at it again," he said after a while.

 

Byul lifted her eyebrows. "What?"

 

" _Lying._ "

 

Byul opened her mouth in defiance, but the restaurant's door opened and familiar voices drifted inside.

 

". . . she's a sweetheart," came the familiar sound of Minhyuk's deep voice.

 

"Yeah?" Said another voice, Byul could hear the sarcasm in her reply.

 

Byul closed her mouth and leaned sideways, away from Jin's tall figure which happens to be obscuring her view, to confirm what she just heard - and there on the foyer, talking to each other loudly were her brother and his best friend.

 

"What's wrong? What are you looking at?" Jin inquired when he noticed how Byul seemed to have frozen on her seat, his brows furrowed. He was about to turn to see who it was, when Byul slapped his arm on the table, immediately getting his attention.

 

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jin asked indignantly, rubbing off his smarting arm.

 

"Don't turn around, they'll join us if they saw who you are," Byul said thru gritted teeth. When Jin still looked clueless, Byul mentally cursed him and wondered how he passed being a surgeon. "It's my brother and Miss Kim," Byul hissed, lowering her head to avoid being seen.

 

"Oh," Jin whispered back, hunching his broad shoulders. "Minhyuk might notice me if I sit straight," he explained when Byul raised a brow questioningly at his sudden change of posture.

 

The voices drifted closer, and when they were only a few tables away, Minhyuk noticed Jin.

 

"Wait, is that you, Jin?" Minhyuk asked, sounding uncertain.

 

Byul widened her eyes threateningly at Jin. He bit his lip, obviously waging war against himself. He shrunk even more by the way Byul was glowering at him, but when Minhyuk called out his name again, he had no choice but to look back from his seat and face him.

 

Jin faked being surprised and laughed nervously. "Minhyuk. Hi. Sorry, I was a little preoccupied."

 

"Yeah, I can see that," came Minhyuk's amused reply. Byul heard his footsteps getting closer. "Are you with someone?"

 

Byul pretended to be asleep on the table, so that her brother wouldn't see her immediately.

 

"I . . . Yeah, I'm with someone. And who are you with, Minhyuk?" Jin decided to play it cool, and ignored Byul who was stomping on his foot every now and then.

 

"Oh, well . . . Sorry, how rude of me. Jin this is my secretary, Kim Yongsun. Yong, this is Kim Seokjin. He works at our hospital as a surgeon."

 

"Oh. Pleased to meet you, Doc," Yongsun offered her hand, smiling at Jin pleasantly. They exchanged pleasantries and shook hands, and before they could turn away to find themselves a table, Jin offered to share theirs.

 

Byul cursed under her breath.

 

"Are you sure? Won't your present company mind?" She heard her brother ask, a little worried. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

 

"Oh, no. I'm sure she won't mind." Jin said with a smile. Byul looked up at him and mouthed a promise of retribution later, before plopping back on the table, her cheek resting on the polished surface of the table, with her eyes closed.

 

Byul heard the shuffling footsteps, before it stopped near their table.

 

" _Wait a minute_ \-- that's _my_ sister!" Minhyuk shouted, pointing at Byul with wide eyes. Yongsun peered over his side to confirm what he said and let out an audible gasp.

 

"Yeah, won't that be fun?" Jin asked playfully.

 

"She disappeared on me, and she only went here to meet with you?" Minhyuk asked incredulously. Jin nodded.

 

"Can't blame her, though. It's our first meet up since her return to Korea. We miss spending time with each other," Jin said fondly, looking down at Byul.

 

Byul heard her brother sigh. "Right."

 

Minhyuk took the seat beside his sister and Yongsun chose to occupy the seat beside Jin.

 

"Did you guys already ordered?" Minhyuk directed his question to Jin.

 

"Yes. We're having jajangmyeon," Jin answered with a smile.

 

Minhyuk nodded before his eyes shifted to Yongsun. "What are you having, Yong?"

 

Minhyuk caught her staring at Byul, before she looked up to answer him.

 

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

 

" _Right._ "

 

The same woman approached their table, and left after Minhyuk stated their orders.

 

"Byul, wake up. You're in a restaurant, not at home," Minhyuk scolded, shaking her shoulders.

 

Byul stirred, then opened her eyes. "Power nap, my bad," Byul reasoned, batting up her lashes at her brother innocently. She sat up straighter on her chair, trying to look nonchalant, and failing miserably.

 

Yongsun snorted. Byul turned to look at her with an absolute poker face.

 

"See something funny, Miss Kim?" Byul asked, arching her brow.

 

Yongsun turned red, but refused to say anything. Byul found tortured Yongsun kind of funny and cute.

 

"Thought so," Byul said smugly.

 

Yongsun turned even redder, if possible. Before an argument could ensue, the waitress arrived with Byul and Jin's orders.

 

"Finally," Byul moaned when her order was gently placed in front of her. "I'm famished," She said at no one in particular before hastily mixing her noodles and started attacking it ravenously afterwards, forgetting for a moment the years of table etiquette she had to learn the hard way as a child. Minhyuk placed a delicate hand over his face, a little embarrassed.

 

Jin laughed at Minhyuk before digging in, while Yongsun stared unabashedly at Byul, clearly fascinated.

 

"Slow down, _Princess_. Everyone's going to think we're starving you at home," Minhyuk commented, staring at Byul.

 

Byul ignored him and ate like it was her last meal, determined to get her fill and get out of the restaurant as soon as possible.

Minhyuk shook his head, before looking away. He noticed that Yongsun was staring at Byul again with a weird expression on her face, but her eyes were soft.

 

"Yeah, she loves kimchi, too," Minhyuk answered Yongsun's raised eyebrows when Byul asked for another batch of kimchi to the waitress.

 

Byul's ears perked up at her brother's statement, but she pretended not to listen. She tried her best to keep her eyes locked on her food and the man in front of her. Her bowl of jajangmyeon was almost finished when her brother's orders were finally placed onto their table. Byul saw Yongsun's order, which was a bowl of tteokbokki, and kimchi as one of the side dishes too.

  
Byul chanced a look at the other woman and couldn't help but notice the gleam in Yongsun's eyes while staring down at her own food. Byul looked away and bit the side of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

  
Byul finished her remaining noodles, tidied up herself, and looked up at her best friend - only to meet Jin's penetrating gaze and seemingly amused expression, apparently finished with his own food.

 

"What?" Byul snapped. Seeing that he was already done, she stood up. The chair made a rather annoying scraping sound against the wooden floor as she did so.

 

"You look so cute when you eat," Jin complimented, grinning widely, looking up at Byul.

 

Byul rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. Come on, my lunch hour's up."

 

Jin laughed heartily, enjoying her annoyed expression. Byul started walking away from their table without saying goodbye.

 

"Your sister seems to be in a hurry," Jin commented, looking at Byul's retreating back. "I will see you at the wedding, I guess?" He added, finally shifting his gaze to Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk smiled. "Of course. I will kick your ass if you miss it."

 

Jin grinned as he stood up and shook their hands. He said his goodbyes to the other two after he paid for their food, and followed Byul out, stepping into the cold November air.

 

 

Their whole lunch had been awkward, and for some reason, Byul itched to get away from her brother and his companion as soon as possible, which was weird and a little petty. No one made Moon Byulyi so flustered like that Kim Yongsun did.

 

Byul waited for Jin outside as he bade his farewells, hands inside her jacket pockets.

 

She refused to look back through the glass windows, afraid to see her brother's reaction.

 

After a moment, Byul heard the familiar chime of the opening of the restaurant door, and turned to look as Jin stepped out, the same stupid grin plastered to his face.

 

"What's with the look? You're creeping me out," Byul asked seriously as he approached. Jin laughed and threw his arm around Byul's shoulder before he started walking away, his other hand inside his pant's pocket. Byul let herself be steered away from that place, and she liked the way Jin had the side of his body pressed against hers. The body heat emitting from Jin was enough to make Byul comfortable despite the freezing temperature.

 

They slowly walked their way towards the company in silence, where Jin had his black Audi convertible parked on the curb in front of the building.

 

Byul pulled away from Jin when they reached their destination. The latter patted down her head fondly, while Byul placed a quick kiss on his chiseled jaw, the only part of his face she could reach on her combat boots.

 

"I have to go. You know I'm one of the best surgeons they have out there. I'm always on call," Jin said jokingly, puffing out his chest in an unmistakable dignified manner.

 

Byul laughed. "Right. Go save the world then, Doc. Don't disappoint me," she said with a flirtatious wink that Jin returned before getting inside his car.

 

Byul was waiting for Jin to pull away from the curb, but she certainly didn't expect him to roll down his car window instead.

 

"What's wrong?" Byul asked curiously, walking up to his car.

 

He fumbled with something from the backseat, his body twisting as he struggled to get it. When he finally turned to face her, Byul saw that he was holding a massive bouquet of red roses, swallowing the space of the driver's seat. How Jin managed to hold it in one hand was a mystery to Byul.

 

Jin offered it to her with an amused glint in his eyes. Byul accepted the bouquet hesitantly with both of her hands.

 

"Please don't tell me that you've decided to hit on me," Byul threatened Jin with one of her signature death glares.

 

Jin's brows furrowed as he stared at his best friend. Byul recognized it as his 'deep in thought' expression. He was silent for a moment that Byul was tempted to walk away from him.

 

"Actually," Jin started, staring at Byul like a blind man finally seeing the sun for the first time, "Byul, you _are_ a woman. Maybe I should start courting you," he said seriously.

 

Byul scowled and was about to hit Jin with the bouquet she was holding, when the latter busted out laughing. He doubled over, his face pressed on the steering wheel, clutching his stomach.

 

Byul scoffed. "You're unbelievable," she grumbled as she turned to walk away, but Jin held her back before she could take another step further. Byul frowned, facing him again.

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself before talking.

 

"I'm kidding, Byulie. They're a token of thanks from one of my long time patients, who finally went home after weeks of being hospitalized because of a massive operation. And as you can see, I'm a man. It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I don't know shit about flowers. And I also don't have a girlfriend to give that to. So, since you're the only woman in my life aside from my mother - I give them to you," he explained with a genuine smile.

 

Byul blushed, speechless. Jin laughed at her flustered expression. He revved the engine, and with a quick wave of his hand, peeled away from the curb, windows rolling up. Byul held up her hand as she watched him drove away.

 

Byul glanced down at the flowers in her arms and grinned like a silly teenager, which was ridiculous - let alone, embarrassing.

 

 

Byul entered the building, receiving curious stares from their employees. She rode the elevator alongside some company staffs, and before the elevator doors could close, Krystal stepped inside to join the throng of people.

 

Byul had the half of her face hidden behind the bouquet, trying to be discreet as much as possible and lowkey sniffing the roses. Alas, Krystal still recognized her as she stepped beside Byul. Guess the flaming hair gave her away.

 

Grinning widely, Krystal decided to tease Byul by commenting something about the flowers in her arms. "Those are quite a lot. Need some help?"

 

A flush of red crept upon the latter's half exposed cheeks. "No," Byul answered sullenly, refusing to look at the other woman.

 

Krystal laughed, staring at her profile. "You're cute when you're flustered."

 

Byul pouted at that, and Krystal had to bite her tongue in order to keep a straight face.

 

"Did you ate your lunch?" Krystal asked in a more serious tone, watching Byul's reflection through the elevator doors.

 

"Yes," came the short reply. Krystal looked at her again, frowning.

 

"You're a one-word person, aren't you? That's a shame."

 

Byul smiled a little at her remark. It takes two people to make a conversation, so to be polite Byul asked, "What about you?" after the last person from the elevator aside from them went out at the 40th floor.

 

Krystal was taken aback by the sudden question, looking confused. Then she remembered their short exchange, and she obviously didn't expect Byul to pry. But she smiled nonetheless, appreciating the other woman's effort at maintaining a conversation. "I ate at the cafeteria with a friend," she said, beaming at Byul.

 

Byul stared at her pretty face a little apprehensively, unsure of what to say.

 

"I hope I'm not being rude by addressing you casually," Krystal said when she noticed Byul's uneasiness, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

Krystal stole a glance at Byul, and relief flooded through her when she saw that the other woman was smiling as she lowered the bouquet off her face.

 

"I don't mind at all," Byul reassured her with an easy smile, suddenly remembering the other Jung she left behind in New York City. Her expression turned wistful again.

 

"Really?" Krystal asked excitedly, eyes sparkling, oblivious to the mood swings.

 

Byul answered quietly, looking anywhere but her face. "Yes."

 

Krystal smiled. "Thanks, Byul."

 

Byul could only nod.

 

The elevator doors opened at their floor, and Byul hurried off the hallway to her brother's office without glancing back or saying goodbye, leaving Krystal staring at her retreating back, dumbfounded.

 

 

Byul entered her brother's office without knocking, startling Wheein in the process.

 

"Oh my God! You need to learn how to knock!" Wheein shouted angrily, clutching at her chest dramatically behind her swivel chair.

 

Byul raised her eyebrows in question at her sudden emotional outburst.

 

Then Wheein saw her for the first time, after her heart calmed down a bit. Like, really saw her. Her hands flew up to her mouth, her eyes wide in fear. Or was it shock?

 

"M-Miss Kim? Oh my god, I'm sorry," Wheein stammered, face red from embarrassment. She stood up and bowed a couple of times, refusing to meet Byul's cold stare.

 

Feeling merciful, Byul decided to ignore what just happened and decided to ask her brother's whereabouts, assuming that Minhyuk had beat her to the company.

 

"I . . . I dunno, ma'am. I think he's having lunch with Yongsun," Wheein said uncertainly. Byul noticed her eyes lingering on the flowers in her arms.

 

 

"Could you take me to my office?"

 

 

Wheein's eyes shifted from the flowers to her face. She looked at Byul like she heard her speak in a foreign language.

 

" _Miss Jung?_ " Byul tried again, hoping to get a reaction, eyebrows raised.

 

"Y-yes, ma'am," Wheein stuttered, she hastily went out of the office, with Byul trailing behind her.

 

Byul kept her stony silence, while Wheein gave her a brief tour of their floor.

 

 

"Should I call you, _'Miss Kim'_?" Wheein asked, flashing her that dimpled smile again. Byul looked away, determined not to fall for it, and chose to ignore her question.

 

They stopped at a glass-paneled office. _Talk about the lack of privacy_ , Byul thought sourly. She sincerely hoped this wasn't her office.

 

"This is Kim Yongsun's office," Wheein explained, looking at the revulsion on her face.

 

Byul quirked her brow. "Why do I need to know her office?"

 

Wheein smiled. "She's your brother's secretary, I'm sure you'll find your way here once or twice."

 

Byul scoffed. "Never gonna happen," she said before walking away, completely oblivious to the fact that she would end up swallowing the words she said before the day ends.

 

Wheein followed after her, matching her long strides.

 

Wheein kept talking - and in return, Byul listened intently. Byul noticed that Wheein seemed to have lost her initial fear, and was now talking to her like they've known each other for years. There was no aversion in her voice whenever she asked or explained something to her. Byul at least, was grateful for that.

 

They stopped at a handsome double oak doors. Wheein turned to face her, smiling again. "This is your office."

 

Wheein opened it for her and she stepped inside. It was a joint office, like her brother's. Byul swept her eyes around the room and noted everything - there was a desk and a swivel chair on the left side, there were some potted plants at the corners of the office, a long couch situated at the right side, and paintings were adorning the whitewashed walls.

 

Byul turned to Wheein. "I don't get to have an assistant? Or perhaps a secretary?"

 

Wheein laughed at the bemused expression on her face. "You will, but we're still finding a suitable candidate. Minhyuk explained that they would have a lot to live up to, if they ever work for you."

 

"My brother has been badmouthing me all this time?" Byul mumbled to herself. "I'm going to kick his ass."

 

Wheein laughed again before walking over to the double doors of her office. She opened it and motioned to Byul to follow inside.

Byul followed, stepping inside her new corner office. The interior was way better than the outer office, and the dominant hues were black and white, like her old office back in NYC. A long mahogany desk - customized, Wheein told her - was situated at the center, and a large black leather swivel chair behind it, with the massive floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the Seoul skyline over its back. There were two black identical straightback chairs in front of her desk. There was also a black leather couch for leisure or entertaining guests, including two armchairs and an expensive-looking coffee table. There were some built-in bookshelves on the right side of the office - empty at the moment - and large abstract paintings on her white, spotless office wall.

 

Byul's new desk was empty, save for the new desk nameplate on top of it. Her eyes fell on her own name written in Hangul, and a romanized version beneath it.

 

" _Kim Byul Yi?_ "

 

"Yeah, some staff was ordered to do that. Do you like it?"

 

Byul turned to look at her, infuriated. Wheein's face fell when she saw the expression on Byul's face.

 

"Get rid of that. And I prefer to be called _'Miss Moon'_ ," Byul ordered, her voice harsh.

 

 

Wheein simply looked dumbfounded.

 

 

"Thanks for the tour. You can leave now," Byul said, turning her back on Wheein.

 

"I . . . Okay," Byul heard her say, before she collected the nameplate on her desk and exited her office.

 

Byul sighed when she heard the closing of the office doors. She walked up in front of her windows and stared outside.

 

"What a disastrous first day," Byul muttered to herself. She gently placed the bouquet on her desk and proceeded to shrug off her jacket, tossing it on her swivel chair.

 

Byul contemplated for a moment on what to do with the flowers. She looked around her office - and found what she was looking for.

 

Byul took two empty vases from the shelves, went out of her office and beelined for the comfort room to fetch some water. She filled the vases with water, then walked back to her office again.

 

Byul gently placed the vases on the coffee table, took out some scissors from one of her drawers, and grabbed the bouquet. She plopped down on her new couch, placed everything on the table - before pulling up her sleeves, revealing half of her tattoo on her inner forearm, and started going about her business.

 

The bouquet was perfectly made up, and it would be a shame to ruin it, but better that than wither away in a trashbin somewhere. And so she started cutting the fancy wrappers, and started choosing the best looking roses out of the whole bunch. Byul took 8 roses for each vase and started cutting their stems one by one.

 

She was almost done with the first bunch when she heard a knock on her office door.

 

"Come in," Byul answered distractedly. She heard the door opening, but she was too busy to care. It was just probably her brother.

 

"Is it a bad time? I can come back later," asked a female voice. The one she had been avoiding all day.

 

Byul turned to look. Yongsun was standing on the threshold, her hand still resting on the doorknob, like she was ready to bolt away at any given time. She was carrying a laptop, a stack of files, and two coffees.

 

"No," Byul answered curtly, turning her attention back to the flowers. Yongsun stepped inside and closed the door, walking up to where Byul was sitting on the couch.

 

Yongsun just stood in front of her, staring as the other woman work her magic on the flowers. Byul arranged them so beautifully, that Yongsun couldn't help but be impressed by her craftmanship.

 

"You can take a seat, Miss Kim. You're distracting me," Byul murmured quietly, hands deftly picking up the vase. She stood up and placed the other one on her now empty desk, and sat down again on the couch to start working on the other vase.

 

Yongsun came out of her reverie when Byul spoke and she unconsciously took a seat on one of the armchairs, away from the Ice Princess. She carefully placed the two cups of coffee, the laptop, and stack of papers on the table.

 

"What brings you to my office?" Byul asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

 

"Minhyuk asked me to give you your own laptop, and we have some things to discuss regarding your new position and about the proper workplace decorum," Yongsun answered, trying to be civil despite of their little incident that morning.

 

Byul nodded, her hands still busy fiddling with the roses. She accidentally picked up a rose with a thorn still attached to it, and pricked her thumb. With a sharp cry of surprise, she stared incredulously at her own thumb like it betrayed her as blood blossomed from the tiny prick wound. Byul let it bleed for a moment before sucking the said thumb, avoiding Yongsun's concerned look.

 

"You okay? I'm sure there's a first-aid kit around here somewhere," Yongsun stood up from her seat as she said this, and went to look at Byul's drawers for that damned first-aid kit.

 

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Byul tried to reassure the other woman, but fell on deaf ears as Yongsun continued searching.

 

 

" _Found it!_ "

 

 

Yongsun made her way back and sat beside Byul on the couch, close enough for their elbows to rub against each other and for Byul to smell a hint of vanilla off Yongsun's. Byul wasn't sure if it was her perfume, or her shampoo.

 

It was kind of odd, but Byul was suddenly hyperaware of everything. She watched as Yongsun placed the kit on top of the table, rummaged for a band-aid, and how a triumphant smile graced her beautiful face when she found a Hello Kitty themed one inside. Byul stared distractedly at her dimples when she smiled, and thought about how heartstoppingly beautiful she looked whenever she did that.

 

Byul felt her face grew hot when Yongsun took her hand gingerly, and placed it on her lap. Yongsun wiped her injured thumb with a cotton swab doused in alcohol, before wrapping it carefully with the Hello Kitty themed band-aid.

 

Byul could only stare at how serious she looked while doing her task, and how soft her hands felt on hers. Some strands of Yongsun's hair fell accidentally while doing so, effectively covering her face.

 

And as if she couldn't resist the pull, Byul instinctively reached up to tuck the stray hair behind Yongsun's ear with her free hand - like she used to do with Alex's. Yongsun stiffened slightly at the gesture and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, leaning away from Byul and refusing to meet her eyes.

 

 

Byul mentally cursed herself for ruining the moment by being creepy.

 

 

Byul took her hand from Yongsun's lap with a quick 'thanks' before working again on the flowers.

 

To have something to do, and to ease the awkwardness that ensued, Yongsun fired up the computer and opened a file after the startup.

 

"Should I start, or should I wait for you to finish?" Yongsun asked carefully.

 

"Fire away. I'm listening," Byul answered, arranging the flowers on the second vase.

 

And so Yongsun started the discussion. She extremely doubt that Byul would be listening, but she had to try.

 

Surprisingly enough, she was actually listening. Yongsun was relieved when Byul managed to answer her questions with constructive answers, and vice versa, despite being preoccupied.

 

Yongsun offered Byul the coffee she brought, which was not as hot but still reasonably warm. Byul accepted it with a barely audible 'thanks', and leaned back on the couch, admiring her handiwork which was now at the center of the coffee table.

 

Yongsun watched warily as Byul took a sip of the coffee she brought - _and made a face_ \- scrunching up her nose in disgust.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Byul glanced at her, shaking her head. She gently placed her coffee back at the table without another word.

 

"Do you want another one?" Yongsun asked, a little miffed by her reaction.

 

Byul shook her head again and began collecting the remaining flowers and cleaning up the mess on the table. Yongsun could only stare incredulously at Byul as she moved around the room.

 

Byul only stopped moving around when she heard the timid knocks on her office doors. She spun around and stared at the doors expectantly. Yongsun turned around just in time as they swung open. Yongsun checked who it was -- her curiosity turned to surprise as she took in the newcomer.

 

" _Hi,_ " she breathed. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Krystal stood at the threshold, looking like her usual beautiful self, holding a cup of half-consumed iced coffee on her left hand and another cup of coffee on her right. Her eyes flickered to Byul, then to Yongsun. "Hey, Yongsun- _ssi_ ," Krystal greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

 

Yongsun was tempted to answer "the ceiling", but thought better of it and resorted to a forced smile instead, before turning to face Byul again.

 

Yongsun stared as Byul offered Krystal a lopsided smile, leaning back on her desk with her hands in her pockets. It was by far the most genuine smile Yongsun had ever seen Byul muster in the next few hours since they had met.

 

"No, you're not interrupting something. Miss Kim and I are almost done, anyway. What brings you here?" Byul asked Krystal, her voice soft. Yongsun pretended to be busy by typing something on Byul's computer, but she didn't miss the warmth in Byul's voice as she talked to the one and only Krystal Jung.

 

"I just thought I'd bring you coffee. And I wanted to ask you why you left me hanging in the elevator earlier," Krystal said with an adorable pout. "That was really mean."

 

Byul chuckled. Yongsun snapped her head up so fast at the rare sound. And she was definitely not seeing or hearing things, Byul was indeed grinning at Krystal.

 

"Sorry to take off on you like that. The flowers were indeed quite a lot, like you said, that's why I had to put them down somewhere."

 

Krystal closed the doors and started walking up to the direction of the couch. "Here," Krystal offered the coffee to Byul, which the latter gladly accepted. Krystal sat on the couch, a little farther from Yongsun.

 

"Thanks for the coffee," Byul murmured appreciatively.

 

"Sure thing," Krystal said with a grin.

 

Yongsun could see the steam from the coffee, its intoxicating smell wafting through the confines of the office. Yongsun and Krystal watched in anticipation as Byul lifted the cup to her lips with both hands, and took a cautious sip.

 

The moment the liquid touched her lips, her eyes automatically fluttered shut. Byul let out a satisfied sigh, savoring the familiarity of the substance on her tongue, before opening her eyes again.

 

Yongsun couldn't believe it. _Talk about favoratism!_ The coffee she brought sat neglected on the table in front of her while Byul's happily sipping Krystal's coffee.

 

"Thanks, Soojung," Byul murmured sincerely. _Krystal had to blush, of course!_ Yongsun glared at the both of them, feeling betrayed. And since when have they been calling each other on first-name basis?

 

"Can't take credit," Krystal mumbled, playing with her hair. "I owe it to Sooyeon- _unnie_. I asked my sister about what type of coffee you prefer- and she said that you're not that hard to please. She said a black coffee will do." Krystal added shyly, a hint of pink still visible on her cheeks. Byul nodded her head in understanding, her expression a little amused.

 

Yongsun stared at Krystal then to Byul, her mouth slack. _Byul likes it black?_

 

Well, _fuck_.

 

Yongsun brought a macchiato for the Ice Princess and an iced latte for herself. Yongsun mentally facepalmed herself for being stupid. She should've asked Minhyuk about Byul's preference to avoid the embarrassment. No wonder Byul didn't touch her coffee again after a single sip.

 

Yongsun cleared her throat, face flushed. Byul shifted her attention to her.

 

"Should I go?" Yongsun asked, gathering all her files and closing Byul's new laptop.

 

Byul contemplated for a moment, before nodding her consent.

 

"We're practically done anyway, so yeah. . ." Byul trailed off. "And my brother might need you elsewhere," Byul added as an afterthought, eyeing Yongsun.

 

Yongsun nodded before standing up. She turned to leave, but stopped on her tracks when she heard Byul called out her name softly.

 

 

" _Miss Kim?_ "

 

 

Yongsun turned around to face the other woman. "Yes?"

 

"You forgot your coffee," Byul said seriously, eyes finding her cup of half-consumed iced coffee on the table. Condensation were running down its cup, forming a ring of water at the bottom.

 

"Oh," Yongsun mumbled. She made her way towards the table again and picked up her cup of coffee and the neglected macchiato she brought for Byul.

 

Yongsun slowly walked to the doors, but before she could exit, she dumped the macchiato on a trashbin on her way out of Byul's office.

 

Leaving both women staring at her retreating back with surprised expressions on their faces at her audacity for quite a dramatic exit.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Minhyuk was talking to Wheein about the rehearsal for the next day when a very grumpy Yongsun barged inside their office, making both of them jump in surprise.

 

"Damn it, Yong! Learn how to knock!" Minhyuk complained loudly.

 

Yongsun ignored his complaint and plopped down beside him on the couch of their outer office.

 

"What happened to your presentation to Byul?" Minhyuk asked curiously, turning to face Yongsun.

 

" _Fan-_ flippin' _-tastic!_ " Yongsun answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She tossed the files on an empty chair grumpily.

 

Wheein laughed.

 

Minhyuk frowned. "Why are you so upset if everything went fine?"

 

"We were interrupted," Yongsun answered with distaste, closing her eyes.

 

Minhyuk's frown deepened. But it was Wheein who voiced out his curiosity. "By whom?"

 

" _Krystal_ ," Yongsun answered curtly, opening her eyes.

 

"Krystal Jung?"

 

Yongsun faced her best friend and threw him a smoldering glare that would make a lesser man call for his mama. "How many Krystals do we have in this company? God, why am I even friends with you?"

 

Minhyuk burst out laughing. An irate Yongsun punched him on the shoulder.

 

Wincing, Minhyuk tried to placate Yongsun. "Byul has been with Sooyeon for almost a decade. And seeing that Byul had to leave her in New York in order to take up the position, I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up befriending Soojung. She's like the link to my sister's missing secretary, you know?"

 

"They speak to each other casually," Yongsun muttered, crossing her arms and refusing to be swayed by Minhyuk's explanation.

 

"We speak to each other casually. What are you on about?" Minhyuk pointed out to Yongsun, his forehead creasing.

 

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend, Yong." Wheein piped in with a teasing smirk.

 

"What?!" Yongsun sat up abruptly, glaring at Wheein.

 

"Just saying," Wheein said with a shrug, not even scared a bit by the angry woman in front of her.

 

"Yongsun, calm down. Wheepup's just playing with you."

 

Yongsun sat back on the couch, fuming. Minhyuk and Wheein continued their discussion about the wedding rehearsal while Yongsun leaned back on her seat, listening, not really interested in joining the conversation.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The rest of the afternoon went by really fast, and before they knew it, it was time to go.

 

Minhyuk and Wheein left at half past seven, and Yongsun was still holed up in her office, doing some paperworks.

 

 

By eight p.m., she fixed herself and decided to call it a day. She went out of the building, and headed to her car in the parking lot.

 

Yongsun noticed that the big black Jeep parked next to her car earlier was still there, but she paid it no mind. She unlocked her car and climbed onto the driver's seat.

 

Yongsun revved up the engine, and was about to peel away from her parking space when she noticed Byul walking towards her direction, alone. Yongsun was about to roll down her window when Byul pressed something in her hand, which happens to be a car key, and the big Jeep parked next to her beeped, its lights flashing.

 

" _Oh my God_ ," Yongsun whispered to the confines of her car, watching as Byul climbed into the driver's seat of the Wrangler. She sat frozen in her seat when a loud honk emitted from the Jeep. Yongsun jumped in her seat, bumping her head on the roof of her car. She turned to look to the car next to her with a murderous glare, holding her head.

 

Byul rolled down her window, and stuck her head out. Yongsun rolled down her window in return, to hear what the other woman has to say.

 

"Was the honk really necessary?" Yongsun complained, forgetting for a moment that she was mad at the other woman.

 

Byul grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

 

"What do you want?" Yongsun asked, trying to sound uninterested.

 

"I dropped by at your office," Byul let the sentence hang in the air, staring down at Yongsun.

 

" _And?_ " Yongsun prompted. Byul looked away into the distance, as if the words she'd been dying to say would appear into thin air.

 

"I found out that you already left," Byul said, before continuing, "I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier this morning. If you want, I'll pay for the damages," Byul murmured, her tone dropping to a more lower pitch. She looked down again and offered Yongsun a smile.

 

Yongsun pinched her thigh, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _The Ice Princess was apologizing? No freaking way._

 

"Say something," Byul urged, looking anxious while waiting for Yongsun's answer.

 

Yongsun smiled, to ease off Byul's mind. "I'm glad that you've seen the error of your ways. So, I'm gonna accept the apology."

 

"And the dress?" Byul asked with the same worried expression on her face.

 

"It's fine. I'll have it laundered at the laundromat near my apartment."

 

Yongsun noticed how Byul's eyes softened before she looked away and ran a hand through her hair, looking like she was mentally debating with herself. Finally coming to a decision, Byul looked down yet again, and offered Yongsun something that made her squirm on her seat.

 

"Let me take you out, at least," Byul said seriously. Yongsun let out a nervous laugh, her mind going blank.

 

"A compensation for my attitude and for your dress," Byul tried again, determined to make Yongsun say yes. "You find the place, and I'll pay for everything. What do you say?" Byul sounded hopeful to Yongsun's ears, but it might just be a part of the crazy. She was almost certain that her mind had short-circuited just a few moments ago.

 

Realizing that Byul was still waiting for an answer, Yongsun composed herself and gave her the most charming smile she could muster.

 

"If it means free food, who am I to say no?" Yongsun quipped, her eyes turning into crescent moons.

 

The relief on Byul's face was pretty evident. "That's settled, then," Byul said cheerfully, grinning down at the other woman.

 

Byul started her car, and glanced at Yongsun one last time.

 

 

"See you around, Yongsun- _ssi_."

 

 

Byul didn't wait for a reply - she rolled her windows up, and drove away from the parking lot, leaving Yongsun staring after her heavily tinted Jeep with a stupid smile plastered on her beautiful face.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

Yongsun had spent the night out with a friend, and she felt really elated for no particular reason.

 

Well, maybe she did have a reason.

 

After all, Byul had just asked her out on a friendly date. Emphasis on the word _date_.

 

Yongsun and a certain raven-haired beauty ate at a fancy restaurant together, and went to a famous neighbouring bar afterwards.  
Yongsun usually preferred to spend her nights curled up on her couch watching her favorite dramas. But since her current company _whined_ at her endlessly over the phone to make her say yes, and personally fetched her in her apartment, she couldn't really ditch the whole thing.

 

And there she was, sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the bar counter, nursing a glass of margarita, listening to the music being played by the band.

 

"You look really excited, Yong," The beautiful woman sitting beside her commented with a quirk of her perfect brow, before sipping on her own drink.

 

Yongsun turned to look at her, feigning surprise. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, you've been grinning like an idiot the whole time, in case you haven't noticed. You look like one of those lovesick people out there."

 

"Hey!" Yongsun shouted indignantly. "How could you say that? Maybe I'm just happy I get to hangout with you after a long time. We work in the same company, and yet we barely have the time to hangout," she continued, throwing a glare at the other woman, who simply shook her head and fiddled with her phone. "And you're one to talk, when you're absolutely head over heels with a certain someone," Yongsun added with an indignant huff.

 

Irene feigned ignorance at this, choosing to look down on her phone, instead of giving in to Yongsun's provocation.

 

"Just call your girlfriend so you can ignore me for the rest of the evening. You know you want to," Yongsun teased, wiggling her eyebrows at the other woman.

 

"Hey!" It was Irene's turn to complain, hitting Yongsun lightly on the arm, her face blushing. "Seulgi's not my girlfriend!"

 

" _Whatever_ ," Yongsun said with a roll of her eyes, turning her back from the counter and facing the dance floor instead. A slow song was being played by the live band, and there were some couples dancing to it.

  
No matter how many times Irene denied it to everyone that they're not dating, it was pretty clear that they were both gaga over each other. And Yongsun learned years ago never to buy any of Irene's shit.

 

"How many times do I have to make myself cl-" Irene started her denial, before stopping midsentence when a pair of arms engulfed her into a warm embrace.

 

Irene turned to look at Yongsun for help, slightly alarmed, but found the latter smiling triumphantly at her.

 

" _Found you_ ," A voice murmured on her left ear. It was the familiar voice of Kang Seulgi, the voice that could melt her insides with a single word. At the sound of that warm voice, Irene relaxed and melted into the embrace.

 

"What took you so long?" Irene complained, pulling away slightly from the embrace to look up at the other woman who was grinning down at her. Seulgi interlaced their fingers and nuzzled Irene's neck.

 

"I got held back somewhere. I'm sorry," Seulgi murmured her apology, her lips brushing over the expanse of Irene's delicate skin, making her shiver despite the warmth the former was emitting.

 

 

The scene was becoming too mushy for her own liking, so Yongsun cleared her throat loudly to get the attention of the two _non_ girlfriends. The two women turned to look at her, Irene looking like a criminal that's been caught in the act, and Seulgi looking at Yongsun like she was a specie from another planet.

 

 

"Get a room, you freaks," Yongsun said in a mock disgusted tone.

 

Seulgi blushed, before inclining her head at Yongsun slightly.

  
"Yongsun- _unnie_ , hi! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry," Seulgi greeted, a sheepish smile plastered on her lips, before bending down to peck Yongsun's cheek. Irene could easily be mistaken for a tomato by how her face reddened when Yongsun flashed her a knowing smirk.

 

"It's fine. Just take care of your girlfriend, and we'll have no problem," Yongsun dismissed exasperatedly with a wave of her hand.

 

Seulgi laughed nervously while scratching her nape, her other arm casually resting on Irene's shoulder.

 

"We're not girlfriends, _unnie_. Hyun and I are just friends," Seulgi looked down on Irene and flashed her a smile. However, Yongsun noticed that it was a sad one.

 

Yongsun didn't really know what the deal was between these two, since it was pretty evident that they have feelings for each other. She'd been friends with Irene for seven years, and that's exactly how long Seulgi's been trailing her friend like some lost puppy.

 

"Yes," Irene agreed smoothly, looking at Yongsun with an innocent smile playing on her luscious lips, before looking up at Seulgi's face. Irene saw how Seulgi smiled at her, but her eyes were sad. Remembering Seulgi's hopeful face when she broke the news about Taeyeon and Tiffany, and how she looked that very moment... It twisted her insides to see her like that, so she finally came to a decision. It's now or never. "We're not girlfriends..."

 

Irene let the sentence hang in the air, like she was testing the waters before dropping the bomb. Yongsun took another sip of her margarita, when Irene decided to continue her sentence.

 

 

 

 

" _Yet._ "

 

 

 

 

Seulgi gasped in surprise, her eyes wide, while Yongsun thumped her chest repeatedly because her margarita went down the wrong pipe when Irene continued her sentence.

 

The shell-shocked Seulgi couldn't have prepared herself from the sudden admission from the older woman, and she definitely couldn't have prepared herself when the said woman stood abruptly, slung an arm around her neck, and cupped her face carefully; as if she was something fragile. Something made of glass.

 

Seulgi's breath hitched as she looked down at the woman she had fallen in love with, their faces so close, she could smell the intoxicating scent of alcohol from the older woman's breath, mixed with a hint of lavender from her perfume. "Hyun..." Seulgi whispered as she wrapped her arms around Irene's waist, anticipating her next move.

  
Seulgi had been waiting for this moment. She waited a decade for this, and now it's finally coming to life. _Patience is indeed a virtue_ , she thought.

 

Irene caressed her cheek, before she pulled Seulgi down and shortened the distance between them with a kiss.

 

  
_Yes_. In front of a crowded bar with a friend watching them in awe. But they couldn't care less, all that mattered was the feel of each others lips.

 

  
Seulgi instinctively pulled Irene closer to her body like she couldn't get enough.

 

It was a short chaste kiss, and it ended before either of them could enjoy it. Seulgi was still disoriented from the kiss when Irene rested her forehead on hers, her hand still cupping the younger woman's cheek.

  
Seulgi's world seemed to have stopped turning. And all that mattered was the woman in her arms.

 

Her heart almost stopped when Irene leaned in, lips almost brushing hers, and whispered real quietly the words she'd been dying to hear while looking into her eyes.

 

 

" _I love you, Kang Seulgi._ "

 

 

Seulgi's face broke into an earsplitting grin as she stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. She kissed her forehead and enveloped her in a tight hug.

 

 

" _I love you too, Bae Joohyun._ Words aren't enough to describe how much."

 

 

Irene smiled into her lover's shoulder, her arms tightening around Seulgi's neck. She was glad that they finally addressed the damn _mammoth_ in the room. Seulgi chuckled, prompting the woman in her arms to peer up at her curiously. "What's funny, Seul?"

  
Seulgi hummed before looking down to meet Irene's gaze. "I'm just relishing the fact that _The Bae Joohyun_ just kissed me in a crowded bar."

  
Joohyun flashed her an adorable bashful smile. "Yeah, I just did."

 

Seulgi nuzzled their noses, before whispering, "I guess that makes you my girlfriend now."

 

  
Irene threw her head back and let out a laugh that sounded like chiming bells, warming Seulgi's insides. "Yeah, Seul, I guess it does."

 

 

 

 

They snapped out of their little bubble when a nasally voice interrupted them.

 

"Oh my gosh, that was beautiful," Yongsun said hysterically, her left hand frantically wiping her eyes brimming with tears, her other hand holding up her phone, no doubt trying to record their precious moment. The couple had to laugh at her silliness.

 

"Yong, get a grip!" Irene joked, poking Yongsun's cheek playfully. Seulgi, ever the gentlewoman, wiped Yongsun's tears with a hanky, chuckling at her unnie's cute antics.

 

"I'm jealous," Yongsun said with an adorable pout, still looking at the couple before her.

 

Seulgi took Irene's seat and pulled her girlfriend, prompting her to sit on her lap. Irene complied without objection, and Seulgi automatically wrapped her arms around Irene's waist, her chin tucked into the older woman's shoulder.

 

"Maybe it's time to get a life, Yong," Irene said seriously. Seulgi kissed her bare shoulders before nodding in agreement.

 

"If you weren't so picky, you could've been married by now," Irene added, her mouth twitching.

 

Yongsun scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. It's not my fault all the men who walked into my life turned out to be walking penises," she said with a sneer that could curdle dairy, her nose still red from crying.

 

Seulgi laughed, her left hand now tracing patterns on Irene's bare arm. "Maybe it's not the guys that are the problem, _unnie_ ," Seulgi suggested knowingly.

 

Understanding where Seulgi was getting at, Irene nodded. "Have you ever thought of dating _women_ , Yong?"

 

 

Yongsun coughed into her glass of margarita. " _What?!_ " Yongsun asked, her eyes almost popping out of its sockets at the ridiculous question.

 

"You heard me," Irene answered in a tone that seemed to say _no bullshit allowed_ , her eyebrows raised expectantly.

 

 

Yongsun opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, opened it again but no sound came out, so she closed it again. She literally looked like a fish out of water.

 

 

"Yes," Yongsun admitted in a small voice, staring down at her own drink, trying to avoid her friends eyes, afraid to see rejection - or worse, disgust.

 

Irene placed a reassuring hand over her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

 

"It's okay, Yong. It's pretty understandable to question your own sexuality. No one's judging," Irene murmured in a soothing voice. Yongsun looked up and met their gaze, and found out that both women were smiling at her encouragingly.

 

"I'm afraid to be under the society's scrutiny for being what I am," Yongsun muttered quietly, staring at the woman in front of her.

 

Irene merely laughed. "Yong, no matter what you do, people will have something to say. So, fuck what other people think, and do whatever it is that will make you happy. Look at Seulgi and I, we don't give a damn as long as we have each other," Irene leaned back over Seulgi's shoulder.

  
The latter cupped her girlfriend's face tenderly, turned her head so that they were face to face, and went in for a kiss. One with so much passion than the first one they shared the moment before.

 

When they pulled away, Irene was breathing heavily, her eyes glazed, and Seulgi was looking smug as fuck as she stared at her smitten girlfriend.

 

" _Point taken_ ," Yongsun said with an eye roll. "You don't have to make out in front of my innocent eyes to prove your point," she added scathingly, but the two women only laughed at her.

 

"I invited someone, by the way," Seulgi interrupted after the laughter died down.

 

Yongsun perked up at this. "Who?"

 

Seulgi hesitated for a moment, Irene had to nudge her before she gave her answer.

 

"Um, _Krystal?_ "

 

Yongsun narrowed her eyes at Seulgi. "You two are friends?"

 

"...Ugh, yeah?" Seulgi answered nervously.

 

"You don't sound certain," Yongsun noted, her eyes now throwing daggers at Seulgi.

 

"Yes, we're friends," Seulgi answered quickly. Irene had to fight back a smile at how nervous her girlfriend sounded.

 

"What's with the hostility towards Miss Jung, Yongsun?" Irene asked curiously, looking at the grumpy woman in front of her with a quirk of her brow.

 

" _Nothing_ ," Yongsun answered bitingly. She emptied her margarita and asked for another one.

 

"Come on, what is it?" Irene prodded Yongsun's leg with her stiletto-clad foot.

 

Yongsun stayed silent as she watched the bartender made a quick work of her order and placed it in front of her. Yongsun muttered her thanks, before taking a sip.

 

"I told you, it's nothing."

 

"You look like you hate her with every fibre of your being," Irene teased, still waiting for a reaction.

 

Yongsun turned to look at her, her face of forced calm. "I don't hate her. I just don't like her."

 

"That's almost the same thing," Irene argued, eyebrow still raised.

 

Yongsun groaned in frustration but refused to give Irene what she wanted. However, the latter was determined to make her spill the damn beans.

 

"Krystal seems nice, I don't get why you don't like her," Irene murmured quietly, before drinking her shot of vodka.

 

Irene made a disgusted face, her hand making its way towards Seulgi's face. Her hand rested on the latter's cheek. "I don't think I can drive, Seul. Please stay sober."

 

Seulgi turned her face to kiss Irene's palm and smiled, before whispering reassurance in her ear. "Don't worry, Hyun. I'll take you home."

  
Yongsun watched horrified at this exchange. Realizing that she's going to be ditched, she shouted, "HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

 

Seulgi stared at the woman in front of her, mouth slightly hanging open, while Irene shook with silent laughter in her arms at the sudden outburst.

  
"I'm sure Krystal would be kind enough give you a lift," Irene said in between laughs.

 

" _Bae Joohyun_ ," Yongsun whispered threateningly. "Don't. You. Dare."

 

Irene laughed even more. There were tears at the corners of her eyes.

 

"Hyun, stop laughing," Seulgi chided her girlfriend, who stopped almost immediately. "It's okay, _unnie_. You could still ride with us. I'll give you a lift. I'm the one who's driving the car, anyway."

 

"Do you know where I live?" Yongsun asked, taken by surprise by Seulgi's offer.

 

Seulgi offered the older woman another sheepish smile, and somehow, Yongsun knew the answer.

 

"I'll tell you later, then," Yongsun said, before glaring at Irene and facing her drink on the bar counter.

 

"Tomorrow's the rehearsal for the wedding, Yong. Refrain yourself from getting hammered," Irene threw in casually. Yongsun turned to look at her friend who had her eyes closed.

 

"How could you remember such things in that state?" Yongsun asked, a little impressed.

 

Irene opened her eyes before answering with a smug look. "Because I'm that awesome?"

 

Seulgi chuckled and hid her face in Irene's long tresses. Yongsun was about to retaliate when a familiar cheerful voice interrupted them.

 

 

" _Hi, guys!_ "

 

 

Seulgi perked up, her signature eye smile in place to welcome the newcomer.

 

"Glad you could make it," Seulgi said as a form of greeting. Irene flashed Krystal a genuine smile, before prodding Yongsun again with her foot to make her say something.

  
Yongsun turned to face the newcomer and was greeted by Krystal wearing a sexy peach dress. "Hi," Yongsun said halfheartedly, eyeing the other woman's outfit and thinking how beautiful she looked in it, it should've been illegal.  
  


Krystal's eyes shifted to Yongsun, looking genuinely surprised.

 

"Yongsun- _ssi_ ," Krystal addressed her with a friendly smile. She chose to occupy the seat next to the couple, and ordered her preferred drink to the bartender.

 

 

After a moment of observing the couple next to her being extra lovey dovey, Krystal finally asked to confirm her suspicion.

 

 

"Finally made it official?" Krystal inquired with a teasing smirk, looking at the couple next to her. Seulgi grinned before nodding.

 

"Wow. You make such a good couple, Kang. You're one lucky woman," Krystal said with a wink, before taking a sip of her piña colada.

 

"Thanks, Jung. I know I am," Seulgi shot back, kissing Irene's head lovingly.

 

Krystal sighed dramatically at the sight before her. "Must be good to be in love."

 

  
Seulgi laughed, her hand now playing with Irene's fingers.

 

  
"Amber still not making a move?" Irene asked, her eyes screwed shut again.

 

Krystal scoffed, playing with her straw. "You could drop an atomic bomb next to her and she'd still be oblivious."

 

_Amber? Her?_ Yongsun stared at Krystal. _Does that mean she also swings_ that _way?_

 

Seulgi chuckled. "Then maybe you should make the first move," Irene suggested, opening her eyes to pointedly look at Krystal.

 

Krystal pouted cutely. "I don't want to ruin what we have by confessing my feelings."

 

 

 

Everyone were surprised when Yongsun suddenly spoke. "Love requires bravery, Krystal. It's not for cowards and the faint-hearted."

 

" _Touché_ , Miss Kim," Irene agreed. "Although, it's kind of funny... you know, coming from someone who hasn't dated ever since," Irene added, looking bewildered and amused at the same time.

 

Yongsun blushed, and that was all it took for the three women to start cracking up.

 

 

When the laughter died down, they strayed off to a different topic.

 

"...something fishy about that second child of the Kims," Irene said thoughtfully.

 

"I know, right?" Seulgi agreed, sounding excited. "My gaydar totally went haywire when she walked into that conference room."

 

"What do you guys mean?" Yongsun asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

 

"Well, we think that she might not be into bacon," Seulgi explained it in a subtle way, but Irene still managed to crack up.

 

 

 

When Yongsun still looked clueless, Krystal took pity on her and spoke up to clear her confusion. "They think that Byul might be gay."

 

 

Yongsun's mouth dropped open at the accusation while she stared at Krystal.

 

 

" _No_ way," Yongsun muttered under her breath. Krystal flashed her a smile, like she was the cutest idiot she'd ever met.

 

" _Yes_ way, I think," Krystal murmured softly, looking down at her manicured fingers in a nonchalant manner.

 

"She can't be gay, guys. She almost married someone while she was in New York," Yongsun argued. She felt bad about spilling that crucial information, but it was the only card she had left. Byul can't be gay.

 

It was too much to hope for, but she was secretly hoping for someone to contradict her. Everyone stared at Yongsun, but only Irene reacted verbally. The other women had identical expressions of shock written across their features.

 

 

" _What?!_ " Irene asked incredulously.

 

 

"Only way to find out," Seulgi chimed in when she recovered. "Why don't you call her, Krystal?"

 

Krystal looked surprised. "How do you know I have her number?"

 

"Your sister worked for her, right? I'm sure she gave you her number. And I saw how you guys interacted earlier," Seulgi explained with a shrug, letting go of Irene's waist for a moment to take a sip on her drink.

 

"Right," Krystal nodded distractedly. "What do you want me to say?"

 

Seulgi smiled mischievously.

 

 

"Ask her to join us."

 

 

"What is this? Gays night out?" Irene asked with her tinkling laugh.

 

 

Seulgi smiled. " _Yes._ "

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Byul went straight to the mansion and ended up painfully sitting through dinner with her parents and her little brother.

  
It was also the first time, since she came back from New York, that she had been in the same room with her father. Byul tried to avoid him as much as possible, but alas, she couldn't avoid him in the dining room.

 

He sat at the head of the table, while Byul sat next to Minseok, who was sitting a few chairs away from their father's seat.

 

She couldn't help but wish that her older brother would hurry up from his appointment and be home to ease the tension. The silence was suffocating, and it made her want to ditch her dinner and just bolt out of the house.

 

Byul made herself busy by cutting her steak into small portions, while Minseok was happily eating his meal, oblivious to the awkwardness around him.

 

" _So..._ " Byul stiffened on her seat when her mother broke the palpable silence. She stopped cutting her steak, but refused to look up.

 

"How was your first day at work, Byulie?" It was the deep voice of their father who spoke up, his tone gentle.

 

Byul gripped her cutlery so hard, her knuckles were turning white. It took her a moment to reply, that Minseok turned to look at her with a concerned look on his face.

 

" _Fine_ ," Byul managed to choke out. She mentally thanked her voice for not betraying her.

 

"Good, good," Minho murmured appreciatively, pleased to have gotten a decent reply, no matter how curt.

 

"You should practice for the wedding march, Byul. I heard your brother wanted you to play for him, since you refused to be the Maid of Honor," Jinyoung added, her tone strict.

 

 

Finding an excuse to avoid retaliating, Byul stabbed a piece of steak with her fork and ate it. She took her time chewing, while her mother glared at her from across the table still waiting for a reply.

 

After swallowing, she chose to eat a piece of her asparagus, and a spoonful of mashed potato after that.

 

Jinyoung sat fuming, still glaring at her wayward daughter. Minho placed a placating hand over his wife's arm, and gestured for her to finish her dinner.

 

Jinyoung shook her head and wiped the corners of her mouth with a table napkin.

 

"I'm done, dear. You should finish yours," Jinyoung suggested, eyeing her husband's hardly eaten dinner.

 

Minho took a sip of his wine and offered his wife a small smile. "I'm not that hungry."

 

Minseok watched them interact from behind his wineglass, and smiled to himself. Remembering his sulky sister sitting beside him, he turned to look at her.

 

" _Noona_ , have you decided what to wear to the wedding?"

 

Byul shrugged. "That would be _my_ problem, not yours."

 

Minseok flinched at the tone. "Will you help me choose what to wear? I'm one of the best men, I don't want to embarrass _hyung_." Minseok said with a huff, placing his wineglass on the table.

 

"I'm sure you're old enough to decide that," Byul answered in the same biting tone. Her mother clucked her tongue in disapproval, but their old man remained silent.

 

Byul went back to her stoic silence and chose to finish her dinner instead.

 

"I'm sure the stylist will help you out, Minseok," Jinyoung comforted his youngest son. "Will you take a date to the wedding?" Their mother directed this question to Minseok, who happily answered his mother's inquiry.

 

"Yes, I will, Mom."

 

"Good. And what about _you_?" Jinyoung asked Byul, her tone icy.

 

"I already have a date, Mother. So please, stop summoning all the bachelor men of my generation," Byul answered exasperatedly before taking a sip of her wine.

 

"Don't take that tone with me, Byulyi. I'm your mother," Jinyoung ordered, nose flaring.

 

Byul rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

 

 

Before her mother could react, her phone started ringing. Its shrill ringing cutting through the heavy atmosphere like a knife.

 

 

Jinyoung pursed her lips, while Minho looked mildly interested.

 

Byul fished for her phone from her jean's pocket to check who was calling. The screen flashed an unregistered number, but she took it as an opportunity to escape her mother's wrath.

 

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this call," Byul excused herself from the dining table and stood up before her mother could utter a complain.

 

She swiped to the right and put the handset over her right ear.

 

"Hello?" She greeted, a tad hesitant.

  
Byul could hear the loud noise in the background, almost making it impossible to hear the person calling on the other line.  
" _Byul, hi!_ " The feminine voice from the other line greeted her loudly with enthusiasm. " _It's Krystal, am I interrupting something?_ "

 

Byul sighed with relief, albeit with a little disappointment. It was ridiculous of her to expect that it was a call from someone else. "I'm in the middle of a family dinner, but no you're not interrupting."

 

" _Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I'll call you later, then,_ " Krystal said hastily.

 

"No, it's alright. What is it?"

 

Krystal hesitated for a moment. " _Um, we're at a bar right now with some friends from work, and I was wondering if you could join us?_ "

 

Krystal sounded so nervous, Byul had to smile. "Sure," she agreed easily. "Text me the name of the bar and the address, and I'll be there in a few."

 

Krystal let out a sigh of relief. " _Okay. See you,_ " she said before hanging up.

 

 

A minute later and her phone beeped. It was a message, containing the name of a famous bar and the address, with Krystal's name at the bottom.

 

Byul glanced at the table where her family was staring at her expectantly. "I'm heading out," she said before bowing stiffly and strutting out of the dining hall.

 

Byul ascended the grand staircase hastily and went to her bedroom to change, before running back down to the garage to get her car.

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
"Babe, when am I going to meet your sister?" Hyejin pouted at Minhyuk, her hand playing with his hair, making it look ruffled than usual.

 

They had attended a company function, and had dinner with Hyejin's parents afterwards. Minhyuk ought to be home after the dinner, but his fianceé had been acting like a baby - making it hard to leave.

 

"At my birthday dinner, I hope," Minhyuk answered uncertainly. Knowing Byul, it wouldn't be the first time she'd ditch a family gathering just to go clubbing instead.

 

"Can't I just visit her at the company?" Hyejin tried again, propping herself on her elbows to look at her man properly.

 

Minhyuk laughed. "Patience, baby," he said before pulling Hyejin on top of him.

 

"I'm so excited to meet her. D'you think we'll get along?" Hyejin asked, her head resting over Minhyuk's chest.

 

Minhyuk cupped Hyejin's face, urging her to look him in the eyes. "She'll love you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, silly." Minhyuk assured her before he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly.

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
Yongsun was excited to know that Byul had agreed to come, although she tried not to let it show because Irene had been hot on her tail the whole night, teasing her nonstop whenever she found Yongsun ogling at some beautiful girl at the bar.

 

"I'm done with you, Bae," Yongsun murmured, her voice dripping with venom as the now tipsy Irene teased her yet again about the woman who ordered a glass of margarita from the bartender before disappearing into the crowd.

 

Irene laughed. "You should've seen your face when she offered you a brief smile and you blushed like a tomato!"

 

Krystal and Seulgi laughed at this, while Yongsun sulked on her seat.

 

"You know what you lack?" Irene asked again, before throwing her head back and cackling like a mad woman. It was almost an un-Irene like manner. Irene had always been someone so composed and strict. It was kind of weird and refreshing to see this side of her.

 

Yongsun glared at Irene, tempted to cover her mouth with a duct tape, if only Seulgi would let her...

  
Yongsun dreaded her friend's next words, and with good reason.

 

" _Getting laid,_ " Irene deadpanned.

 

Krystal choked on her 4th batch of drinks, and let out a strangled laugh. Seulgi snorted so hard before choking back a laugh, hiding her face on Irene's neck, embarrassed.

 

"God, I hate you guys!" Yongsun complained loudly, covering her ears with her hands to avoid hearing her friends stupid laughter.

 

Yongsun didn't even notice when Byul arrived. Seulgi had to tap her shoulder before she turned to look.

 

Yongsun stared at the hot stuff that was standing a few feet from her.

  
Byul was dressed casually, but boy was she hot. She wore a red and black plaid longsleeves with a white shirt underneath, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans to match, and her combat boots to complete the look. She was wearing a black beanie on her head, the tip of her flaming hair brushing her shoulders.

 

Byul offered a smile to everyone, then bent down to kiss Krystal on the cheek, who happened to be the closest to where she was standing, as a form of greeting.

 

Yongsun's hand twitched to her margarita while she waited for Byul to notice her presence.

 

Krystal grinned up at Byul and introduced her to everyone.

 

"I'm Seulgi, Miss Kim," Seulgi offered her hand, which Byul gladly took.

 

Byul chuckled. "No need to be so formal, Seulgi. We're not at work. You can call me Byul," she said with a smile. She turned to look at the woman in Seulgi's arms.

 

"And you're Irene, right?"

 

Irene cocked an eyebrow before nodding slowly.

 

Byul looked surprised when she saw the woman sitting next to the couple. " _Yongsun_ ," Byul dropped the formalities. "I didn't know you'd be here."

 

Yongsun grimaced, avoiding Byul's eyes. "Yeah, me neither."

 

"Is this seat taken?" Byul asked, before she took the seat next to Yongsun when she heard the latter answer a barely audible "no".

 

 

Byul called the bartender who was currently wiping some glasses.

 

 

"I'd like to have a dry martini," Byul murmured to the bartender who nodded at once and went to work.

 

A minute later and her order was placed in front of her. Byul murmured her thanks, before facing Yongsun.

 

"You have a rehearsal tomorrow, don't get too piss drunk," Byul said quietly, low enough to avoid their present company from eavesdropping.

 

Yongsun faced her, and smiled. "Thanks for the concern, but I can handle my alcohol pretty well."

 

Byul smirked. "That's what she said."

 

Yongsun returned the smug look. "You'd be surprised," she said before winking at Byul.

 

Byul chuckled and downed her martini in one fluid motion. She asked the bartender for another one, while Yongsun stared at her in awe.

 

Byul's attention only diverted from Yongsun to Krystal when she heard the latter call out her name.

 

Byul turned her head, her eyebrow cocked. "Yes?"

 

"You said you were in the middle of a family dinner when I called... I hope Mr. Chairman didn't get mad," Krystal said, biting down her bottom lip.

 

Byul smiled. "No. I was done eating when you called, anyway. We we're just discussing some matters regarding my brother's wedding."

 

Krystal frowned, but before she could say something, Byul spoke again.

 

"And to be honest, I was dying to go. Dinner's always a dull affair at home," Byul said seriously. "I'm glad you invited me," she added, before flashing Krystal a panty-dropping smile.

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes. _God, what a flirt._

 

 

Putting their theory to the test, Irene decided to speak up. Apparently, Yongsun wasn't the only one who noticed Byul's flirtatious tendencies.

 

 

"So, Byul," Irene started, sitting as straight as possible on Seulgi's lap.

 

Byul's eyes flickered to Irene, looking unfazed despite having been addressed casually. "Yes?"

 

Irene cut to the chase and asked the first question. "Are you dating someone? Perhaps a boyfriend?"

 

Irene watched as Byul shifted on her seat uncomfortably, and put on a brittle smile.

 

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," Byul answered curtly.

 

Irene arched her brow. "I see."

 

"What about a _girlfriend?_ " Seulgi interjected innocently. Yongsun was merely watching and listening to her friends interrogation, but she gasped at Seulgi's audacity to ask such a bold question to their boss.

 

 

The question clearly took Byul off-guard. It took her a minute to reply and she chose to down another shot of martini before looking at Seulgi.

 

 

"I'm single," Byul answered, sounding nonchalant.

 

Everyone gasped in disbelief, except for Yongsun, who already knew the story. It clearly wasn't the answer they were expecting.

 

"How come?" Seulgi asked, sounding indignant. Irene nodded, expecting Byul to answer the question.

 

Byul let out a heavy sigh, turned to face the live band before murmuring her answer, so low, they barely caught what she said.

 

"I'm still moving on from someone."

 

 

Everyone fell silent. And Yongsun turned to check the mixed reactions of her friends. Byul stared into the distance, unseeing.

 

 

It was Seulgi who broke the ice.

 

"Well, at least you're trying to move on," Seulgi said thoughtfully, her fingers back to tracing patters on Irene's ivory skin. "That's all that matters. You should never dwell in the past, because it won't do you any good."

 

Byul looked sideways, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Yeah, I suppose."

 

Irene wanted to kiss Seulgi again after she said that, but she held herself back. Nevertheless, she stared at her girlfriend adoringly. Seulgi's just too precious for this world.

 

"Can we talk about something else?" Krystal mumbled hurriedly, afraid to make Byul uncomfortable. After all, she was the one who invited her in the first place.

  
"Sure," Irene muttered quietly, still staring at Seulgi.

 

 

 

They struck a different conversation, and the talk about Byul's love life was instantly shoved into a drawer, never to be opened again.

 

They talked about a lot of different things and before they knew it, it was two in the morning.

 

 

Byul enjoyed their company, and she was glad for making new friends, regardless of the prying questions about her love life and the life she had back in New York.

 

  
Byul glanced to her left and saw that Irene was already asleep. The said woman was hiding her face safely onto the crook of Seulgi's neck, while the latter had her arms wrapped around her girl protectively.

 

They were waiting for Yongsun to come back from the comfort room, so that they could leave the premises and take the girls home. Apparently, after one too many shots, Krystal had an emotional breakdown and had to be brought home. They called Amber to fetch the poor woman and to let her rest. However, they refused to tell the worried Amber that she was the reason for the said breakdown.

  
"Yongsun- _unnie_ 's been there for some time, Byul." Seulgi murmured, indicating the comfort room. "Maybe you could check on her," Seulgi suggested, her voice laced with worry.

  
Byul nodded and stood up, without being asked twice. She went to the direction of the comfort rooms where she found an intoxicated Yongsun slumped on the tiled floor, clearly passed out.

  
Byul ran to her immediately and knelt in front of her. She cradled Yongsun's face gently and tried to wake her up.

  
"Yong," Byul murmured, tapping her face gently. Yongsun stirred after a couple of taps. "Wake up, come on. I'll bring you home."  
Yongsun tried to open her eyes, fluttering her lashes cutely as she tried so hard to see through her drunken haze, trying to discern whose face was hovering so close to hers, trying to wake her from her much needed sleep.

  
Yongsun reached out to caress Byul's face, but before she could recognize who it was, she faceplanted towards the latter's chest with a loud snore.

  
Byul stiffened, shocked for a moment, before she laughed out loud. Her laughter reverberated through the empty stalls of the comfort room.

  
"Cute," Byul murmured as she looked down at the woman resting on her chest. She heaved Yongsun into her arms and carried her out of the women's comfort room, bridal style.

 

  
Seulgi laughed when she saw Byul walking towards the counter with Yongsun in her arms.

  
"Don't tell me you found her knocked out back there?" Seulgi asked, clearly amused.

  
"You're just about right," Byul agreed with a smile. "Come on, let's get them home."

 

 

  
When they had finally paid everything, they went out of the bar and settled the girls into their respective cars.

 

 

Byul whistled appreciatively as her eyes raked the contours of Irene's crimson red Tesla.

 

  
"Nice car," Byul murmured as she approached Seulgi, after she settled Yongsun in the backseat of her Wrangler.

  
Seulgi chuckled. "Yeah. She loves fancy cars."

  
Byul nodded. "Pretty car for a pretty lady," she stated, flashing Seulgi a smirk.

  
Seulgi shoved Byul playfully. "That pretty lady's already _mine_."

  
Byul laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm merely appreciating beauty."

 

  
They shared a laugh before they settled into a comfortable silence. They were both leaning casually on the hood of the car, despite the freezing temperature.

  
"Tonight was kind of fun," Seulgi admitted, looking at Byul's profile. "You're not half bad."

  
Byul turned to look at her, a smirk in place. "You're not so bad yourself."

  
Seulgi smiled, before she pulled out her phone from her suede jacket's pocket and handed it to Byul.

  
"Yongsun's address?" Byul inquired, accepting the rectagular device.

  
"Yes. Including her apartment floor, and her passcode. She's all yours," Seulgi said with a smile.

  
Byul sent the information to her own mobile, and handed back Seulgi's phone.

  
"And Byul, no funny business," Seulgi reminded her, a stern look on her face.

 

  
It took Byul a moment to register what Seulgi had said, but she laughed it off when it sank in. She punched Seulgi lightly on the shoulder.

 

  
"Sure thing, _Mom_."

 

 

They parted ways shortly after that. Byul watched the other woman pull away from the customer's parking lot, waving her hand in farewell before rolling her windows up. She knew Seulgi would definitely stay at Irene's. Which made her wonder if she should go home, or just crash at Yongsun's.

  
Byul climbed onto the driver's seat, revved the engine and drove away. She made sure to check the sleeping woman on the backseat in her rearview mirror from time to time.

 

  
When she arrived at Yongsun's high-end apartment complex, she carried the drunk lady in her arms towards the lift and pressed the numbers on her floor.

  
Byul breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the familiar _ding_. She stepped out of the lift, careful not to jostle Yongsun.

  
She heaved a sigh when she was finally standing on Yongsun's apartment door.

  
Byul had Yongsun's password memorized just for this particular task. Still, it did not make it any easier, especially with the sleeping woman in her arms.

  
Byul didn't know how she did it, but she succeeded on her task.

  
She stepped into the foyer, before closing the door with her foot. The lock clicked and the room was swallowed into a complete darkness.

  
Byul let Yongsun down for a moment, but still supporting her weight and hugging her body close. The latter snuggled closer to her neck, her lips accidentally grazing the sensitive skin there. Byul swallowed hard as she blindly groped for the switch on the wall next to the door. She found it and clicked it on.

  
The sudden brightness made her blink a few times as she took in the sight before her. Yongsun's apartment screamed money in every corner.

  
Before Byul had the time to appreciate anything from the posh interior, a certain woman mumbled something in her sleep, diverting her attention.

  
Byul was tired and sleepy, but she couldn't help but muster a tired smile.

  
"Alright, let's get you to bed," Byul said as she carried Yongsun again into what she assumed was the bedroom. She was lucky she found the right one on her first attempt.

  
Yongsun's bedroom was big. The heavy drapes were drawn, and a queen-sized bed with an intricate headboard was situated at the center. Byul spied a huge vanity mirror overflowing with beauty products, a posh chaise and a huge armchair. She roamed her eyes and found another door, which is no doubt the bathroom, and what appears to be a walk-in closet.

  
Byul carried Yongsun into the huge bed. She pulled the covers and draped it over the sleeping woman. Byul stood watching for a minute as she mentally debated with herself, wondering if she should change Yongsun into a more comfortable clothes, or just let her sleep in her smelly work clothes.

  
In the end, Byul decided that a black eye won't do her any good come the morning when Yongsun finds out she took the liberty of undressing her.

  
"Well, I couldn't change her into something comfortable without being called a pervert.. so, I guess I just have to let you sleep like that," Byul murmured quietly as she watched Yongsun sleep for a few minutes, sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
She looked so peaceful and so contented under the duvet that Byul couldn't help but stroke her soft mochi cheek. But God, the woman reeked so much of alcohol.

  
Byul scrunched up her nose, and she briefly wondered if she should wipe Yongsun's face with a wet towel or something.

  
Byul had no idea how it happened - maybe it was from the alcohol in her system, or perhaps from the sheer exhaustion of carrying the drunk woman - one minute Byul was simply watching her sleep, the next minute she somehow ended up falling asleep next to Yongsun on the queen-sized bed.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
Irene woke up the next morning feeling like hell. Her mouth tasted horrible, her head felt like someone had been drilling holes into her skull, and when she sat up, a wave of nausea hit her that she ended up stumbling groggily to her bathroom just to throw up.

 

Snippets of the previous night came rushing back to her, while she hurled the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

  
_That's right. I went overboard with the drinks last night_ , Irene thought sourly. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She closed the toilet lid after she flushed its contents and rested her cheek on top of it for a moment, her eyes closed.

 

And then she remembered Seulgi.

 

Seulgi. _My girlfriend._

 

Irene opened her eyes just in time as the bathroom door opened, revealing the woman she'd been thinking of just moments ago.

  
"Hyun?" Seulgi's eyes widened when she saw Irene slumped on the tiled bathroom floor. She went to her side immediately. "Baby, are you okay?" Seulgi asked as she combed Irene's messy hair with her fingers and wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead.

  
Irene took in the sight before her. Seulgi was wearing nothing, except for one of Irene's white oversized shirt and a pair of black lacy panties.

  
Irene looked away, blushing. "I'm fine, Seul. Don't worry," she assured the other woman, giving her a brief smile.

  
Seulgi leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you, and I was busy making breakfast in the kitchen."

  
"You were making breakfast? I'm quite surprised. My house is still standing," Irene deadpanned. Seulgi looked genuinely offended, Irene had to laugh. The dull throbbing of her head intensified as she did so, making her wince.

  
"I'm fine, Seul. Honest," Irene cut in as she watched how Seulgi furrowed her brows in concern.

  
"Gotta have a little faith in your girlfriend, Hyun," Seulgi murmured seriously as she stood up, pulling Irene with her.

  
Irene smiled sweetly at her sulky girlfriend. "I have faith in you, Seul. I love you, remember?"

  
Seulgi looked surprised at the love declaration, but she pulled Irene into a tight hug anyway.

  
"I love you more." Seulgi whispered into Irene's ear, kissing her temple.

  
"Now, come on. Let's fix you up," Seulgi said as she lifted Irene over her shoulder with ease, the latter squealing as she begged for her girlfriend to let her down, but only fell on deaf ears as Seulgi beelined for the kitchen.

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
"Mother, is Byul around?" Minhyuk asked curiously, before sipping on his morning coffee. He realized that his sister was nowhere in sight.

  
Jinyoung only pursed her lips. Her fingers curling around her cup of tea.

 

"She headed out after dinner last night."

 

Minhyuk looked up when he heard his old man spoke, let alone answer his query. He was hidden behind his usual morning newspaper, so he didn't see the look of disbelief on his son's face.

  
"She didn't come home?" Minhyuk inquired again, a little worried.

  
"Have you seen her car in the garage this morning, _hyung_?" Minseok asked sarcastically. Minhyuk watched him drown his pancakes with syrup before cutting them into small pieces.

  
"I dunno, have you?" Minhyuk shot back, a little miffed by his brother's bad mood.

  
Minseok only stabbed a piece of his pancake oozing with syrup, shoving it into his mouth.

  
Minhyuk was tempted to fling the toast he was holding at his youngest sibling's face, who happened to be sitting across from him.  
"I wonder what you'll look like if I fling this whole plate on your face?" Minhyuk murmured, indicating his plate of English breakfast.

  
Minseok looked up, meeting his brother's icy glare. He flashed him a lopsided smile. "I'm sure I'd look wonderful."

  
Minhyuk's eye twitched, but before he could make a move, a voice interrupted their banter.

  
" _Can it, boys_ ," Minho said loudly, lowering his newspaper to peer up at his sons through his glasses.

  
Minseok stuck his tongue out at his hyung before facing his father to apologize. "Sorry, Dad."

  
Minhyuk sighed. "I'm sorry, Father."

 

Minho studied their guilty faces for a moment, his face unreadable.

 

"You'll be a married man in two days. Act like one, Minhyuk," Minho said, before eyeing his youngest child, "And _you_ \- that's not how you were taught to answer to your elders. Or to anyone, for that matter."

 

They both fell silent. Minhyuk threw his brother a smoldering glare, who had the decency to look ashamed.

 

"Are we clear?" Their father asked in a firm tone, like he used to do when he was lecturing his children for misbehavior when they were little.

  
"Crystal," Minhyuk answered, whilst his younger brother nodded.

  
"Good." Minho stood up from his seat at the head of the table, kissing Jinyoung's head affectionately as he did so, before going to the direction of his study.

 

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
Yongsun woke up later into the day. She was tangled into the sheets, feeling like she'd been ran over by a freight train, _and back again._

  
Yongsun's head felt like it was being cleaved into two, her muscles ached, and she smelt like a fucking mini bar.

  
For a moment she screwed her eyes tightly, hoping for the spinning room to come to a standstill.

  
She vaguely registered that she was sleeping in her own room, at her own bed, and wondered how on Earth was that possible? She was clearly hammered. She was a little frustrated too because her brain refused to cooperate with her. All she remembered were the earlier parts of the previous night, and by the looks of it, Yongsun was certain that she blacked out.

  
She opened her eyes again, and turned to see the time. The digital clock on her bedside table was glaring in red, mocking numbers of 11:42 a.m.

  
"Holy crap!" Yongsun sat abruptly on her bed, which she instantly regretted for her head swam, and the spinning came rushing back. She went to her bathroom, with a little difficulty, only to throw up her insides into the toilet bowl. Yongsun flushed the contents with a disgusted look on her face afterwards.

  
"I am not drinking again," she promised herself as she hoist herself up over her huge bathroom sink.

  
Yongsun stared at her reflection. Bed hair, smudged make up, and _everything nice_. She noticed that she was still wearing her work clothes, too. She came up with a finger gun and shot her reflection.

  
"Boy, you look like you crawled your way out of hell," Yongsun mumbled, shaking her head. " _Ow_. Wrong move."

  
Yongsun opted for a hot shower, to wash off the remnants of last night.

  
After wrapping herself with a fresh bathrobe, she went out of her bedroom and headed straight to the kitchen to cook herself some breakfast... and did a double take when she saw the tray of food laid out on her dining table.

  
There was a cup of tea, a bowl of soup, a layer of pancakes with melting butter on top, and a bowl of fruits. There was also an ibuprofen next to a tall glass of water.

  
Yongsun looked for a note, and wasn't disappointed when she found one underneath the platter of pancakes.

  
**_For your hangover. Eat well._ **

  
Yongsun gaped at the neatly scribbled note. She flipped it over -- no name written in the back.

  
Yongsun stared at the steaming soup and tea. She touched the pancake with her fingertip and found out that it was still warm.

 

Meaning the person who made this for her was still around when she woke up. Who could it be?

  
Yongsun was with Irene, Seulgi, Krystal, and Byul last night. Krystal went home early, and... she screwed her eyes tightly, trying to remember. Irene was wasted, too.

  
_It doesn't make any sense._

  
Remembering that she was running late and she had a rehearsal to attend to, she ate the breakfast laid out in front of her, still looking bewildered.

  
Everything tasted delicious, and she wondered if there was a catch to it. Like poison or something.

  
Yongsun chided herself for thinking such nonsense and finished her breakfast quickly. She was glad, and thankful for whoever it was that made it, because she felt better after the meal and taking the medicine.

 

  
She headed to her bedroom again to brush her teeth, don a dress, and do her make up.

  
When she was done, she headed out of her apartment, with a mission to find out the identity of the person who brought her home.

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
Byul woke up with a slight pounding on her head. She slowly blinked the sleep out of her eyes, took in her surroundings, and realised that she was inside an unfamiliar room.

  
Her eyes widened when the memories of last night came crashing back, and she felt a certain someone pressed her body closer in search of warmth, arm snaking into her torso.

  
Byul turned her head slightly, and was surprised to see the woman sleeping beside her, face nestling contentedly into the crook of her neck while hidden underneath her messy auburn locks.

  
Byul blinked the disorientation out of her eyes, and tried to sit up, only to be hugged tightly by Yongsun, pinning her in place.

  
Panicking at the close proximity, Byul gently pried Yongsun's arm from her torso, careful not to wake the latter. She sat up to gather her bearings, while the other woman mumbled something in her sleep.

  
Byul had to bite her cheek to refrain herself from laughing, while staring fondly at the other woman.

 

Byul looked away and pinched her cheeks. It hurt. When she was sure she wasn't hallucinating or anything, she peered down again at the sleeping woman beside her. Byul reached out a hand to gently brush away the stray locks covering Yongsun's face, and stared shamelessly.

 

Byul touched her soft cheek with her knuckles, and smiled softly, when Yongsun leaned into her touch.

 

After a minute of staying like that, Byul climbed out of bed and went out of the bedroom to prepare breakfast.

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
Byul was driving the familiar road home when her thoughts unconsciously drifted to what happened that morning.

 

_Byul was done preparing everything when she heard a loud noise from the direction of the bedroom. Byul was pretty sure her heart leapt to her throat when she heard the slamming of what she assumed was the bathroom door from Yongsun's room, indicating that the woman was finally awake, and her time was up._

  
_Thank God everything was ready, and the only thing missing was the note. Byul rummaged through her living room drawers and found a small paper and a fountain pen._

  
_Byul stared blankly at it for a moment, lost for words. Then deciding to go anonymous, she bit her lip as she wrote, "For your hangover. Eat well", hid it underneath the platter of pancakes, before exiting Yongsun's apartment in a hurry._

 

Byul also tried not to think about how she woke up with Yongsun in her arms, the latter's face safely tucked into the crook of her neck while snoring softly. Byul remembered panicking when she realized this and how she slowly untangled herself from Yongsun, who mumbled something about dogs in her sleep at the loss of contact, and how she sat up in bed, biting her cheek to keep herself from laughing while staring fondly at the sleeping woman.

  
"Why did she have to be so damn adorable all the time?" Byul mumbled into the silent space of her car. And for the first time ever, there was no song blaring through the speakers, and it was alright.

 

 

 

Byul was driving through their property when her phone rang. She tossed it on the shotgun seat as she climbed onto the driver's seat earlier. Her batt was dying, and she was not in the mood for talk. However, when she glanced down and saw that it was her brother, she picked up the call.

  
"Hello?"

 

" _Byul. Where the hell are you?_ " Her brother sounded pissed. Uh oh.

  
Byul sighed. "I had to carry your best friend home. And I ended up crashing at her place," Byul began her explanation. "I'm on my way to the mansion."

  
" _Yongsun? You stayed at Yongsun's?_ " Minhyuk asked, disbelieving.

  
Byul clucked her tongue. "Don't tell her that. She doesn't know I was the one who took her home."

  
" _Wha- How?_ "

  
"Krystal invited me to a bar, and Yongsun happened to be friends with Irene, so yeah..." Byul trailed off, shrugging.

  
" _I still don't understand,_ " Minhyuk stated, clearly confused.

  
Byul rolled her eyes. "I meant Yongsun was out with Irene, and Seulgi happened to be there because apparently, wherever Irene goes, she goes too. Seulgi invited Krystal, and Krystal invited me. Got it?"

  
" _Oh_."

 

"Yeah. That's how I ended up with her."

  
" _And where is she now? She's still not at work._ "

  
"I think she's on her way. Cut her some slack, _oppa_ , I think she had a bad case of hangover."

  
" _I'm gonna kill that woman. The rehearsal's at one in the afternoon._ "

  
Byul chuckled. "You love her, anyway."

  
" _True. Alright, I'm hanging up. See you at dinner,_ " Minhyuk said before the line went dead.

 

  
Byul tossed her phone on the passenger's seat again, before honking at the gates of the mansion. She entered when the guards on duty opened them and she proceeded to park her car in the miraculously empty garage.

 

 

 

Where her Mom was waiting for her, looking like she was ready to commit murder.

 

 

_Damn._

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
The bridesmaids were already gathered at the function hall and busy talking excitedly about the rehearsal when Yongsun finally arrived.

  
Seulgi spotted her when she walked in, and called out her name from across the room. The couple was sitting on a posh couch in the secluded part of the hall, away from the horde of people. Yongsun smiled when she saw the two women and walked off to meet them.

  
To be honest, Irene was the bridesmaid, but knowing that Seulgi follows the former anywhere, Yongsun's not surprised to see them together.

  
"Hi," Yongsun greeted breathlessly. Seulgi threw her a knowing smirk, before snaking her arm around Irene's waist.

  
"My, our Yongsun- _unnie_ is glowing. Isn't she, Hyun?" Seulgi said, her tone teasing. Irene laughed a little before she leaned in and planted a kiss on Seulgi's cheek.

  
"Yes, indeed, Seul."

  
Yongsun scowled at the couple before her. "Is there something I should know about?"

  
"I can't wait to see Byulie," Seulgi mumbled into Irene's hair instead of answering her question. And Yongsun, being the oblivious girl that she was, merely took it as a passing comment.

  
"Byul haven't made an appearance yet?" Yongsun asked, trying to sound uninterested.

  
"Nah. I doubt she will. She was probably tired with what happened the previous night," Irene answered, looking up to meet Yongsun's eyes, shrugging. "Seulgi told me."

  
Yongsun hates reading between the lines. She was sure that the two women were hiding something from her.

  
"Who took me home last night?" Yongsun asked, her eyes narrowing.

  
"You went home by yourself," Irene deadpanned, while Seulgi donned a pokerface.

  
"Don't bullshit me Joohyun, I know I was hammered!" Yongsun exclaimed, using Irene's real name for emphasis.

  
Irene raised her eyebrow. "Well, that's exactly the reason why Byulyi isn't here. She took your drunken ass home after you graciously passed out in the women's comfort room!"

  
Yongsun stared skeptically at Irene like the latter grew two extra heads.

 

 

 

" _WHAT?!_ "

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

" _...you could've gotten killed!_ "

 

Byul rolled her eyes, while her mother's lips thinned as they progressed into the conversation.

 

" _Mom_ ," Byul addressed her the way she used to do when she was younger, "I'm fine."

 

Byul frustratedly ran a hand through her damp hair. She found a way to wriggle free from her mother's immediate interrogation when she came home earlier after she excused herself and headed to her room to take a nap. Byul knew she was only delaying the inevitable, but she couldn't help it. She took a quick shower after she woke up, and proceeded downstairs to find something to eat.

  
Alas, her mother also happened to be in the kitchen making her own tea.

  
She really should've known that her luck would eventually run out.

 

 

"Is this how you lived your life in the States?" Jinyoung demanded, setting down her teacup with a clatter after she took a tentative sip from it, lips pressed into a thin line.

 

"No." Byul answered, preparing the things she needed for a sandwich, not bothering to look up. "I lived it wilder."

 

Her mother paled considerably at her remark, and the way she spoke it matter-of-factly.

 

"Byul, you're not a kid anymore. Stop giving me headaches."

 

"Exactly. I'm not a child, Mother. You should let me live my life."

 

Jinyoung closed her eyes and massaged her temple. Clearly, the conversation was heading to a different direction than she anticipated.

  
Jinyoung opened her eyes and fixed Byul a steady gaze.

 

"Your father stayed up late, you know. He was waiting for you to come home that he ended up sleeping on his recliner," Byul stopped what she was doing and snapped her head up to look at her mother. "You might think that nobody cares, but we do."

  
Byul could only stare as her mother picked up her tea and went out of the kitchen, while her sandwich lay forgotten on the kitchen island.

 

Byul took her time in the kitchen staring into space. And by the time she found the courage to get out, her mother was nowhere to be found.

 

 

As she was passing through the drawing room, her eyes landed on the grand piano and she thought about the wedding march.  
She walked up to it and sat on the stool. Byul brushed the keys with her long, slender fingers, lost in her own thoughts.

 

Absentmindedly, she played Yiruma's River Flows in You with an ease of someone who played it a thousand times.

 

Byul was the second-best pianist of the family, next to Minhyuk. Hence, the reason why she's in charge of the wedding march.

 

Byul morphed into another song after the previous one ended.

  
This time, she played Für Elise.

 

And finally changed it again to Wagner's traditional wedding march.

 

The sound of the piano reverberated through the empty drawing room, while Byul played to her heart's content. Little did she know that Jinyoung was listening to her play from the grand staircase with a satisfied smile plastered on her lips.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yongsun found it difficult to focus on the rehearsal after she found out that Byul was the one who took her home.

  
Yongsun wasn't even aware that her fellow bridesmaids threw her weird and worried looks when she suddenly stopped walking halfway through the aisle, a distracted look on her face.

 

_Byul made me breakfast?_

 

_She actually carried me home?_

 

Yongsun came out of her reverie when someone tapped her shoulders lightly. She whirled around and was greeted by the worried face of the bride herself.

 

"Yong, are you okay?" Hyejin asked gently, forehead slightly creasing. Minhyuk was standing over the door of the cathedral, with an expression mirroring Hyejin's.

 

It took Yongsun a moment to understand what Hyejin had said.

 

"...uh, w-what? Y-yeah. Of course," Yongsun stammered, looking up at Hyejin's face.

 

"Are you sure? You seem distracted," Hyejin asked carefully, her eyes searching Yongsun's face.

 

"I. . . Yeah, I'm really okay, Hyejin. Thanks for the concern," Yongsun assured the younger woman, offering her a smile.

 

"Do you want to sit for a moment?"

 

Yongsun contemplated for a second, before she nodded. Hyejin ushered her to one of the long benches of the cathedral, her hand resting at the small of Yongsun's back.

 

Minhyuk joined them after a few minutes, a bottled water on his hand. He sat beside Yongsun, opened the lid and offered her the water. "Here. Drink this."

 

  
Yongsun accepted the water in silence and took a long swig. She stared at the procession of bridesmaids, feeling a little ashamed for the disruption.

 

  
"Are you okay? You look really out of it, Yong," Minhyuk observed, frowning a little.

  
Yongsun handed the bottle of water back to Minhyuk, before she asked the question that had been bothering her.

  
"Was your sister around at the mansion this morning?"

  
Minhyuk shifted uncomfortably, looking away and pretending to be interested with his fingernails. "....um.."

  
Yongsun narrowed her eyes at Minhyuk. "No, she wasn't," the latter admitted with a sigh.

 

 

Yongsun looked utterly shocked.

 

 

"Are you okay?" Hyejin asked again, glaring at her fiancé like it was his fault.

 

Before Yongsun could answer Hyejin's question, a part of the entourage approached them to tell Hyejin that it was her turn to walk down the aisle.

 

Hyejin nodded briefly, before excusing herself.

  
"Take care of her while I brave this one out," Hyejin said to Minhyuk, before sighing audibly. "Why do I have to walk this long?" Yongsun heard Hyejin mumble to herself as she walked away from them.

  
Minhyuk simply refused to look as Hyejin walked down the aisle and stared at his best friend's profile instead.

 

"What happened back there, Yong?" Minhyuk asked gently, his hand on her back. Yongsun turned to look at him, hesitation evident on her face.

 

  
Yongsun opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word, her phone rang, diverting her attention.  
An unknown number flashed through her phone screen.

 

 

_Could be anyone important..._

 

 

"Hello?" Yongsun answered reluctantly.

 

A cough. Then silence.

 

Yongsun frowned, then tried again. "Hello?"

 

The person from the other line cleared their throat, then heaved a heavy sigh.

 

" _So, this was really your number, huh?_ " Queried an amused, and very familiar voice...

 

Yongsun gasped. _I know that voice!_

 

"Oh my gosh... _Byul?_ " Yongsun asked, just to be sure, her eyes wide in excitement. From her peripheral vision, she saw Minhyuk shift from his seat.

 

" _Bravo!_ " Byul exclaimed playfully from the other line. Yongsun cracked a smile.

 

"What do you want, Byul? I'm attending the rehearsal, you know?" Yongsun said in a mock exasperated tone.

 

" _Yeah, I know. I just wanted to check on you. You seem alright though, seeing that you're back to your old grumpy self,_ " Byul sounded so serious that Yongsun felt bad for purposely sounding exasperated.

 

"Yeah, I feel better now. Thanks to a certain someone. Thank _you_ ," Yongsun said sincerely.

 

Byul chuckled nervously on the other line. " _Y-yeah. It was no big deal._ "

 

Yongsun scoffed, unbelieving. "No big deal?"

 

" _Yeah, don't worry about it._ "

 

"So," Yongsun hesitated, "do you have something else to say?"

 

 

The other line went silent for a few minutes, that Yongsun thought Byul already hung up.

 

 

"Byul?"

 

 

" _Actually_ ," the woman on the other line started, " _how do you feel about ditching the dinner rehearsal to have dinner with me instead?_ "

 

 

 

Byul sounded apprehensive, and a tad hopeful.

 

 

 

Yongsun turned to look at the man beside her, before her face broke into a thousand kilowatt smile.

 

 

" _I'd love that._ "

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

 

 

Closing the door with a loud thud and stumbling inside her humble apartment in her intoxicated state, Park Sooyoung took off her heeled sandals with much difficulty, letting out an annoyed grunt when it took more than a minute to come off.

 

She was holding herself up by clutching the wall for support, her hazy mind and blurry vision making it hard to think rationally. When her sandals finally came off, she lets out a relieved sigh before tossing them unceremoniously on the floor and making her way into her small couch and plopping down face first.

 

Sooyoung, or _Joy_ , as known by many, had been spending the last six months finding a job that would suit the degree she worked her ass off for four years.

  
She tried applying to a lot of companies, whether it was big or small, and always made it through the screenings and interviews, and the countless HR personnels who told her to wait for their calls.

  
She couldn't understand why no one ever called her for the past months, and it dampened her spirit thinking that all of her efforts had been for naught.

 

She had to work several part-time jobs just to make ends meet, while she was still waiting for that one phone call from one of the companies she applied to that would make her life seem a little less shitty.

 

Her frustration led her to the present situation at hand, where she drowned her disappointments with alcohol when a friend asked her to go out, and she didn't have the heart to say no. Partly because she needed it, and partly because it was free booze.

 

She was starting to drift off to sleep when she heard the faint ringing of her phone inside her purse. Not in the mood nor the right state for talk, Joy ignored the caller and didn't budge on her current sleeping position.

 

It was nearing midnight, and Joy briefly wondered at the back of her mind as to who would be calling her at the ungodly hours of the night.

 

_Well, with the exception of Yerim, of course._

 

When the ringing stopped, she started getting comfortable on the small couch, trying to find a position that would suit her tall frame at best. She managed to find one, where she curled up on her side, with her arm dangling to the floor.

 

After a couple of minutes wondering who the caller was, her exhaustion won over her curiosity and she finally succumbed to sleep.

 

 

 

When morning came, she woke up to the faint sound of her phone ringing inside her purse, and the pounding of her head. Groaning loudly, she took a deep breath before opening her eyes a crack. She reached out to the purse on her coffee table, and fumbled with the zipper before fishing for her phone.

 

But just when she was about to answer the call, the ringing suddenly stopped, leaving her dumbfounded. Tossing her crappy phone on the couch in her annoyance, she sat up to relieve her cramping muscles by massaging them.

 

"Sleeping on the couch was definitely a bad idea," she mused, stretching her arms while yawning widely. After a minute of gathering her thoughts, she stood up from the couch and padded to the direction of her bathroom to take a shower.

 

When she came out of the shower wrapped in a fluffy towel, she heard the incessant ringing of her phone yet again.

Drying her wet hair with another towel, she walked back to her small living room and picked up the annoying device. The screen flashed an unregistered number, and immediately thinking about the countless of times she'd been scammed, she decided to ignore the call. She saw that her phone's battery was already dying though, so she went inside her bedroom to get dressed and to fetch her charger.

 

Finally dressed in a white oversized shirt and a dark sweatpants, she went out of her bedroom with her charger in hand. She plugged the charger to the socket next to her couch, and plugged in her phone. Mustering a satisfied smile when the device started charging, she was about to leave it alone on the coffee table, when something caught her eyes.

 

"Holy sh-" Joy started to say, before her phone started ringing again. Panicking at the sight, she fumbled through the keys in her haste to answer the phone.

 

When she did, she placed the handset over her left ear, her hand slightly shaking.

 

"H-hello?" Joy answered in a shaky voice, sounding uncertain. She cleared her throat, hoping to calm her nerves, and tried again. "Hello? May I know who this is?"

 

" _Hello_ ," came the polite reply of a pleasant female voice, " _this is Jung Wheein from Royale Group of Companies,_ " the woman introduced enthusiastically before continuing with her query, " _am I speaking to Miss Park Sooyoung?_ "

 

Joy's mind turned blank and she sat frozen in her seat. _Jung Wheein? Royale Group of Companies?_

 

" _Hello? Are you still there?_ " The woman on the other line asked apprehensively when Joy's line went silent for a minute.

 

Joy snapped out of her daze and answered hastily. "A-ah, y-yes. This is Park Sooyoung speaking, ma'am."

 

" _Oh, great! I've been trying to contact you since last night, but you seem to be preoccupied_ ," the woman said, making Joy mentally facepalm herself in embarrassment.

 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am. I happened to be indisposed last night that's why I couldn't take any of your calls," Joy explained with a grimace, hoping against hope that she didn't fucked up this time.

 

" _I understand_ ," the woman reassured her, " _anyway, I called in to inform you that you have an appointment with me tomorrow at 10:00 AM. Ask for my name at the reception desk and they'll show you where to find my office._ "

 

Joy couldn't help but grin. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you for calling, and again - I'm so sorry for making you wait. Have an excellent day!"

 

Jung Wheein merely chuckled. " _Thanks, Miss Park. Have an excellent day, too_."

 

Five minutes after the call ended, Joy stood up from her couch and started dancing around her apartment while screaming her head off in pure ecstasy.

 

"I'm going to be rich!" She yelled, not caring about getting a disturbance notice. " _Dig that mothereffers!_ "

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Staring at the ceiling while lying on her massive bed for hours was not on her to do list. But that's exactly what she's been doing for the past few hours, thanks to her mother's voice replaying like a broken record inside her head.

 

Byul figured that going to the company would only be a waste of time because everyone she knew would be at the rehearsals, and not to mention that she was already late for work, anyway. She opted to stay at the mansion, sulking for being left out.

 

Looking away from the ceiling for the first time, she glanced at the digital clock on her night stand that displays 3:00 P.M. on a Wednesday in glaring red lights.

 

 _The rehearsal would be over after a few hours_ , she thought. Fishing for her phone underneath the covers, her stomach growled, which also made her think of the upcoming dinner rehearsal.

 

Worrying her lip for a whole minute and staring down at her phone, she decided to do something really, really stupid.

 

 

She called Yongsun and asked her out to dinner...

 

 

...and was surprised when the said woman said _yes_ without further ado.

 

 

Byul scrambled out of her bed when the call ended and ran off to her bathroom. If she would take out a beautiful lady to dinner, she should at least look presentable.

 

She took a quick shower and after wrapping herself in a thick robe, she spent a great deal inside her walk-in closet choosing what to wear, the sight of her limited wardrobe frustrating her to no end.

 

"I really need to shop for more decent clothes," Byul grumbled to herself, staring at the racks of clothing inside her walk-in closet.

 

With a shake of her head, she took one of the countless black cashmere turtleneck sweaters she owned from the rack, a pair of neatly pressed fitting dark pants, and her combat boots. She knew that it was freezing cold outside, which made her wonder if the older woman dressed warmly.

 

When she was finally dressed and done with her make up, she went back to her walk-in closet to grab a thick grey coat and draped it over herself.

 

 

Byul descended the stairs with agile footsteps and was almost out the door when a familiar voice interrupted her, instantly stopping her in her tracks.

 

 

"Going somewhere?"

 

 

Byul turned to look, and saw her mother standing at the bottom stair of the grand staircase, and somehow, she was hit with a sense of déjà vu.

 

"Yes," she answered curtly, meeting her mother's eyes with a defiant glint of her own.

 

Jinyoung pursed her lips. "And where are you planning to go?"

 

 

 

"Myeongdong."

 

 

Her mother was clearly surprised by her quick response, and also because she made it very clear that she won't be participating with the rehearsals. When she was certain that her mother was done with her questions, Byul bowed stiffly before turning on her heels and going out of the mansion.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Byul took the train to Myeongdong, thinking about what to say to the older woman. On the way, she mentally debated with herself whether to buy Yongsun flowers or just show up empty-handed.

 

She rumpled her hair in frustration, making it look disheveled. "It's not like we're going on a date or something," she murmured under her breath, "We're just going to eat dinner somewhere. Just the two of us," she said loudly, trying to convince herself. Some passengers stared at her like she had a screw loose, but she ignored their stares. She had some bigger problems to attend to, rather than worrying about some stranger's opinion of her mental state.

 

Byul slapped her forehead when realization sank in. "That's right," she mumbled, staring straight ahead with wide eyes. "We're going to eat dinner, just the two of us."

 

" _It's a freaking date, Moon Byulyi!_ "

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

By 4:00 P.M. she arrived at Myeongdong Cathedral and realized that the whole entourage was still busy inside. Byul had to wait for Yongsun for another hour or so, and she didn't waste a single minute of it moping around.

 

She called Seulgi for help. And was hoping that other woman would be willing to _aid_ her, not _tease_ her.

 

"Hey, Seul," she greeted nervously when the other woman picked up after a few rings.

 

" _Hey, what can I do for you?_ " Seulgi asked immediately, sensing that it wasn't just an ordinary phone call.

 

"Um," Byul hesitated, playing with her bangs absentmindedly. "I need you to help me out with something really important..."

 

" _Okay_ ," Seulgi replied seriously, " _what is it that you need helping with?_ "

 

"Well, I happened to ask Yongsun out to dinner," she started with a sigh, before continuing when she heard Seulgi let out a low chuckle, "and I was wondering if I should show up empty-handed, or buy her some flowers or something..."

 

" _You should buy her some flowers, dummy!_ " Seulgi exclaimed loudly, making Byul wince in pain.

 

Clutching her right ear in one hand, she moved the handset to her left ear and tried to reason out with Seulgi, albeit without conviction. "But it's not like we're on a date or something..."

 

Seulgi let out an exasperated sigh before speaking. " _You're taking her out to dinner, am I right?_ "

 

"Yes, but--" Byul answered almost immediately, but Seulgi cut her off.

 

" _Just the the two of you, am I right?_ "

 

Byul rolled her eyes at Seulgi for stating the obvious, even though she couldn't see it. "Yes, but--" she started to say, but Seulgi interrupted her again.

 

" _Then it's a freaking date, you dumbass!_ "

 

 

 

After telling Seulgi that she's in a lot of trouble the next time she sees her, and telling the dumb bear to keep the date a secret, Byul walked around Myeongdong trying to find a decent flower shop.

 

She passed by countless of flower shops around the area, but only one shop stood out among the rest and instantly caught her attention.

  
Despite the fact that it was almost winter, the shop was overflowing with different beautiful blooms. But it was not what caught her attention - it was the shop's funny, yet interesting name.

  
Cheeks red from the cold, Byul was grateful for the warmth as she entered the shop, surprise flitting across her features with how the different smells assaulted her olfactory sense as she did so.

 

A beautiful young woman maybe about her age, emerged from the back door of the shop looking harrassed. She was wearing a fuschia pink collared shirt, with the shop's logo stitched on the chest, topped with a thin black cardigan that obviously did nothing to fight off the chill, paired with a fitted dark pants. Her beautiful waves of dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, framing her beautiful face and making her look like a supermodel straight out of a shampoo commercial.

 

" _Hi, welcome to Back to The Fuschia!_ " The woman chirped enthusiastically when she noticed Byul standing in the middle of the room, before flashing her a rather sheepish grin.

 

Byul grinned back, eyeing the woman with interest. She resembled someone when she smiled, but Byul couldn't put a finger on who it was.

  
"Nice name," Byul commented with a playful wink, pertaining to the shop.

 

The woman laughed, cheeks flaming. "Yeah, my sister came up with the name. It's embarrassing, really," the woman admitted, looking anywhere but Byul.

 

Byul shrugged, nonchalant. "It doesn't matter. As long as it attracts customers," she said gently, trying not to embarrass the other woman further.

 

Byul swept her eyes around the shop, clueless as to what kind of flower to get Yongsun. The florist noticed her dilemma, and spoke up again to break the silence that settled between them.

 

 

"Any particular flower in mind?"

 

 

Byul looked away from the freesias she was staring at, and shifted her gaze at the woman who was looking at her expectantly.

 

Byul scratched her nape timidly. "Honestly? I don't know. I don't even know if she likes flowers."

 

The other woman smiled like she said something amusing. "Oh believe me, every woman loves flowers. You'd be surprised."

 

Byul frowned at this. _To be fair, I liked the flowers Jin gave me_ , she thought, remembering the roses decorating her desk and coffee table back inside her office.

 

"Not if they're allergic, they won't." Byul reasoned out after a moment of silence, her face deadly serious.

 

The other woman stared at her for a heartbeat, before she threw her head back and laughed. "You're right," she relented with a grin, "why didn't I think of that?"

 

Byul offered her a lopsided smile. The woman went out of her station counter and went about the shop, checking the flowers on their respective places.

 

"What's the occasion?"

 

Byul could feel her face getting hot in embarrassment. "I don't want to be assuming, but I think we're going out on a date."

 

The woman gave her a knowing smile, but said nothing.

 

Byul felt the need to explain further, in case the woman, who is practically a stranger, gets the wrong idea and judge her unfairly. "Um, it's actually a compensation for her ruined dress. I asked her out, because she wouldn't let me pay for the damages I caused," she explained, scuffing the floor with the toe of her boots, hands inside her coat pockets.

 

"Alright," the woman agreed easily. She turned to face Byul and asked her another question. "What is she like?"

 

Byul stood there for a couple of minutes, stumped by a single question. She stared at the woman like she just asked her to explain the Theory of Relativity or something.

 

The woman gazed back at her, eyebrows raised.

 

"Well," Byul hesitated, "she's really beautiful, for starters," the other woman nodded with a small smile, urging her to continue, "and she's kind but tough," Byul added, forehead creasing, lost in thought. "She's reliable and pretty smart too."

 

"Sounds like someone I know," the other woman murmured, before picking up a bunch of yellow flowers, the same one that she's been staring at earlier.

 

"What are those?" Byul asked curiously, staring at the flowers in the other woman's hands. She obviously didn't know much when it comes to flowers, and she could only name a few from the whole bunch. She recognized carnations - the said flower being the favorite of her ex, the sunflower - thanks to Plants vs. the fucking brain-dead Zombies, crysanthemums because her mother absolutely loves them, and of course, the roses.

 

"Freesia flowers, of course," the lady replied with a wink, before placing it gently into the counter and taking the necessary items for making it into a bouquet. Flowers were not her forte, so she just nodded and trusted the florist while she watched with fascination as she worked her magic on the bunch.

 

After it was beautifully done, Byul paid for it with her card and she asked the lady to put it into a huge paper bag to avoid spoiling the surprise. The florist did what she asked and handed her the bag with a wide smile.

 

"Here you go. Have fun with your date."

 

Byul blushed again, and after saying thank you, she bowed at the florist and left the shop, running back into the cold November night.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Night rolled in when she finally hailed a cab back to the cathedral and resumed on her task of waiting patiently for Yongsun.

 

She was holding the bag with utmost care, and she sincerely hoped that Yongsun would like what's inside.

 

"I wish they'd hurry up," she grumbled anxiously, eyeing the entrance of the cathedral from where she was standing. Having skipped lunch, her stomach grumbled from hunger from time to time.

 

She fished her phone out of her pocket, and saw that Seulgi sent her some advices and pointers on the date. Byul only rolled her eyes as she skimmed through the messages, before she scrolled through her contacts and dialed Yongsun's number to check in.

 

The older woman picked up after the first ring. Almost as if she was anticipating the call.

 

" _Hey_ ," Yongsun greeted, sounding a little breathless. Byul smiled a little to herself after hearing her voice.

 

"Hi," she greeted back, drawing a shaky breath to calm her own nerves. "Are you almost done?"

 

" _Um_ ," Yongsun hesitated. Heaving a defeated sigh, she continued, " _Another thirty minutes more, I think?_ "

 

"Oh," Byul groaned inwardly. The cold temperature was really starting to seep in, and she's a hair's breadth away from catching a cold.

 

" _I'm sorry_ ," the older woman apologized sincerely.

 

Byul shook her head and let out a chuckle. "Nah. It's okay. I'll just wait for you outside," she informed the woman on the other line.

 

" _Wait_ ," Yongsun said abruptly, sounding concerned. " _You're already outside?_ "

 

"Yeah," Byul replied, shrugging.

 

" _How long have you been waiting?_ " The other woman asked, her tone stern.

 

Byul noticed her tone, so she played it safe and chose to answer, "Not for long."

 

Yongsun huffed, feining annoyance. " _I hope you realize that that doesn't really answer my question, Miss Kim._ "

 

Byul rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Stop nagging at me," she teased, trying to lighten up the conversation.

 

" _You're unbelievable. You should've called me sooner_ ," Yongsun reprimands, clicking her tongue. " _I'm hanging up. Wait for me, okay?_ "

 

 

And hung up, she did.

 

 

Byul stared at the rectangular device in her hand, with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

 

Byul pocketed her phone and waited for the older woman. She leaned against the lamp post, one hand inside her coat pocket, the other holding onto the paper bag, ignoring the cold metal pressing against her clothed back. She was thankful at least, that she had the sense to wear warmer clothes and bring on a thick coat.

 

It was freezing outside, and Byul briefly wondered why she was putting herself through such misery, but that thought quickly evaporated when she saw a familiar figure emerging from the cathedral's doors.

  
Yongsun was wearing a cream-colored strapless dress, that was without a doubt, nowhere near warm like her own. Byul frowned at the sight.

 

Yongsun roamed her eyes around the area frantically, arms wound around herself to keep herself warm, before her worried gaze landed on Byul.

 

Byul's frown vanished in an instant, replaced by a bright smile. She pushed herself off the lamp post and leisurely made her way towards Yongsun.

 

"Hey there," Byul greeted when they were finally standing face to face. She could barely keep her eyes away from Yongsun's face, the latter looked absolutely breathtaking with her auburn hair cascading in waves down her back. Her eyes darted to the other woman's exposed collarbones for a fraction of a second, and almost ventured further, but thankfully rational thoughts won over and she stopped herself just in time.

 

Yongsun stared at her like she was crazy. "Don't you "hey" me, Byulyi."

 

Byul smiled sheepishly, and started shrugging out of her coat. "Hello, then," she responded like the smartass that she was.

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes at the younger woman's attempt at humor, who seem unfazed by the situation.

 

Byul was grateful to the high heavens that there was no awkwardness between them, despite of what transpired earlier that day.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Yongsun asked worriedly when she noticed Byul taking off her coat.

 

"What do you think?" Byul shot back, eyebrows raised. "Trying to keep you warm, of course," Byul replied casually, stepping into Yongsun's personal space, close enough to get a whiff of the older woman's perfume, and gingerly placed the coat around her bare shoulders. She rubbed Yongsun's clothed shoulders for a minute, before retracting a step.

 

Yongsun could only stare at Byul as she did this. She felt her face flushing, and she had to duck her head a little to cover up her blushing cheeks.

 

"You didn't have to do it, I'm fine." Yongsun murmured weakly, finally looking up at Byul.

 

Byul laughed, nose wrinkling. "Are you kidding? And let you freeze to death? I'd be the worst date ever if I let that happen."

 

At that, Yongsun couldn't help but smile, the dimples at the corners of her mouth making an appearance. Byul resisted the urge to bend down and kiss them, and tried not to stare too much.

 

"Are you finally free from my brother's grasp?" Byul asked gently, before she looked away from the temptation, and stared at Yongsun's unusually bright brown eyes instead.

 

Yongsun nodded timidly.

 

Byul grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on, I'm starving."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Irene stared at Yongsun's retreating back as she made her way out of the cathedral. The woman received a call right after they finished rehearsing, and after the said call, she walked up straight to Minhyuk and informed her baffled best friend that she won't make it to the dinner rehearsal.

 

"Where do you think she's going?" Krystal asked quietly, staring at the massive doorway where Yongsun disappeared.

 

"Only God knows where," Irene answered, before facing her girlfriend. She noticed that Seulgi was busy typing something on her phone. Feeling a little jealous that her girlfriend's attention is somewhere else, she scooted next to her on the bench and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

"Who are you texting?" Irene asked, peeking over Seulgi's shoulder to see who she was texting with.

 

Seulgi looked up from her phone screen and smiled at Irene, her eyes turning into crescents that the older woman adored.

 

"I've been sending Byul some advices," Seulgi answered proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Irene couldn't help it. She planted a quick kiss on Seulgi's soft cheek, making the latter blush. "I didn't realize that my girlfriend is a love expert," Irene teased, pinching Seulgi's pink cheeks. "And what kind of advices have you been sending Byulie, hmm?"

 

"The kind of advices that would prevent her from fucking things up?" Seulgi answered, sounding uncertain.

 

Irene looked confused, making Seulgi laugh. "Yongsun-unnie is going to have dinner with her," Seulgi admitted, and chuckled when her girlfriend's confused expression turned into surprise. "That's why she left early."

 

Irene scoffed when she recovered, crossing her arms. "That little bitch didn't even bother to tell me. I was worried about her, she seemed panicked when she walked up to Minhyuk."

 

Seulgi tapped Irene's nose playfully. "Probably because the stupid hamster waited for her for hours."

 

Irene stared at Seulgi. Byul waiting for Yongsun for hours? Now, that's odd.

 

"She waited for Yongsun for hours?" Irene couldn't believe what she just heard. Byul isn't the type to wait for anyone, she knew that much.

 

Seulgi shrugged. "Yeah, for almost three hours."

 

" _In this weather?_ "

 

Seulgi nodded again, staring at her girlfriend's disbelieving face.

 

"Oh my god. Someone's gonna get it tonight," Irene whispered, staring at Seulgi's amused face.

 

"Yeah," her girlfriend agreed with a cheeky grin.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After the train ride, Byul and Yongsun walked to the spot near the station where she parked her car and they drove around Gangnam in silence.

 

Byul thought she was finally off the hook, when the lady in the passenger's seat finally spoke to break the ice, a.k.a. the start of the interrogation.

 

" _So_ ," Yongsun started, looking at Byul's gorgeous side profile. The latter hummed, letting her know that she was all ears. "How long exactly did you wait for me?"

 

Byul took her time responding, biting the side of cheek to kill some time.

 

"And I want an honest answer," Yongsun added sternly, knowing full well that Byul would refuse to tell her the truth.

 

Byul chanced a glance her way, and quickly averted her gaze when she noticed that the other woman was already staring at her.

 

Byul cleared her throat. "I told you, not quite long."

 

Yongsun pressed her lips together, still eyeing the younger woman. "Uh huh?"

 

Byul breathed through her nose, glancing at Yongsun again.

 

"Keep your eyes on the road," Yongsun scolded, pressing her forefinger on Byul's cheek to make her look away.

 

Byul let out a defeated sigh. "Alright. I waited for almost three hours," she finally admitted, gripping the steering wheel with her left hand. She looked at Yongsun again, expecting a disapproving look and was surprised when the said woman stared back at her with soft eyes and a ghost of a smile on her lips.

 

"You did?" Yongsun asked in a small voice, still staring at Byul.

 

A genuine smile graced the latter's face, before she nodded. "Yeah."

 

 

 

 

After the short drive, Byul finally pulled over in front of an expensive Italian restaurant. She had no reservation, but she hoped that there will be a spare table for them to occupy inside.

 

Byul went out of the car first, beating Yongsun from opening the passenger's door, and prompting the latter to accept the hand she was offering to let her down.

 

"Thanks," Yongsun murmured quietly. She let go of Byul's hand in surprise as if she was burned, when on the contrary, the latter's hand was just freezing cold.

 

Byul smiled at her companion like nothing's wrong, but before she could usher Yongsun inside the restaurant, the latter reached out and held her hand, successfully stopping her from taking another step forward.

 

A startled Byul looked down on their entwined hands with a slight crease on her forehead, though a hint of pink was now tainting her cheeks.  
"Um, what's wrong?" She asked as she looked sideways to stare at Yongsun's face. Assuming that the older woman didn't like her restaurant choice, she started getting anxious. "We can go find another one if you don't like Italian cuisine," Byul offered tentatively, eyes never leaving the older woman's face.

 

Yongsun's mere reply was stuffing their entwined hands inside her borrowed coat's pocket. "Your hand is freezing," she scolded, frowning at the younger woman.

 

Byul scratched her nape in embarrassment, her face turning into a deeper shade of red when she finally understood the reason behind the gesture. "I'm okay, Yong."

 

Without removing their entwined hands from her pocket, Yongsun marched inside the restaurant with Byul in tow. They were greeted by the warmth of the place as they stepped inside, which Yongsun was thankful for.

 

As they stood in the foyer, a smiling staff of the restaurant came over and greeted them politely. The staff asked if they had booked a table, and nodded in understanding when Byul informed her that they were walk-ins. The staff asked them to wait while she try to find a table for them.

 

Byul and Yongsun nodded respectively, and the staff took her leave.

 

Byul's hand was starting to get warm inside the coat's pocket, but Yongsun's grip was still firm and unyielding, holding her in place.

 

While they waited for the staff to come back, Yongsun roamed her eyes around, admiring the setting of the place. It had an old-fashioned vibe, and she felt as though she had travelled through time - with the restaurant's intricate architecture and design, to the expensive chandeliers that hung over the countless tables all over the place, casting off a warm glow, to the Victorian-themed table-setting and the cozy atmosphere.

 

Byul seemed unimpressed with the whole setting though, and Yongsun wondered for a brief moment if she frequented the place.

 

A picture of Byul with another woman, coming to this place, came unbidden into her mind.

 

She shook her head, getting rid of the ridiculous image. She knew it was impossible, because Byul only made it back to Korea a few days ago.  
With that in her mind, she relaxed and held the other woman's hand tightly. If Byul noticed, she didn't show it.

 

Ten minutes later and the same staff approached them with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am. Everything is occupied at the moment, I couldn't find you a table. Sorry for the inconvenience," the staff apologized, before bowing deeply.

 

Byul dismissed it with a wave of her other hand. "It's okay. I was kind of expecting it, anyway," she said with a kind smile. She inclined her head politely to the staff, before she steered Yongsun out of the said restaurant.

 

Once they were outside, Byul apologized for her incompetence. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect them to be full on a Wednesday. I should've known better."

 

Yongsun squeezed her hand, smiling brightly. "It's alright. No need to apologize."

 

Byul hung her head in disappointment. "Still, I should've booked us a table before asking you out."

 

Yongsun frowned, and turned to face Byul. The latter looked like a child, with her bottom lip jutting out and all.

 

"Hey, none of that. It's okay, it's not your fault," she tried to reason with the younger woman. Byul finally looked her in the eyes, and Yongsun offered her a bright smile. "I know a place. The food is really great, but I don't think it's fit for a chaebol like you," Yongsun said, her tone teasing.

 

Byul smiled a little. "Try me."

 

Yongsun chuckled at the challenge. "Oh, I will," she replied with a smirk, before tugging Byul's hand. "Come on, I'm driving."

 

Byul was kind of disappointed when Yongsun finally let her hand go, but it was necessary because the woman insisted on driving them to their next destination.

 

After a couple of minutes of weaving in and out of traffic, and driving through the secluded parts of Gangnam she never knew existed, Yongsun finally pulled over at the curb. She parked right in front of a small shabby building, with its paint already peeling with time, and Byul's curious gaze landed on the massive sign that read **_Mrs. Go's Tteokbokki Haus_** right above the door of the establishment.

 

It was a stark contrast to the previous establishment they visited.

 

Cutting the engine off, Yongsun flashed Byul a smirk, eyeing the latter's bewildered expression and sensing her apprehensiveness. "You okay?" She asked genuinely, looking at the younger woman shift in her seat. Byul looked at her with wide eyes that seemed to emit fear.

 

"Do you want to back out? I know another place," Yongsun offered. Byul swallowed audibly, before shaking her head.

 

"It's fine. I'm just surprised, is all. I didn't take you as someone who would know this place," Byul replied, her tone light. She looked out of the heavily tinted window of her car again, surveying the place.

 

Yongsun smiled, staring at the door of the restaurant where she could see the owner through the glass partition. "I used to visit this place from time to time when I was in college. When I finally started working and when I moved out of my previous apartment, I started frequenting here," she paused, reaching out to pat Byul's knee in an attempt to comfort her, "the owner's really nice, and like I promised you earlier, the food is superb."

 

Byul looked away, and unconsciously covered Yongsun's hand with her own. "Okay," she said with a smile, looking at the other woman.

 

Yongsun flushed by the tender gaze Byul was giving her, and she pulled her hand away to take off the seatbelt. Byul did the same, and finally free of it, she went out of the car and followed Yongsun.

 

 

 

Pushing the door with her free hand, while dragging the fidgeting girl behind her, Yongsun was greeted with the mouth-watering smells of various food being cooked and the chatter of numerous diners who also frequented the place.

 

" _Yongsun!_ " A beautiful elderly woman wearing a red apron with the restaurant's logo emblazoned out front and smelling of grilled meat greeted them loudly as soon as they stepped inside, before coming closer and squeezing Yongsun into a hug that the latter reciprocated with the same enthusiasm. "It's been a while."

 

When the owner of the place finally stepped away from Yongsun, she noticed the bewildered girl hiding behind the former. " _Aigoo_ , I see you brought a friend," the owner gushed with a wide smile.

 

"Yes, _ahjumma_. We don't want her to miss out on your excellent cooking now, do we?" Yongsun replied cheekily, while the owner of the place laughed heartily.

 

"Oh, how I really wish I had a daughter like you," the good-natured woman mused, patting Yongsun's cheek affectionately while the latter grinned back.

 

Yongsun pulled Byul beside her, and put an arm around her shoulder to keep her from bolting away. "By the way, _ahjumma_ , this is Byulyi. She's my boss' sister, and she only came back from America a few days ago," Yongsun introduced the younger woman, her bright smile unwavering.

 

"Really?" The owner asked, a smile gracing her weathered face while she searched Byulyi's face. "Then we shouldn't keep her waiting. Come on, I saved you your favorite table," the owner said to Yongsun, before urging the duo to follow her to a secluded table, away from the chattering crowd.

 

When they were finally seated, the owner left them for a bit to tend to the other customers personally, despite having her own crew to tend to her customers' needs.

 

 

All the tables were now occupied, and Byul took it as a cue to finally look around. The place appears to be shabby outside, but it was surprisingly clean and tidy inside. It was a bit cramped, but it had a cozy homey feel, and it was warm too. After checking out the place, her eyes shifted to the owner of the restaurant.

 

"She seems nice," Byul commented, eyeing the bustling lady. Yongsun smiled, who also happened to be staring fondly at the woman.

 

"She is. She used to give me free food when I was in college," Yongsun said, making Byul look at her. "Sometimes, I'd insist on paying, but she can be stubborn when she wants to."

 

"And what did you usually do?" Byul asked, urging her to continue.

 

"Well, sometimes when I'm not that busy, I'd help her out waiting tables, in payment for the meal she'd given me," Yongsun replied with a melancholic smile. "She'd get mad at me afterwards, of course," she let out a snort, finally prying her gaze from the older lady who was now making her way back to the kitchen.

 

Byul smiled. "You're quite fond of each other."

 

Yongsun chuckled. "Well, yeah. She's like a second mother to me, and just like you heard earlier, she wished she had a daughter like me."

 

 

"She didn't have any children?"

 

 

Yongsun smiled sadly. "Three sons, who went on with their lives without thinking about their mother. Her husband died when I was on my final year in college, and at the same year, two of her sons got married and moved out of the nest."

  
"The third son stayed for awhile until he finished his degree. When he finally got employed by a big company, he left his mother too."

 

"That's unfortunate," Byul mumbled, prompting Yongsun to nod in agreement. Her gaze strayed off to the smiling face of the kind lady, who was making her way to their table holding a huge tray.

 

Looking at her, no one would ever guess that she had a problem. The older lady seemed to be bursting with positive energy, and she always wore a smile. But Byul knew better than to judge a person by their outer appearance. She knows all too well that everyone's fighting with their own demons, and obviously neither of them were an exception.

 

Mrs. Go finally stopped in front of their table, and placed two plates of gimbap, two bowls of kimchi, a batch of heavily sauced gopchang-gui, and a huge bowl of tteokbokki.

 

"We didn't order yet, _ahjumma_ ," Byul said with a start. Mrs. Go merely gave her an amused smile.

 

"It's my usual, Byul," Yongsun admits with a laugh. Byul stared at Yongsun, astounded.

 

"We're out of samgyeopsal, so what do you ladies say about a bowl of good ol' jajangmyeon and a batch of bulgogi straight from the grill?"

 

Yongsun grinned. "We'd love that, _ahjumma_. Also, I'd love a bottle of soju to go with your amazing gopchang-gui, and two glasses of my favorite lemon juice that you love to make. Thank you."

 

Mrs. Go nodded at Yongsun with a smile and went back to the kitchen to prepare their drinks and the promised food.

 

"Dig in," Yongsun said, offering the other pair of chopsticks to Byul.

 

Byul accepted it, while Yongsun placed the plate of gimbap and the bowl of kimchi in front of her.

 

"Thanks," Byul murmured shyly, not used to being taken care of by someone else other than Jessica. Yongsun smiled and started eating the tteokbokki, her eyes closing on their own accord at the first bite, and letting a satisfied moan escape through her lips.

 

Byul choked a little on the kimchi she just ate when she heard the sound, and Yongsun opened her eyes immediately, her cheeks coloring adorably. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking anywhere but Byul.

 

Byul thumped her chest, before flashing a reassuring smile to the other woman who still had her head down. "It's alright."

 

Byul followed Yongsun's lead and tried the tteokbokki. And she couldn't blame the older woman's reaction - because even herself, couldn't help but let out a satisfied sigh as she chewed on a piece of spicy stir-fried rice cake.

 

Yongsun smiled proudly while looking at the woman in front of her, and seeing that she was unaware of her mess, she unconsciously reached out to wipe the sauce at the corner of Byul's mouth. "Good, yeah?"

 

Byul grinned, picking up another spicy rice cake with her chopsticks. "Excellent."

 

"I told you, didn't I?" Yongsun said smugly. "You're missing out on good food because you only keep on visiting high-end restaura--" she continued, before Byul cut her off by offering her own chopsticks holding onto a few rice cakes at the tip. Gesturing for Yongsun to open up her mouth, Byul watched as the older woman blushed crimson before accepting the food, which effectively stopped her ramblings.

 

"The wonders of tteokbokki," Byul said in a mock defeated tone, accompanied by a grimace for good measure.

 

Yongsun got flustered and resorted to smacking her arm in retaliation because her mouth was still full of her favorite food.

 

Byul shook her head, rubbing her arm. "Ah, violent women," she murmured quietly, feining hurt.

 

Yongsun swallowed her food hastily, before she exploded indignantly. "Yah!"

 

Byul's gaze shifted to the woman in front of her, who was now pouting cutely with her ams crossed over her chest. They stared at each other for a minute, before Byul started cracking up, making Yongsun blush furiously and for her scowl to deepen.

 

"God, you're so fun to tease," Byul mumbled, clutching her stomach, before erupting into another laughing fit.

 

"Are you having fun?" Yongsun deadpanned, effectively stopping Byul's annoyingly cute laugh.

 

Byul cleared her throat, before sitting up straight. "No," she replied seriously.

 

Yongsun bit the side of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. Byul can be so cute without trying sometimes. Thankfully, Mrs. Go came back to their table with the rest of their orders.

 

"What's wrong?" The older woman inquired as she placed their orders on the table, noticing the silence of the two. "You were having a good time earlier."

 

Byul flashed a reassuring smile to Mrs. Go, before replying. "We're fine, _ahjumma_."

 

"If you say so," Mrs. Go replied with her brows raised, looking unconvinced. "Now, you should eat your food before it gets cold."

 

Both women bowed and muttered their gratitude, before the kindly woman left them to enjoy their meal.

 

They started eating, and Byul being a picky one, only chose the dishes she liked. But when Yongsun noticed, she started putting a bit of everything on the former's plate to try on.

 

"But I don't eat gopchang," Byul mumbled, staring horrified at the heavily-sauced equally cut intestines on her plate.

 

"What's the whole point of trying something new if you're so afraid?" Yongsun asked in a stern voice, brow cocked in challenge. Byul looked up at her face, pouting. "Try it, Byul-ah," the endearment slipped out easily, and it was far too late when Yongsun noticed her slip up, but seeing that the other woman didn't mind, she continued vouching for the food, face blushing, "It's good."

 

Reluctantly, Byul picked up a slice with her chopsticks and ate it, but not without eyeing it with an utter look of disgust on her face.

 

She started chewing, slowly at first, no doubt gauging the flavor of the dish she just ate. Then almost instantly, her face lit up, making Yongsun laugh.

 

"It's good!" Byul exclaimed, before trying another one and humming in satisfaction.

 

"See?" Yongsun teased, looking at the eager woman in front of her. She opened the bottle of soju and poured each of their glasses a considerable amount of alcohol. Then she started mixing her jajangmyeon while Byul got busy trying everything else. The latter looked beyond happy when she tasted Mrs. Go's own version of jajangmyeon.

 

Byul offered some to Yongsun, which the latter gladly accepted, despite having her own bowl. Which she regretted almost immediately when Byul leaned in - _their faces so close she could smell a hint of mint coming off from the younger woman_ \- to attentively wipe her chin that got smeared with the black bean sauce with nothing but her own fingers, the gesture making Yongsun's heart start hammering loudly against her chest.

 

Byul leaned away after successfully doing her task, oblivious to Yongsun's erratically beating heart.

 

And for a moment, she couldn't meet Byul's curious gaze.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Byul asked, sounding worried.

 

"I'm fine," Yongsun answered in a small voice.

 

Assuming that Yongsun was tired, Byul reached for her hand across the table and started rubbing her knuckles in a reassuring way, making the former stare at her concerned face. "I know you're tired, so I'll take you home after we finish this. Hang in there," she murmured gently, before smiling her lopsided smile to the older woman.

 

Letting go of Yongsun's hand, they finally continued eating their respective meals, and drank the bottle of soju that the older woman ordered. After they were done, they both personally approached Mrs. Go to pay for their bill, (Byul being the stubborn person that she is, insisted on paying) and bid their goodbyes.

 

Mrs. Go was sad to see them go, but they promised her that they would visit soon. They were both pulled into a warm embrace, and were finally ushered outside.

 

Mrs. Go waited for them to peel away from the curb, waving, before going back inside her restaurant.

 

 

 

Byul was driving through the familiar road she once took when she was on babysitting duty to the woman riding shotgun, when the said woman broke the silence.

 

"Did you have fun?"

 

Byul smiled, her eyes glued on the road. "Yeah. The food was good, like you promised," she paused, glancing at Yongsun's way, "and of course, the company was even better."

 

Yongsun stared at Byul, her head resting on the headrest, fingers making patterns on her own lap.

 

"I wonder how many men and women fell over your smooth words and flattery," Yongsun murmured, gauging Byul's reaction. Surprisingly, the younger woman merely smiled and gave off a noncommital shrug.

 

"Do you take out every woman you accidentally bump into?"

 

Byul couldn't help but grin at the question. Deciding to tease the older woman, she added more fuel to the fire when she answered, "Not when there's no coffee stain on their chest, I don't."

 

Byul heard Yongsun scoff at her answer, before she saw her shift in her peripheral vision. When she stole a glance, she saw that the woman had her arms crossed and was now facing the window pretending to be engrossed in watching the buildings and establishments they're passing by in a blur.

 

"Hey," Byul started, "are you okay?"

 

Yongsun huffed. "Of course!"

 

Byul smiled at her cute antics. "Really?"

 

Another huff. "Yes!"

 

Byul let out a chuckle. "Then why do you sound angry?"

 

" _I'm not!_ "

 

As much as it was endearing, Byul didn't want Yongsun to think of her as someone who plays with people's feelings, so to appease her, "For the record," Byul started to say, her eyes still on the road, "of all the people I accidentally bumped into, you're the _only_ one I had taken out to dinner."

 

That made Yongsun look at her, mouth slightly ajar at the revelation.

 

"Coffee stains or not," Byul finished, meeting Yongsun's gaze.

 

They stared at each other for another second, before Byul unwillingly pried her eyes away to look at the road. Yongsun, on the other hand, stared shamelessly until the younger woman glanced at her again.

 

"I know I'm good looking and all," Byul teased, eyes back on the road again, "but you're flattering me with the stares."

 

"I think it's the other way around," Yongsun replied, making Byul look at her with a confused expression.

 

"What?"

 

Yongsun finally smiled. "I think it's pretty obvious that I'm the one who had taken you out to dinner," she answered, clearing Byul's confusion.

 

Byul laughed, her nose wrinkling. "I can't argue with that," now it was her turn to ask, "Did you have fun?"

 

Yongsun flashed her that adorable smile that showed her irresistible dimples. "You're not half bad, so yes I had fun," she replied, unknowingly quoting what Seulgi had said to Byul the previous night, making the latter let out one of her cute laughs.

 

 

 

"Good."

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later, Byul pulled over and parked inside the massive underground parking lot of Yongsun's apartment complex.

 

Byul went out of the car first, ran to the passenger's side and opened the door for Yongsun, before offering her hand to the latter.

 

"Thanks," Yongsun muttered shyly as she stepped out, still grasping Byul's hand, making the latter smile as she closed the passenger door.

 

Yongsun stayed rooted to the spot, while Byul stood in front of her.

 

"Thanks for today," Yongsun said with a bright smile, staring up at the gorgeous face of her date.

 

"No, thank you," Byul countered, staring back at the older woman. "That was the most fun I had in a while. I get to try new things, and even met new people. All thanks to you," Byul said sincerely, making Yongsun grin widely, causing her eyes to turn into adorable crescent moons and for those damned dimples to reappear, testing her self-restraint.

 

They stood in front of each other for a whole minute, just staring at each other's faces, still holding hands. Byul interlaced their fingers together, making Yongsun's face go red, and it definitely had nothing to do with the alcohol they consumed.

 

Suddenly remembering the bouquet she bought, Byul let go of the older woman's hand, and hastily opened the door of the backseat.  
Yongsun frowned at the loss of contact, and the comforting warmth that comes along with it.

  
Byul took the bouquet from the paper bag and in her excitement, closed the door right away with such force that startled Yongsun.

 

"Sorry," she mumbled, scratching her forehead in embarrassment. Yongsun stared at the flowers in her hand with wide eyes, and Byul immediately felt her face heating up. "Um, I bought this earlier in Myeongdong, when a flower shop caught my attention," she paused, not looking at the older woman, but rather on the beautiful blooms in her hand, "I didn't know what to get you, so the kind florist helped me out," another pause, "here," she offered the bouquet to Yongsun, which unbeknownst to her, the latter accepted with furrowed brows.

 

"Yellow freesias?"

 

Byul smiled, but she didn't miss the disappoinment in Yongsun's voice.

 

"Yeah," Byul answered, finally looking up. She was surprised to see Yongsun's disappointed face, which the latter tried to mask by forcing out a smile.

 

"Thank you," Yongsun whispered, before she stepped into Byul's personal space and did something that made the younger woman's brain short-circuit.

 

"Good night," Yongsun murmured, before retracting her steps, making Byul snap out of her daze. "Drive safely, okay?" She added, and without waiting for a reply, she turned away and started walking towards the underground lifts, bouquet of flowers still in hand.

 

Byul could only stare at Yongsun's retreating form, hand absently tracing the spot on her cheek that the older woman just kissed. "Good night, indeed."

 

 

 

***

 

 

Although Yongsun was thankful for the surge of courage that made her kiss Byul in gratitude and for being thoughtful, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment regarding the flowers she received.

 

She looked down on the beautiful blooms she was holding, and brought it to her nose to smell its sweet, citrus scent.

 

 _Friendship, that's all it was_ , nagged the voice inside her head.

 

She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and leaning back on the cold metal of the elevator, suddenly feeling exhausted.

 

"What did you expect, Kim?"

 

She only opened her eyes when she heard the familiar _ding_ of the elevator, indicating that she was finally on her designated floor.

 

She dragged herself out when the doors of the lift finally opened, and made her way towards her apartment door.

 

Upon entering the apartment and closing the door behind her, she switched on the lights and immediately took off her heels and shrugged out of her coat. She was about to hang it on her coat hanger stand when she realized that it wasn't hers.

 

She stared at the expensive coat she was holding. It was an Armani coat, the texture so fine and detailed that Yongsun didn't even bother to think how much it costed the younger woman. She then decided that she'll give it back to its rightful owner the next day.

 

After hanging it, she proceeded to her kitchen to fetch a huge vase, and after filling it with water, unskillfully arranged the flowers Byul had given her. When she was done, she finally retired to her bedroom to rest and tried to ignore the aching feeling she felt inside her chest.

 

 

 

The next morning, she arrived at the company by 7:00 AM, and immediately went to the CEO's office, a smile plastered on her lips.

 

Wheein was already seated behind her desk when she entered the office, and was busy typing something on her computer keys.

 

"Morning, Yong," Wheein greeted without looking up from her computer screen.

 

"Good morning, Wheein-ah!" She greeted back cheerfully, making the other woman look at her in disbelief. The latter's gaze landed on the fancy paper bag she was holding, before it shifted to her face.

 

"Why do you look so happy?" Wheein inquired, her brows raised. Yongsun merely shrugged, still smiling.

 

Shaking her head, Wheein continued typing on her keys and ignored Yongsun's unusual cheerfulness.

 

"Has Minhyuk finally arrived?"

 

"No, but it won't be long now," Wheein responded, typing furiously on the keys, "Mr. Chairman is going to introduce Miss Kim to the board today," she finished, finally looking up at Yongsun with a serious expression.

 

Yongsun's smile faded. "I wasn't informed."

 

"You are now. The memo only came this morning," Wheein explained with a shrug.

 

"Unbelievable," Yongsun mumbled in disbelief. Just then, the door of their office swung open and Minhyuk strolled in, holding a cup of coffee, face grim.

 

"Morning," he greeted tersely as he made his way to his office.

 

He already closed his office doors before either of them could articulate a proper response.

 

"He's upset," Yongsun stated the obvious, making Wheein roll her eyes at her.

 

"'Course he is, it's his birthday and he has to deal with this shit," Wheein reasoned, before standing up from her seat, printed files in hand.

 

Yongsun could only stare as Wheein knocked on their CEO's door, and disappeared from sight when he told her to come in.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Jessica was lounging on her first-class seat, looking out the window as they got closer to their destination. They will land after an hour, and she felt nervous thinking of what might happen in her short stay.

 

She eyed the sleeping figure beside her, and felt slightly better knowing that she wasn't entirely alone.

 

She stared at the fluffy nimbuses they were passing by from her window, and got lost in her own thoughts.

 

 

 

About an hour later, she was jolted awake by the disembodied female voice from the intercom, informing the passengers that they were finally about to land.

 

She stared at the buildings below, and wondered what it would feel like to look at them up close and what it would feel like to be back after almost a decade of living in a foreign land.

 

Another hour later and they were weaving in through the traffic of Seoul in their rental car, Jessica staring through her windows, melancholic, while her companion stared up ahead, looking morose.

 

 

They parked at the parking lot of the hotel they had chosen to book for their entire stay in Gangnam, and the valet helped them carry their respective luggages inside the building.

 

Jessica stopped at the front desk to check in and ask for the keys to their respective rooms. She also requested for a bellboy to help them carry their luggages.

 

They made their way to the elevator in a suffocating silence.

 

Once inside, Sica stared at the reflection of her companion from the shiny elevator doors, and couldn't help mustering a tired smile looking at the latter's unusually subdued behavior.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

A barely noticeable nod.

 

"It'll be over before you know it. Here," Sica handed another set of keys to her sullen companion.

 

A curt nod as the elevator doors opened, and they both stepped out to find their room numbers.

 

They bade each other goodbye once they found their rooms. Jessica went inside her room and immediately slumped on the Queen-sized bed after locking the door.

 

"This is going to be a long weekend," she murmured, eyes drifting to the floor to ceiling windows and wishing that she could be anywhere else but her current location.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Byul sat behind her steering wheel, waiting for the traffic lights to turn green, getting impatient as the seconds ticked by.

 

She was on the way to the company, after exiting from a high-end boutique where she bought the suit she was wearing.

 

 

_She was sleeping peacefully - the best sleep she had in a while if she was being honest - when her brother woke her up from her slumber just to inform her that their father decided to introduce her to the board, and asked her to dress nicely._

 

_So she made a trip to one of her favorite boutiques, to shop for a suit combination she could wear formally to the meeting, and made her way to the company after she picked out a particular combination she liked._

 

 

The lights turned green, and she floored the accelerator, anxious to make it on time.

 

 _First impressions are everything_ , she reminded herself.

 

Byul arrived at the company in plenty of time. She parked her car in her usual parking spot, next to the all too familiar blue sedan of a certain auburn-haired beauty.

 

She tried to calm her nerves and compose herself while she was still inside the safety of her car.

 

After counting to one hundred and making sure that she looked presentable enough, she put on her favorite round-rimmed glasses as she stepped out of her car, easily slipping into her brave façade.

 

 

 

She garnered the attention of the crowd once she stepped inside the company building.

 

She ignored the curious and awed looks she was receiving from their employees and proceeded to the lifts. Punching in the numbers to her floor after the elevator doors closed, she took a deep breath and appraised her reflection.

 

"You go, motherfcker. You can do this shit," she assured herself confidently.

 

She went out of the lift after she heard the familiar _ding_ and made her way to her office, hands inside her pockets. Some staffs greeted her as she passed them by, and she returned their greetings by nodding curtly at them.

 

She entered the empty outer office, and walked up to the second set of doors leading to a much larger one, which was her own office.

 

The first thing she noticed when she entered, was the sleek, brand-new name desk placed next to the vase of red roses.

 

It was written in Hangul, and a romanized version was written underneath it, and under that, was of course - her position in the company.

 

 

 

**문별이**

Moon Byul-Yi  
**Chief Operating Officer**

 

 

 

Byul stared at it for a good ten minutes before having the sense to sit on her swivel chair.

 

She swiveled around in order to stare at the skycrapers from her windows, and her thoughts unwillingly drifted to her penthouse suite back in NYC, and of a certain beautiful grey-eyed woman she's trying so hard to forget.

 

She was too preoccupied that she didn't notice Wheein knocking on her door and entering her office without being invited.

 

" _Miss Moon?_ "

 

Byul perked up at the voice that interrupted her musing and her misery. She turned around and was greeted by Jung Wheein, standing at the foyer, looking anxious. She was holding a cup of lidless coffee in her right hand, and a stack of files on the other hand.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Mr. Chairman wants you at the boardroom in 30 minutes," Wheein informed Byul, before making her way in front of her desk to carefully place the cup of coffee she was holding and the stack of files in her hand.

 

"Thanks, Miss Jung," Byul murmured quietly, eyeing the cup of coffee with dread.

 

Noticing this, Wheein merely flashed her dimpled smile. "Don't worry, I know you don't take it other than black."

 

The corner of her mouth tugged upwards. "You're a fast learner, I'd give you that."

 

Wheein beamed at the compliment. "I hope you liked your new desk name."

 

Byul nodded with a smile.

 

Wheein pumped her fist in the air in triumph, making Byul laugh at her silly antics.

 

"I'll be going now, Miss Moon," Wheein told her before bowing politely. Byul inclined her head, and she took her leave.

 

Byul shook her head in amusement when her office doors closed shut, and picked up the files Wheein left on her desk.

 

Her eyes skimmed through the files, and her eyes narrowed into slits as she took in the contents.

 

 

"Well, damn," She murmured in disbelief, hand reaching out for the cup of coffee like it would save her from her impending doom.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yongsun was busy preparing everything she would need for the board meeting, since she was ordered to take minutes in behalf of the CEO's absence, when Byul walked inside their joint-office looking like she meant business.

  
The younger woman looked drop-dead gorgeous in her red velvet suit combination, Yongsun's poor heart simply couldn't take it. Byul wore a two-button suit jacket over a black button up, her hair tied back in a ponytail, and a round-rimmed glasses were sitting atop the bridge of her pointed nose.

 

Yongsun expected Byul to be her usual sweet and playful self - _just like she witnessed the other night_ \- but the latter surprised her when she made her way straight to her brother's office, not sparing a glance at Yongsun's way, who sat frozen on her seat looking shocked by the younger woman's indifference.

 

 

 

Byul didn't bother to knock, assuming that her brother had been expecting her visit. And like she expected, she saw Minhyuk sitting calmly behind his desk, looking like he expected some outburst from his favorite sibling.

 

"You look smart," Minhyuk spoke in a hushed voice, watching intently as Byul made her way inside after closing the door.

 

"You did ask me to dress nicely," Byul countered, taking a seat on the lone armchair inside the CEO's office.

 

Minhyuk nodded briefly, before addressing more pressing matters at hand. "I suppose you read the files I had given you."

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

Minhyuk leaned back on his chair and sighed. "The board is testing you. They're going to see if you're up to the challenge."

 

 

 

Byul smirked, staring at her brother like he said something funny.

 

 

"They haven't met me yet. They're making a big mistake, because they're messing with the wrong girl."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

True to her own words, Byul impressed the board with how she introduced herself and how she nailed the brief presentation she made in front of them.

 

Yongsun sat to her left, busy taking minutes, but she never missed how Byul transformed into an entirely different person in two seconds flat. She wasn't peeved, _at all_ ,  with how Byul can easily go from strict professionalism to an adorable girlfriend-material in a flick of a switch.

 

Gone was the shy and playful woman Yongsun came to know, replaced by the strong, domineering woman who refused to be swayed by the board's demands and their authority. Byul looked almost like a stranger in her own eyes. She never smiled, she never acknowledged anyone inside the boardroom, even her own father. She always referred to him as _Mr. Chairman_ , accompanied with an ever polite tone.

 

Yongsun wasn't miffed, _like really_ , that the younger woman never spared her a single glance the entire meeting.

 

 

But of course, they were all lies. Because it did hurt a tiny bit, but she would never admit that to anyone.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After the meeting ended, Byul and Yongsun were the only ones left inside the boardroom.

 

Yongsun heard a deep sigh as she was gathering the files, and her eyes softened when it landed on the slouching figure at the far end of the table.

 

She made her way to the younger woman, and smiled when she noticed that she had her eyes closed.

 

"Hey," Yongsun gently prodded her cheek, "you okay?"

 

Byul shook her head, pouting cutely, eyes still screwed shut.

 

_Gosh, what a dork._

 

"You did great. The board was impressed, even though no one voiced it out loud," Yongsun murmured gently, taking a seat beside Byul. "Mr. Chairman was satisfied, too," she added, which made the younger woman open her eyes and look at her.

 

"You think so?"

 

Yongsun smiled knowingly. " _I know so._ "

 

 

Byul stood up from her seat, and fixed her rumpled suit. "Come on, I don't want to bask in the glory of my near death experience," she quipped, and finally cracked a smile. The first one she ever mustered that morning.

 

Yongsun grinned, standing up to gather her laptop and the files she collected on the table. "Care for a cup of coffee?"

 

Byul grinned. "You know I would never decline any offer that includes coffee."

 

 

"Well, what are you standing there for?" Yongsun playfully asked as she opened the door of the room and looked over her shoulder.

 

 

 

Byul smirked and walked to where Yongsun was, and they both made their way to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: We're all caught up. (:

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Paying the driver of the cab she hailed, Park Sooyoung stepped out and murmured her gratitude to the elderly man behind the wheel, before she stood at the sidewalk and stared at the towering building in front of her as the car drove away. Looking at the building's shiny windows that seemed to wink under the weak November sunlight, its impressive height and exterior design, Joy couldn't help but feel intimidated and giddy at the same time.

 

She instinctively pulled her coat tighter to her body, before she exhaled, her breath turning to mist because of the frigid temperature.

 

She glanced down at her wristwatch, and found out that she came an hour earlier for her appointment with Miss Jung.

 

Convincing herself that it was better to wait than be waited on, she relaxed a little. After all, first impressions matter the most and being punctual was always a good thing. She was glad that she didn't overslept despite the fact that she was wasted the previous night.

 

"You got this, Joy," she murmured under her breath, shaking her hands in attempt to calm herself.

 

She watched as men and women in suits made their way inside the building. Some of them were busy talking animatedly with their colleagues, some were sporting grumpy expressions, others were busy sipping their morning coffees, and oddly enough, she even saw a handful of employees smiling brightly like Christmas came early.

 

It was kind of an odd feeling, knowing that she had a chance at being one of those people too.

 

Gathering up her courage, Joy took a deep breath before she finally made her way inside the bustling building.

 

She reluctantly stepped inside as the automatic doors slid open, and her steps momentarily faltered once she took in her surroundings. Her breath caught in her throat and she stopped for a moment to admire the fancy architecture and the modernized interior design of the building. 

  
She roamed her eyes around the lobby, drinking in every tiny detail. From the spotless shiny marble floors, to the beautiful pieces of large oil paintings adorning the whitewashed walls, to the expensive looking couches placed in the lobby.

  
The whole place screamed money and extravagance in every corner, and she would be lying if she said it didn't scare her a little bit.

 

Noticing that she was drawing attention from the employees of the said company, she strode to the information desk nervously.

 

A beautiful woman dressed in an impeccable black suit with the company's logo embroidered on the left side of her chest stood behind the desk, who happened to smile brightly when she noticed Joy approaching the information desk.

 

"Good morning, ma'am! How may I help you?"

 

Joy hesitated a bit, her mouth running dry. She brushed back a strand of hair that fell to her face before she cleared her throat and finally spoke.

 

"Hello," she started, politely returning the smile. "Um, I'm here to see Miss Jung Wheein?"

 

"Do you have an appointment?"

 

"Yes, I'm here for an interview," replied Joy. The woman nodded and asked her to wait a little while she checked the computer in front of her.

 

While she waited for the confirmation, her eyes, out of curiosity, landed on the woman's nameplate before it shifted back to stare at her beautiful face.

 

"Are you perhaps Miss Park Sooyoung?" The woman, Kim Jisoo, inquired politely after a moment.

 

Joy nodded curtly. Jisoo smiled at her again, before tapping the person next to her who was busy typing something on the computer keys.

 

"I'll have to escort Miss Park to the CEO's office," she informed her colleague, who nodded without prying her eyes from the screen. "I'll be back in a few."

 

Joy swallowed hard at the thought of meeting the CEO of a large scale company. She fidgeted slightly, beads of sweat starting to form over her forehead.

 

"Please follow me, Miss Park," Kim Jisoo beckoned to her with a polite smile. Joy immediately followed the other woman to the direction of the elevators like a lost puppy.

 

Joy couldn't help but voice out her concern, albeit a little timidly. "Um," she started, earning the attention of the woman beside her. Kim Jisoo stared at her, politely waiting for what she has to say. "Not to be rude or anything, I'm just curious is all," Joy said with a nervous chuckle, meeting the other woman's gaze. "But why am I being escorted to the CEO of the company?"

 

Kim Jisoo stared at her blankly for a few seconds, before clearing her throat and composing herself. "Miss Jung, the one you're meeting today, is the CEO's assistant," Jisoo explained, accompanied with an understanding smile.

 

"Oh," Joy murmured quietly, her mouth forming a perfect O. Jisoo smiled to herself, hands folded in front of her as they patiently waited for the elevator. Once the doors slid open, they both stepped inside and Jisoo punched in the numbers from the panel to their desired floor, which happens to be on the 49th floor of the building, where the CEO's and the other senior executives' offices could be found.

 

After a couple of minutes of silence, that seemed to stretch on forever, they heard the familiar ding and the elevator doors finally slid open, revealing a floor filled with bustling people in suits and fancy outfits.

 

They finally stepped out, and Joy roamed her eyes around curiously. The entire 49th floor looked grander than the ground floor, if anything.

 

 _The power of money_ , she thought inwardly.

 

Jisoo asked Joy to follow her to the office of the CEO. They passed by glass-paneled offices, neat rows of cubicles filled with regular employees busy with their own tasks, before Jisoo halted in front of an office that seemed larger than the rest of the offices they passed by.

 

Jisoo knocked, and a muffled voice told them to come in. She opened the door, but remained standing in the threshold, hand still holding the knob.

 

"Good morning, Miss Jung," Jisoo greeted politely to the woman seated behind the desk, who was too busy firing away at the keys to look at her. Joy hovered behind Jisoo, fidgeting again as she appraised the blonde, well-dressed woman over Jisoo's shoulder.

 

"Please have a seat," Miss Jung offered, eyes still glued on the screen. "Give me a sec, I'm almost done."

 

Jisoo gestured for her to step inside and take a seat, but Joy stayed rooted to the spot, afraid that her knees would buckle if ever she made a move. Perhaps noticing the lack of response from her visitor, Miss Jung reluctantly pried her eyes away from her computer and looked up. Her curious gaze landed on Jisoo, and her face lit up when she finally recognized the newcomer.

 

"Miss Kim," she acknowledged the woman by the door, flashing her dimpled smile which somehow made her look like an adorable pup. "To what do I owe you the pleasure?"

 

Jisoo smiled back. "I'm here to escort Miss Park, ma'am," she replied shortly, before stepping away to reveal the tall woman standing just outside the door.

 

"Oh," Wheein said, her eyes finally darting past Jisoo's figure and noticing another person standing outside. "Please do come in Miss Park," she beckoned the woman with her hand, her smile unwavering.

 

Joy stepped inside carefully, before bowing her head in a silent greeting.

 

"I'll leave you to it, ma'am," said Jisoo as she inclined her head politely. Wheein expressed her gratitude, and the former finally took her leave, closing the door behind her.

 

Wheein stood up from her seat, offering her hand for a handshake to the other woman. Joy stared at her as she did so, before she accepted the offered hand and shook it firmly.

 

"I didn't expect you to be this tall and good looking in person, Miss Park," Jung Wheein quipped, making Joy blush at the compliment.

 

"And I didn't expect you to be this tiny in person, Miss Jung," replied Joy, finally retracting her hand from the handshake and letting it fall on her side. Wheein looked shocked for a moment, and it was far too late when Joy realized what she just said.

 

"I'm so sor-" Joy began, afraid that she put the wrong foot in her mouth again. However, her apology died in her throat when the other woman started laughing her head off, with that adorable funny laugh of hers.

 

Joy was staring dumbfoundedly at the bent form of Jung Wheein, when she noticed that another set of doors swung open, revealing a tall young man in a tailored suit, sporting a confused look on his face. "Wheein?"

 

Wheein whirled around at the sound of the voice, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Sir?"

 

_Sir?_

 

"What in the world are you laughing on about?" He asked, although a smile was starting to form on his lips as he took in Wheein's appearance. "And who is the lovely lady?"

 

Wheein chuckled, unconsciously dropping the formalities in front of Joy. "Oh, Hyuk. Don't you ever let Miss Ahn hear you calling another woman lovely," she teased, earning a goodnatured laugh from the man. "Anyway, this is Park Sooyoung, and she's going to be the COO's new secretary."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yuri was busy triple-checking the list for the wedding she was organizing, making sure everything was in order and settled properly, because her reputation as a wedding planner was at stake, and she couldn't risk making a single error that would make the people doubt her title as the highest paid, most sought out wedding planner in the country.

 

Her heavily-pencilled brows were knitted in concentration as she made necessary arrangements on her computer, before she was interrupted by a series of knocks on her office door.

 

"Come in," Yuri ordered after a three-second long sigh, not bothering to look up from the papers in her hands. She could see the flurry of movements from her peripheral vision, and a few seconds later, heard the click clack of heels on the marble floor after the door of her office closed shut.

 

"Here's your daily fix of chai green tea, babe," murmured a familiar voice, making her look up in surprise. The other woman smiled sweetly, before bending down to plant a chaste kiss on Yuri's lips. "You look surprised," she observed, arching a brow at her girlfriend.

 

Yuri huffed, leaning back on her chair. "You said you were busy!" She said in an accusatory tone while eyeing her girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

 

Yoona chuckled, before sitting on the edge of her girlfriend's desk, which made her skirt hitch up a bit and reveal a smooth thigh. She smiled, her eyes softening as she stared down at the fuming woman before her. "You know I'd always make time for you, Yuri."

 

"Your Dad's going to kill me," Yuri replied stubbornly, glaring at the other woman. "You're the CEO of your family's company, Yoona," she added, as if the other woman needed reminding of her responsibilities.

 

Yoona's bright smile faltered. "I know that, Yuri," she muttered, meeting Yuri's gaze. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, what's wrong with that?"

 

Yuri sighed, running a hand through her disheveled brown locks and practically slumping against her swivel chair.

 

"I'm busy right now, Yoon. You know I can't entertain you when the wedding I'm organizing is literally just a few hours away," she argued, placing the files on her desk and tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "I want to focus on my work, baby. You know that about me," she said, trying to make Yoona see sense, and to hopefully understand the situation.

 

Yoona stared at Yuri like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I see," she said after a few minutes of silence, her face looking unreadable. Yoona hopped down from the desk and started walking away without saying a word of farewell. But before she could take her exit through the door and leave her girlfriend's office, a pair of warm arms stopped her with an embrace.

 

"I'm sorry, Yoon. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch. It's just..." Yuri trailed off, trying to find the right words to say, her arms tightening their hold on Yoona's waist. "This is the grandest wedding I've came to organize, and I don't want to mess things up."

 

Yoona sighed, before she turned to face her girlfriend. Yuri buried her face on the crook of her neck and apologized again and again.

 

"It's alright," said Yoona. "I understand, I should probably go."

 

Yuri pulled away slightly, looking at her girlfriend's face, guilt gnawing at her insides. "I'm sorry, Yoon."

 

Yoona smiled tightly, looking down to check her wristwatch. "I gotta go, I'm running late for my next appointment."

 

"God," Yuri exclaimed, throwing her head back and closing her eyes in frustration. She had her fair share of failed relationships because of her work ethic. All of her past lovers had only one issue about her; her lack of time because of her being a workaholic.

 

Well, except for one. But she never liked to dwell on that one. Because after all these years, the pain still lingered and never failed to put the familiar lump in her throat and the bitter taste of regret in her mouth.

 

"How do you put up with all my shit, Yoona?" Yuri demanded, opening her eyes and leaning in to rest her forehead on her girlfriend's collarbone. "I don't deserve you," she murmured quietly.

 

"I love you, and I love everything about you," Yoona answered, finally wrapping an arm around Yuri and kissing the side of her head. "And no one can tell me who deserves me and who don't, Yuri," she paused, leaning back and cupping Yuri's face in order to look in her eyes. "I'll be the judge of that. And I chose you not because you are convenient for me, I chose you because I love you. Always remember that."

 

Yuri wrapped her arms around Yoona's neck and pulled her closer. Their lips met halfway, and all of her frustrations were instantly forgotten as she got lost into the kiss.

 

"I love you, too," Yuri murmured when they broke away for air. "Thank you for choosing to be with me."

 

Yoona only replied with a sweet smile.

 

 

***

 

 

 

The cafeteria was almost empty when they went in half an hour ago, but it was now starting to fill up with people. Some were getting their daily caffeine fix, and some were already having their early lunch.

 

Byul was glad they occupied the farthest table by the window, one partly obscured by the huge pillar and two tall flowering shrubs, because it effectively hides them from the prying eyes of the employees, giving them the privacy they desperately needed.

 

"Do you plan on attending my brother's birthday dinner?"

 

Yongsun smiled, reaching out across the table to wipe the corner of Byul's mouth with her hanky. They were currently at the cafeteria, eating desserts to go with their coffees and discussing about their expectations of the upcoming wedding.

 

"Yes, I'm going," Yongsun replied, taking back her hand because Byul playfully swatted it away. "You are such a messy eater," she teased, before chuckling when the latter pouted and faked being hurt.

 

"These cakes are heavenly," Byul reasoned with a wry grin, taking a forkful from Yongsun's own slice and eating it before the latter could protest. Seeing the cute pout on Yongsun's lips, Byul flashed her that panty-dropping smile that made the older woman's heart falter in its beat. "I can't help it."

 

"Go buy your own slice, then," Yongsun chided, fighting the urge to blush as she pulled the saucer closer to her, as if it was going to stop the younger woman from taking the remaining portion of her dessert.

 

"Do you want me to get fat?" Byul asked incredulously, sounding genuinely offended while brandishing her fork dramatically in front of her. "And besides, I love yours."

 

"You only love it because it's free. And besides, you're so skinny, Byul-ah. I don't think another slice would hurt," Yongsun argued, taking one of Byul's wrists to bring home the point of her argument. "And you've eaten half of my chocolate cake already!"

 

Byul laughed loudly, her nose scrunching adorably as she did so. "I can buy you another slice," Byul offered, grinning mischievously. "Don't want us to lose these babies," she said as she leaned in and squished both of the older woman's fluffy cheeks with her hands.

 

Yongsun smacked her on the arm, but Byul merely laughed, letting go of her face and leaning back on her seat.

 

"Are you calling me fat?" Yongsun asked in a serious tone, eyes narrowed as she stared at Byul.

 

"Am I?" Byul asked coyly, an eyebrow arched in question.

 

"I-I, you," Yongsun spluttered, finding the words to say. "Y-You did not, but you were implying it!"

 

Byul leaned back on her chair and stared at Yongsun for a minute. "Even if you are, you're still beautiful in my eyes," she murmured seriously, making Yongsun blush crimson and get flustered. "And I didn't imply it, stop putting words into my mouth," she complained, pausing a little to look Yongsun in the eyes, "it was just my way of saying I love your cheeks and I don't want you to lose them," she added, crossing her arms over her chest and observing Yongsun's reaction.

 

Yongsun scoffed at Byul's remark. "You really are a smooth talker," she mumbled under her breath before pouting again. A frown marred her beautiful face as she eyed the half eaten slice of chocolate cake in front of her.

 

Byul shook her head in amusement as she took a sip of her coffee, her eyes never leaving Yongsun's face. Silence engulfed them for a few minutes, and Byul briefly wondered if the older woman took what she said to heart and got offended. The latter looked so deep in her own thoughts that her eyes turned glassy as she stared at the city's beautiful skyline.

 

Yongsun only came out of her reverie and got startled when Byul stood up and occupied the seat next to her, before taking her hand in hers.

 

"Are you upset?" Byul asked in a quiet voice, looking down at their hands on her lap. She slowly stroked the older woman's knuckles with her thumb, before she finally entertwined their fingers, admiring the way her hand fitted perfectly with Yongsun's. "I'm sorry."

 

Yongsun stared at Byul's face, her other hand automatically reaching out to smooth down the younger woman's knitted eyebrows, making the latter lift up her head and look at her.

 

"I'm not," Yongsun murmured quietly, meeting Byulyi's gaze. "There's nothing to be sorry about," she added with a reassuring smile.

 

"I meant it, though," Byul murmured quietly, staring at Yongsun's eyes before her gaze flickered to the older woman's inviting lips.

 

Yongsun blinked in confusion, staring at Byul's distracting face that was now only a few inches from hers. "That... I'm fat?" She asked dumbly, staring at the younger woman's mole just below her left brow that was barely visible because of makeup.

 

Byul lifted Yongsun's chin with her index finger, before she leaned closer, making the latter close her eyes tightly in anticipation.

 

She bit the side of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. What a cutie pie.

 

"You are beautiful," Byul murmured as she shortened the distance between them, firmly pressing the tip of her nose on Yongsun's chin. She slightly pulled away to witness the older woman's reaction, her index finger still on the latter's chin.

 

Yongsun's eyes immediately flew open, and she was greeted by the smiling face of the younger woman who barely moved from her close proximity and was shamelessly taking up her personal space, to the point that their noses were almost touching.

 

"T-That was weird," muttered Yongsun in a shaky voice, her cheeks flaming red, staring up at Byul's brown orbs alight with mischief. "You're weird, Byul-ah."

 

Byul grinned, stroking Yongsun's flushed cheek with her knuckles before she leaned in again to plant a quick peck on the corner of her mouth. "And you're too cute for your own good, Yongsun-ah."

 

Yongsun looked away from Byul in embarrassment, her heart hammering against her chest, the corner of her mouth seemingly burning from coming in contact with the younger woman's soft lips. She also became highly aware of their interlaced fingers resting on the latter's lap.

 

"Wanna go watch a movie after the dinner tonight?" Byul asked, staring a Yongsun's side profile. When she didn't receive a response for a whole minute from the older woman, she kissed her again. This time, on one of her soft cheeks.

 

_It's payback time, baby._

 

"W-Will you stop doing that?" Yongsun whined cutely at Byul, making the latter laugh loudly. She leaned in again and kissed the same flushed cheek, just to annoy the older woman further and because she couldn't resist the temptation anymore. Her cheeks are just too soft. Like a baby's.

 

"Byul-ah!" Yongsun whined again, stomping her feet on the floor and hitting Byul repeatedly, who merely dodged her attacks while laughing herself silly.

 

"Answer me, Yong," Byul urged, now holding both of Yongsun's hands, which successfully stopped her futile attacks. "Wanna go to a movie date with me?"

 

Yongsun stared up at Byul's face, not sure what to make of the sudden question. _Was she asking her to a real date? Or a friendly one?_

 

"A friendly date?"

 

Byul grinned widely, before gently pinching her cheeks. "What else would it be, silly?"

 

At that, all the hopes Yongsun had of having a real date with Byul disappeared into nothingness, and a hollow feeling settled inside her chest.

 

 

_Friendship, Yongsun. Friendship._

 

 

She couldn't help feeling disappointed, but she tried to play off her real feelings with a smile. "Just making sure."

 

 

"Afraid I'm gonna start hitting on you?" Byul asked playfully, poking Yongsun's cheek, before laughing as if she found the whole idea amusing.

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Yongsun grumbled, looking down at her dessert. Suddenly, it didn't look appetizing to her anymore. She pushed it towards Byul, which the latter gladly accepted, while she finished her coffee in silence.

 

Noticing her silence, Byul nudged her slightly with her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

 

Yongsun looked at her, mustering a smile that was a little too bright to be real. "Nothing. We should head back."

 

Byul frowned while searching her face, before looking down to check the time on her wristwatch. "It's almost lunch time anyway. Wanna go to that restaurant we all went to last time?"

 

"I'm not hungry," Yongsun replied, already standing up from her seat. "And I have to book some accommodations for the wedding guests who won't be staying at the villa."

 

Byul suddenly remembered something, and she held onto the older woman's arm to stop her from leaving.

 

"Yong."

 

Yongsun turned to look at Byul, her brows raised in question.

 

"I've been meaning to ask you," Byul paused, drumming her fingers on the table nervously. "Will you share a room with me at the hotel?"

 

Yongsun's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock. It took her a moment to speak, and Byul stood up too, just to look at her straight in the eyes.

 

"I don't wish to stay with the rest of my family. And I don't want to be lonely either. So, will you stay with me and keep me company?"

 

"I, what?"

 

"Pretty please?" Byul asked with a slight whine. "We could book a room for two. With separate beds," she added, not wanting Yongsun to misunderstand her offer.

 

Yongsun stared at Byul's pleading eyes, silently weighing her options.  _It's not like they haven't shared a bed before..._

 

"Is she asking you out?" Interrupted a familiar voice behind them. Yongsun looked past Byul's shoulders and her eyes landed on Seulgi.

 

"Sort of," Yongsun replied with a frown, looking back at Byul's face. The latter had puppy eyes and a pout on her face now. She was so adamant on making her say yes that she didn't even bother looking behind her to greet Seulgi.

 

_Ah, dammit. Who could resist that look?_

 

Yongsun heaved a sigh, before rolling her eyes. "Fine."

 

Almost immediately, Byul's face lit up, and out of excitement, she went to hug Yongsun tightly.

 

"Thanks, Yong."

 

Yongsun chuckled, patting the latter's back awkwardly while Seulgi stood behind them, a knowing smirk on her face.

 

"Oh great. Now you're doing PDA at the company's cafeteria, too," complained another familiar voice, before halting next to Seulgi and wrapping an arm around the latter's waist.

 

Yongsun scoffed as Byul pulled away from the hug when she heard Irene's comment. "You're one to talk, Bae."

 

Irene laughed, before kissing Seulgi's cheek as a form of greeting, just to irk Yongsun further.

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes again in response before she pulled Byul with her, leaving their annoying friends behind.

 

"Where are we going?" Byul asked a little apprehensively, but allowing the older woman to steer her away from the crowd of the cafeteria and their prying stares anyway.

 

"To that lunch you proposed," Yongsun answered shortly, dragging the mystified younger woman with her, out of the building and into the busy streets of Gangnam.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jessica sat behind the steering wheel, looking outside the window of the rental car she used to drive around downtown and blatantly stared at the towering law firm across the street.

 

She internally debated with herself whether she should just barge inside the building, or just continue staring at it inside the safety of the car like some creep.

 

Deciding that she might as well pay a quick visit while she was in the country, she unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to step out of the car when her eyes caught a familiar figure emerging from the automatic sliding doors.

 

The man looked more handsome now than the last time Jessica saw him, and he looked like a real gentleman with how he dressed up and how he carried himself.

 

He was talking animatedly to a guy in a navy blue suit, maybe about his age, before they stopped in front of a black heavily tinted Rolls Royce that was obviously waiting for their arrival.

 

Before he could climb in the backseat, however, Jessica stepped out of the car and slammed the door, hard enough to catch his attention. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaned back against the door of the driver's seat, before staring at the man across the road.

 

He spared a single glance her way, his face all businesslike before his body went all rigid like he's been stupefied or something. He blinked once, narrowed his eyes, and stared at her like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He murmured something under his breath, closed the door of the Royce, took a few tentative steps and stood by the curb, not breaking the eye contact with Jessica.

 

" _Noona?_ " He mouthed, looking confused.

 

Taking pity at the poor guy, Jessica took off her huge sunglasses and flashed him a bright smile.

 

His mouth went slack. Looking left and right to check for approaching cars, he ran off to Jessica after he was sure that the road was safe to cross, even though the traffic lights were still a mind-boggling bright green.

 

He stood in front of Jessica, his eyes wide in disbelief. He lifted a hand and poked Sica's cheek gently, no doubt trying to make sure that she was real and not just an illusion of his.

 

_It's been eight years, after all._

 

Jessica sighed inwardly. _Where did the time go?_

 

"What the... You're real," he mumbled, looking genuinely surprised. He poked Sica again, before retracting his hand and running it through his hair as he stared at his sister. "You're really here..."

 

"Of course, I am," Jessica chuckled, flicking his forehead like she used to do when they were younger, making him wince and frown at her. "I missed you too, Jinyoung-ah."

 

Jinyoung stared at her for a few seconds, before he suddenly threw his head back and laughed loudly, earning a few startled stares from the passing people from the sidewalk.

 

Jessica stared up at her brother blankly, only to be surprised when Jinyoung pulled her into a tight embrace once he recovered from his initial shock, and after he realized how he had ridiculously reacted in front of his older sister.

 

"I missed you so much, Sooyeon- _noona_ ," he murmured quietly as Jessica wrapped her arms around him, patting his back gently. "It's good to have you back."

 

Jinyoung pulled away to stare at Jessica some more, his grin wide and infectious. He then offered to have lunch with her, after he called his secretary and asked to cancel his appointments for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Without saying a proper farewell to the person waiting for him inside his own car, he climbed onto the driver's seat of Sica's modest rental car and urged his sister to get inside.

 

 

 

 

"So, are you finally back for good?" Asked Jinyoung, looking at his sister expectantly.

 

Jessica shook her head as she lifted her wineglass and took a sip of her merlot.

 

Her brother drove them to an Italian five-star restaurant in Gangnam, and relentlessly asked her about her new life in New York.

 

"I'm only here because I'm attending Kim Minhyuk's wedding," she replied honestly, meeting her brother's intense gaze.

 

"Yeah. I heard it's going to be the wedding of the year," he mused, looking at his wineglass thoughtfully. Jessica only hummed in response, prompting her brother to look at her.

 

"Dad would be thrilled to have you back, _noona_."

 

Jessica laughed humorlessly at what he was implying.

  


Since their family didn't follow the usual hierarchy of succession like other chaebols have, and obviously with her being the eldest, everyone was expecting her to take over as the CEO of their law firm and lead it to great heights. But that was before she turned her back on all of that and flew to New York with Byul, in order to start her life all over again.

 

 

"I'm sure he will," Jessica agreed with a curt nod. "Unfortunately, I don't have plans on staying. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the insistence of the Kim siblings," she admitted with a laugh, shaking her head. "And I'm pretty sure the company will be in good hands when the time comes," Sica added with a proud smile while looking at her brother. "I trust you."

 

Jinyoung grimaced. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that, to be honest. It was meant for you, after all."

 

"Well, I thought I was being pretty clear when I took up Business and Finance in college," Jessica retorted, playing with her shrimp pasta.

 

"Everyone was expecting you to proceed to law. Everyone was expecting you to follow Dad's footsteps," Jinyoung said in a subdued tone, playing with his own food too.

 

 

Constantly being under their father's shadow must have been disheartening to him. Dad was a great lawyer, and he became one of the most renowned and respected judges in the country because of his work ethic, resulting him to building his own law firm and making it to the top and staying there. It sure was a lot to take in, and not to mention, a lot to live up to.

 

 

Jessica smiled bitterly. "Well, what can I say? I'm the resident disappointment and the black sheep of the family."

 

Dating a girl who ended up turning her world upside down. Defying her parents wishes every chances she got. Running away from all of it when it became too much.

 

_Yep. Definitely the black sheep._

 

 

Jinyoung frowned at her. "Don't say that. I wish I had half of your courage, _noona_."

 

Jessica patted his hand and offered him a comforting smile.

 

Jinyoung always wanted to be a pilot, and he could've been one, if Dad hadn't insisted that he took up law. Since he was the second child, and he was afraid of being disowned, he took up law without complaint even though his heart wasn't really in it.

 

As for her, she had nothing to lose anyway. Jessica never really cared much about the company, and she had no desire to have a career that merely worked for the privileged, and she absolutely hated the fucked up justice system they'd been working under as well.

 

And since Soojung had a rebellious streak in her too, she ended up following Jessica's footsteps in college, and even proceeded to work under the same company as her sister's, much to their father's horror and dismay.

 

Jinyoung ended up shouldering the burden of the responsibility alone. He became the sacrificial lamb, in order for them to have a shot at their own dreams. And for that, Jessica was forever indebted to her younger sibling.

 

"It will get better. You're a brilliant young man, Jinyoungie. I believe in you."

 

He sighed in defeat. "Is there really nothing I can say to convince you to take back the position?"

 

Jessica shook her head. "I would rather start a company of my own than take that position, Jinyoung. I'm sorry."

 

Jinyoung leaned back on his seat, before picking up his wineglass to take a sip, finally looking resigned.

 

"I want to thank you for everything, though. I know Mom and Dad can be overbearing sometimes," Jessica murmured quietly, before staring outside, looking at the people walking down the street. "As funny as it sounds, I actually loved my job. Sure, Byul was a handful sometimes, but I loved my job regardless."

 

"Loved?"

 

"Yeah. Byul will be staying in Korea for a while, and I've been promoted as a Managing Director in New York. I'm no longer her secretary."

 

"Wow, that's awesome! Congratulations, _noona_!"

 

Jessica sighed. "I actually miss my old job. At least being her secretary meant I wasn't alone."

 

Jinyoung's smile faded. "But why didn't you just went along with her, if that was the case?"

 

Jessica smiled at him through her wineglass. "I'm afraid you already know the reason."

 

"But then you're all alone in New York now," Jinyoung pointed out. "You should probably just stay here."

 

"We can't have it all, Jinyoung. We all have to make sacrifices at some point in our lives."

 

 

A lapse of silence, only broken by the clinking of glasses as he proposed a toast to his sister's words.

 

 

"I always hate it when you're right," he grumbled under his breath, calling out for the waiter for the bill, after he drank the contents of his own wineglass.

 

Jessica emptied her wineglass in one gulp, and flashed a mischievous smile to her brother. "I know."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yongsun took Byul to that restaurant where they awkwardly shared a table with Minhyuk and Jin before.

 

Yongsun was happily eating her fill of tteokbokki while Byul was watching her in silence. She finished her bowl of jajangmyeon a moment ago, and she took it as an excuse to stare shamelessly at the woman in front of her.

 

"You really love that, huh?"

 

Yongsun flashed her an embarrassed smile, before nodding her head.

 

"Will you help me pick out a gift for _oppa_?"

 

Yongsun swallowed the food she was chewing first before speaking. "Sure. What do you plan on getting him?"

 

Byul took it upon herself to pour Yongsun a glass of water, before gently placing it in front of the older woman as she contemplated what gift to get her older brother.

 

"Thanks," Yongsun murmured, lifting the glass and taking a sip.

 

"I think I'll get him a car," Byul said as she leaned back on her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"Woah there, tiger," Yongsun interrupted. "I know you're more than capable of buying him that, but don't you think that's a little too much?"

 

Byul sighed, letting her head fall back as she slumped on her chair. "I don't know what else to get him."

 

"A nice watch would suffice, I think," Yongsun suggested, eyeing the conflicted younger woman before her.

 

 

Byul frowned. Minhyuk has a lot of watches already. And he could easily buy himself one if he wished, so that's out of the equation now.

 

 

"I think I'll get him the latest model of Lamborghini in the market. He really likes fancy cars," Byul murmured absentmindedly, more like to herself than to Yongsun.

 

Yongsun paled when she heard that. _What is it with chaebols and spending their money so carelessly?_

 

"Byul, there are a lot of nice things you can get him. He has a lot of cars already, don't you agree?"

 

Byul pondered on that. Yongsun has a point, too. She thought hard for a moment before a brilliant idea popped in her head. She leaned over the table excitedly, her eyes shining triumphantly as she expressed what she had in mind.

 

"I should buy him a house, then."

 

" _What?_ " Yongsun exploded, earning a lot of disapproving stares from their fellow patrons. She bowed her head a few times in apology. "You can't be serious," she hissed at Byul.

 

Byul frowned, not expecting the violent reaction from the older woman. She thought it was a pretty great idea, and she couldn't understand why Yongsun would disapprove.

 

"What?" Byul asked innocently, seeing nothing wrong with her suggestion. "He's going to start a family soon. A house would be the perfect gift, Yong."

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Byul," she started, trying to control her voice. "I'm not saying that buying a house for them is a bad idea, but we both know that your brother has his own taste and preference. You can't decide it for him, and certainly not for your future sister-in-law."

 

Byul digested her words in silence. She leaned back on her seat, looking forlorn as she stared out the window.

 

Looking at Byul's disheartened expression, Yongsun couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She didn't mean to contradict her decisions, but buying a house for a birthday gift was just plain ridiculous. And completely unnecessary.

 

Yongsun hastily finished her food and stood up, pulling the younger woman to her feet and dragging her out of the busy establishment.

 

"Where are we going?" Byul asked quietly with that same expression she sported earlier.

 

Yongsun looked sideways, her hand sliding down from Byul's arm, down to her hand, before she interlaced their fingers, offering a sweet smile to the latter. "To pick out what color would suit your brother's taste."

 

Byul stared at her, looking confused. "What?"

 

"We're going to buy him that sweet ride, dummy."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Hyejin was the last person to enter the conference room, and everyone stood up from their respective seats to greet her politely. She was attending the meeting as the de facto leader in the absence of her father, who was attending an important company function in Thailand, and as the company's Chief Financial Officer.

 

"Alright, let's begin," she said loudly before taking the vacant seat next to the leather recliner that her father usually occupies at the head of the conference table. "And please make it quick, I have an important dinner to catch up to."

 

Everyone took it as a cue and finally resumed on their seats. A tall, handsome man dressed in a bloodred suit and tie combination stood up from his seat and made his way in front, with eyes trailing his every move, except Hyejin's.  


His secretary connected his laptop to the projector and the meeting finally commenced.

 

"Miss Ahn," Im Jaebum, their company's newly appointed COO addressed the young CFO with a charming smile, who barely nodded her head in acknowledgement before picking up the folder in front of her, seemingly unfazed by his oozing charisma. "And to all the members of the board," he acknowledged the people inside the conference room with a smile. "A pleasant afternoon to all of you. I'm here to present to you our finished project for the upcoming year," he paused, looking smug, before continuing.  


"Supercars," he announced excitedly, earning mixed reactions from the attending crowd. "I'm pleased to inform all of you, that after years of working tirelessly in perfecting this particular model, our development team has finally succeeded in perfecting the auto-drive feature on one of the hybrid cars we'll be launching by April next year, the AHN R2100 Vortex."

 

Hyejin looked up from the proposal she was reading, her brows raised as she stared at Jaebum's face. "Is that so?"

 

Jaebum inclined his head, flashing their CFO a proud smile. "Yes."

 

"Good," Hyejin murmured, her eyes back to the folder in her hand. "So, Mr. Im, do you think this particular project of ours will be a success in the world market? And are you quite sure it is safe?"

 

"Absolutely," he replied confidently. "And to answer your question, yes it is safe. It underwent various tests already, and needless to say, everything went rather smoothly. No problem has arisen, so far."

 

Jaebum signaled for his secretary to present the pictures of the new models of hybrid cars they were going to release with the auto-drive feature in it.

 

"These are the cars that we'll be launching in the beginning of the following year, if your father approves," he said as he gestured to the line of cars behind him. The members of the BOD murmured amongst themselves.

 

"And this is the car that the development team had installed with the auto-drive feature," he said again, prompting his secretary to move to the next picture of a sleek black R2100 Vortex hybrid.

 

"So, this is merely a prototype?" Asked one of the members of the board, looking slightly confused.

 

Jaebum bowed his head with a small smile. "Yes, sir," he replied, looking behind him to stare at the image. "Though it's quite ready to be copied to the other models and redistributed in the market, we are still waiting for the board's go signal and the CEO's approval for the launch."

 

Hyejin nodded, sifting through the files. "Anything else?"

 

Jaebum looked stumped for a moment at Hyejin's uninterested tone. He cleared his throat, and continued droning on about the make and model of the car, pointing out what makes it special from the rest, and he even explained why the auto-drive is a must have feature to every car they'll be launching in the following year.

 

 

 

The meeting took longer than Hyejin expected, and night rolled in when it finally ended.

 

After much deliberation and discussion, the proposal for the auto-drive feature in their next launch has finally been approved by the BODs, and in her father's stead, she agreed too.

 

Hyejin was the first one to burst out of the stuffy conference room once the meeting had adjourned, and she made her way to the elevators in a hurry, determined to get to the underground parking lot where she left her car.

 

Once inside her red Bugatti Chiron, she revved the engine and drove out of the parking lot and off into the high-end jewelry store where she had spent her time personally designing the diamond-studded cuff bracelet she plan on giving to her fiancé as a birthday gift.

 

Upon entering the place, one of the sales assistant who recognized her, welcomed her warmly with a smile. "Good evening, Miss Ahn."

 

Hyejin returned the smile. "Good evening. Is your manager around? I need to talk to him."

 

The sales assistant nodded briefly, before excusing herself and disappearing for a moment to fetch her manager.

 

Hyejin killed time by looking around the displayed jewelries inside the prestigious shop. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to have caught her attention yet.

 

After a few minutes, the sales assistant came back and escorted her to the back room of the shop where important transactions usually takes place, and for the sake of the safety of the customer as well.

 

The doors closed, and a bespectacled elderly man in a white suit greeted her enthusiastically.

 

"I take it you're here for this?" He asked, taking a blue velvety box from the open vault behind him and presenting it to Hyejin with a satisfied smile.

 

Hyejin smiled back. "Yes. I'm going to my fiancé's birthday dinner tonight, and I ought to surprise him with this," she explained, examining the finished product of her design. "It's beautiful."

 

The gold cuff bracelet was studded with tiny black diamonds, forming Minhyuk's name in an intricate, cursive writing. Inside were the inscription that read, "more than my own life" in French.

 

The jeweler bowed modestly at the praise. "You have a keen eye, madam, and a very refined taste."

 

Hyejin laughed, still admiring the bracelet. "Why, thank you," she said flirtatiously, making the older man chuckle good-naturedly.

 

"I hope you're satisfied with our work, Miss Ahn."

 

Hyejin looked away from the bracelet and smiled at him brightly. "I'm more than satisfied. You never fail to amaze me. Thank you."

 

The man smiled kindly. "It was our pleasure to deliver your needs. I hope you won't hesitate to visit us again in the future."

 

"Of course. It was a pleasure doing business with you," Hyejin murmured, offering her hand in a handshake.

 

The man shook her hand and bowed, before Hyejin took her leave and drove off to the mansion.

 

 

 

Hyejin arrived at the mansion after an hour. She carefully parked her Chiron at one of the empty slots inside the massive garage, where Minhyuk patiently waited for her, leaning against the passenger's side of his blue Lamborghini, looking like a snack in a burgundy suit.

 

Minhyuk opened the door of the Chiron for Hyejin with a smile, and she stepped out grinning broadly.

 

"Hey there, handsome," Hyejin greeted, before leaning in and kissing him squarely on the lips. "Happiest birthday."

 

Minhyuk smiled, gently cupping Hyejin's face with his hands and leaning again for another kiss. "Thanks, love."

 

He offered his arm to Hyejin. "Shall we?"

 

Hyejin held his arm and they made their way inside the mansion. Soft jazz music was playing somewhere, but other than the maids, the place looked empty. "Where is everyone?"

 

Minhyuk smiled, looking at Hyejin's face. "My parents and my siblings are not home yet, but they're on their way."

 

"I'm so excited to meet your sister," announced Hyejin with a grin, dragging Minhyuk to the built-in mini bar of the mansion. "I hope she likes me," she said as she took two wineglasses and a bottle of dry wine she particularly liked from the displays, pouring a hefty amount on each of their glasses.

 

Minhyuk rubbed her arm, trying to reassure her. "We've been over this, Hyejin. She'll love you."

 

"You don't know that," she replied stubbornly, lifting the glass to her lips, staring at Minhyuk with her brow arched, as if challenging her poor fiancé to contradict her statement.

 

Minhyuk sighed, lifting his own glass and taking a sip too. "You're right. But knowing my sister, I know she'll love you, baby. Trust me on that."

 

"I'll take your word for it, then," said Hyejin, taking Minhyuk's hand in hers and tugging him. "Let's go to the back porch. I want some fresh air."

 

Minhyuk happily obliged, interlacing their fingers as they slowly made their way through the slightly open French doors.

 

Hyejin placed her wineglass on the table and took a seat on one of the chairs in the porch, admiring the brightly lit back garden and the huge pool. Minhyuk occupied the seat next to hers, staring at the glimmering water of the pool. Hyejin rested her head over his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

 

"I can't wait to marry you," Hyejin murmured, kissing Minhyuk's neck before burying her face in it.

 

Minhyuk chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her as close as the chair would allow. "Me too. I love you so much, Hyejin-ah," he murmured sincerely, kissing the top of Hyejin's head.

 

"You're not gonna get something tonight," Hyejin whispered after a moment of silence, making Minhyuk pull away slightly to stare at her beautiful face incredulously.

 

"Why?" He asked, frowning slightly. "It's my birthday," he said indignantly, reminding Hyejin lest she had forgotten that fact or something.

 

However, Hyejin only smiled apologetically. "Girls night, babe, I'm sorry. And you have your own bachelor party to attend to."

 

Minhyuk pouted like a child. "We can make it quick," he offered, earning a nip on his earlobe and a small laugh from the woman next to him.

 

"Maybe. But I'm planning on frustrating you until the night of our honeymoon," Hyejin replied, biting her lower lip seductively as she stared up at Minhyuk.

 

The latter groaned, closing his eyes in frustration. "You are such a tease."

 

Hyejin laughed loudly, kissing his jaw. "I love you."

 

Minhyuk opened his eyes to stare at Hyejin's face, memorizing every feature. "As I love you," he retorted, shortening the distance between them with a passionate kiss.

 

_If he's not gonna get something else tonight, might as well rile her up with heated kisses. Two can play this game._

 

Hyejin's hands found their way into Minhyuk's hair, before resting on his nape and pulling him closer.

 

Minhyuk smirked internally when Hyejin moaned as he nibbled on her lower lip, his hand cupping the side of her face while the other hand was caressing her back.

 

Hyejin granted him entrance and he glided his tongue inside, exploring her mouth and playing with her tongue. His fiancée's hand started moving to his chest, his stomach, and to the buckle of his belt.

 

Minhyuk pulled away, trying to catch his breath as he smirked at Hyejin. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to frustrate me?"

 

"Shut up," she snapped, slightly annoyed that she almost gave in, her chest heaving slightly from their previous activity. "You did that on purpose," she spat in an accusing tone, before running a hand through her hair.

 

Minhyuk laughed and shrugged. "It was fun."

 

Hyejin opened her mouth to answer, but one of the maids arrived, unintentionally interrupting their alone time.

 

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir," the maid greeted with a bow. "Mr. Chairman and Madam Kim has finally arrived. And dinner is about to be served in thirty minutes," she informed them, before bowing again. Minhyuk thanked her and she finally took her leave.

 

Minhyuk offered Hyejin a placating smile. "I'm sorry, love," he apologized, pecking his fiancée on the lips. "You should go in first, I just have to take care of my little problem over here," he added, gesturing to the very evident bulge on his crotch.

 

Hyejin's expression softened. At least she wasn't the only one feeling riled up in this situation.

 

"Alright. Hurry back to me, okay?" She ordered as she stood up from her seat. Minhyuk held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Of course. Always."

 

Hyejin stood up and after making sure she looked presentable enough, although her lipstick was a little ruined, she made her way into the drawing room, leaving Minhyuk behind.

 

She was half expecting to meet her in-laws in the drawing room, but it was empty. The jazz music was still playing though, filling the silence. She sat on the couch and patiently waited for one of them to appear, taking out the velvety box from her coat pocket and inspecting its contents.

 

 

After a couple of minutes of admiring it in silence, she heard the sound of an approaching car outside, before it parked somewhere inside the garage, heard the sound of a door closing, followed by hurried footsteps.

 

Hyejin hid the box as she swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling nervous. She only sighed in relief when a familiar face entered the drawing room.

 

"Hey, _noona_ ," Minseok greeted, smiling that gummy smile of his. "Where's _hyung_?"

 

"Up in his room, taking care of something," Hyejin replied innocently, before looking down on the fancy paperbag the youngest Kim was holding in his hand. "What did you get him?"

 

Minseok stared blankly at her for a few seconds, before answering. "Oh. I got him a few pairs of personalized cuff links."

 

Hyejin grinned. "He's gonna love it."

 

Minseok smiled, taking a seat on the empty armchair. "I hope so. I spent a great deal thinking of a design he would like."

 

Hyejin shrugged. "Even if he doesn't like it, it's the thought that counts anyway."

 

Minseok nodded, placing the bag on the table. "Are our parents home yet?"

 

"Yeah, they arrived only a couple of minutes ago, at least that's what the maid told us. I haven't seen them around, though."

 

Minseok nodded again, leaning back on his chair. "They're just probably changing upstairs."

 

"Yeah. Probably."

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, only to be broken by an all-too familiar voice and a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "Hyejinie."

 

Minseok stood up and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Hi, mom. Where's Dad?"

 

Hyejin stood up and hugged the older woman briefly. "Good evening, mother."

 

The older woman had insisted on calling her that, and so Hyejin complied, delighted by the kind treatment she was getting from her in-laws.

 

"You look beautiful," Jinyoung complimented with a kindly smile, before facing Minseok. "Your father is still upstairs, but he'll come down soon."

 

"Where are your siblings?" Jinyoung asked her youngest child, who merely gave her a noncommital shrug and resumed on his seat. Hyejin remained standing, not wanting to be rude. "I hope she's not getting drunk with her friends somewhere," Madam Kim said to no one in particular, her lips forming a thin line of disapproval. Then she turned and faced Minseok. "Is Yongsun going?"

 

Minseok scratched his head, unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure, Mom. But I guess _hyung_ invited her already."

 

"Alright. I'm gonna leave you two, and supervise the kitchen first," she informed them, before leaving them both, striding off to the direction of the kitchen. After his mother left, Minseok excused himself as well, ascending the stairs quickly and disappearing from her sight.

 

 

 

Not long after, she heard the heavy purr of a car's engine outside, and Hyejin's heart started hammering wildly against her chest again, the anticipation building, making it hard to breathe.

 

 

The newcomer would either be Yongsun, or the only daughter of the Kim household.

 

 

Hyejin heard muffled voices in the hall, and she braced herself for what she might see.

 

To her utter shock and surprise, the sight that greeted her was the one she never anticipated. _At all._

 

Yongsun entered the drawing room, hand in hand with the person she never thought she'd see so soon. Not until her wedding, at least.

 

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Hyejin standing by the couch.

 

 

" _Byulyi?_ "

 

 

The said woman stopped in her tracks, shifting her eyes away from the woman beside her, and to the petrified woman by the couch.

 

"Hyejin," Byul greeted, not looking surprised at all.

 

Hyejin looked at her face, down to their entwined hands. Yongsun gently pried her hand from Byul's grip, sensing the tension in the air.

 

"Hi, Hyejin," Yongsun greeted with a smile. "I'll leave you guys to it," she said, not waiting for a reply as she made her way to the kitchen to find the mistress of the house.

 

 

 

After Yongsun left, Hyejin slowly made her way to where Byulyi stood, looking extremely calm despite the situation they were in.

 

Something tells her this was not a chance meeting.

 

Hyejin pulled Byul by the arm, dragging her near the staircase. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" She hissed, her eyes narrowed suspisciously.

 

Byul shrugged. "What? You're not glad I finally made it in Korea?"

 

Hyejin clenched her jaw. "I am. I'm just surprised to see you here. Are you dating Yongsun?" She asked immediately, not beating around the bush.

 

Byul laughed, throwing her head back. "Are you kidding me? Of course not. We're just friends, Hyejin-ah."

 

"You were holding her hand," Hyejin pointed out, looking determined to know the truth. Byul looked uneasy for a minute, before shrugging nonchalantly.

 

"Fine," Hyejin relented. "But what are you doing here?"

 

"I was invited, Hyejin."

 

"You're friends with my Minhyuk?" Hyejin asked in disbelief.

 

Byul hummed, smiling mysteriously. "I guess you can say that."

 

 

They heard the sound of descending footsteps and they both turned to look at the person making its way down the stairs.

 

"Oh, you're finally here," Minhyuk said, grinning broadly at his sister. "Thought you were going to stood me up again."

 

Byul smiled sweetly. "I love you too much to miss your birthday dinner," she joked, unaware of Hyejin's sharp glare at their exchange. Byul tossed him the keys of the Huracan and grinned when he caught it perfectly. "Happy birthday, _oppa_."

 

Minhyuk looked dumfounded as he stared down at the key in his hand. "You did not," he said hoarsely.

 

Byul chuckled. "I did," she replied, enjoying his reaction, almost forgetting that Hyejin was witnessing all of this. "Yongsun and I had fun picking out what color you'd like."

 

"Byul, you didn't have to," Minhyuk said, looking overwhelmed as he looked up and stared at his sister's elated face. He stepped down from the last stair, and made his way to Byul, sweeping her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, _Princess_."

 

Hyejin visibly bristled at the term of endearment Minhyuk used on Byul. _What the hell?_

 

"Hold up," she interrupted, prompting the siblings to break away from the embrace. "Byul, what the hell is the meaning of this?

 

Minhyuk shifted his eyes to his sister then to Hyejin, looking confused. "Wait," he said, his brows knitted together. "You guys know each other?"

 

"Yeah." Both women answered in unison.

 

"Well, that's a shocker."

 

"And what about you?" Hyejin demanded angrily. "Why does she keep calling you _oppa_?

 

Minhyuk had the audacity to laugh, fueling Hyejin's anger even more. "Seriously?" He asked, pulling Byul closer to him and even putting his arm around her shoulder. "That's because she's my _sister_ , love."

 

Hyejin's anger faded, morphing into confusion, and then shock. " _What?_ " she exploded.

 

 

Byulyi grinned sheepishly at Hyejin, feeling sorry for her friend's reaction. "Um, welcome to the family?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
